My favorite singer
by Keiko Haruno Uchiha
Summary: Ah, qual é! Sou eu, o guitarrista e vocalista mais gostoso da banda mais famosa desse mundo! Fala sério, não é normal essa garota me tratar desse jeito... não é?
1. The Crucks

**My favorite singer**

**Capítulo 1: The Crucks.**

**Sasuke POV**

É nessas horas que eu me pergunto quantos anos de cadeia eu vou pegar se eu matar o Naruto nesse exato minuto.

- É sério gente! Eu não sei onde eu deixei a minha palheta! Eu _preciso_ da minha palheta, okay? Sem a Kyuubi eu não entro naquele palco!

Não tem problema, vai valer a pena.

- Naruto, esquece essa porra de palheta! Pega qualquer outra, a gente tem que entrar nesse palco agora! – disse irritado massageando as têmporas enquanto Naruto jogava tudo o que tinha no camarim pra cima pra ver se achava aquela palheta inútil.

- Dude, ninguém merece isso. – Gaara disse suspirando.

– Correção: ninguém merece o Naruto. – Neji disse irritado com a birra do loiro, brincando com as baquetas e jogando elas pra cima. – Como o Shikamaru diria: problemático.

Eu já estou vendo a hora em que o Neji vai pegar aquelas baquetas e enfiar nos olhos do Uzumaki. Sério.

Naruto Uzumaki consegue o baixista mais irritante, imbecil e burro que eu consigo imaginar no momento – imbecil o bastante pra dar nome pra uma palheta, pelo menos.

E irritante o bastante pra fazer birra de não entrar no palco – isso levando em conta que nós temos sete minutos pra entrar e fazer esse show.

Gaara Sabaku é guitarrista base e vocalista, assim como eu. O ruivo geralmente é calmo, exceções para momentos em que nós três queremos voar no pescoço no Naruto e estrangula-lo até a morte.

Fato que ocorre agora.

Neji Hyuuga é o baterista, e esse consegue ser mais calmo do que o Gaara. Isso, claro, se ninguém mexer com o cabelo dele. E se o Naruto não tiver no meio, óbvio.

Eu sou o vocalista e o guitarrista solo, e nós quatro formamos a "The Crucks", uma das bandas mais famosas do momento. Claro, porque nós somos fodões, fatão. E, no momento, temos que entrar no Shea Stadium pra mais um show, mas a mula loira do Naruto bateu o pé e invocou que não faz merda de show nenhum sem a merda da palheta dele – que tem um nome. Nome tosco, mas tem.

Gente, que ser humano irritante.

- Naruto, tem sessenta e cinco mil pessoas lá fora, não tem _como_ a gente deixar de fazer esse show por causa dessa sua palheta miserável! – Gaara fuzilou o loiro com os olhos, que em resposta deu o dedo do meio.

- Palheta miserável o cassete, a Kyuubi é o meu bebê e eu não posso fazer um show sem ela! – ele fez um bico - Não vai ser a mesma coisa.

- Naruto. – Neji cruzou os braços e olhou para o loiro impaciente – A gente já disse que...

- ACHEI! – Naruto interrompeu o Hyuuga e saiu correndo até o sofá, chutando alguma coisa no meio do caminho que eu acho que era de vidro. De lá ele tirou a tão amada Kyuubi, que nada mais era que uma palheta laranja simples e normal.

- Graças a Deus! – Gaara ergueu as mãos pro céu em sinal de agradecimento e eu Neji suspiramos aliviados, enquanto Naruto dava beijos na sua amada palheta.

- Vamos, nós temos menos de três minutos. – Neji disse e foi correndo pro palco, e nós fomos atrás.

Assim que cada um pisou no palco e foi em direção ao seu instrumento, os gritos tomaram conta. Fãs loucas e histéricas gritavam tudo quando é tipo de coisa, desde "Você é lindoooo!" a "Vem que tem, neném!".

E vou te contar, como essas garotas gritam.

No nosso primeiro show eu achei que eu ia perder um tímpano, mas agora, a gente já se acostumou.

- Fala aí, se não são as garotas mais lindas de Nova York? – eu disse maroto no microfone, e a minha voz fez ecos por todo o estádio, fazendo as meninas gritarem cada vez mais alto.

E ficarem mais loucas também.

- Concordo plenamente, Uchiha. – Gaara disse rindo e a gritaria ficou mais forte outra vez.

- Então minhas lindas... - a gritaria atingiu o ápice, me fazendo parar de falar. Nós quatro nos entreolhamos sorrindo. - ... eu espero que gostem.

Elas gritaram mais um pouco, mas logo eu dei a primeira nota e comecei uma das minhas músicas favoritas, com o meu costumeiro grito:

**Here's another song for the radio****!**

_(Então aqui está mais uma música para o rádio!)_

Todo mundo começou a pular e ar cantar junto, enquanto eu e Gaara assumíamos as nossas posições à frente.

**Life isn't fair for the people who care**

_(A vida não é justa para as pessoas que se importam)_

**Stick your nose in the air and that's how you go far**

_(Levante o seu nariz no ar, é assim que você vai longe)_

**So go tell your lovers, your fathers and brothers**

_(Então vá dizer aos seus amores, seus pais e irmãos)_

**Your sisters and mothers how lucky they are**

_(Suas irmãs e mães o quanto sortudos eles são)_

Gaara terminou a parte dele e se afastou do microfone, fazendo uma dancinha junto com o Naruto. Eu assumi o microfone, e juro que ouvi algo como: "Vamos fazer um Sasuke Júnior?"

**Light speed, out of my mind**

_(Velocidade da luz, fora da minha mente)_

**I'm hurt, but I'll be fine**

_(Estou machucado, mas vou ficar bem)_

**Put your fist in the air**

_(Coloque seu pulso no ar)_

**Raise your voice and declare**

_(Erga a sua voz e declare)_

**Singing****: "We don't care"**

_(Cantando: "A gente não se importa")_

Dei um meio sorriso diante do desespero com que elas gritavam: "WE DON'T CARE!". Chegava a ser cômico. Mas as fãs eram malucas, de qualquer modo.

**(We don't care!)**

_(A gente não se importa!)_

**We don't care!**

_(A gente não se importa!)_

**(We don't care!)**

_(A gente não se importa!)_

**So here's another song for the radio**

_(Então aqui está mais uma música para o rádio)_

**And here's another line from the heart**

_(E aqui está outra linha do coração)_

**So don't pretend you hate us as you sing our songs**

_(Então não finja que nos odeia enquanto você canta nossas músicas)_

**Cause we all look the same in the dark**

_(Porque todos nós parecemos os mesmos no escuro)_

Eu, Gaara e Naruto acabamos o refrão e as meninas pulavam cada vez mais animadas. E berrando cada vez mais alto.

Jesus, toma conta. Sério, será que elas não dão, sei lá, algum tipo de tumor na garganta? Não é possível! Elas parecem até o Naruto desse jeito!

**L.A. temptations, or music sensations**

_(Tentações de L.A., ou sensações musicais)_

**There's great expectations that weight on our heads**

_(Existem grandes expectativas que sobrecarregam nossas cabeças)_

**So here's to the liars who dream and conspire**

_(Então aqui está para os mentirosos que sonham e conspiram)_

**Against the admired, we hope you drop dead**

_(Contra os admirados, nós esperamos que vocês caiam mortos)_

Gaara terminou a sua parte e apontou pra mim, e eu sorri maroto.

**Light speed, out of my mind**

_(Velocidade da luz, fora da minha mente)_

**I'm hurt, but I'll be fine**

_(Estou machucado, mas vou ficar bem)_

**Put your fist on your chest**

_(Coloque seu pulso no peito)_

**Raise your voice and protest**

_(Erga a sua voz e proteste)_

**Singing: "We don't care"**

_(Cantando: "A gente não se importa")_

**(We don't care!)**

_(A gente não se importa!)_

**We don't care!**

_(A gente não se importa!)_

**(We don't care!)**

_(A gente não se importa!)_

**So here's another song for the radio**

_(Então aqui está mais uma música para o rádio)_

**And here's another line from the heart**

_(E aqui está outra linha do coração)_

**So don't pretend you hate us when you sing along**

_(Então não finja que nos odeia enquanto você canta junto)_

**'Cause we all look the same in the dark**

_(Porque todos nós parecemos os mesmos no escuro)_

Neji começou a tocar a bateria furiosamente.

**We don't, we don't care!**

_(A gente não, a gente não se importa!)_

**We don't, we don't care!**

_(A gente não, a gente não se importa!)_

**We don't, we don't care!**

_(A gente não, a gente não se importa!)_

**We don't, we don't care!**

_(A gente não, a gente não se importa!)_

Eu coloquei as duas mãos no microfone e fechei os olhos, cantando baixinho e fazendo a cara mais fofa que eu podia.

**Here's one for the radio**

_(Aqui está uma para o rádio)_

**Here's one for the radio**

_(Aqui está uma para o rádio)_

**Here's one for the radio**

_(Aqui está uma para o rádio)_

**(One for the radio)**

_(Uma para o rádio)_

**Here's one for the radio**

_(Aqui está uma para o rádio)_

Respirei fundo e dei o meu amado grito, fazendo todo o estádio Shea pular descontroladamente. Eu simplesmente amo isso, de verdade. Não me imaginava fazendo outra coisa.

**So here's another song for the radio!**

_(Então aqui está mais uma música para o rádio)_

**And here's another line from the heart**

_(E aqui está outra linha do coração)_

**So don't pretend you hate us as you sing our songs**

_(Então não finja que nos odeia enquanto cantam nossas músicas)_

**'Cause we all look the same in the dark**

_(Porque todos nós parecemos os mesmos no escuro)_

**Here's another song for the radio (song for the radio)**

_(Então aqui está mais uma música para o rádio (música para o rádio))_

**And here's another line from the heart (oh oh oh oh)**

_(E aqui está outra linha do coração (oh oh oh oh))_

**So don't pretend you hate us as you sing along**

_(Então não finja que nos odeia enquanto você canta junto)_

**'Cause we all look the same in the dark**

_(Porque todos nós parecemos os mesmos no escuro)_

**(For the radio)**

_(Para o rádio)_

**'Cause we all look the same (all look the same), we all look the same in the dark**

_(Porque todos nós parecemos os mesmos (nós parecemos os mesmos), nós todos parecemos os mesmos no escuro)_

**(For the radio)**

_(Para o rádio)_

**'Cause we all look the same, we all look the same in the dark**

_(Porque todos nós parecemos os mesmos, todos nós parecemos os mesmos no escuro)_

Quando nós terminamos, o estádio explodiu em gritos e choros, e nós nos retiramos rapidamente antes que uma maluca desse um ninjão e voasse aqui em cima do palco.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- Dude, você viu aquela de cabelo loiro? – Naruto perguntou rindo.

- Ah, claro, isso porque só tinha uma loira naquele lugar imenso. – Neji disse sarcástico e o loiro abriu um bico contrariado.

- Será que lá tinha groupies? – Gaara perguntou animado abrindo mais uma cerveja e se jogando novamente no sofá do camarim.

- Gaara, tsk, que coisa feia. – disse rindo balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Que foi, poxa, eu to carente! – Gaara disse num tom inocente e depois tampou uma almofada na minha cara. Desgraçado. – E olha quem fala, você é a pessoa mais à base de sexo que eu conheço.

- Realmente, Sasuke, disso você não pode falar muita coisa. – Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, eu não sou tão ruim assim! – disse indignado e todos me olharam com uma cara cética. – Que foi?

- Sasuke, seus relacionamentos duram no máximo uma semana e meia. – Naruto disse com uma voz sábia. Bom, ele tentou fazer, porque a voz dele não vai ser sábia _nunca_. – E isso quando viram um relacionamento.

- Onze dias. – Neji virou a cabeça e encarou o loiro, que olhou pra ele confuso. – Eu contei.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. Eles controlavam a minha vida amorosa também?

- Resumindo: você troca de ficante igual uma mulher troca de roupa. – Gaara disse sorrindo debochado.

- E daí? – dei de ombros – É como comer chocolate. Porque comer um só quando eu posso comer todos? – disse e eles riram.

Ouvi o barulho da porta e vi que Kakashi e Shikamaru entraram por ela, o primeiro com uma cara satisfeita e o segundo com uma cara preocupada.

Kakashi Hatake é o empresário da The Crucks, ele é quem lida com entrevistas, shows e todo o negócio com a Konoha Entertaiment – que é a nossa gravadora. Embora ele seja meio estranho – na verdade "meio" é um termo carinhoso, já que o cara usa uma máscara que cobre metade do rosto e tem os cabelos acinzentados arrepiados para o lado. Sem contar que é viciado num livro pornográfico que ele não larga nem por reza.

Shikamaru Nara é o meu empresário pessoal, sem contar que é um dos meus melhores amigos. É um ser humano completamente preguiçoso, e tudo pra ele é "problemático". Tudo, tipo, tudo mesmo. Qualquer coisa. Mas apesar disso ele é um gênio, e é por isso que eu confio tanto nele.

- Parabéns rapazes, foi um ótimo show. – Kakashi disse sorrindo por trás da máscara.

- Obrigado – nós respondemos em uníssono.

- Vocês tem uns dias de folga até eu acabar de arrumar a entrevista com aquela emissora italiana, então, aproveitem! – O Hatake coçou a nuca com um semblante divertido, enquanto nós exclamávamos animados "Deus é pai!", "Graças a Deus" e Naruto subia no sofá fazendo uma dancinha estranha.

- Shikamaru, o que houve? – Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Realmente, dude, você tá muito calado! Não que você seja um Naruto da vida, mas mesmo assim. – Neji encarou o Nara e eu fiz o mesmo, só que com as sobrancelhas unidas em curiosidade.

Aí tem.

- Querido, se ele fosse igual a mim ele teria esse corpinho sexy! – Naruto disse com uma cara safada e passando a mão pelo corpo, terminando com uma piscadela pra mim.

- Realmente amor, nada mais sexy. – pisquei de volta pra ele e nós dois gargalhamos.

- É que... – Shikamaru limpou a garganta – Bem, na verdade... – ele suspirou – Sasuke, tenho que te comunicar uma coisa e não tenho muita certeza se você vai gostar, embora tenha noventa e nove por cento de chance de isso não ocorrer.

- Eu ainda acho que elas são nulas. – Kakashi cruzou os braços olhando pra mim.

O gênio fuzilou o Hatake com os olhos.

- Kakashi, não tá ajudando.

- Okay, será que dá para os dois pararem com o doce e me dizer logo de que porra estão falando? – disse levantando e cruzando os braços. Vi que os três semi-bêbados também encaravam Shikamaru e Kakashi curiosos, só não tão irritados quanto eu.

Shikamaru respirou fundo.

- Sasuke, você vai se casar.

Mais ein...?

- Shikamaru, você bebeu? – perguntei indignado enquanto os três integrantes da The Crucks explodiam em gargalhadas bêbadas e histéricas.

- Deve ter sido, cara! – Neji jogou a cabeça para trás rindo mais um pouco – E deve ter sido algo bem, _bem_ forte! – de repente ele ficou sério – Você bebeu álcool do gargalo, Shikamaru?

- Não fala merda, Hyuuga! – Gaara deu um pedala no Neji, que deu o dedo do meio em resposta.

- Shikamaru, o Sasuke nunca vai casar. – Naruto disso entre uma risada e outra. – Aceite esse fato e siga em frente! – ele disse rindo.

Hã?

- Não Sasuke, ele não bebeu. – Kakashi disse sério, fazendo com que nós quatro calássemos a boca e olhássemos pra ele – Ele está falando sério. Você vai se casar.

- Não, não vou. É impossível! – eu disse como se fosse óbvio. – Acho que se eu fosse me casar quem decidiria isso seria eu, não? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Na verdade não. – Shikamaru disse e eu uni as sobrancelhas numa linha furiosa em cima dos olhos. Como assim não? – Nós achamos que vai ser melhor pra sua imagem se você se casar, sabe? Mostrar que vocês são maduros vai ser bom pra mídia. – ele disse me avaliando cuidadosamente.

- Shikamaru, eu não vou me casar! Enfia isso na sua cabeça, okay? A mídia que se exploda, a gente não liga pra ela mesmo! – disse revoltado.

- Não disse que ele não ia gostar? – Kakashi disse com pesar e ouvi Shikamaru reclamar algo com "problemático". – Sasuke, entendo que vocês não liguem pra mídia, mas nós ligamos e, acredite, isso é importante pra vocês.

- Mas porque eu? Porque o Neji não casa, já que ele é o único que namora nesse lugar? – perguntei ainda revoltado. Qual é, isso era um absurdo! Eu? Casar? Assim, do nada? Inadmissível. Errado. Impossível.

Casar é não trocar mais de namorada. Casar é ficar com uma mulher só, pra sempre. Casar é ter alguém balangando no seu ouvido. Ok, casar não é nada legal, portanto, está fora da lista de coisas para se fazer antes de morrer.

E, além do mais, eu tenho a forte teoria de que se alguém tem que casar é o Neji, já que ele é o único que tem namorada – Tenten Mitsashi, uma menina morena que só anda com dois coques.

Eu já disse pro Neji que ela parece a Pucca, mas ele não gostou muito.

- Porque não, Sasuke, se for você vai ter um impacto maior! – Kakashi disse e botou as mãos nas têmporas.

- Que mané impacto! Eu tô pouco me lixando pra impacto! – disse revoltado olhando assassinamente praqueles dois empresários de uma figa.

- Sasuke, você tem que entender que... – Kakashi começou, mas eu fui mais rápido e o interrompi:

- Não Kakashi, você é que tem que me entender! Eu não quero casar, okay? – estreitei os olhos pro Hatake, que me olhou com um pinguinho só de pena. – Não quero botar a coleira, não quero ter uma maluca atrás de mim, não quero ter um filho babão que vai ficar gritando pela casa e que vai tirar notas ruins e vai se drogar pra depois vender o corpo para...

- Eita, mas que drama, Sasuke! – Kakashi disse assustado. – Não é pra tanto!

- Kakashi, eu sei que é estranho, mas eu concordo com o Sasuke. – Naruto disse sério, o que fez todos nós olharmos pra ele. – Se ele não quer, ele não casa.

- E além do mais casamento envolve muita coisa, o que vão achar do Sasuke resolver casar assim, do nada? – Neji me apoiou também, olhando seriamente pros dois recém-chegados.

- Ainda mais ele. – Gaara estreitou os olhos verdes – E a gente não se importa com o que falam da gente, como já foi dito. Se ele casar contra a vontade vai ser pior.

- Tá vendo? – disse apontando pros três que estavam atrás de mim.

- Sasuke, não são eles que são os seus empresários. – Kakashi disse num tom cansado.

É, né, seu desgraçado? Quando é pra me arrumar um casamento você não cansa! Imprestável!

- Ah, jura? Antes fossem! Vocês tiraram essa idéia da onde? Do cú? Porque, vamos combinar, isso é impossível! – disse gesticulando enquanto falava. Eles abriram a boca, mas eu continuei: - E quer saber, se eu não quiser casar eu não caso! Me revolto e não saio de casa, não assinei papel nenhum que me obriga a casar com quem quer que seja!

- Na verdade... – Shikamaru disse depois de muito tempo e coçou a nuca. Fuzilei ele com os olhos. – Você vai ter que casar sim, já que eu assinei em seu nome. - ele disse olhando pro lado.

Assinar em meu nome? Que porra é essa? Como assim? Não pode!

- Você? Assinou em meu nome? – disse tentando ignorar a tentadora idéia de matar Shikamaru com uma serra elétrica.

- Pois é, né... – ele risse rindo nervosamente.

- Então não pode! Não vale! – me revoltei e subi em cima do sofá, apontando o dedo na cara do Shikamaru. – Desde quando você pode fazer isso?

- Desde que você assinou um aquele contrato que diz que eu posso assinar em seu nome desde que não seja algo de caráter depreciativo e que não te traga desvantagens, de algum jeito. – Shikamaru disse como se fosse óbvio.

Franzi o cenho. Ô porra, eu lembrava daquilo. Lembrava da merda do momento em que eu assinei a merda do contrato.

Mas que merda.

- Mas, mas... - choraminguei – Shikamaru, eu não quero casar! E a minha vida sexual, como fica? – resmunguei com um bico.

- Você vai fazer sexo com a sua esposa, oras. – ele deu de ombros.

Gelei. Minha futura esposa. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Ah, meu Deus. Que desgraça. Quero dizer, não só a situação, mas também a esposa. Quem sabe? Talvez seja um canhão que só Deus. Ah minha nossa. E se for uma Jocelyn Wildenstein da vida?

Eu me mato, falo sério. Antes da lua de mel, claro.

- M-Mas, Shi-Shikamaru... – disse vegetando – ...como é a minha esposa?

- Sasuke, meu filho, respira! – Naruto apareceu com uma revista e começou a me abanar. – Isso, não morre não! – ele disse preocupado.

- Sasuke, calma! Você acha que eu sou o que? – o Nara balançou levemente os meus ombros. – Sua esposa vai ser, com todo respeito, gostosa pra porra! Você devia me agradecer pelo resto da sua vida.

Respirei aliviado.

Mas, ai meu Deus... e se ela for neurótica? E se ela for controladora? E, pior, se ela for neurótica e controladora?

Vou me jogar de uma ponte.

- Não que esse mínimo detalhe tenha alguma importância, mas, tipo... quem é a minha noiva? – disse olhando cinicamente praquele filhote de cruz credo.

Shikamaru sorriu um sorriso no melhor estilo oi-eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes.

- Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi povo lindo que eu amo demais! *-* Tudo de boa? Pois é, mais uma fic minha pra vocês lerem! Haha, vão ter que me agüentar ainda mais tempo! Eu sei que ainda falta o capítulo dezenove – E ÚLTIMO, PRA MINHA **TOTAL** INFELICIDADE. Poshaa', amo muito aquilo, tipo, meu filho caçula. Mas ok, eu supero. - de "It's nor true, is it?", e continuar "Doctor's dog", mas eu tinha que postar essa aqui! Eu já tava projetando há um tempo, e eu tenho várias idéias. To bem animada, fatão!

Dudes, essa cap foi eu mesmo que corrigi porque deu um probleminha com a minha beta, mas nos próximos já vai ser a Nina-gatona que vai betar okay? Desculpem qualquer erro! (:

Ah é, pra quem nunca ouviu – mesmo que isso seja meio difícil, porque, convenhamos, eu não calo a boca e não paro de falar isso. É meio que uma mania, sacam? -, "dude" é uma gíria que significa algo como: "cara", "mano". Gosh, como eu amo falar isso! *O*

Mas e então, gatos e gatas da minha life, o que vocês acharam? Bom, eu devo a "The Crucks" à McFly, All time Low, Boys like Girls, The Maine... meus musos, forevá! *-*

Mas então… Poor Sasuke! Se ferrou, nosso solteirão a base de sexo vai ter que ir pra forca! Poshaa', não me culpem, adoro sacanear com o meu moreno-sexy-seduction-Uchiha-baby! xP

Divas, tchau, I have to go now, I have to go now… (8) POAPSOAPOSPOAPOSPAOSPO', zuzu, mas eu tenho que ir mesmo. Vou calar a boca e parar de encher a saco de vocês! ;x

Espero que vocês gostem e mandem reviews, okay? Qual é, clicar ali em baixo não dói e pode acreditar, ... AND I JUST CAN'T STOP SINGING NOW, 'CAUSE IT'S MAKE ME HAPPY! 8D

', sorry dudes, tô no espírito da coisa! Ignorem a louca aqui.

Menos a parte de que mandar review me deixa feliz, isso é sério.

OK, EU JÁ CALEI A BOCA!

McKisses, dudes! ;*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Capítulo 2: Sakura Haruno.**

**Sakura POV**

Meu Deus, acho que tinha um cílio dentro do meu olho. Oh, espera, tem sim. E está incomodando. E pinicando. E meu olho está começando a lacrimejar. E a minha vista está embaçando. E se eu não enxergar é capaz de eu bater a cabeça num extintor ou na parede, abrir a minha testa, desenvolver um coágulo, dar início a um tumor – isso sem contar que eu ia ficar com a cara mais remendada que a do Chuck e minha carreira de modelo ia pra merda. E sem contar que eu não vou poder estrangular a Kurenai direito se eu ficar cegueta.

E depois dizem que um cílio não faz a diferença.

Mas tudo bem, eu não vou me deixar abalar por um cílio idiota. Não mesmo.

A menos que esse cílio tente me cegar, claro.

Meu Deus, eu estou mesmo discutindo com um cílio?

- Onde você está, sua vaca? – sussurrei impacientemente, procurando aquela empresária filha duma mãe. O salto alto batia em intervalos de tempo regulares, conforme eu andava.

Virei em outro corredor, correndo os olhos pela grande sala onde algumas garotas treinavam na passarela e trocavam de roupa. Vi conhecidos cabelos loiros platinados mexendo em alguma coisa com plumas e fui até ela, com passos firmes.

- Ino. – chamei a minha melhor amiga e ela instantaneamente olhou pra mim, e os olhos azuis safira estavam animados. Ela veio praticamente pulando até mim, de tanta felicidade.

Franzi o cenho.

- Oi, Sakura. – ela veio e me deu um abraço apertado. – Parabéns, amiga! Eu fico feliz por vocês, mas eu estou chateada! – ela fingiu uma cara de brava. - Porque você não me contou nada sobre o Uchiha?

- C-Como você sabe disso? – perguntei surpresa. Kurenai foi me informar dessa tragédia ontem de noite, como ela já sabe?

- Ué, a agência toda já está sabendo! – ela disse como se fosse óbvio, e eu olhei incrédula pra ela. – E acho que a imprensa toda já foi comunicada, mas eles devem achar que é algum tipo de boato... mas logo vai ter milhões de repórteres atrás de você pra saber do seu casamento! – ela completou animada e, pra completar, ainda bateu palminhas.

Ah, mas é hoje que a Kurenai morre.

- Ino, o que foi exatamente que a Kurenai disse pra você? – disse entedentes, respirando fundo para tentar conter o extinto assassino que, de repente, se apossou de mim numa velocidade absurda.

- Amiga, ela contou a novidade pra todo mundo! Disse do seu romance secreto com o Uchiha, do modo como vocês se amam e de como queriam que ficasse tudo secreto pra ninguém se meter. – ela disse me avaliando cuidadosamente, ainda com um sorriso fraco no rosto. Depois o sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos. – Porque você não me contou, Sakura?

Engoli em seco.

- Ino, eu... – olhei pra minha melhor amiga sem ter o que dizer. O que eu diria? "_Ino, desculpa, até ontem a noite eu também não sabia nada dessa merda em que me meteram!_" Bem, era o que eu tinha vontade de dizer.

E eu ia dizer. Não ia perder minha melhor amiga por causa disso.

Abri a boca para responder, mas logo três garotas apareceram do meu lado. Uma ruiva alta, uma loira mais baixinha e outra de cabelos castanhos repicados. Todas tinham um sorriso estampado na cara, embora a loira estivesse com inveja no olhar.

Se ela quisesse trocar de lugar comigo e se ferrar no meu lugar a vaga estava aberta, sem contradições.

- Sakura, né? – a ruiva perguntou. – Meus parabéns pelo casamento! – ela me abraçou. – Tudo de bom, de verdade.

- Ah... obrigada. – disse meio incerta.

Era tão estranho as pessoas me darem parabéns por uma coisa tão importante, sendo que nem fui eu quem decidi. Eu me sentia meio deslocada, como uma mentirosa no meio de um monte de amigas.

Tudo culpa de quem? Ah, claro, da Kurenai.

Depois de abraçar a de cabelo castanho e dar um leve aceno de cabeça para a loira, elas se retiraram, fofocando alguma coisa que fazia a de cabelo castanho rir e a ruiva balançar a cabeça negativamente. Foquei a atenção na minha amiga, que ainda tinha um sorriso fraquinho no rosto.

- Desculpa eu ter pirado, Sakura. – ela suspirou. – Sei que isso é uma coisa só de vocês, mas é que eu fiquei meio surpresa... não, na verdade eu fiquei irada. Achei que você me contaria uma coisa dessas, mas depois eu entendi que isso é uma coisa de vocês. Desculpa, mas saiba que eu estou muito feliz por você, testuda! – ela disse com uma cara fofa e meus olhos já estavam lacrimejados.

- Ino... – disse e ela me puxou para um abraço. Não agüentei mais lutar contra as lágrimas e deixei elas rolarem. Porque tudo tem que ser tão complicado? Merda, eu estava mentindo pra minha melhor amiga por uma coisa que eu nem queria!

A porta foi aberta de repente, e me aparece uma Kurenai toda descabelada e arfando, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

Tudo bem, essa é a parte em que eu pulo no seu pescoço e tiro alguma artéria crucial para a sobrevivência dela com a unha.

- Sakura! – ela disse com um sorriso nervoso e num tom falso de surpresa. – Estava esperando você chegar.

- É, eu também estava procurando você. – disse fuzilando ela com o olhar.

- Ótimo, nós precisamos conversar. – ela disse ainda sorrindo nervosamente, provavelmente com medo que eu metesse um soco na cara dela.

O que eu planejava fazer, só que num lugar mais deserto onde ninguém possa ver. Depois, quando perguntarem por que a Kurenai estava com aquela cara deformada eu simplesmente digo que ela foi atropelada por um ônibus.

Olha que plano perfeito.

- Realmente, precisamos. – disse entrando no jogo e sorrindo falsamente também.

- Ah, e a Tsunade quer conversar também. Sabe, ver os detalhes do casamento... – Kurenai deu quase que imperceptivelmente um passinho pra trás quando falou a palavra "casamento".

Vai sua nojenta, morra de medo.

- Tudo bem. – me soltei da minha amiga Yamakana e fui em direção à porta, mas antes eu virei e disse: - Ah, Ino, eu converso com você depois, tudo bem?

- Claro, sem problemas. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Ino, Shizune pediu pra você ir experimentando o figurino do desfile em Paris, pode ser? – Kurenai avisou e a loira assentiu com a cabeça. – Acho que, como a Sakura vai ficar ocupada agora, você vai ter que assumir os desfiles principais sozinha.

Olhei pra Kurenai em choque. Eu ia ter que parar de desfilar também? Eu devia estar fazendo uma cara muito estranha, porque minha empresária me deu um leve beliscão no braço.

- Ah... mas Kurenai é muita coisa! Como a Ino vai cuidar disso tudo sozinha? Não vai sobrecarregá-la? – disse a primeira coisa que veio pela minha cabeça, e logo olhei pra loira. Ela estava com um olhar contente e determinado. Bem, pelo menos ela não parecia ter desconfiado de nada.

- Eu dou conta, testuda. – ela disse sorrindo convencida.

- Sei que dá, porquinha. – disse rindo e revirando os olhos. Se tinha uma coisa que Ino Yamanaka odiava é ser subestimada. Fato.

Nós duas éramos modelos da Senju Models, uma agência italiana que era comandada por nada mais nada menos que Tsunade Senju – que foi uma das modelos mais famosas e que, além de tudo, é minha tia. Eu e Ino somos melhores amigas desde que eu me entendo por gente. Nós tínhamos o sonho de ser modelo desde criança, então, minha tia foi meio que o nosso ícone. Quando fizemos dezesseis anos nós saímos dos Estado Unidos e viemos para a Itália a convite da minha tia, porque, segundo ela, nós daríamos modelos perfeitas. E, bem... aqui estamos nós, desde então.

- Bem, então vamos, Sakura. – Kurenai disse e eu a segui, andando lentamente pelo corredor em direção à sala da minha tia.

- Quer me matar, não quer? – Kurenai sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse.

- Oh, como você adivinhou? – eu retruquei sarcástica.

- Sakura, vai ser melhor pra sua carreira, você vai ver. – ela disse suspirando, e os cabelos negos balançaram levemente.

- Não, não vai ser, Kurenai. – eu disse e olhei pra ela tristemente. – Como acha que eu me sinto tendo que mentir pra minha melhor amiga? E eu vou contar a verdade pra ela.

- Sakura, isso a gente discute lá dentro. – Kurenai parou e apontou para o fusuma que estava fechado, e só aí eu me dei conta que a gente já tinha chegado.

Nós duas entramos e vimos a minha tia que estava sentada ates da mesa de mogno escuro, olhando entediada para aquele monte de papel e parece que ela não fazia a mínima questão de lê-los. Assim que ela percebeu a nossa presença, ela levantou os olhos castanhos claro, apertando a boca numa linha rígida.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram. – ela disse e suspirou. Só não sei se de nervoso ou de contentamento. – Creio que o nosso assunto é meio... delicado. E importante.

Kurenai assentiu e se sentou na cadeira giratória, ficando na frente para a minha tia e eu ainda as olhava incrédula.

Como elas agiam tão normalmente? Porra, é de mim que estão falando!

- Delicado? Oh, jura? Ah, deve ser porque é só da minha vida que vocês estão falando! – eu despejei toda a raiva pra cima das duas, que só suspiraram e minha tia botou a mão nas têmporas.

- Ora, Sakura, não seja tão criança!

- Criança? Então não seja tão quadrada, tia! Casamento arranjado é coisa do século passado!

- Olha o respeito, pirralha! – minha tia disse e bateu com os punhos na mesa. Kurenai deu um pulo na cadeira e eu me encolhi.

Ela nunca tinha gritado desse jeito comigo, mas eu não ia me intimidar tão fácil. Era estava errada, merda! Só eu que via isso?

- Gente, acho melhor nos acalmar. Ficar gritando não vai resolver nada! – Kurenai levantou da cadeira e olhou de mim pra minha tia e da minha tia pra mim, sendo que nós duas nos encarávamos furiosamente.

- Porque eu deveria ficar calma? – perguntei indignada, quebrando o contato visual com a minha tia olhando para a Kurenai. – O que vocês fizeram foi errado! Eu _não quero_ me casar!

- Sakura, calma, o fusuma é de papel, e não a prova de berros! – ela disse preocupada olhando pra mim com uma cara assassina. Ela vai ver quem é que vai ser assassinada daqui a pouco. - A gente pensou nessa proposta milhares de vezes, pode ter certeza. – Kurenai disse cuidadosamente. – Pensamos em todos os prós e os contras possíveis e impossíveis! Ficamos horas a fio vendo se isso podia ser prejudicial de alguma forma pra você, mas não encontramos na...

- Nem ouse terminar essa frase! – eu disse irritada. – Nada? Tem certeza que isso não tem nada de ruim? Mentir pras minhas amigas é o que, um novo hobby?

- Chega Sakura. – minha tia disse firme. – Pode parar com o drama. Você não está mentindo, está omitindo um fato confidencial e que elas não podem saber.

- Mas isso é... – eu ia contestar, mas ela levantou a mão, sinalizando para que eu me calasse.

- Eu ainda não acabei. – ela disse e entrelaçou as mãos na frente do rosto, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – O contrato já foi assinado por mim, Sakura, então não adianta você contestar. Você vai ter que casar, querendo ou não.

- Mas tia...

- Garota, eu já fiz alguma coisa que foi ruim pra você? – ela me olhou severamente e eu olhei pro chão. É, eu tinha que admitir, minha tia fez tudo o que eu sou hoje. Ouvi um suspiro. – Sakura, eu... eu sei que não sou a sua mãe, mas eu quero o seu bem, querida. Nunca ia fazer nada que te prejudicasse. – ela disse num tom mais aveludado e eu olhei pra ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando eu lembrei da minha mãe.

- Eu sei tia, mas é que... parece tão errado. Sabe, casar a força.

- Sakura, eu não vou te casar com um serial killer. – ela disse e revirou os olhos. – E, falando nisso, eles devem estar chegando em três... dois... um... – no segundo seguinte eu ouvi o telefone tocas e minha tia falar um alegre "Pode mandar eles entrarem, Shizune."

- Nem vou perguntar como você fez isso. – disse olhando chocada pra ela.

- Não pergunte. – ela disse sorrindo.

Ouvi o barulho do fusuma, indicando que alguém entrou. Eu não virei o rosto. Ah, cara, eu ainda não tinha visto o meu noivo! E se ele fosse feio?

Ah, mas eu ia armar um bafão...

- Olá. – ouvi uma voz soar feliz, mas, mesmo morrendo de curiosidade eu não virei o rosto, continuei olhando pra baixo.

- Vocês devem ser Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara e Sasuke Uchiha, certo? – minha tia perguntou sorrindo cordial, depois deu uma rápida olhadela pra mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-las, senhoritas...? – ouvi uma outra vós perguntar e deixar a pergunta morrer.

- Ah, perdão, que indelicadeza a nossa! - Kurenai disse parecendo constrangida. – Sou Kurenai Yuuhi, essas são Tsunade Senji e Sakura Haruno. – ela disse apontando pra cada uma e eu fechei os olhos, envergonhada de algum jeito.

Droga, eu estava vermelha.

Senti minhas costas queimarem com os olhares que eu recebia, mas não olhei pra trás.

- Bom, seria pedir muito eu pelo menos olhar pra cara da minha noivinha? – ouvi uma voz rouca perguntar, irônico.

- Não é como se eu estivesse amando casar com você, sabe?

Isso me deixou com raiva, e eu olhei irritada pra trás.

Eu quase, _quase_ deixei o meu queixo cair, mas mantive a mesma expressão raivosa. Atrás de mim estavam três homens: um de cabelos brancos, arrepiados para o lado direito, com uma máscara tapando metade do rosto. Tinha uma mão no bolso e a outra estava abaixada, segurando algum tipo de livro. Do lado esquerdo estava um cara moreno, com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e espetado. A blusa extremamente larga – sem contar nos amarrotados - e a calça pelo menos quatro vezes maior do que ele o dava uma aparência desleixada.

Quando eu olhei o meio eu tive que me concentrar muito para não babar, literalmente.

Com mais ou menos um metro e setenta e oito, calça jeans larga – mas não tanto quanto a do desleixado do cabelo de abacaxi -, blusa amarela com uma estampa preta e uma jaqueta de duas camadas, sendo a de baixo preta e a de cima azul marinho, tênis preto. Bem, eu tinha que admitir: ele tinha estilo. E se vestia muito bem.

E, pelo que eu podia sentir era um homem muito, _muito_ cheiroso.

Ah, cara, ele cheirava a menta de um jeito... tudo bem, Sakura, esquece a menta, bosta!

Encarei profundamente o rosto dele: os cabelos negros com reflexos azulados eram repicados e desfiados atrás e na frente ele tinha um tipo de franja que não parece franja e que ia até o queixo. O cabelo dele parece que não via um pente há séculos, mas isso dava um charme, de algum jeito. A pele extremamente branca contrastava com os olhos, que eram de um tom negro tão profundo que eu quase suspirei.

_Quase_.

- Sasuke, modos. – o de cabelo cinza ralhou.

- Você também, Sakura! – minha tia me fuzilou com os olhos,

- Não enche, Kakashi. – ouvi o moreno resmungar.

O de cabelos cinzas – agora reconhecido como Kakashi – sentou numa das cadeiras que tinha na frente da mesa, e o tal do Sasuke sentou na outra, do meu lado. O moreno do cabelo de abacaxi ficou em pé, atrás dos outros dois.

- Bem, acho que vocês já sabem o porquê de estarem aqui. – Tsunade disse e os três que acabaram de chegar assentiram rapidamente. – Ótimo, vamos as apresentações formais: Sakura, esse é Sasuke Uchiha, cantor e guitarrista da The Crucks. – ela disse falando pra mim e eu olhei para o Sasuke, que também me encarava. - Sasuke, essa é Sakura Haruno, modelo internacional e uma das principais da Senju Models.

- Bom, agora que já se conhecem, vamos a alguns detalhes do acordo do casamento. – o cara de cabelo do abacaxi disse e eu e o Sasuke nos entreolhamos, ambos com o cenho cruzado.

- Bem, é crucial que ninguém saiba que isso é um acordo e que vocês não são um casal apaixonado de verdade, entenderam? – Kurenai disse nos avaliando, mas o Kakashi continuou:

- Isso mesmo, vocês não podem deixar que nada, absolutamente nada de a entender que vocês não se amam. Se não...

- Se não o que? – perguntei amedrontada. Sei lá, vai que ela falava que ia me dar uma surra.

- A carreira de vocês vai pelo ralo. – minha tia disse casualmente dando de ombros.

- O QUE? – perguntamos em uníssono.

- Ué, já pensaram no escândalo que isso vai causar? Oh, o casalzinho da Barbie que casou só por causa de dinheiro... isso vai acabar com a sua banda e com a sua carreira inteira. – o garoto cabelo de abacaxi falou apontando pra mim e pro Sasuke.

- Mas e gente vai ter que, tipo, ficar se beijando na frente de todo mundo e essas coisas? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Isso mesmo.

Bom, pelo menos ele era gostoso. Muito gostoso, digo.

- Ah, cara, não vai dar! – eu disse revoltada. – Até quando a gente vai fingir? Até quando vai durar essa farça?

- Quando tempo vocês acham que vão ficar casados? – os quatro olharam pra mim e pro Uchiha incrédulos.

- Sei lá... a vida toda? – Sasuke arriscou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Eles riram histericamente, e nós dois nos entreolhamos confusos.

- Eu acho que eles estão bêbados. – eu disse por fim.

- Não, isso é, com certeza, coisa de drogas. – ela disse analisando os quatro que paravam de rir aos poucos.

- Qual é, gente, nós não somos assim tão cruéis! – Kurenai disse. – Vocês não vão precisar ficar casados esse tempo todo, mas por mais ou menos uns dois anos.

Suspirei, aliviada.

- Mas, durante esses dois anos, vão ter que agir como um casal perfeitamente normal. Dentro e fora de casa. Nada de saídas noturnas ou groupies, ouviu Sasuke? – Kakashi disse olhando seriamente pro Uchiha, e ele concordou, suspirando.

Olhei pra ele nauseada. Ele pegava groupies? Isso era tão... vulgar.

Ele me ignorou. Ou não percebeu, mas acho que ele me ignorou mesmo.

- E a senhorita nada de namoros franceses, ouviu, Sakura? – Tsunade me olhou com cautela.

- Entendi. – murmurei. Senti o olhar do Uchiha queimar o meu rosto, mas não me atrevi a encontrar as orbes cor de ônix.

- Então, basicamente é isso, é só vocês serem um casal amoroso e feliz por alguns anos, e depois, bem vindos de volta à vida de solteiro. – o garoto abacaxi resumiu e eu engoli em seco.

Algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo, mas acho que se eu falar isso a Tsunade dá uma voadora em cima dessa mesa e parte a minha cara em oito.

- Entendi, então... quando vamos começar a farsa? – Sasuke perguntou e olhou pra mim profundamente.

Que foi? Agora a culpa era minha? Ah, quando eu mandar ele ir tomar no cú ele vai ver!

- A partir de agora. – Kurenai falou.

- Assim que vocês passarem por aquela porta vocês tem que ser o casal mais apaixonado do mundo, entendeu? Bem, pelo menos pras câmeras. – Kakashi disse a última parte baixinho, mas todo mundo ouviu.

- Okay, a gente já entendeu. – resmunguei.

Porque todo mundo ficava me lembrando que eu ia ter que me casar com esse cavalo comedor de groupies?

- Então, assinem esses papéis. – minha tia colocou um papel que tinha várias coisas escritas em cima da mesa, e eu reparei que no final da página tinha duas linhas pontilhadas.

Provavelmente pra mim e pro Sasuke assinar.

Minha tia me entregou a caneta, e eu olhei temerosamente dela pro papel uma três vezes. Meu Deus, eu estava decidindo um pedaço da minha vida, e essa decisão seria: mentir pras minhas amigas e ficar casada com esse ogro! Um ogro gostoso e sexy, mas ainda sim um ogro comedor de groupies!

Ah, senhor, eca, que nojo.

Tsunade me encarava firmemente. Minha mão começou a tremer e eu respirei fundo.

- Assinar o meu nome? – perguntei alternando meu olhar incerto do papel para a minha tia e da minha tia para o papel.

- Não, a fórmula de Báskara. – Sasuke disse me lançando um sorriso maroto cínico, e eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

- Ah é, idiota? Então olha aqui! – disse pegando a caneta e fazendo uma assinatura exageradamente gigantesca, e dando um sorriso vitorioso depois.

- Pra mim parece desenho da primeira série. – ele disse olhando pro meu desenho com aquela cara marota idiota dele.

Idiota. Ogro comedor de groupies idiota.

Casamento de merda e idiota.

Ele acabou de assinar e Tsunade guardou os papéis numa gaveta da mesa, olhando satisfatóriamente para nós dois.

- Ótimo, amanhã é a entrevista de imprensa pra divulgar os dados do casamento oficial. Bem... até lá, pombinhos. – ela disse alegremente e eu e Sasuke rolamos os olhos na mesma hora, ele levantando e saindo junto com Kakashi e o garoto de cabelo de abacaxi, e eu fixando meus olhos no documento que nós dois acabamos de assinar.

Eu fiquei assim por mais de dois minutos, esperando que, de algum jeito, alguém me desse um susto e falasse que aquilo fora só uma brincadeira.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gatinhas lindas da minha vida! *-* Tudo bom, catties? Bem, primeiro de tudo eu queria pedir perdão pela atualização de "My favorite singer". Desculpem, meus amores, de verdade. Mas tem sido tempos difíceis pra mim, primeiro eu perdi um parente muito próximo a mim, depois eu entrei na temporada de prova – foram 16 provas em 10 dias, então pra mim foi tudo muito corrido. Bem, eu queria pedir desculpas também para quem acompanha "It's not true, is it?", eu sei que ela está sem atualização faz tempo, mas eu já estou trabalhando nisso. É só eu arrumar um jeito de escrever de novo, já que o meu Word tá com TPM, e toda vez que eu vou escrever o cap 19 ele dá erro. Mas, bem, eu vou dar um jeito, prometo!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AH É, GATAS! VOCÊS NÃO SABEM: ESCREVI O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO DE UM DOS MEUS LIVROS! OWWWWWWN, eu to tão feliz! *O*

Mas ok, surtos à parte... ok, TENHO que surtar, 25 reviews em um único capítulo? Ah, minhas lindas, muito obrigada mesmo! De verdade! Nem sei como agradecer, vocês me deixaram tão feliz! Obrigada de verdade!

Okay, vamos à minha parte favorita:

**Mai Kaboyashi – **Hey amada! PAOSPOAPOSOASOK', own, brigada por ter mandado review, sabe como eles são importantes pra mim! (: haha, já viciada, Juh! Que... THUDO! Me senti J.K. Rowling agora! *-* Bom, todo mundo pensa nessa formação, e, tipo, eu também pensei, mas... sei lá, eles se encaixaram desse jeito na minha mente que eu achei até pecado mudar! ;D Owwn, você achou mesmo? Eu contei junto com a Sasuke quando eu escrevi! Minhamãe me mandou calar a boca, mas ok... PAOPSOAPOSPOAPOSOK', Naruto e sua palheta, sempre! xD Ah, Juh, falo sério, você é tão fofa que me dá vontade de morder! PAOPSOAPOSPOAPSOK', beijo, amiga! ;*

**kikih - **Obrigada, kikih-chan! Espero que eu não tenha demorado e que você não tenha chorado, gata! Beijos! :*

**gek-san –** Tá aí a continuação, queen! Haha, espero que goste desse também! *-* Beijos, amor! :*

**Thais – **Owwn, Thais-chan, MUITO obrigada _mesmo_! Você não sabe como eu to feliz por saber disso! Desculpe a demora de "It's not true, is it?", mas garanto que já, já eu a atualizo! *-* Esperi que goste desse capítulo também, diva! ;*

**Yui Higurashi – **Hy Yui-chan! o/ Oh Lord, muito obrigada, gatona! *-* PAOPSOAPOSOAOSK', isso sempre acontece comigo! Obrigada a tá a atualização aí, todinha pra você! McKisses! ;*

**Sayuri – **HEY SAA-CHAN! Owwn, eu também AMO as suas reviews e amo você também, diva! *-* Eh, só tem um, mas eu vou ter uma surpresa pra vocês pela demora! Acho que você vai gostar! ;D AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AMOR, VOCÊ TAMBÉM É JONES? AHHH, QUE THUDOOO! *-* Ah, valeu mesmo Saa-chan, e um beijo na boca diretamente do Danny pra você! Uuui' :9

**Tauanne – **Quem bom que você gostou, dude! *-* Espero que goste desse também! Beijos! ;*

**Ane – **Ah, quem morreu com o seu review fui eu! *-* Haha, espero que eu não tenha demorado tanto! Beeijo! :*

**Aniinha Uchiha – **Obrigada cat! ;D Ah, poshaa', sua propriedade? Não rola um aluguel do moreno-sexy-seduction-Uchiha-baby? ;P PAOPSOAPOPSOAPOSP0OK', beijos querida! :*

**BruhII – **Hey! Ahhh, valeu Bruh-chan! \o/ Eh, o Uchiha-baby tah subindo pelas paredes com essa história de casar! Espero que eu não tenha demorado tanto! Beijos! ;*

**marjorie haruno – **Obrigada! *-* haha, obrigada, Marjorie-chan! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição da Sakura! Beijos, gata! :*

**Princess of Ocean – **Princess, amada mia! *-* Sim fluflu, mais uma fic minha! PAOPOAPOSPOAOSOAOSPOK' Owwn, brigada, de verdade! Haha, eu também quero o Sasuke-kun pra miiiim! *-* Yeaah, Sasuke-garoto-strip! ;9 Oh, sério? Ah, então eu vou tentar ver sim! *o* Okay, já que você roubou os meus queijos eu aceito só os beijos mesmo! xD Haha, xoxo, amor! ;*

**Nina Point du Lac – **PAOSPOAPOSPPOAPOSPOK' sim Nina-gatona, és a diva! Haha, e Keiko-lindodona também amaste ser chamada de Keiko-lindonona. Sim, nós somos cunhadas e Keiko-lindonona achou o seu review super fodástico! Beijos, Nina-gatona!

**mariane – **OWWWWWN, Mari-chan, como você é fofa, amiga! *o*Haha, mas eu amo acostumar você mal, amor! Você merece! ;D Vou continuar e"It's nor true, is it?" logo vai set atualizada! Beijos, amiga! :*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **PAOPSOAPOSPOAPOSPOASOPAOSOK', gente, como eu ri com o ser review! *O* Haha, adoooooro fazer coisas desse tipo! xD Cara, quando eu escrevi eu gritei também! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SIM TENTEN-CHAN, EU SOU MEGA VICIADA EM ALL TIME LOW TAMBÉM! SIM, ALEX, JACK, ZACK, RIAN! ELES MESMOS! ATL! SIM, EU TAMBPEM CURTO THE MAINE, TIPO, THE MAINE! SIM BESHAA', TAMBÉM MORRI SURTANDO COM A NOTÍCIA DOS BOYS LOKE GIRLS NO BRASIL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ah, cara, nosso gosto musical é MUITO parecido! *O* Obrigada, queen, de verdade! Amor... É ÓBVIO QU EUE VOU BOTAR MUSICAS DELES! CARA, ELES M-A-N-D-A-M! SÃO, TIPO ASSIM, THUDO DO THUDO! APOSPOAPOSPOAPSOOK', okay, parei de surtar aki! Beijos, amiga! ;*

**Neigh – **Uui' diante de uma ordem dessas quem sou eu pra desobedecer! xD Haha, tá aí a atualização, espero que você goste! :*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **KAAH-NEE-CHAN, QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊ, GAROTA! OMG, vou te morder, dude! Sério, muito obrigada pelos elogios maravilindos! AHHHHH, VOCÊ TAMBÉM AMA OS MCGUYS? SOMOS DUAS, NEE-CHAN! Se esse Lan te expulsar daí fala que eu bato nele! òÓ PAOSPOAPOSPOASOK', brigada, amor! Você também é uma das autoras favoritas das favoritas e fodona das fodonas! *-* Kaah-nee-chan, te amo muito, sua louca! Vê se não some, eu morro de saudade de você! Beijos, florzinha do meu jardim! ;*

**lararamos - **Já postei, gatinha! ;D Haha, gostou da tropie toda, neah? Ah, quem não gosta! *-* Brigada, e não, eu não tenho uma conta no Nyah... só aqui mesmo, mas já me falaram pra fazer uma lá, mas eu ainda estou pensando... beijos, gata! ;*

**Harumi-san ****– **THANK'S AMOOOR! *O* Brigada por favoritar, tomara que goste dessa att também! ;D Beijos! ;*

**Grazi Holic – **GRAAAAAAZI-CHAN! Tudo bom, dude! Haha, obrigada! Sim, Sasuke-kun vai pra forca! ;) Tomara que você goste dessa atualização, beeijos! ;*

**Jackey – **WOOW, Valeu gata! Haha, poor Naru-kun, só de fode nessa história! AHHHH, também amo essas coisas! *-* Pobre fodão, vai sofrer! MUAHAHAHA, como eu sou má com o Sasu-kun! xD Tá aí a att, tomara que você goste! Beijo! ;*

**Paah . Uchiha – **Adorei você, adorei a sua review! xD Continuei, pode deixar! o/ PAOPSOPAOSPOASOOK', beijos, gata! :*

**Aliice =&' – **Está aí um cão vindo diretamente do forno! *-* Alice-chan, você é adivinha! Haha, vai ser exatamente assim! ;D Beijão! ;*

**kyty cut – **AHHHHHHHHHH, OI KYTY-CHAN! *O* Ahh, miuto obrigada pelos elogios, gatinha, você é uma fofa! #n.n# Si, convoquei o nosso quinteto de garanhões másculos super hot's de novo! ^^ Sim, com certeza o moreno-sexy-seduction-Uchiha-baby é nosso então! xD Só nosso e da Sakura-chan, obvious! ;D Sim, ela vai por ele no cabresto e ainda vai judiar dele! ;D SUPER-beijo pra você, gata! ;*

AH, AMORES, MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS, DE VERDADE!

Vocês me deixam tão feliz! Gente, vamos ver até quantas reviews "My favorite singer" chega? Haha, então o desfio está lançado! Cada um que leu manda pelo menos um reviewzinha, mesmo que só tenha uma palavra, okay? Vamos ver até onde ela chaga! *-*

Bem, eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que favoritou ou colocou essa fic em alerta, e também a quem me coloca como autora favorita e me deixa em alerta... VOCÊS FAZEM O MEU DIA MAIS PINK! OBRIGADA, DE VERDADE!

E eu queria agradecer a minha beta/ninja que vai conseguir betar essa coisa com menos de meia hora pra eu postar ainda hoje!

Haha, vocês acreditam que esse cap foi escrito TODINHO só hoje? Pois é, eu dei o meu ninjão aqui!

Bom, amores, eu vou indo por aqui, vou deixar vocês em paz! xD

Lembrem-se do desfio, ok? Conto com vocês, bitches! *O*

BeiJudds e BeiJones pra todas! ;*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha

**.:OoO:.**

**Nota da Beta: **Meio sem tempo, HSUAHSUHSAU. É ruim ter treze anos, você tem que assistir filmes com seus pais – mas pelo menos é "Wuthering Heights", do meu livro favorito. Por isso eu tive que betar BEM rapidão e, graças a Deus, todas as duas que eu betei, não tiveram nenhum erro ou só tiveram dois. Amo essa fanfic, perfeita, e meu pai está me dando um baita esporro por ter PULADO CORDA. Isso mesmo, por ter P U L A D O C O R D A! Well, indo. Keiko, amo sua fic.

Xoxo :*

Nina-chan


	3. Fotografias

**Capítulo 3: Fotografias**

**Sasuke POV**

Só podiam estar brincando com a minha cara.

É, só pode ser.

- Tudo bem, os figurinos do lado esquerdo são os do Sasuke e os do direito são os da Sakura. Agora eu quero os maquiadores e cabeleireiros todos aqui! Anda, rápido, rápido! Pelo amor de Deus, minha avó é mais rápida que você, criatura! – Kurenai disse nervosa enquanto apontava e gesticulava em todas as direções, gritando com qualquer pobre empregado que trabalhava naquela agência. Ela colocou as mãos nas têmporas e fechou os olhos. – Onde estão esses incompetentes que fazem essa bosta de cenário?

Eu franzi o cenho. Puta que merda, que confusão era aquela?

Eu estava parado na porta daquele estúdio – imenso, na minha opinião. Tirar foto não precisa de tanto espaço assim. – olhando tudo com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Lá dentro, Tsunade conversava com alguns homens que estavam montando alguma coisa tecnológica que me parecia bem cara. Sakura estava sentada conversando com uma loira gostosa animadamente, parecendo nem se tocar do caos que estava envolta dela. E, não menos importante, claro, Kurenai, que estava berrando lindamente com qualquer um que passasse num raio de trinta metros dela. Existiam várias pessoas correndo de um lado pro outro, trazendo roupas, sucos, comida, plumas, chapéus, papéis e mais uma variedade tão grande de coisas que meus olhos não podiam acompanhar. E isso tudo com Kurenai berrando no pobre ouvido delas, vale ressaltar.

- As coisa estão bem agitadas por aqui, não? – Kakashi disse sorrindo por trás da costumeira máscara.

- Agitadas? Isso está um caos! – Neji disse olhando pra tudo assustado.

Depois da reunião para decidir os termos daquele acordo idiota, Kakashi e Shikamaru inventaram de que a gente precisava ter fotos, pra comprovar pro resto do mundo sobre a veracidade nosso _amor_ – veracidade que não existe, pra melhorar tudo. Então, por puro fogo naquele rabo deles, eles ligaram pra Tsunade e pra Kurenai, que concordaram na hora - pra minha desgraça. Naruto, Neji e Gaara ficaram indignados por não conhecerem a minha noiva e armaram o maior bafão, então eu tive que trazê-los. E cá estou eu, parado na porta com cinco idiotas atrás de mim, e com um medo enorme de entrar nessa sala e Kurenai arrancar os meus olhos com uma pinça.

Sério, aquela mulher tá muito sinistra.

- Problemático. – Shikamaru suspirou.

- Qual delas é sua noiva, Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou olhando perdido praquele monte de pessoas que corriam desesperadamente pela sala.

- Realmente, você ainda nem nos apresentou ela! Me sinto ofendido! – Gaara disse dramaticamente, cruzando os braços.

Eu ia abrir a boca para responder, mas uma voz foi mais rápida:

- Sasuke, que bom que você chegou! – Tsunade nos saudou alegre, enquanto vinha em nossa direção com passos rápidos. – Estávamos esperando vocês chegarem, só estamos retocando os últimos detalhes.

- Nossa, quantos últimos detalhes! – Naruto disse surpreso e Gaara deu uma leve cotovelada no loiro.

- Sr. Uzumaki, certo? – ela perguntou sorrindo; provavelmente já fora informada da idiotice do loiro.

Se bem que não precisa ser informado, a gente percebe de longe.

- Oh, desculpe, Tsunade, creio que ainda não os apresentei formalmente. – Kakashi disse coçando a nuca. – Bem, o ruivo é Gaara Sabaku, o loiro é Naruto Uzumaki e o que tem cabelo de garota é Neji Hyuuga. – ele mal completou a frase e levou uma nada piedosa chave de pescoço do Hyuuga, que tinha um brilho assassino no olhar.

- Olha quem fala, isso vindo da torre de Pizza grisalha! – Neji disse enquanto Kakashi tentava se soltar. – Perdeu a noção do perigo, Hatake?

- Okay, okay, eu esqueci que não pode falar mal do seu cabelo! - Kakashi disse com uma voz estrangulada porque, bem, ele _estava_ sendo estrangulado. O Hatake olhou pra nós desesperado por ajuda. – Eu tava brincando, Neji! Seu cabelo é lindo! Muito chique! Pode me soltar agora, por favor? Se não se importa, eu preciso respirar!

- Neji, se você matar ele vai ter que pagar o enterro. – Shikamaru disse com uma voz cansada. – E enterros custam caro. É melhor você soltar esse indivíduo.

- É mesmo, Hyuuga. – eu concordei. – Se bem que... – me virei pro Shikamaru. – Se o Kakashi por ventura morrer agora por asfixia eu vou precisar me casar? – perguntei ignorando Neji e Kakashi que ainda lutavam e Gaara e Naruto que morriam de rir. Kakashi estava com as costas dobradas porque Neji estava puxando a cabeça do empresário pra baixo, olhando ele com uma cara psicótica.

Eu devia escrever um livro: Neji e o caso amoroso com seu precioso tufo de cabelo.

- Não, você vai ter que se casar mesmo assim. – Shikamaru disse rindo e eu concordei suspirando com um meio sorriso. Bem, depois que eu fiquei sabendo que isso tinha um prazo, eu já não estava mais tão desesperado, mas eu ainda odiava a idéia.

Bem, era só eu sobreviver dois anos ao lado daquela irritante de cabelo _rosa_.

- Ei, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – Kurenai surgiu ao lado de Tsunade e perguntou curiosa e vi que Sakura e a loira gostosa estavam ao seu lado também. Ao se deparar com a cena – Kakashi quase fazendo uma ponte, de tanto que as suas costas estavam envergadas, Neji dando uma chave de pescoço no nosso empresário e Naruto e Gaara fazendo um bolão pra ver até quando a coluna do Kakashi agüentava sem quebrar – elas viraram o olhar curioso pra Tsunade, que ria de leve.

A Senju apenas deu de ombros.

- Ahn, meninos? – Kurenai perguntou e Kakashi e Neji se soltaram na hora, e Gaara e Naruto também se endireitaram.

Aposto que eles estavam com medo. Ué, vai que a mulher dá uma doida e começa a gritar de novo?

Eu saio correndo, na moral.

- Oh, prazer em revê-las, garotas! – Kakashi disse sorrindo e Sakura sorriu também, acenando com a cabeça levemente.

- Essa é Ino Yamanaka, modelo da Senju Models e melhor amiga da Sakura. – Tsunade disse apontando pra loira gostosa que deu um aceno, sorrindo abertamente.

- Oi gente!

- E, como eu disse antes, esses são Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Uzumaki e Neji Hyuuga. O que quase foi morto é Kakashi Hatake e eu sou Shikamaru Nara. – Shikamaru apresentou rapidamente, apontando para cada um. – E não sei se você conhece, mas esse é Sasuke Uchiha, futuro marido da sua amiga. – ele disse e eu acenei em cumprimento.

- Não, eu não conhecia! – ela disse alegre e me deu um abraço. Eu fiquei estático. Como assim ela abraçava as pessoas do nada? Olhei perdido pra Sakura e ela deu de ombros, sorrindo. – Muito prazer, Sasuke! É melhor cuidar da testuda aqui direitinho, ein?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Testuda?

- Dispenso seus comentários, porquinha. – Sakura disse fuzilando a loira com os olhos.

- Prazer um conhecê-la, Sakura! – Naruto disse feliz e sufocou Sakura num abraço de urso.

Sakura olhou chocada pra mim, que olhei chocado pro Kakashi que também era olhado perplexo pelos meus amigos e que olhava chocado pra Tsunade, que encarava Kurenai em choque. Ou seja, tava todo mundo olhando incrédulo um pro outro. Menos Ino que não parecia estar entendendo nada.

Puta que merda, que vacilo! Tava planejado que Sakura conhecia todo mundo da banda e que os caras conheciam a Sakura! Como que o Naruto me faz isso?

Puta que pariu, vai ser burro assim lá onde Judas perdeu as botas.

- Ué, eu não entendi! Naruto não conhecia a Sakura? – Ino perguntou confusa.

- Ah, é que... – Naruto de soltou da Sakura e olhava nervoso pra loira.

- Amor, eu posso falar com você? – eu perguntei rápido e puxei Sakura pela mão para destro da sala que, agora, tinha menos gente. Ela olhou pra mim confusa e eu soltei a mão dela, enlaçando sua cintura com os dois braços em seguida. – Sakura, Ino não sabe da farça? – sussurrei desesperado.

- Não, não sabe! – ela sussurrou desesperada também – Tsunade foi mais inflexível comigo, eu não pude contar pra ninguém!

- Ah, cara, a gente tá ferrado. O Naruto, idiota como ele é, não vai conseguir agüentar muito tempo! – disse suspirando pesadamente e ela franziu o cenho.

- O loiro pode ser um problema. – ela disse e me abraçou mais forte, enterrando o nariz na curvatura do meu pescoço. Eu me permiti encostar o nariz no topo da cabeça dela, de onde vinha um cheiro absurdo de chocolate.

Minha nossa, será que ela sabe que eu sou chocólatra?

Parando pra analisar agora, nós realmente devemos estar parecendo um casal de namorados apaixonados. Mas, bem, não foi tão assustador quanto eu pensei. Quero dizer, eu estava abraçado com uma garota linda – e muito gostosa, convenhamos – e que ainda cheirava a chocolate!

Eu tinha que admitir: eu esperava coisa pior. Ainda odeio esse casamento e ela continua sendo o ser mais irritante que eu já vi, mas podia ser pior.

Afinal, ela cheira chocolate. Irritante, mas cheira a chocolate.

Eu fechei os olhos e continuei inalando o perfume gostoso que vinha da cabeça dela, e perguntei sem me mexer:

- Será que ela desconfiou?

- Não sei, mas Ino é muito esperta nessa questão de romance. – ela disse e olhou seriamente pra mim. – E se ela desconfiar?

Aí a gente tá fudido, gata. Não sacou ainda?

- Então não vamos deixar ela desconfiar. – eu disse maroto e a puxei mais pela cintura, colando nossos lábios rapidamente. Soltei sua cintura e segurei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos, entrelaçando meus dedos nos fios rosados que cheiravam a chocolate. Pedi passagem para sua boca e ela logo concedeu, me abraçando pelo pescoço. Ok, casar tinha mais um pontinho na parte de coisas boas: beijar a Haruno era muito bom. Nossas línguas numa sincronia perfeita dançavam sensualmente, e eu a apertava mais contra mim – e eu percebi que ela apertava os braços em volta do meu pescoço também. Mas, ainda sim, eram só dois pontos contra uma lista interminável.

Pelo menos beijar ela era bom. E um pouco viciante, também.

Mas só um pouquinho.

Tipo, quase nada.

É.

Quando o ar faltou e meus pulmões começaram a latejar, nós nos separamos e eu concentrei meu olhar nos lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados dela, que praticamente pediam pra eu beijá-los de novo.

Nós dois não nos afastamos, ficamos com os rostos perigosamente perto, arfando.

- Ogro! – ela disse indignada olhando pra mim com o cenho franzido.

Como é? Ela praticamente me agarra e eu é que sou o ogro?

Ah, tá.

- Barbie! – eu disse do mesmo modo, franzindo meu cenho também.

- Você me atacou! – ela disse irritada e depois sorriu falsamente, afinal, nós ainda precisávamos manter as aparências.

- Oh, jura? Você também reagiu ao meu ataque animadamente, se não notou. – eu disse sorrindo maroto.

Ela olhou pra mim completamente chocada.

Toma, baby.

- Ou talvez eu estava tentando te matar. – ela disse quando se recuperou do susto.

- Me matar? Como, enfiando a sua língua dentro da minha boca? – eu perguntei cínico. Ela abriu a boca várias vezes, incrédula, e eu gargalhei.

- Ora, seu filho da...

- Uchiha! Haruno! – ouvimos nossos nomes serem chamados e nós nos separamos um pouco, vendo Shikamaru seguir até nós com passos preguiçosos.

- Shikamaru, conseguiram enganar a Ino? – Sakura perguntou preocupada, se desvencilhando de mim totalmente.

- Sim, apesar da mancada do problemático do Naruto, nós embromamos a Yamanaka. Dissemos pra ela que, quando você conheceu eles, Naruto não estava presente. Depois não foi possível vocês se encontrarem de novo por causa dos shows, imprensa e tudo mais. – ele completou dando de ombros e Sakura assentiu.

- Certo.

- Só um comentário: estou gostando de ver. Até eu fiquei impressionada com o beijo de vocês! – Tsunade surgiu ao lado do Shikamaru sorrindo satisfeita, e eu percebi que naquela sala só estávamos eu, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kurenai e Tsunade.

Outra coisa: foi impressão minha ou Sakura corou levemente? Putz, vou ter que jogar isso na cara dela pelo resto da vida.

- Então... onde estão os outros? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Bom, Ino se animou em conhecer os meninos, e, já que ela não poderia ficar aqui, Kurenai sugeriu que ela mostrasse a agência pra eles. – Kakashi disse sorrindo por trás da máscara.

- Pobre deles. – Sakura murmurou.

- Pobre nada, pela cara deles eles vão estar amando. – eu disse e ri junto com Shikamaru, fazendo um high-five.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Kurenai disse revirando levemente os olhos. – Agora temos que nos apressar para as fotos. Cada um pega suas respectivas roupas e vai trocar nos camarins, enquanto a gente põe os aparelhos para funcionar. Lá tem roupa de todos os tipos, porque vocês vão precisar tirar milhares de fotos diferentes. – ela cruzou os braços e eu fiz uma careta de desespero.

Milhares de fotos? Porque milhares de fotos? Que sacanagem! E se eu não gostasse de tirar fotos, eles iam fazer o que?

- Sasuke, suas roupas são as do lado esquerdo e as da Sakura são do lado direito. O primeiro tema é outono, então, escolham qualquer peça desse departamento. Enquanto isso nós vamos ajeitando tudo aqui. – Tsunade explicou.

- Só uma coisa: como funcionam esses aparelhos? – Sakura perguntou.

- São os mais sofisticados hologramas do mercado, foi quase impossível achar. – Tsunade explicou. – Eles são em 3D, e conseguem reproduzir qualquer coisa fielmente. Nós só temos que dar uma ajeitada no chão, pra não deixar nenhum furo, embora ele também disfarce um pouco.

- Tudo bem, vão trocar de roupa. – Kakashi pediu e cada um foi pra um lado.

Eu entrei na sala – e, só pra destacar: estava escrito Sasuke Uchiha na porta. – e eu quase deixei o meu queixo cair. A sala tinha enormes porta-cabides móveis, com roupas incontáveis. No canto, tinha uma mesa com algumas frutas, sucos e água. Eu andei pela sala, olhando brevemente as categorias que estavam escritas nos cabideiros: verão, inverno, primavera, outono, roupa de banho, festa, passeio, gala...

Minha nossa, quanta coisa. Devia ter pelo menos setenta roupas diferentes em cada cabideiro. Mais uma vez: minha nossa, quanta coisa.

Num canto dessa sala tinha uma caixa enorme, e estava escrito "Adereços". Eu remexi, por pura curiosidade, e vi que lá tinham óculos escuros, cachecóis, luvas, chapéus dos mais variados tipos e tinha até adereço de festa a fantasia.

Puta que merda, aquilo era o meu, imagina o da Sakura?

Suspirando, eu fui até a parte onde estava escrito "Outono" e separei uma roupa básica: calça jeans escura, blusa de mangas curtas branca, sobretudo preto aberto e tênis preto e branco. Depois eu fui pra sala onde todos estavam, e Tsunade sorriu ao me ver.

- Bela combinação, Uchiha.

- Só o básico. – disse dando de ombros.

- Pena que você é cantor, daria um modelo perfeito.

- Hey, quer me passar a perna, Tsunade? – Kakashi perguntou indignado.

- Sakura! Você está linda! – Kurenai disse sorrindo e eu me virei pra trás para ver o que ela tanto admirava.

Sakura estava com uma calça jeans preta colada, uma bota pequena caramelo, um sobretudo também caramelo que ia até metade das coxas dela, luvas de couro pretas nas mãos e um cachecol azul celeste.

Tudo bem, eu admito: a Haruto estava linda.

Mas ela ainda tinha cabelo rosa e ainda era irritante.

Bosta.

- Nossa, vocês vão ser um casal perfeito! – Kurenai continuou empolgada. – Os dois estão divinos!

- Obrigado. – agradecemos em uníssono, depois nos entreolhamos.

- Tudo bem, vamos começar. – Tsunade disse e Kurenai foi pegar a máquina, enquanto Kakashi ia ligar os hologramas e Shikamaru ia sentar em alguma cadeira resmungando algo com "problemático".

Depois que o Kakashi mexeu no aparelho, de repente nós estávamos num lugar cercado por árvores com a folhagens laranja, verdes e amarelas, todas repletas de folhas e folhas. Era como se a gente estivesse no meio de uma floresta no Canadá, no meio do outono.

- Mas o que...? – perguntei surpreso olhando tudo em volta, e vi que Sakura estava olhando pra todos os lados tão perdida quanto eu.

- Onde nós estamos? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim surpresa e eu dei de ombros.

- Hey, calma! – ouvimos a vós de Tsunade exclamar num microfone e nós nos entreolhamos confusos. – Estão me ouvindo? – ela perguntou de novo e nós assentimos incertamente. De onde tinha surgido aquilo? – Tudo bem, parem de olhar um pro outro parecendo dois retardados! – ela disse irônica e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Isso é tudo efeito do holograma, parece que vocês estão num lugar, mas não estão! Nós aqui estamos vendo vocês perfeitamente, e... cara, isso é muito engraçado! – ela disse e riu.

- Há-há, to rolando de rir. – Sakura retrucou irônica, cruzando os braços. – Dá pra gente começar?

- Só estamos esperando vocês, amor. – ela disse irônica também.

Sakura bufou e veio pra perto de mim. Eu coloquei uma mão na sua cintura e ela sorriu, fazendo uma pose discreta.

- Gente, é sério, assim não dá! – ouvi a voz do Shikamaru dizer cansada. – Sasuke, tira essa cara de enterro! E Sakura, você não está numa campanha da _GAP!_ Vocês tem que ser mais... naturais! É, isso!

Franzi o cenho. Porra, eles estavam começando a pedir demais!

- Vocês tem que se soltar mais, brincar, correr, rir... você estão apaixonados, merda! – ouvi Kakashi soar autoritário e me deu uma vontade absurda de rir.

Kakashi? Autoritário? Aham, conta outra, benzinho.

- Okay, okay... – eu resmunguei e olhei pra Sakura. Eu tive uma idéia e um sorriso maléfico instantaneamente brotou no meu rosto.

- Que foi? Porque você tá me olhando assim? – Sakura perguntou desconfiada, enquanto eu ia na direção dela.

- Ué, eu vou te fazer rir, meu amor. – eu disse maroto e logo depois comecei a fazer cócegas na barriga da Sakura, que explodiu numa gargalhada melodiosa e se contorcia de tanto rir. – Tá rindo, né Sakurinha? – eu disse provocando, quanto ela

Caiu no chão e eu caí em cima dela.

- Pá-Pára Sasuke! – ela disse rindo e eu ri também, porque a risada dela é engraçada. Logo depois de ela recuperar o fôlego, nós nos beijamos, dessa vem sem brigar. E beijar ela de novo foi incrível, outra vez, o encaixe perfeito das bocas, a maciez dos lábios dela é simplesmente indescritível.

Depois de ficar um tempo, nós trocamos de roupas e de cenários, mas ainda no tema "Outono" – como Tsunade mesmo diria. Depois desse tema, nós tivemos que passar por todas as outras categorias, desde praia à festas de gala. Os cenários variavam e ficavam assustadoramente realistas, sendo que ele fazia nevar, pessoas andarem e tudo mais.

Aquele aparelho é realmente foda. É um tipo maluco e estranho de The Sims, acho.

Depois de passar a tarde toda – literalmente. Foram mais de cinco horas tirando fotos, cara. Um absurdo. – nesse mesmo esquema, nós pudemos ver o resultado. Mesmo eu não querendo tirá-las, eu tenho que admitir: as fotos ficaram realmente boas. Nós estávamos nas mais variadas posições: sorrindo que nem dementes, fazendo paz-e-amor, nós dois com uma sobrancelha só arqueada – no melhor estilo Mr. Fit –, eu sorrindo e ela me dando um beijo na bochecha, várias de nós dois nos beijando, algumas com poses engraçadas, nós dois dando língua, ela bagunçando o meu cabelo e eu pocando de rir, fotos espontâneas de nós dois conversando, nós fazendo caras de pôsteres de lançamento de séries... ou seja, tinha de tudo. Até foto da Sakura com um flu flu de penas rosa chock enorme enrolado no pescoço e com anteninhas e eu com um chapéu de tecido enorme do Pateta – que tinha ORELHAS! – e um nariz de palhaço _super discreto_ no meio da cara.

Senhor... como eu me sujeitei a isso?

Putz, vou me jogar de um córrego.

Mas olhar aquelas fotos de novo me fez lembrar de Sakura com um sorriso tão natural e rindo daquele jeito tão leve... sem contar nas brincadeiras, e ela estava tão a vontade que nem parecia a rosada irritante de sempre... e bem, beijar aquela maluca sem ela pirar depois era realmente muito bom.

Merda, mesmo que ainda perca com uma surra esmagadora, casar estava ganhando mais alguns pontos não desejados de vantagem.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá meus brotos! *o* APOSPOAPSOAOSK', Como estão gatas? Espero que otimamente bem. Eu não demorei tanto dessa vez, poshaa'! Palmas pra ninja aqui, baibies! Ok, me ignorem, eu estou meio lesada hoje. Andei pra caramba hoje na rua, aqui está o maior frio e eu provavelmente vou comprar meu amado sorvete de menta com chocolate quando acabar essa N/A. Vou me ferrar, but...

AHHHHH, QUEM AÍ NOTOU: O PRIMEIRO BEIJO SASUSAKU! _OS PRIMEIROS_, NA VERDADE! #amoamo *-*

PERDÃO PELA DEMORA DE "Doctor's Dog"! Desculpa a quem lê, de verdade! Ma sue juro que já estou trabalhando nisso e o capítulo sai brevemente! :D

Bom, amores, vou entrar no meu período de prova, e dia 15 e 16 de junho eu tenho simulado! i.i Torçam por mim? Cara, eu tenho que garantir as minhas notas, ou eu... morro, na moral. Minha mãe me mata! x.x

AHHH, outra coisa: gente, minha sala vai fazer um teatro e o professor ME ESCOLHEU – sim, euzinha! Paula Polonini! – pra fazer as falas e adaptar o livro! Gente, ele disse que eu era muito boa nisso! Quase morri! Tipo, fiquei MUITO feliz! *-* Talvez isso atrase a fic um pouquinho, mas é muito pouco provável de isso acontecer.

Other thing: eu também tenho uma prova de um livro chamado "O corpo morto de Deus". Man, tenho que ler ele todinho! D:

Ok, deixando esse assunto meio deprimente de lado... OWWWN, GENTE, MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! TODAS LINDAS E SUUUPER FOFAS, DE VERDADE! *-*

Respondendo:

**marjorie haruno – **Hey dude! Marjorie-chan, eu demorei muito? Haha, espero que não! Que bom que você gostou da aparição da Sakura, eu achava que não tinha muito jeito... foi o meu primeiro Sakura POV! o/ Owwn, espere sim, e tmara que você goste do rumo dessa fic! Haha, beijos, gata! ;*

**Kalinda-chan – **E o que EU posso dizer? Que você é uma fofa, super simpática e que eu A-M-E-I o seu review! *-* Haha, se a Saki não quiser o Sasuke-kun acho que eu ponho ele num leilão, afinal... qualquer uma quer um guitarrista sexy como o Uchiha-baby, não? xP Bom, pelo menos eu sei que eu vou viver até o resto dessa fic! PAOSPOAPSOPAOSPOAPSOK', espero que a sua vida e a sua sanidade estejam seguras, gata! Beijos doces e estalados pra você também! :*

**Feeh-chan – **Owwn, jura? Gostou mesmo? *-* Eu tenho 14-quase-15, já que agosto não chega nunca! Cara, dia 17 de Agosoto nunca me pareceu tão devagar! PAOSPOAPSOPAOSPOK', beijos, cattie! ;*

**Mai Kobayashi – **Juuuuuuuuh! *O* Haha, "Nhá" também! Sim, Sakura e sua escovinha de dentes rosa não levaram falta! Elas vieram! (?) Sim, amor, não conheço ninguém tão viciada quanto você no JUMP! Fato. U.U Realmente, pobre Ino, mas eu vou dar um ótimo... _consolo_ pra ela, pode deixar! *sorriso malicioso* Ah, cara, eu mandava Tsunade e Kurenai tomarem no meio do rabicó delas e casava com o SasuCake's! *O* ISSO JUH! MORFANDO, MEGAZORD MONTADO! ATIRAR NOS MOSTROS! RÁPIDO, ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE! #idiotamaseuri!/táparey u.ú° Cara... Juh, nós somos MUITO felizes! PAOSPOAPSOPAOK' Owwn, Juh, só de você ser minha "Soul Sister" – SE LIGOU, NÉ? - já basta! Sabe que eu te amo, neah? E os elogios são todos pra você, não pra mim! xP "MARAVIBEST, ESPLENDOLINDO, AFOFONADO e ULTRA MUSIC POWER DO JUMP"? Haha, A-DO-GUEI, gata! *-* Own, eu também sou sua fã, gata! E você sabe! E é uma honra te ter como minha fã! #verdadesejadita Beijo de milkshake de ovomaltine pra você! :3 BeiJONES, gata! ;*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **AMADA! MINHA GATA! MEU BEBÊ! MINHA NEE-CHAN AMADA DESSE MUNDO! Sodádi, gatchênha do Brasil! Haha, owwn, brigada! E nossa conexão psíquica RU-LEI-A! ;3 Que bom que eu salvei o seu domingo! E você salvou a minha terça com essa review MARAVILHOSA, really. Meu dia foi um porre. Mal lembro da data mas deve ter sido um porre. PAOSPOAPSOPAOSOK', entrada marcante? Man, isso aconteceu comigo numa festa, e, tipo... eu nem tava bêbada #cofcof -u.ú-, aí me deu uma vontade de chorar e eu deitai a cabeça no colo de um amigo meu, e até hoje falam que nós temos um caso. Teeenso! .'' Aê! Ino-chan apareceu! o/ Amiga, vamos pedir pra Deus fazer um Sasuke Uchiha extra porque eu também quero aquele homem! Cheiro de Menta? Uuui, eu quero! ;9 Realmente, que Sasuke Uchiha é, não um pedaço, mas o mal caminha inteiro é inegavelmente I-NE-GÁ-VEL! Eu não ia querer um pedaço, ia querer tudo! Concordo! E o 'GOSTOSO', onde fica? A PARTE MAIS IMPORTANTE, POSHAA'! Putz, nee-chan, somos pervas. Fatasso! Own, eu nem falo nada, né? Não preciso nem ler, se vem de você é um dos meus favs dos favs! *-* Owwn, nee-chan, brigada por se preocupar comigo, de verdade! Obrigada por poder contar com você, eu agradeço muito! Bem você sabe que qualquer coisa é só me chamar! Nem que for pra espancar o carinha chato da Lan! PAOPSOAPOSPAOSPK', valeu gata! Eu também fiquei SUPER feliz com o capítulo do livro! *-* Bom, você já sabe que eu AMEI GGLBB(Apelido carinhoso para "Good Girls like Bad Boys"), né? Bem, pelo meu surto já deve ter dado pra vc perceber! xP Também te amo pra caráy, diva! Beijos recheados de chocolate com leite condensado pra você! :*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **EU TAMBÉM QUERO CASAR COM O OGRO LINDO, SEXY E GOSTOSO! EU TAMBÉM QUERO, EU TAMBÉM QUERO! o/ PASOPAOSPOAPSOOK' Que bom, gata! Ganhei meu dia, fate! Owwn, nossa Nee-chan que te recomendou? Que fofa ela! Espera... se ela é sua Nee-chan quer dizer que você é minah nee-chan também? o_õ PAOSPOAPSOPAOSPOASOK', espero que essa atualização não tenha demorado a sair! Haha, beijos-e-só-não-te-ligo-porque-não-tenho-seu-telefone! ;*

**Nina Point du Lac - **As **I**'ve said before, I **really** love you! Kisses, 4 U, baby!

**Grazi Holic – **Gostou mesmo? *-* Poor them, mas eles vão aprontar muito ainda! Continuei e espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos, cattie! ;*

**Aliice – **Juuura? *-* Haha, você vai ter uma grande surpresa com essa casal, garanto! Eu amo tanto essa fic! Ela meio que supre INTII, aí fica fácil pra mim! (: Owwn, você me falou que fez uma capa, Alice-chan, e eu agradeço IMENSAMENTE pelo carinho! De verdade! E eu vou amar ver, quando você puder me mostrar! MUITO OBRIGADA, você me deixou imensamente feliz – e emocionada! Eu não mereço tanto carinho, Alice-chan! Brigada mais uma vez pelo carinha o pelos elogios! Valeu gatas! Beeijo! ;*

**mariane – **Mari-chan! *-* Haha, tá chocada? Owwn, amiga, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios LINDOS! Owwn, você quer comprar o meu livro? QUE HONRA! *-* Haha, realmente, ele vai pra forca, gata! Okay, a gente divide o Sasuke-kun com você! ;D Tomara que ela chegue a isso tudo, eu vou adorar responder a todas as reviews! *-* POAPSOAPOSPAOPSOPK' brigada pela review, beijos, gata! ;*

**kyty cut – **Owwwn, claro que você pode me chamar assim! A-MEI o apelido! *-* Que bom que vocês gostaram isso me deixa muito feliz! Ahh, cara, nem sei como agradecer a vocês duas! Vocês são super fofas comigo, eu não mereço tanto! Cara, eu estou tão feliz com esse livro! Se Deus quiser vai dar certo! *O* Você vai ler o meu livro? Quanta honra! Haha, de nada, Kyty-chan! Você merece! ;D Pode deixar, eu continuo com os nossas amados dudes, falando nisso, eles apareceram! Você gostou? Beijos ENORMES pra você também, amor! ;*

**Aniinha Uchiha – **Poshaa', Aninha-chan, eu também quero o Sasuke-kun! Haha, ele é o meu marido também! Então... vamos por ele na máquina de xérox? xP Haha, titia-Tsunede do mal! Se bem que... não ia ser nada difícil ela pular mesmo! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! :*

**brunynhalovely – **Haha: Sasuke, o Ogro e Sakura, a Barbie. Esse casal vai prometer, garanto! Espero que você goste desse cap também! Beeijos!

**Jackey – **Você adorou? Own, ganhei meu dia, dude! *-* OK, I'LL GIVE YOU MOOORE, Jackey-chan! POAPSOPAOSPAOPSOK' cara, eu amo escrever essa ifc, na moral! Sei lá, quero fazer ela BEM grande, porque eu acho ela perfeita! Nem sei como EU pensei nisso! Haha, espero que ADORE este também! xD xoxo, gata! :*

**HOLLYDAY – **Que bom que você gostou, gata! Hn, quantos capítulos? Não sei, mas vão ser muitos, porque essa fic é o meu novo xodó! Haha, beijos, cattie! :*

**Harumi-san – **AHHHHH, SÉRIO QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU? *O* Haha, Sasukinho suuuper fofo e completamente educado! Muito obrigada pelo elogio, tomara que eu não te desaponte com esse capítulo! Beijos, queen! :*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **Já continuei, nee-chan! Oh, e eu amo você! Sua opinião é super importante pra mim e você sabe que eu te adoro, né? :3 Brigada! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Caio-kun –** Adogou, é? Owwn, Caio-kun, você é super fofo, sabia dessa? Own, muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela força, viu? Você é o gato daqui! ;D Eu também te amo! Muito! *-* Beijos, Caio-kun! ;*

DUDES, MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS LINDOS DE VOCÊS! *-*

Eles me deixam TÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO feliz! God, que vontade de pular na cama! Gente, tenho que parar com isso, vão pensar que eu sou um protótipo do canguru Jack ou algo parecido. Mas é um vício, fato.

Okay, a minha beta/ninja/cunhadinha/best do côre Nina-chan está um pouquinho sem tempo, então, pra ajudar ela, eu vou postar esse capítulo sem betar. DESCULPA POR QUALQUER ERRO DE ANALFABETISMO, OKAY? Ç.Ç

Well, dudes, vou indo. To com fome... acho que eu vou catar a Tchana da minha irmã, hn. TCHANA ROCK'S! \o/

Really, Tchana is the best, always, all ways! *-*

Mas sério, Tchana é muito bom. Tipo, pra cassete.

Só mais uma coisa: Júlia Bravo, outra best minha me twitta essa pérola: _"__Paula minha largatixa linda e meiga __**#amoamo**__"_ e logo depois um: "_UAHSUHASUHA que maldade paula, mais vc eh hot! Hot sedução_".

Detalhe: isso tudo porque ela estava vendo um vídeo de uma travesti diarista e não parava de falar: "Cada faxina é um fresh!" ou "É nóis que treme, Haiti!"

Ai, Judd, não te mereço! -'

Okay, juro que agora eu calo a boca!

BeiJONES pra todas! ;*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha


	4. Leitura labial

**N/A: Gente, antes de tudo, uma nota rapidinha: a música desse capítulo é um cover que o The Maine fez de "I Wanna Love You", okay? Então a música é I Wanna Love You do THE MAINE! Só isso. Acho. ;D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Leitura Labial**

Sasuke POV

Puta merda, acho que eu acabei de bater a cabeça no vidro pela quinta vez em menos de dez minutos.

Na moral, esse vidro tem algo contra a minha pessoa.

- Kakashi, posso saber a porcaria do motivo de você me chamar às... – olhei pros lados, procurando um relógio. O que foi meio impossível, porque eu estava num carro. - ...er, hn, de madrugada? – perguntei irritado, fechando os olhos e apoiando minha cabeça no banco do carro, tentando, de alguma forma, voltar a dormir.

O que era impossível, porque no momento em que eu fechei os olhos o motorista passou por um buraco que me fez dar um pulo e bater com a cabeça no vidro.

De novo.

Porra. Aquilo não era um buraco, era uma cratera.

- Madrugada? – Kakashi perguntou do outro lado da linha, incrédulo. – Sasuke, são mais de oito da manhã!

- Viu? Ainda é antes de meio dia! – disse indignado, encarando o teto do carro. Fala sério, eu to morto de sono! Me acordar tão cedo é tão... injusto! - Isso é contra os direitos humanos, sabia?

- Ah, cala a boca, Sasuke! Você mal sabe o hino da Inglaterra, quanto mais os direitos humanos! – Kakashi disse sarcástico e eu bufei. – E eu preciso de você aqui cedo, nós temos coisas pra fazer.

- Que coisas? – perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha e olhando pela janela a rua parcialmente movimentada. Pelo que eu me lembre meu cronograma era dormir, comer, ver um filme, jogar vídeo-game e voltar a dormir.

Depois eu ligava pro Gaara às três da manhã pra perguntar algum macete de God of War. Ele fica puto quando eu faço isso.

E é por isso que eu faço isso sempre.

Gente, como eu sou mal.

- Gravação de música. – ele disse rápido e depois eu ouvi o barulho da alguma coisa quebrando e Kakashi resmungar algo inteligível. – Vem logo, antes que o Naruto destrua a gravadora.

- Até o Naruto já acordou? – perguntei histérico.

Tudo bem, agora eu fiquei realmente ofendido.

- Pra você ver o quanto está atrasado! – o Hatake ralhou. – Vem logo! – ele disse e desligou.

Olhei pro meu celular com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele me acorda de madrugada, me priva do meu sono e _ele_ fica irritado? Que mundo injusto!

E é impressão minha ou ele desligou na minha cara?

Filho da mãe.

Depois de mais alguns minutos – e mais algumas batidas de cabeças no vidro. Ô porra, desde quando Londres tinha tanto buraco? – depois, o motorista que Kakashi tinha mandado pra me buscar estacionou na frente do enorme prédio da Konoha Entertainment, e eu saí rapidamente antes que o Hatake de algum jeito desconfiasse que eu estivesse aqui em baixo e tampasse um tijolo ou uma guitarra voadora.

O que, se tratando de Kakashi Hatake sob tortura de um Naruto Uzumaki, não era nada difícil de acontecer.

Passei pelas enormes portas de vidro e fui direto pela recepção, sem precisar falar com ninguém, afinal, aquela era a minha segunda casa. Depois eu peguei o elevador e esperei pacientemente ele chegar ao vigésimo terceiro andar – graças a Deus não tinha nenhum tipo de buraco, porque se eu batesse a cabeça em mais algum lugar era capaz de eu desenvolver algum tipo de tumor na testa. Sério, nunca vi alguém bater tanto a cabeça num vidro como eu.

Oh, vou pro Guinness.

Quando o elevador chegou e eu me dirigi com passos rápidos até a secretária. Rin é a peguete do Kakashi, embora ele negue até a morte. Ela tem longos cabelos castanhos num tom estranho, meio avermelhado – que eu acho que é avelã. Os olhos são da mesma cor, e ela é bem legal. Ela manda o Naruto calar a boca toda vez que ele tá gritando, então pra mim ela é um anjo.

- Rin, eles estão esperando há muito tempo? – eu perguntei quando cheguei a mesa dela correndo, e ela levantou os olhos e me encarou risonha.

- Tempo o bastante pra hoje ser o seu funeral, Sasuke. – ela disse ainda rindo e eu fiz um bico.

Porque _eu_ era o acordado, _eu_ era o judiado, _eu_ que quase tive o cérebro arrancado por tanto bater a testa naquele vidro inútil e EU que era o culpado que merecia morrer?

A vida é uma droga.

- Mas Rin, eu não fiz nada... – disse ainda com um bico e cruzei os braços, indignado. Ela só riu e apoiou o queixo na mão direita, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Okay Uchiha-baby, eu te protejo! Fala pra eles que se baterem em você vão ter que se ver comigo! – ela disse e depois deu um joinha.

- Ui! – disse fazendo um high-five com ela e nós dois rimos. – Ah, menina perigosa!

- Sempre, gato! – ela disse piscando e eu ri.

Fui até uma porta e a abri, mas tudo em seguida aconteceu muito rápido: no segundo em que eu abri a porta, eu vi um borrão cinza se baixar muito rapidamente. – Kakashi, o grisalho.

Hn, parece nome de filme.

E no exato milésimo de segundo seguinte eu tenho um pacote de batatas fritas sendo brutalmente jogado no meio da minha cara, sem dar tempo nem de eu abrir a boca.

Gente, que chique.

- PUTA QUE PARIU, FOI MAL! – ouvi a voz do Naruto soar uns quinze tons mais altos, completamente histérico, no mesmo instante em que o pacote desgrudava da minha cara e caia no chão. Só faltava ele soltar aqueles gritinhos de paty pra completar essa cena... tocante. – SASUKE, NÃO ERA PRA IR EM VOCÊ! DESCULPA, FOI MAL MESMO! EU IA TACAR NO KAKASHI, MAS ELE ABAIXOU, E...

- NARUTO! – eu berrei indignado.

- BOSTA, EU JÁ DISSE! NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA! – ele disse gritando e se escondendo atrás do Neji. O Hyuuga colocou a mão no ouvido.

- NÃO INTERESSA! VOCÊ TAMPOU!

- Ei, dá pras mocinhas calarem a boquinha? – Kakashi disse e isso soou meio... gay. Não, meio é pouco, Kakashi parecia uma biba revoltada.

- VOCÊ TAMBÉM É CULPADO, PRAGA! – eu disse irritado, pegando o pacote de batatas fritas e tampando nele. Ele abaixou e aquilo voou na parede, se espatifando em vários pedaços.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem com esse atentado? Já é o quarto pacote de batatas que me tampam, só hoje! – ele disse indignado e eu peguei um par de baquetas que eu achei em cima da mesa e tampei. O intuito original era perfurar os olhos dele, mas ele conseguiu desviar.

- KAKASHI, QUER SOSSEGAR ESSE CÚ E LEVAR UMA NO MEIO DESSA SUA FUÇA? A CULPA DISSE TUDO É SUA! – eu disse indignado e Kakashi colocou o ruivo na frente dele, como escudo. Na hora que o Gaara viu que eu ia tampar o baixo do Naruto pra cima dos dois ele começou a se debater, tentando se soltar.

Ah, dude, mas eu tava puto.

E o Kakashi morre hoje. Fato.

- Ei, mas o que tá acontecendo aq... – Shikamaru disse e todos viramos pra porta. Ele estava parado e olhava pra tudo chocado.

- Nara, dá pra você falar pra eles se apressarem? Eles tem que gravar essa música logo! – Kakashi disse indignado e nós quatro o fuzilamos com os olhos.

Eu vou é apressar esse baixo no meio da cara dele.

- Problemático. – Shikamaru disse suspirando. – Mas ele está certo, vocês precisam se apressar. Daqui a pouco Sakura chega e vocês dois precisam se preparar pra coletiva de imprensa. E essa música já vai ter que estar gravada... bom, pelo menos a base dela. – ele disse olhando pra mim, e depois fechou os olhos, com uma careta entediada. – E não desperdicem o baixo do Naruto com isso...

- É isso aí! – Kakashi disse cruzando os braços.

-... ia ser dinheiro demais gasto a toa. – ela completou sorrindo debochado e uma veia dilatou na testa do Hatake.

- Hey! – ele protestou e nós cinco rimos.

- Tudo bem, agora vão gravar logo. Como não temos tempo de passar uma música original, vai ter que ser um cover mesmo... sugestões? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e Naruto levantou a mão energicamente.

- Eu, eu! Me escolhe! Eu tenho uma idéia! Eu, me escolhe, eu, eu, eu! – ele disse pulando em cima do sofá com a mão pra cima.

Eu bati na minha testa, Gaara suspirou, Neji olhou pra cima, Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente e uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Nara.

E ainda perguntam por que a gente finge que não conhece o Naruto.

- Hum... Naruto? – ele fingiu escolher, e o Uzumaki abriu um sorriso enorme. Idiota, na minha opinião.

- Podia ser "I Wanna Love You", né? Eu ouvi essa música de manhã no rádio e ela não sai da minha cabeça!

- Naruto, você quer que a gente cante Akon? – Neji perguntou incrédulo.

- Ah, Neji, por favor! A música é legal! – ele disse com um bico e Kakashi resmungou um "Desisto desse menino."

- Naruto, hn, como eu vou te explicar... Akon canta hip hop, e a The Crucks canta rock! – Shikamaru disse como se estivesse explicando uma coisa óbvia. E, bem era.

- Mas, mas... – ele disse com um bico.

- Só se... – eu interrompi o protesto do loiro, e atrai a atenção de todos na sala pra mim. – Só se nós passássemos ela pra rock. E, por mais que eu tenha certeza de que vou me arrepender de ter dito isso... o Naruto teve uma boa idéia.

Merda, admitir isso acabava com a minha reputação.

- Há, viu? Nenéns, o papai aqui manda na parada! – ele disse pulando no sofá e apontando pra todos nós.

Meu Deus, esse aí acho que nem milagre salva.

- Erm, tudo bem... então Sasuke e Naruto trabalham nos arranjos de guitarra e de baixo e Neji e Shikamaru no da batera. – Kakashi explicou e nós assentimos, e rapidamente começamos a trabalhar.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora – o que me surpreendeu, porque nós fomos muito rápidos – estava tudo pronto, e nós tivemos mais trabalho do que achávamos. Tivemos que ver os arranjos dos instrumentos, voz principal, back vocal, e refazer a letra toda, praticamente.

- Tá pronta! – Naruto exclamou feliz, pegando seu baixo e entrando na cabine.

- Ótimo, e só pra lembrar: Sasuke, você vai cantar quase tudo. – Kakshi disse mexendo no painel de botões que ficava na frente da cabine, e ele e Shikamaru colocaram um fone enorme cada um.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei incrédulo. – Mas que trabalho escravo! Eu vou processar essa budega e eu falo sério!

- Pára de drama. – Shikamaru suspirou e eu franzi o cenho. Nossa, eu to perdendo a moral. – Gaara tá com problemas na garganta e a voz dele não tá muito boa, aí ele faz os backing vocals...

Eu olhei pro Gaara, e ele tentou falar alguma coisa, só que só saiu um chiado. Sim, chiado, porque aquilo não podia ser chamado de voz nunca.

Fiz uma careta e ele deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso. Desgraçado. Não um meio sorriso tipo, "ué-o-que-eu-posso-fazer", mas sim um "se-fudeu-idiota-vai-ter-que-cantar-tudo-sozinho."

A vida é mesmo uma merda.

E das grandes.

Nós entramos na cabine e cada um foi pro seu instrumento. Kakashi fez um sinal positivo com o dedão e nós começamos.

**I see you windin' and grindin', up on that pole  
**_(Eu vejo você girando e se esfregando naquele mastro)_**  
I know you see me looking at you and you already know  
**_(Eu sei que você me vê olhando pra você e já sabe)_**  
I wanna love you, you already know  
**_(E__u quero te amar, você já sabe)_**  
I wanna love you, you already know  
**_(__Eu quero te amar, você já sabe)_

**Money in the air as more fell  
**_(__Dinheiro no ar, parece que tem mais)_**  
Grab you by your coat-tail  
**_(V__ou te pegar por trás do seu casaco)_**  
Take you to the motel, ho-sale  
**_(T__e levar pro motel, perfeito gata!)_**  
Don't tell, won't tell,  
**_(Não conte, não contará)_**  
Baby say, I don't talk, girl, unless you told on me  
**_(A gata disse que eu não fui esperto, mas ela mandou a real pra mim)_

Estava eu no meio, com a guitarra e cantando, Gaara do meu lado e Naruto do outro, e Neji um pouco mais atrás. Todos nós estávamos com grandes fones nos ouvidos, pra não errarmos a batida. Kakashi e Shikamaru pareciam concentrados do outro lado, mas pelo visto eles gostaram do resustado.

**Baby stick on me, I'm gonna stick on you  
**_(Querida, me seduza, eu vou seduzir você)_**  
And if You pick me, then baby I'll pick you  
**_(E se você me provocar, eu vou provocar você)_**  
D-O-Double-G I'm gonna put it on you  
**_(D-O-G-G, Vou colocá-lo em você)_

****

**I see you windin' and grindin', up on that pole  
**

_(Eu vejo você girando e se esfregando naquele mastro)  
_******I know you see me looking at you and you already know  
**_(Eu sei que você me vê olhando pra você e já sabe)  
_******I wanna love you (love you), you alredy know  
**_(Eu quero te amar (te amar), você já sabe)  
_**I wanna love you (love you), you alredy now  
**_(Eu quero te amar (te amar), você já sabe)_

**Mobbin' in the club and I'm pressin'**  
_(Desfilando pela boate, levemente)  
_**I'm sitting back in the smoker's section**  
_(Eu tô sentado lá no fundo da área dos fumantes)  
_**Bird's eye, I've got a clear view.**  
_(Olhos de águia, eu tenho uma visão perfeita)_

Eu estava de olhos fechados e quando eu abro eu me deparo com o que? Um par de olhos verdes e eu tufo de cabelo rosa me encarando através do espelho. Atrás dela vinham Tsunade e Kurenai, e Kakashi parou de fazer o que quer que estava fazendo para cumprimentá-las, enquanto Shikamaru redobreva a atenção no painel. Eu encarei os olhos verdes, e ela também me olhava, fixamente.

Tsunade perguntou alguma coisa pra ela, mas ela respondeu ainda sem quebrar o contato visual.

**(You can't see me, but I can see you)**  
_(Você não pode me ver, mas eu posso ver você)_  
**(It's cool, we jet, the mood is set)**  
_(Tá ótimo, tá ficando "quente", o clima é definido)_  
**Your lips are wet**  
_(Seus lábios estão molhados)_  
**You're rubbing your back, and touching your neck**  
_(__Você está esfregando suas costas, e tocando seu pescoço)_  
**Your body's moving!**  
_(__Seu corpo está se mexendo!)_

Eu olhei diretamente pra Haruno e fiz movimentos circulares com o dedo indicador, como se fosse um furacão na parte de "You're body's moving". Ela bufou e revirou os olhos, mas eu juro que eu vi ela corada.

**I see you windin' and grindin', up on that pole**  
_(Eu vejo você girando e se esfregando naquele mastro)__  
_**I know you see me looking at you and you, already know**  
_(Eu sei que você me vê olhando pra você e já sabe)_  
**I wanna love you (love you), you alredy know**  
_(Eu quero te amar (te amar), você já sabe)  
_**I wanna love you (love you), you alredy now**  
_(__Eu quero te amar (te amar), você já sabe)_

Dei um meio sorriso diante disso. Então eu deixo ela sem graça? Interessante.

**And you know my pedigree**  
_(__E você sabe do meu pedigree)_  
**Used to move 'phetamines**  
_(__Costumava traficar anfetaminas)_  
**And I'm loving the way you shake your ass!**  
_(__E eu estou amando o jeito que você mexe sua bunda!)_  
**In those jeans...**  
_(Nesse jeans...)_

**I see you windin' and grindin' up on that pole**  
_(Eu vejo você girando e se esfregando naquele mastro)_  
**I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know**  
_(__Eu sei que você me vê olhando pra você e já sabe)_

Agora eu percebi que Kakashi já tinha voltado para o seu posto e me olhava de um jeito estranho. Ele franziu o cenho e cochichou algo com Tsunade, que ficou radiante. Sakura, por outro lado, fachou a cara e trincou a mandíbula, ficando, de repente, muito irritada com alguma coisa.

Shikamaru ainda olhava os botões, mas estava completamente surpreso. Kurenai tentava acalmar Sakura e Tsunade e Kakashi cochichavam alguma coisa.

Franzi o cenho. Alerta vermelho piscando. Epa. Aí tem.

**I wanna love you (love you), you alredy know**  
_(Eu quero te amar (te amar), você já sabe)  
_**I wanna love you (love you), you alredy now**  
_(__Eu quero te amar (te amar), você já sabe)_

**I see you windin' and grindin', up on that pole**  
_(Eu vejo você girando e se esfregando naquele mastro)__  
_**I know you see me looking at you and you, already know**  
_(Eu sei que você me vê olhando pra você e já sabe)_  
**I wanna love you (love you), you alredy know**  
_(Eu quero te amar (te amar), você já sabe)  
_**I wanna love you (love you), you alredy now**  
_(__Eu quero te amar (te amar), você já sabe)_

Nós encerramos a música aos poucos, e eu fixei meu olhar na Sakura – que me olhava fixamente, de novo. Ela tinha a mandíbula travada e os olhos irradiavam fogo, de tão irritada que ela estava. Ela disse alguma coisa, e eu consegui fazer leitura labial: "Eles enlouqueceram de vez!"

Mas o que...?

Olhei pro Gaara ao meu lado e ele deu de ombros, mostrando que não estava entendendo bosta nenhuma. Assim como eu, diga-se de passagem.

Voltei meu olhar pra frente e vi que Sakura discutia fervorosamente com Tsunade, e Kakashi e Kurenai tentavam acalmar os ânimos por ali.

Ouvi Naruto assoviar ao meu lado.

- É, o negócio ali tá feio.

- Saímos agora? – Neji perguntou incerto.

- Não. – Gaara disse olhando pra frente meio assutado.

Eu tinha o olhar vidrado na discussão, principalmente na Sakura. Ela estava corada de raiva, e cuspia as palavras tão irritada que eu não duvidava que fossem xingamentos. Ela tinha os punhos apertados ao lado do corpo, e estava com tanta raiva que as veias do pescoço dela comoçaram a se destacar na pela branca porcelanada. Eu vi ela morder o lábio inferior com força, provavelmente engolindo um xingamento. Eu queria poder ouvir o que eles estavam falando, mas a cabine era a prova de som.

Ela gritou mais alguma coisa e depois se virou pra mim, com o olhar decidido, e disse: "Precisamos conversar."

Arqueei a sobrancelha. O que quer que tenham dito pra ela, ela não gostou nadinha...

* * *

****

N/A:

Hey gatchênhas do Brasil! *O*

Tudo bem, tudo bem: QUEM MAIS AÍ TÁ REVOLTADA PORQUE O KAKÁ FOI EXPULSO? SÉRIO, QUEM TIVER LEVANTA A MÃO! o/

Puta merda, NÃO ME CONFORMO! MEU DIVO, MEU BABY, MEU XODÓ (vulgo: Kaká.) NÃO VAI JOGAR CONTRA PORTUGAL? POR CAUSA DAQUELE DESGRAÇADO DAQUELE COSTA-MARFINIANO MENTIROSO DA PORRA? AH, VÁ PRA PUTA QUE PARIU! _|_

Meu Deus, acho que se eu estivesse lá eu ia cair na porrada com aqueles jogadores! Qual é, eles caíram pra cima! Eles não estavam nem indo na bola, estavam querendo arrancar a perna de alguém! Alguém notou que teve um que tava lutando judô com o Kaká o jogo inteiro! E aquele que se jogou no cotovelo do Kaká e armou a maior cena? E ainda foi o Kaká que foi expulso? Fala sério, que arbitragem mal feita! Juiz ladrão desgraçado! O pior de todos!

Alguém mais acha que o Kaká devia ter metido o soco na cara de alguém?

Eu acho que ele devia arrancar um dente daqueles monstros! Na moral, eu tô revoltada! DEVIA TER DADO PORRADA! ELES ESTAVAM MERECENDO!

Okay, vou me acalmar... como diz o Júlio César, no final vai dar samba! Vocês vão ver! ;D

Tudo bem, surtos, gritos e xingamentos à parte... amei os comentários! Todos, de verdade! Obrigada, gente! *O*

Now, my favorite part:

**Samy Winkot –** Owwwn, obrigada, amor! Nossa, ter uma leitora como você me deixa honrada! Espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto o outro... beijos, gata! ;*

**brunynhahlovely –** Cara, muito obrigada! *-* Realmente, deixa eles... quando só tiverem pontos positivos eles vão perceber que se amam! xD PAOSPOASPOK', brigada pelas reviews, espero que você goste dessa att também! Beijos!

**marjorie haruno –** Hey Marjorie-chan! *-* Tudo bom, amor? Gostou mesmo? Owwn, que fofa você! Cara, eu também queria! Imagina, tirar fotos beijando SASUKE UCHIHA... é, eu ia querer tirar MUITA foto! Uui'... ;9 Haha, cuidado com o ciumento, ein? Que bonitinho! *O* Que bom que você gostou e espero que você goste desse também! Super-beijos! :*

**Nina Point du Lac –** OBRIGADA, MINHA CATTIE! *-*

**Bruuh . s2 –** Gostou mesmo, gata? *-* Bom, espero que você goste desse também! Tadinho do Sasuke, bateu a cabeça mais que tudo! APSPAOPSOK' *-* Obrigada pelo review, e um super beijo! ;*

**Mai Kobayashi –** HEY MINHA SOUL SISTER! o/ APOSPAOSOK', saquei sim! Owwn, diva, gostou mesmo? *-* Own, Juh, você é uma FOFA, sabia? Claro que já sabia, eu te digo isso o tempo todo! U.ú° PAOSPOAPSOK' Well, Kurê-chan diva parece comigo? Haha, são seus olhos! Dizem que eu vivo de TPM... bakas! CONCORDO! O CABELO DO NEJI RULEIA! QUEM O KAKASHI PENSA QUE É? U.U Sim, Juh, somos os seres mais felizes do universo! APOSPAOSPOK' Okay, minha mãe Diná viciada no JUMP que elegeu o Inoo-chan pra ser meu marido, EURIMUITO COM A SUA PREVISÃO, MANO! Os beiJones não foram maras? Gente, #amoamo! *O* Amor, suas reviews vão no exato segundo em que eu postar esse capítulo, okay? Perdão, mas é que eu tive que aproveitar a crise de inspiração que me deu! T.T But, gata, I LOVE YOU, minha fã mais viciada no JUMP! xD Beijos, diva!

**Lahh . Rye –** Ebaa, adooooro leitoras novas! xD Ah, jura mesmo? *O* Okay, até aí a atualização! Tomara que você goste também! *-* Sim, Sasuke cantor! #AMOAMO beijos, gata! ;*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha –** Owwn, amor! *O* Haha, muito obrigada! Eu? Melhor ficwritter? Que... que... HONRA, NA MORAL! Me senti agora! *O* Beijos, e você sabe que ue te adoro, tipo, MUITO mesmo, né? Beijos, queen! ;*

**Lh-chan –** LETÍCIAAAAAA! *O* GATA, tudo bom? Cara, já começando: AMEI o seu review, de verdade! Nossa, você leu "It's not true, is it?" em UM DIA? Cara, você é demais! o/ Own, sério? Dude, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios! *-* But... eu vou fazer a Mikoto aparecer nessa fic também! o/ Ah, cara, saber que você gostou tanto assim da minha fic me deixa tão... tão... ah, sei lá, eu fico sorrindo que nem uma demente! Haha, aposto que o seu namorado concorda que você tem uma bochecha totosa! ^^ Eu também tenho bochechas... fofinhas, digamos assim e EU TAMBÉM SOU MAGRA! Amiga, vamos abrir uma ONG a favor das pessoas magras com bochechas fofinhas? *-* APOSPOASPOAPSOK' Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios lindos, gata! Cara, nem sei como EU pensei nas aparelhagens! APOSPAOSPOK' AHHH, PÁRA TUDO! VOCÊ FALOU DAS MINHAS FICS PRA SUA PROFESSORA? #MORRI. Lh-chan, você é SUPER fofa, sabia dessa? Fofa, gata, diva... você é tudo isso! *O* Cara, eu também amo o Sasuke e... Sasuke à la Keiko? AMEI isso! PAOSPOAPSOK' Okay, eu invento uma em homenagem a você! Haha, linda, eu vou AMAR ter você no meu pé! xP Gata, você é outra MINA! Eu? Medicina? Cara, muita gente me dez isso! Haha, obrigada pelo review LINDO, de verdade! Espero que você continua acompanhando! *-* Beijos, diva!

**sakusasuke –** Obrigada, e está aí a att, espero que goste também! ^^

**Pah Uchiha-chan –** Irmãos Uchiha? É nóis, gataaaa! o/ Owwn, a Kaah é uma fofa! EBAA! GANHEI MAIS UMA NEE-CHAN GATA&DIVA! \o/ Ah, orbigada, nee-chan, eu também Amadoguei o seu review! *-* I LOVE SASUSAKU KISSES! *O* Haha, okay minha linda mais nova nee-chan, beijo-quando-eu-tiver-créditos-eu-te-ligo! ;*

**Aniinha Uchiha –** Bígamo? PAOSPOAPSOAPOK' A-MEI a idéia, gata! Aí cada um cata o Sasuke, se bem que... se a gente vender a gente fica rica! Porque o tanto de garotas que vão querer o Uchiha-baby... u.u Haha, Natuto e Tia Tsu do mal? #amoamo! Tomara que goste desse também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n –** Não se odeie, gata! PAOSPOAPSOAPOSK' Cara, isso também acontece comigo! Só é #FAIL quando o professor pega e me manda pra diretoria! D: Haha, eu também AMO primeiro beijos, ainda mais SasuSaku! *O* Sim, foi meio teatrinho, mas eles vão começar a gostar e quando notarem não vão mais viver sem! *-* Obrigada... jardim? Porque, se eu sou flor, você é muito mais! Sim, lembro, e não se preocupe, All time Low vai aparecer e eu acho que vai ficar MUITO foda! Sério, tenho uma idéia PERFA pros nossos musos! Aguarde e confie! Tomara que você goste desse também, apesar de não ser ATL... É THE MAINE! *O* Haha, beijos, gata! ;*

**Pisck –** APOSPAOSOK', okay, continuei! ;D Casar com o Sasuke? EU QUERO, EU QUERO! o/ Bem, acho que só a Sakura não quer... Haha, beijo! ;*

**Kaah Hyuuga –** NEE-CHAN, AMORA DA MINHA AMOREIRA(?)! *O* Haha, tudo bom? Nem grila, gata, sei bem como é... D: Sasuke, o mundo da moda de espera! Ta fudido, gato! Haha, Kurenai, sempre... discreta. U.u Mas também, não é pra menos! Com aquele cabelo DIVO, como a Kkashi OUSA falar mal? Aquela torre de pizza grisalha... u.ú Sim, sempre o charme do Naruto! APOSPOAPSOK', sabe que eu nem tinha percebi essa parada do sorvere? O.O'' MENTA COM CHOCOLATE ROCK'S! \o/ SIM, PRIMEIROS BEIJOS FODÁSTICOS, SEMPRE! Cara, nossas mães são entranhas! Não nos deixam ser felizes... tsk, que feio. Cara, meu colega tem um chapéu daquele e eu ri LITROS quando ele foi pra escola com aquilo! Sério, o Sasuke nele então... épico, com certeza! Owwn, amor, você é fofa pra caramba, nee-chan! De verdade! *OOOO* Sim, MINHA amada, MINHA gata e MEU bebê! 8D APOSPOAPSOAPOSK', sim o caminho gostoso com cheirinho de menta seduz a todas... EU QUERO, SENHOR! DÁ PRA MIM, DEUS! Yeep, gata, somos MUITO pervas! Beijos, minha nee-chan fodásticamente fodástica! Te amo e você é SUPER diva! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Aliice –** Owwn, gostou mesmo Ally-chan? (posso te chamar assim? o.õ) Cara, eu imaginei as fotos do casal vinte também... ficariam SUPER fofas! *O* Boa, nós compramos os aparelho e vamos pro show juntas, o que vc acha? 8D APOSPAOSPOK' Ah, MUITO obrigada, amor! *-* Tomara que ue não tenha demorado e... você vem aqui todo dia? #HONRA *O* Ahh, eu vi a capa sim e achei LINDA! Muito obrigada MESMO! De verdade, não sabe o quanto significou pra mim! AHHH, UMA CAPA PRA "MY FAVORITE SINGER" TAMBÉM? #morri. Sério, muito obrigada mesmo, nem sei como te agradecer! Beijos, Ally-chan, você é SUPER fofa, gata! MUITOS beijos! ;*

**Bela21 –** Gostou mesmo? Owwn, obrigada! Haha, esse casamento ainda promete MUITA surpresa pra esses dois! Beijo! ;*

**Pav –** Haha, sim, eu também fiquei imaginando essas fotos! Ficariam SUPER fofas... Kishimoto podia dar de presente pra gente... u.u AHH, UMA FÃ? Ganhei meu dia, cara! *-* Ah, meuito obrigada, tando pela review da "It's not true, is it?" tanto por essa! De verdade, obrigada mesmo! Beijão! :*

**Isa-chaan –** AHHH, É SÉRIO ISSO? *O* Muito obrigada mesmo! *-* Cara, vai acompanhar? MESMO? Dude, deixou meu mundo mais pink! Tomara que goste dessa atualização também! (: Beijos, gata! ;*

**Bruna –** Hey! *-* Muito obrigada, eu que amei o seu lindo review! Sim, eu vou continuar sim, só "Doctor's dog" que não vai dar agora... mas logo esse quadro mudo! HAHA, gostou mesmo? Valeu e espero que você goste desse também! Super-bj! :*

**Harumi-san –** AND I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! *-* Adooro as fotos também! Eu queria tirar fotos com o Sasuke! .-. Sim, um beijo do Uchiha-baby deve ser MUITO mara! Vamos nos candidatar? PASOAPOSPOK', beijos, gata! ;*

**sayra –** Obrigada! Ta aí a att, espero que você goste também! ;D Beijos, amor! :*

OH, AMOURES MIOS, VOCÊS NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO QUANDO EU AMO OS COMENTÁRIOS DE VOCÊS! *-*

Sério, gatas, vocês é que mandam nessa bugeda. You rock, dudes! \o/

Well, well, o que acharam desse capítulo? Gatas, eu AMO essa música! Pra mim ficou muito melhor que a original do Akon! U.U #fato

Okay, vou calar a boca aqui e mandar o capítulo pra minha beta/ninja betar pra mim posta ainda hoje, acho.

I LOVE THEM ALL, GUYS! *O*

BeiJones, people! ;*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha

**.:OoO:.**

**N/B:** "- Até o Naruto já acordou? – perguntei histérico.

Tudo bem, agora eu fiquei realmente ofendido."

SHAUSHAUSAHUASHU ri muito disso, sérião *-* E ainda, no fim..

"Arqueei a sobrancelha. O que quer que tenham dito pra ela, ela não gostou nadinha...

E, não sei porque, uma vozinha pequenininha dentro de mim está gritando desesperadamente, me dizendo que eu não vou gostar também."

CARALHO, A SAKURA VAI ASSASSINAR O SASUKE? #taparei.

Amei, como sempre (:

xoxo :*

Nina-chan

_(Desfilando pela boate, levemente)  
_I'm sitting back in the smoker's section  
_(Eu tô sentado lá no fundo da área dos fumantes)  
_Bird's eye, I've got a clear view.


	5. Luau x Cerimônia

**Capítulo 5: Lual x Cerimônia.**

**Sasuke POV**

Respirei fundo pelo menos três antes de abrir corajosamente a porta a prova de som – mesmo que uma vozinha do além (vulgo: minha consciência) esteja berrando desesperadamente que é pra eu dar meia volta e ficar quietinho, esperando que a carnificina ali fora aconteça e que eu, de alguma forma, consiga sair inteiro dessa.

Merda, porque eu nunca ouço minha consciência?

Seria tão mais... indolor.

E foi quando Sakura apertou os punhos e virou aqueles olhos fuzilantes pra mim que eu percebi que eu realmente deveria ter ouvido a minha consciência e ter sossegado o meu lindo rabinho bem longe daqui.

Pronto, agora eu to morto.

- Sasuke! Eles não estão no seu juízo perfeito! – ela disse muito irritada avançando uns dois passos furiosos, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

Eles algum dia estiveram no juízo perfeito? Na verdade eles sequer têm um?

Há, mas eu duvido.

Reprimi a muito custo a vontade de me afastar à medida que ela chegava perto de mim, afinal, eu era um homem. Não só um homem, mas também um Uchiha. Não é como se eu tivesse medo de uma mulher, bosta!

Mas, só pra garantir... será que ela tem uma mão muito forte?

- Sakura, pare de ser uma criança! Você está agindo como um bebê! – Tsunade disse nervosa avançando alguns passos também, mas Sakura correu e segurou o meu braço.

- Não deixa eles fazerem isso, Sasuke. Por favor. – ela disse olhando pra mim com uma cara... vulnerável? Mas o que foi que fizeram com essa garota? Ela aumentou o aperto das mãos pequenas em volta dos meus músculos tensos, não quebrando contato visual comigo um segundo sequer. Ouvimos Tsunade dar outro passo e Sakura cravou ainda mais a unha no meu braço, e eu concluí que ela estava realmente desesperada.

Concluí também que se a situação continuasse desse jeito eu ia perder o braço e não ia demorar muito. Se não ele inteiro, pelo menos os movimentos dele.

- O que houve, Sakura? – eu perguntei olhando pra ela profundamente, ignorando o que quer que fosse que Tsunade ia dizer. Retirei alguns fios de cabelo dela que estavam da frente do rosto, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Ela virou as orbes verdes que tinham um natural contorno preto pra mim, e eu vi que ela estava apavorada de verdade.

Ela soltou o ar fortemente pela boca, apertando um pouco mais o meu braço.

- Sasuke, eles são uns monstros... – ela murmurou baixinho, apoiando a testa no meu ombro. Eu franzi o cenho. Monstros? – Eles querem que nós... – ela olhou pra mim de novo, e engoliu em seco. – Que a gente tenha um filho. – ela completou num fio de voz, e eu fiquei estático.

Mas o que...?

Eu demorei uns dois minutos pra digerir a informação, e quando eu realmente entendi o que ela disse foi como se eu tivesse levado um tapa.

Ter um filho? Com a barbie? Só por causa de um acordo idiota?

Mas nem a pau.

- KAKASHI! – eu berrei indignado, e Sakura me soltou na mesma hora. Provavelmente não fazendo objeção nenhuma de eu matar algum daqueles dois, suponho. – Hatake, é melhor me dizer que Sakura está brincando com a minha cara, ou você vai ter sérios problemas! – eu disse com a mandíbula trincada, e minha voz saiu assustadoramente calma, até pra mim.

- Sasuke, não precisa esse drama todo! – ele disse ficando a alguns passos de mim, me olhando seriamente. – Como Tsunade já disse, isso é só uma hipótese!

Aposto como ele quer sair correndo, e só não sai por causa de Tsunake e Kurenai.

- Não quero saber! – eu disse entredentes, dando passos rápidos até o empresário da The Crucks. Eu o agarrei pelo colarinho, e o empurrei contra a parede. – Não me importa se isso é uma hipótese ou não, é melhor eu não ouvir nada mais sobre isso!

- Sasuke, olha, acho que você deveria considerar... – ouvi a voz da Kurenai soar preocupada atrás de mim, enquanto eu mantinha contato visual com o Kakashi. Os olhos estavam sérios, embora ele estivesse surpreso com a minha atitude.

- Considerar? – eu perguntei debochado. – Considerar o que? Vocês são simplesmente ridículos! Vocês não estão falando de um boneco, mas de uma criança! Como vocês podem sequer pensar nisso? – eu perguntei alternando meu olhar entre Kakashi, Tsunade e Kurenai, que me olhavam apreensivos; provavelmente achando que eu estrangularia o Hatake.

O que não era uma má idéia, pra falar a verdade.

- Sasuke, se acalme, tudo bem? – Tsunade disse. – Tente ver pelo lad...

- Ver pelo lado de quem? De vocês? – eu disse cético, fuzilando aqueles três com o olhar. – E vocês por acaso viram pelo _nosso_ lado? Vocês viram o estado em que Sakura está? – eu disse nervoso apontando pra Haruno. Ela se encolheu e eu vi os olhos dela encherem de lágrimas. Oh, droga. Por favor, _por favor_ não chore!

- Olha, Sasuke, eu... – Kakashi disse e eu novamente o cortei.

- Kakashi, vê se desse jeito dá pra você entender: eu não quero ter uma criança melequenta que vai ficar correndo e gritando pela casa mostrando que conseguiu fazer cocô em forma de coração, tá me ouvindo? – eu perguntei histérico e vi Kakashi morder o lábio inferior com força, provavelmente reprimindo uma risada. – Que foi? Tá rindo de que? Aposto que quando você era pequeno você gritava do banheiro e ainda pedia pra sua mãe limpar a sua bunda!

- Não, é que eu fico meio nostálgico quando lembro dessa época. – ela disse com uma cara divertida.

Eu sorri de lado ao imaginar a cena: Kakashi sentado no piniquinho gritando: "MÃE, ACABEI! VEM LIMPAR A MINHA BUNDA?"

Ah meu Deus, a mãe dele bem que podia ter filmado.

A atmosfera ficou mais leve – entre mim e Kakashi pelo menos, porque eu ainda podia ver Sakura tensa e rígida, encarando o trio duramente.

- Olha, vocês estão dando esse show a toa. – Tsunade disse fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas. – Não precisa esse escândalo todo, foi só uma hipótese de uma idéia que o Kakashi teve, só isso. Fiquem calmos, okay?

- Não precisa esse escândalo todo? – Sakura disse numa voz estrangulada de raiva e eu fui pro lado dela. – Isso é cruel, de verdade. Vocês não fazem idéia do que estão falando.

- Sakura, não vamos obrigar vocês a nada, tudo bem? Não precisa ficar nervosa. – Kakashi disse num tom solidário, sorrindo por trás da costumeira máscara. Tsunade olhou pra ele intrigada, mas ele fingiu não notar. – Até porque o Sasuke já deu chilique por vocês dois. Eu realmente achei que você ia me bater naquela hora. – Kakashi disse olhando pra mim, ainda sorrindo, e passando a mão pelo pescoço.

- Eu deveria. – eu disse sorrindo irônico. – Mas é feio bater em gente da terceira idade. – eu completei e uma veia estourou na testa do Hatake, e ele me fuzilou com os olhos. Ele odiava ser chamado de velho por causa da cor do cabelo, e deixava isso bem claro. Sakura riu baixinho e segurou no meu braço de novo, um pouco mais calma.

Só um pouco. Tipo, bem pouquinho mesmo.

Meus Deus, eu me pergunto: o que será desse braço?

- Sakura, pare de agir como uma criança! – Tsunade disse nervosa, e Sakura ficou tensa ao meu lado outra vez.

Tranquei a mandíbula. Porque Tsunade não calava a boca e deixava que as coisas ficassem do jeito que estavam? Ela tinha que ficar cutucando?

Ah, mas eu estava a ponto de mandar ela ir a merda.

- _Eu_ estou agindo como uma criança? E você que acha que um bebê é uma mercadoria? Você é o que? – ela disparou, e Tsunade deu um passo a frente, com os punhos cerrados. Eu me coloquei na frente da Sakura e Kakashi e Kurenai seguraram aquela loira/peituda pelos braços, porque eu tinha certeza que ela ia bater na Haruno.

E Sakura provavelmente ia levar uma surra, porque, convenhamos, Sakura não parecer ser do tipo que pode ir pra um ring a qualquer instante e cair na porrada com qualquer um.

Mas não mesmo.

- Sua pirralha prepotente! – Tsunade disse furiosa. – Você acha que está falando com quem?

- Com alguém que tem um conceito distorcido sobre o que é ser mãe. – ela disse chorosa e com os olhos cheios d'água, encarando Tsunade com uma mistura de coisas: tristeza, melancolia, rancor... raiva. Ódio. A loira, por outro lado, parou de se debater e encarou Sakura estática, a boca se abrindo levemente.

- Oh meu Deus, Sakura, eu não pensei que...

- Você é inacreditável. – Sakura disse olhando pra tia balançando a cabeça negativamente. As lágrimas escorreram livremente pela bochecha, e ela saiu correndo, batendo a porta com força.

- Então é por isso que ela ficou tão irritada... ela lembrou da mãe. – Kurenai concluiu em voz alta, e Tsunade olhou pra baixo.

Bem feito. Remorso dói, ô peituda.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – a loira disse, mas eu a impedi.

- Chega, você já fez o bastante. – eu disse olhando pra ela com o cenho franzido. Claro que eu estava irritado, o que ela fez foi desumano! Ah, se fosse eu já tinha mandado pra puta que pariu e dado um soco no meio da cara há muito tempo. – Eu vou atrás dela. – eu disse decidido e saí daquela sala, não sem antes olhar irritado pras duas mulheres presentes lá.

Acho que Sakura ainda foi bem controlada de não sair na porrada. Porque se ela quisesse eu até ajudava a quebrar o pescoço de alguém... acho que eu vou sugerir a idéia de tampar o baixo do Naruto.

Não sei por que, to com uma vontade incontrolável de tampar aquele baixo em alguém hoje.

Corri até a mesa da Rin, que olhava alguns papéis com uma cara não muito boa.

- Rin, você viu uma garota quase do meu tamanho e que tem cabelo rosa passar por aqui? – perguntei nervoso e ela olhou pra mim cuidadosamente.

- Vi sim, ela passou por aqui agora a pouco. – ela disse confusa. – Ela passou correndo e não estava muito bem. Estava chorando, acho.

- E pra onde ela foi? – eu perguntei rápido, olhando desesperadamente pra ela.

- Por aqui. – ela disse apontando para a esquerda com a caneta bic que ela tinha na mão. – Se me permite uma sugestão, ela foi pelas escadas até a varanda do último andar. – ela disse sorrindo e eu sorri também, agradecido.

- Valeu, e... se uma mulher loira perguntar por ela também, você fala que não viu nada, okay? – eu disse sorrindo maroto e ela piscou, fazendo um coque frouxo com o cabelo e prendendo com a caneta.

- Pode deixar, Uchiha-baby. Vai lá. – ela disso sorrindo e eu fui em disparada para onde ela apontou.

Eu atravessei a grossa porta de madeira e franzi o cenho quando me deparei com as escadas.

Porra. Eu nem sabia que aqui tinha escada! Ainda mas esse monte... E, além do mais, olha que bom: tinha escada tanto pra cima quanto pra baixo. Pra onde eu ia? Tudo bem, embora eu estivesse extremamente tentado a descer as escadas – cansa muito menos, isso é um fato mais que comprovado. – eu subi, rezando e implorando pra tudo quanto é santo que eu estivesse indo pro lugar certo – mas, se por acaso eu tivesse indo pro errado, eu ia ficar por lá mesmo. Não ia descer isso tudo de novo mas nem que me pagassem.

Depois de subir uns três lances de escada e quase ter um filho no meio delas – sim, o lindo sedentarismo. Todo mundo reclama, mas não vive sem. – eu cheguei a uma porta de vidro. Do outro lado, de costas pra mim e debruçada no parapeito, Sakura estava com os cabelos ao vento, numa cena digna do filme do Titanic.

Menos o fato do cabelo dela ser _rosa_, mas deixa baixo.

Abri a porta de vidro suspirando, e vi ela encolher os ombros, sem olhar pra trás. Segui até ela com passos rápidos, e vi que Sakura respirava rápido pela boca.

- Sakura. – eu chamei e ela olhou pra mim quase que imediatamente, os olhos verdes completamente marejados e lágrimas grossas escorriam pela bochecha dela. Ela deu dois passos na minha direção e, do nada, me abraçou apertado.

Juro que eu achei que ela ia me dar um tapa.

- Sa-Sasuke... p-porque ela faz isso? – ela perguntou entre soluços e eu a abracei mais forte ainda, afagando suas costas e beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

- Calma... ei, não precisa chorar! Você não vai ser obrigada a nada, ela nem tem como nos obrigar, se é que me entende. – eu disse tentando fazê-la parar de chorar, mas ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e escondeu o rosto no mesmo. Droga. Minha vontade de tampar o baixo naquela loira peituda do cassete aumentou consideravelmente ao perceber que as gordas lágrimas da Sakura teimavam em encharcar a minha blusa. Eu encostei meu rosto na cabeça dela, levando uma mão até o tufo de cabelo rosa, fazendo um tipo de cafuné. Com a outra mão, eu ainda a segurava firmemente pela cintura, apertando o corpo frágil um pouco mais contra o meu corpo, no intuito de fazer ela parar de tremer.

Depois de mais alguns minutos assim, o choro dela foi minguando aos poucos, mas ela permaneceu na mesma posição. E, bem, eu é que não iria me opor... vai que ela começa a chorar de novo?

Cara, eu me jogo daqui de cima, na moral.

- Sakura? – eu a chamei em dúvida e ela pareceu despertar de um transe, me olhando com uma cara triste e deixando os braços dela caírem. Um vento gelado passou, fazendo com que meu pescoço se arrepiasse, e eu me arrependi de ter deixado Sakura tirar os braços do meu pescoço. Mas ela me abraçou pela cintura, apoiando a cabeça no meu tórax, resmungando um:

- O que?

- Tá melhor?

- Uhum.

- Você não tá melhor, sua mentirosa.

- Porque você acha que eu não estou?

- Porque nós estamos conversando a mais de três minutos e você ainda não me xingou. – eu disse com uma cara óbvia. Ela deu um sorriso divertido e apertou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Ogro! Realmente é impossível esperar um ambiente calmo vindo de você. – ela disse revirando os olhos, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

- Okay, já está mais do que bem. – eu disse dando um meio sorriso, mas ele foi morrendo quando eu percebi que ela encarava séria a visão de Londres que tínhamos do térreo do edifício. - O que foi?

- Não vamos fazer isso, não é? – ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e eu já sabia do que ela estava falando. Eu não faço idéia do que Sakura passou com a mãe, mas deve ser algo bem traumatizante. – Me promete? Me promete que, não importa o que eles falarem, a gente não vai fazer isso com essa criança? – ela me olhou suplicante e eu sorri.

- Eu prometo. Podem obrigar a gente a se casar, mas não vão planejar nada pra uma pessoa que nem está aqui para se defender. – eu garanti olhando no fundo daqueles olhos verdes, e eles marejaram levemente. Ela me abraçou de novo e descansou a cabeça no meu peito outra vez, olhando o horizonte como ela estava olhando segundos atrás.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu num murmuro baixo, abafado pelas minhas roupas e pelos meus braços que estavam em volta do pescoço dela.

Foi aí que eu percebi que essa era a primeira vez que a gente conversou sem brigar. Talvez porque fosse um momento tocante pra ela, um momento em que ela estava sensível, vulnerável, sei lá. Mas era até estranho ouvir um "Obrigada" ao invés de um xingamento. Estranho, não pior. Eu achava graça quando ela ficava puta comigo e me xingava de tudo quanto é nome que se possa imaginar, mas ficar assim com ela foi... diferente. Talvez nós este estejamos amadurecendo e melhorando nosso convívio, começando a cortar as brigas e...

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Quando você era pequeno você chamava sua mãe pra ver você cagar em forma de coração? – ela perguntou cínica, ainda sem se mexer. Pelo tom de voz aposto que ela estava sorrindo marota bem à la eu.

Barbie desgraçada filha duma mãe.

- Ora sua...

- Ei, vocês sumiram! Eu procurei vocês por todos os cantos! Onde vocês estav... – ouvimos a voz do Shikamaru resmungando e o vimos parado estático na porta, olhando pra nós completamente chocado. Ele pareceu se tocar de alguma coisa e coçou a nuca, sem graça. – Erm, atrapalho algo?

- NÃO! – nós dissemos em choque e nos afastamos um do outro pulando de susto.

Bem, talvez ele estivesse atrapalhando a formulação do meu plano que consistia em jogar Sakura daqui de cima e, de alguma forma, fazer isso parecer acidente.

- Ah... okay então. – ele pareceu não acreditar que não estava acontecendo absolutamente nada. Idiota. Talvez eu devesse reformular o plano e fazer parecer que Shikamaru jogou Sakura daqui de cima. Ou melhor, talvez eu devesse jogar o Shikamaru _junto_ com a Sakura daqui de cima. É, isso. Lindo, não? – Bem, eu só tinha que achar vocês pra falar pra vocês descerem.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e Sakura olhou confusa pro Nara.

Foi a vez dele arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Como vocês esqueceram? – ele perguntou incrédulo. – Vocês tem uma coletiva de imprensa em exatos... – ele perguntou olhando o relógio e franziu as sobrancelhas, soltando um palavrão baixo. - ... sete minutos atrás. Pra melhorar, já estão atrasados.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Nunca, em toda minha vida, eu pensei que ia ter que sair correndo pra entrar numa sala cheia de repórteres. Muito menos pra falar de um casamento. _Meu_ casamento, pra piorar. E tudo isso é culpa do Sasuke.

Ogro comedor de groupies desgraçado, sexy, gostoso e idiota.

Puta merda, porque ele tem que ser tão... ele?

Ninguém merece.

Imbecil.

Nós dois chegamos até a sala da coletiva sorrindo. Falsidade e atuação pura, porque eu estava com uma vontade inumana de arrancar os olhos dele com a minha unha caprichosamente pintada de vermelho tomate.

Nós nos sentamos atrás da comprida mesa, onde havia uma cadeira para cada um – ele na direita e eu na esquerda. Havia microfones na nossa frente e milhares de repórteres sentados nas cadeiras de frente pra mesa. Os flashs não paravam nem um segundo sequer e meus olhos já estavam começando a doer. Bosta. Nem quando eu desfilava eles tiravam tantas fotos seguidas. Todos começaram a perguntar coisas ao mesmo tempo, e, de repente a sala ficou cheia de vozes altas, todas tentando se sobrepor e conseguir alguma resposta minha ou do Sasuke.

- Ei! Por favor, vocês podem se acalmar! – ouvi a voz alterada de Kakashi soar num microfone, e as vozes foram se acalmando devagar. – Isso. Agora, Sasuke e Sakura estão aqui para esclarecer algumas dúvidas, isso se vocês deixarem eles ouvirem alguma coisa! – ele disse e alguns repórteres olharam pro chão, envergonhados. Outros continuaram encarando na maior cara de pau mesmo. – Então, um de cada vez, certo?

- Então, Sasuke e Sakura, vocês confirmam a história sobre o casamento? – um repórter levantou da cadeira e perguntou com um caderninho na mão, mas eu podia ver os olhos de todos cravados na gente.

- Sim, é verdade. – Sasuke respondeu calmamente.

- Mas vocês tem mesmo um romance? – outra perguntou olhando pro Sasuke de um jeito esquisito, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Não, casar com desconhecidos é o novo hobby, não sabia? – eu disse sarcástica e ouvi vários risos abafados pela sala, e a jornalista corou, sentando em seguida.

- E como vocês mantiveram esse romance escondido? – outra voz soou naquela sala.

E assim as perguntas sobre nosso romance seguiram, e elas foram respondidas sem problemas. Como nós nos conhecemos, onde estávamos, se nos apaixonamos de primeira, saímos quantas vezes, desde quando começamos a namorar efetivamente e etc. Nós já tínhamos combinado tudo: enquanto eu estava em Tóquio para um desfile, ele também estava devido a um show, no qual eu fui – claro que eu nunca iria a um show de rock sendo que eu estou em Tóquio, mas tudo bem – e nós ficamos conversando no bar. Nos encontramos mais algumas vezes e depois ele me pediu em namoro, mas resolvemos manter em sigilo para evitar alvoroço de repórteres e protestos de fãs malucas dizendo que queriam se matar.

Oh, que história tocante. Acho que uma criança de dois anos inventa algo mais romântico.

Mas depois que esclarecemos as dúvidas veio a parte que nenhum de nós dois podia prever: eles começaram a perguntar sobre a cerimônia de casamento, sendo que nós não tínhamos combinado nada ainda.

Fudeu.

- Como vai ser a cerimônia? – um repórter perguntou e eu congelei um sorriso nervoso no meu rosto, olhando pro Sasuke que olhou pra mim sorrindo também, mas estava na cara que ele não sabia de porra nenhuma.

- Arm... vai ser... épica. – eu disse incerta no microfone, e logo depois eu quis me dar um soco. Épica? De onde eu tirei isso? Bom, acho que eu não vou precisar me dar um soco, pela cara do Sasuke ele vai fazer isso por mim.

- Então vai ser um evento grandioso? – uma repórter ruiva e baixinha perguntou, e o cabelo curto e repicado fazia ela parecer um robô. Será que ela ia se chatear se eu falasse isso no microfone?

Vi Sasuke abrir a boca pra responder. Pela cara de ogro idiota dele, ele provavelmente vai querer uma festa pequena, amuada sem graça e pra quase ninguém.

Ah, mas só ele for casar sozinho. Fui mais rápida que ele:

- Sim, muito grandioso. – eu disse fingindo empolgação e Sasuke me fuzilou com os olhos, disfarçadamente. – Vai ser uma linda cerimônia, e a festa de casamento vai ser ao ar livre. – eu completei sorrindo.

Bom, sendo forçado ou não, era o meu casamento, então não pode ser de qualquer jeito. Já que eu ia casar, eu queria igual naqueles filmes melosos que eu amo, onde a festa era num lugar lindo, verde e cheio de flores coloridas, e um bolo com umas quinze camadas e também...

- Na verdade ela quis dizer lual, afinal, a praia é um lugar ao ar livre e a nossa cerimônia... – vi Sasuke falar sorrindo falsamente também e eu pisei no pé dele por debaixo da mesa, cravando o lindo salto agulha da minha bota Gucci no meio do pé daquele desgraçado. Quem ele pensa que é pra estragar meu lindo casamento de filme? Ele parou a fala dele e fez uma careta, olhando debaixo do pano da mesa e me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Não, amor, é cerimônia mesmo. Tipo, aquelas com valsa e flores naquele lugar verde que a gente combinou. – eu disse sorrindo cinicamente pra ele. Ele fez uma falsa expressão de quem se lembrava de algo também, e sorriu pra mim falsa e lindamente.

- Mas amor, lembra que a gente tava conversando agora pouco e a gente decidiu fazer o lual? – ele perguntou sorrindo pra mim e eu cravei mais o salto agulha no pé dele, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força, ainda sem parar de sorrir.

Aposto que ele queria xingar até o primo do amigo da cunhada do meu bisavô agora, mas eu estava me divertindo demais.

Dane-se o primo do amigo da cunhada do meu bisavô.

Eu nem conhecia ele mesmo.

- Não era a cerimônia? – eu perguntei inocentemente.

- Não, era o lual! – ele disse sorrindo muito falsamente e com uma voz estrangulada.

Acho que eu vou abrir um buraco no pé desse desgraçado.

Quando eu estava prestes a cravar de vez o meu lindo saltinho na pata desse cachorro, Kakashi apareceu sorrindo por trás da máscara e ficando entra nós dois. Ele encarou os jornalistas – que eu notei agora que nos encaravam confusos, sem saber o que anotar – e levou o microfone à boca.

- É incrível como vocês não prestam atenção nas coisas quando estão juntos! O que andaram fazendo, ein? Esqueceram que vocês terão uma festa de casamento dupla? A primeira parte é a cerimônia em campo aberto, e a segunda é o lual... vocês levam a sério a parada de perder a noção das coisas quando ficam apaixonados. – ele disse olhando pra nós divertido e nós dois o encaramos chocados, enquanto algumas mulheres na sala suspiravam emocionadas e os homens ou rolavam os olhos ou anotavam alguma coisa.

O que? Que merda é essa de festa de casamento dupla?

Logo depois Shikamaru apareceu falando que a coletiva estava sendo encerrada, e vi os dois homens ao meu lado suspirarem aliviados – Kakashi por ter conseguido controlar a situação antes que a gente caísse na porrada aqui em cima e Sasuke provavelmente por eu ter tirado aquele salto de cima do pé dele.

* * *

**N/A: **Amaaadas! *-* E aí minhas gatas? Tudo bom? Okay, término de jogo e vamos aos comentários, um de cada vez:

PUTA MERDA, QUEM AÍ TÁ REVOLTADA E QUER VOLTAR NO PRIMEIRO TEMPO E DAR UM PAUSE? PORQUE O BRASIL PERDEU MESMO?

AHH, CARA, ASSIM NÃO DÁ! QUE DOIS GOLS RI-DÍ-CU-LOS FORAM AQUELES?

Ahh, ninguém merece! Sério, esse jogo só me ferrou! Brasil perdeu a copa, não vamos perder mais aulas e EU PERDI A PORRA DO MEU BOLÃO! DE NOVO!

Cara, assim eu vou falir! Ç.Ç

Estou seriamente tentada a ir lá e exigir pro Dunga o meu dinheiro de volta!

Volto a perguntar: PORQUE O BRASIL TEVE QUE PERDER ESSA BUDEGA?

Shit.

Felipe Mello ACABOU com o meu final de semana com aquele gol contra dele! Na moral! ATÉ EU JOGO MELHOR! ATÉ EU DEFENDIA AQUELE GOL! EU ATÉ TIRAVA DE CABEÇA E FAZIA UM CONTRA ATAQUE E FAZIA UM OUTRO GOL! #não

Ô mentirada da porra.

Tudo bem, eu não faria, MAS ELE PODIA TER FEITO! O DINHEIRO DO MEU BOLÃO IA PAGAR A MINHA CHAPINHA DE AMANHÃ! EU TAVA GANHANDO NO PRIMEIRO TEMPO! NÃO PODIA FICAR COMO TAVA?

Poshaa', a seleção estava contra mim! Não me queria de cabelo liso! Ç.Ç #FAIL

Mas okay: choros/gritos/xingamentos/esperneios/tapas acalmados, já que só em 2014, afinal, não deu samba... SÓ NÃO PODE DAR TANGO! SE NÃO NINGUÉM VAI AGUENTAR O MARADONA!

Ah, cara, tudo menos Argentina! Não que eu odeie a seleção, mas só o Maradona acaba com tudo! x.x

Jogo pra depois... AHHHHH, MY GÓD! G-ZUIS! SENHOR JESUS, ME AMARROTA QUE EU TOH PASSADA! COMO ASSIM 101 REVIEWS COM QUATRO CAPÍTULOS? TIPO, 101 REVIEWS! E TODAS GOSTANDO! CARA, COMO EU TOH FELIZ!

YO NO CREO!

Dudes, eu não acredito! Cara, vocês são MUITO divas-móres(?) da minha vida! DIVAS, LINDAS, GATAS, FOFAS, AMADAS E ARRASADORAS! VOCÊS SÃO TUDO ISSO E MAIS UM POUCO!

Nunca eu pensei que ia conseguir isso! Sério, gente, muito obrigada mesmo! Pelo carinho, por acompanharem, por me agüentarem, por tudo MESMO!

Vocês não tem noção do quanto são importantes pra mim, de verdade!

Nem tenho palavras pra agradecer!

You rock, dudes! \o/

Ah, alguém aí notou?: PERFIL NOVO, GENTE! \o/

Finalmente! xP

Amores da minha life, eu queria pedir IMENSAS desculpas, mas não vai dar pra responder cada review hoje! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Sério, garotas, o que eu menos quero é que vocês fiquem bravas comigo, mas é que eu estou numa situação delicada: tenho quinze minutos no PC e se eu não postar isso hoje eu só posto sexta que vem, ou seja: mais uma semana sem "My favorite Singer". De verdade, me perdoem! De coração, eu peço desculpas! Cara, eu me sinto péssima de não responder – até porque vocês são super fofas me deixando essas reviews lindas -, mas eu não quero enrolar vocês demais com o capítulo! Eu fico com medo de alguém achar que é desleixo meu com vocês, mas é que eu realmente não tenho tempo! Eu queria, mas não tenho! Desculpa, mais uma vez! Não vai acontecer de novo!

Bom, seria muito abuso pedir pra vocês me perdoarem e mandarem review? Espero que não.

Pra vocês terem uma idéia do quanto eu to sem tempo, esse capítulo não vai ser nem betado. Ignoram qualquer erro.

Mas, eu não posso deixar de botar os nomes das minhas gatas que me deixaram SUPER feliz com um review! Obrigados super especiais à:

**taty**

**Jackey**

**Didinha**

**Bruna**

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n**

**Aniinha Uchiha**

**Pah Uchiha-chan**

**bruninhahlovely**

**HOLLYDAY**

**Lahh . Rye**

**Mai Kobayashi**

**Bela21**

**Samy Winkot**

**Lh-chan**

**Aliice**

**Roh Matheus**

**Sakura Uchiha Taysho Sohma**

**marjorie Haruno**

**Kaah Hyuuga**

**Pav**

**Harumi-san**

**Pisck**

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**

**mariane**

**make uup**

**Luna Stuart**

**BabyBlue55**

**Livvie Silverleaf**

**Carol wells**

**Sophie Clarckson**

Own, gente, muito obrigada! As reviews foram lindas, e eu torço pra que vocês não se chateiem comigo e que eu receba tantas review quanto nesse capítulo, eu realmente A-DO-REI! *O*

Prometo que no próximo eu respondo tudinho! ;D

Okay, vou calar a boquinha aqui, porque se não a minha mãe vai começar a armar um bafão!

Man, ela não me deixa ser feliz! D:

Sorte pra mim e pra todo mundo que ainda tem que fazer prova! (Y)

BeiJONES, baby's! ;*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha


	6. Anônima

**Capítulo 6: Anônima**

**Sasuke POV**

- NA MORAL NARUTO, EU JURO QUE SE VOCÊ NÃO CALAR ESSA PORRA DESSA BOCA EU TE METO ESSAS BAQUETAS GUELA ABAIXO! – Neji disse irritado enquanto corria atrás do loiro. Este, por sua vez, para salvar sua vida inútil e garantir que seu pescoço fique no lugar, está correndo igual a uma gazela dentro desse estúdio.

Estou seriamente tentado a segurar o Uzumaki pro Neji concluir seu serviço.

Nós estávamos a mais de duas horas tentando colocar melodia numa música que Gaara e eu fizemos, e Naruto interrompia de dois em dois minutos ou pra pedir pra ir no banheiro ou pra falar que tá com fome.

Sem contar na hora que ele se revoltou e subiu em cima do sofá cantando Lady Gaga.

Foi a pior cena da minha vida.

- TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM, EU PARO! – o loiro disse se escondendo atrás de mim abrindo um bico.

- Nem vem, pode sair daqui ô Gaga. – eu disse indo pra um lugar bem longe do Naruto. – Merda, a gente tem que parar com isso! Já faz mais de duas horas e a gente só conseguiu colocar ritmo no refrão e em uma estrofe! – eu disse suspirando pesadamente, me jogando no sofá branco que tinha no estúdio. Assoprei uma mecha da minha franja pra cima, entediado. – Eu cansei. Quem aí topa sair correndo e deixar tudo pro Kakashi fazer? – perguntei olhando pra frente e nós quatro levantamos a mão rapidamente.

- Ótimo, agora é só a gente fugir. – Gaara disse olhando pela porta pra ver se tinha alguém no corredor. – Acho que se a gente sair correndo ninguém vai perceber... talvez a Rin, mas a gente suborna ela depois.

- Isso! – Naruto levantou e ergueu os pulsos com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. – Aí a gente podia comer, não podia? Bem que a gente podia, né? Ah, gente, qual é! Acho que se eu não comer algo em quinze minutos meu estômago atrofia...

- Não, Naruto, a gente não vai com você. – Neji começou, mas mal acabou de falar e foi interrompido pelo loiro:

-... e se eu ficar com fome vai me dar vontade de cantar Lady Gaga de novo. – o loiro continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. Ele olhou pra gente com um sorriso maroto, enquanto nós três trocávamos um olhar de pânico. – Não querem mesmo ir comigo?

- Erm... – Gaara balbuciou, olhando incerto pra mim e pro Neji.

- Sabe que música veio na minha cabeça? Bad Romance! – ele disse animado, e logo subiu na mesa de centro, pegando uma baqueta da mão do Neji e fazendo uma pose dramática. – OH-OH-OH-OH-OOOH-OH-OH-OH-OOOH-OH-OH-OH! CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE...

Nunca mais vou ouvir Lady Gaga do mesmo jeito.

Traumatizei legal agora.

- TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM, ME CONVENCEU! – Neji gritou puxando o Uzumaki lá de cima, e eu e Gaara suspiramos aliviados.

Vou dar de presente pra ele uma peruca loira platinada, junto com um colan azul marinho, salto alto e maquiagem pra ele se rebelar de vez, isso sim.

Ah meu Deus_. _

Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus!

Senhor, o pior de tudo é que eu acabei de imaginar o Naruto nessa _situação_, e...

Minha nossa, eu preciso de um psicólogo.

- ISSO! Cara, eu sou simplesmente incrível, pode falar! – Naruto exclamou animado, enquanto levantava do sofá com uma cara convencida.

- Não, você sabe berrar Lady Gaga de uma forma traumatizante e chantagista, é completamente diferente. – eu disse indignado, fuzilando o loiro com os olhos. Eu suspirei enquanto dava um sorriso cínico. – É realmente uma pena, mas não vou poder desfrutar dessa maravilhosa refeição com vocês, caros colegas.

- Epa! Pode parar por aí, Uchiha! Porque a gente vai ter que agüentar a Gaga falseta aqui e você não? – Gaara perguntou indignado, se colocando entre mim e a porta.

Naruto colocou a mão no peito e abriu a boca, fazendo uma cara indignada. E gay. Tipo, muito gay. Indignadamente gay. Neji cruzou os braços e me fuzilou com os olhos, se postando ao lado do Gaara, provavelmente pra tentar impedir alguma fuga de minha parte.

- Isso aí! Você vai também, acha que vai se safar dessa tão fácil? Essa coisa também é sua responsabilidade! – Neji disse apontando pro Uzumaki, e uma veia estourou na testa do último.

- Okay, eu já entendi! Tá começando a partir pro pessoal! – Naruto resmungou, mas passou a me encarar também, esperando uma resposta.

- Mas é sério, eu não posso. A barbie vai lá em casa hoje pra gente resolver alguma coisa do casamento. – eu expliquei, franzindo o cenho. Não sei o que era pior, encarar aquela maluca histérica de cabelo rosa ou o protótipo mal feito da Lady Gaga aqui. – Kakashi deve ir também, assim como a loira peituda e a estranha de olho vermelho.

Sério, a mulher tem olho vermelho.

Muito macabro, eu sei.

- Mas... – Gaara tentou argumentar, mas eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, suspirando.

- Eu preciso me preparar psicologicamente. Sabe como é, Sakura é um estrago no psicológico de qualquer um. – eu disse sorrindo debochado, passando por um Neji e um Gaara com uma cara chocada impagável. – Bom almoço pra vocês... ah, e Naruto, a trilha sonora é por sua conta. – eu disse dando um sorriso malvado, Gaara e Neji me fuzilaram com os olhos e Naruto ria.

Saí correndo, torcendo pra eu não encontrar o Kakashi no meio do caminho. Mas, se por acaso eu encontrasse, ia dar uma de suas famosas desculpa esfarrapadas: "Sabe como é, eu preciso pegar um ar..."

Cara, ele vai querer comer o meu fígado quando souber que eu to fugindo. De novo.

Passei pelas enormes portas de vidro fume da Konoha Entertaiment e respirei aliviado. Menos um problema na minha vida. Segui com passos rápidos até a minha amada e idolatrada Ferrari F430 Scuderia – que era facilmente identificável, já que ela era um dos poucos carros vermelhos naquele lugar. Sem contar que eu reconheço meu bebê até de olhos fechados. -, me jogando no banco do motorista rapidamente. Coloquei o Rayban Wayfarer – que já é praticamente uma marca registrada, de tanto que eu uso esses óculos – preto, pra tentar amenizar a quantidade de flashs desesperados que iam vir com tudo. Depois da coletiva de imprensa, os paparazzi pareceram triplicar, tanto pra mim quanto pra Sakura. Até nossos amigos pagaram o pato. Sair na rua estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável, até pra mim. Quando não era os repórteres, era um bando de fãs malucas dispostas a me seqüestrar. Eu comecei a sair correndo nas ruas assim que visse algo suspeito quando uma maluca ameaçou me castrar, pra Sakura não ter o que, segundo ela, era só dela e não podia pertencer a qualquer uma.

Acho que eu nunca corri tanto em toda a minha vida.

Cheguei até os imponentes portões de ferro da gravadora, onde, como eu esperava, tinha um mar de paparazzi. Os porteiros faziam o que podiam para tirá-los do caminho, mas estava realmente difícil. Eles batiam no vidro, tiravam fotos desesperadamente e perguntavam ao mesmo tempo.

A minha sorte é que o meu carro tem um vidro fume muito escuro, tipo assim, totalmente preto. É completamente impossível enxergar qualquer coisa de fora pra dentro, seja ela qual for. Eu que o diga. Perder as chaves e não saber se ela ficou dentro do carro porque não pode ver o banco é realmente ótimo. Ser obrigado a revirar a casa toda depois porque não sabe se ficou no carro ou na casa também é maravilhoso.

Tudo o que uma pessoa pode querer na vida.

Depois de passar por aquelas pessoas eu arranquei o máximo que a velocidade de Londres permitia, disposto a chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Depois de poucos minutos eu já estava entrando na garagem do meu prédio. Eu fui praticamente correndo até o elevador, apertando o botão da cobertura compulsivamente.

Sei lá, vai que algum paparazzi maluco aparece? Porque, convenhamos, paparazzi brota no nada e nos lugares mais estranhos que eu já vi.

É bem capaz de ter algum pendurado no cabo do aço do elevador. Meu Deus, eu preciso parar com isso. Eu vou acabar ficando paranóico.

Cantarolei alguma música aleatória enquanto eu esperava o elevador chegar à cobertura. Abri a porta do meu apartamento suspirando aliviado, jogando o meu casaco em qualquer canto e correndo pra janela. Franzi o cenho ao notar aquele monte de fotógrafos na entrada do prédio.

Porra, eles não desistem?

Hn. Será que se eu tampar um aquário daqui de cima vai ser tentativa de homicídio doloso?

Ué, ele pode inocentemente ter escorregado, não pode?

Depois que eu desisti da idéia de tampar minha mobília pela janela – o que demorou um pouco -, eu fui pro quarto tomar um banho. Botei a água o mais gelada possível, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse inteiro quando eu coloquei meu corpo debaixo do chuveiro.

Que arrependimento.

Eu comecei a bater o queixo. Tudo bem, eu queria uma água gelada, mas não achei que ia cair gelo líquido. Fiz uma careta. Gelo líquido? Ótimo, a água já estava congelando meu cérebro também. Soltando lufadas de ar rápidas pela boca, eu me convenci a ficar ali de baixo e agüentar o máximo que eu podia. Hn, machão.

Meio minuto.

Queixo batendo.

Quarenta e cinco segundos.

Corpo inteiro tremendo.

Um minuto inteiro.

Respiração descompassada.

Um minuto e dez.

Dormência nos dedos.

Um minuto e quinze.

Tudo bem, é melhor eu sair daqui. Sabe como é, eu ainda vou precisar do Sasuke-júnior e ele tá quase congelado.

Desliguei o chuveiro o mais rápido que eu podia, e me enxuguei mais rápido ainda. Me enfiei numa boxer qualquer que eu achei, botei uma calça preta de moletom, uma blusa azul clara e um moletom branco grosso pra cacete por cima. Engatinhei em cima da cama até pegar o edredom branco de quase um palmo de espessura, me enrolando o máximo que eu podia. Afundei a cabeça no travesseiro e fechei os olhos, e a umidade do meu cabelo fazia eu sentir ainda mais frio.

Fala sério, será que eu consegui a dádiva de me auto-dar uma hipotermia?

Essa foi realmente digna do Naruto.

Ótimo, pra melhorar tudo eu não conseguia dormir. Muito bom. Abri os olhos e encarei a penumbra que permanecia no meu quarto.

Bufei irritado quando percebi que não ia conseguir ficar deitado. Puta merda, além de ter uma quase-hipotermia, eu ainda tinha fogo no rabo o suficiente pra conseguir não ficar enrolado num dia especialmente frio de Londres.

To precisando é levar um soco pra parar com o fogo, isso sim.

Meus olhos focaram no violão preto encostado na parede do meu quarto e a música que eu e Gaara compomos logo veio na minha cabeça. Eu tinha uma grande facilidade em decorar letras, e isso era muito bom em horas como essa – ou seja, de puro tédio. Saí de baixo das cobertas e peguei o instrumento, sentando em cima da cama logo em seguida. Nós só conseguimos colocar ritmo no refrão e no segundo verso - a parte que o Gaara canta. Só não sei como a gente conseguiu a proeza de não começar pelo começo, mas tudo bem.

A primeira parte e o primeiro refrão eu iria cantar, mas ela ainda não foi definida direito. Olhei mais uma vez pro violão no meu colo. Ué, porque não? Fechei os olhos, murmurando uma melodia que tinha vindo na minha cabeça agora.

- Pode dar certo. – eu disse olhando pro violão com um sorriso satisfeito. Cara, como eu sou ninja!

Um ninja que fala sozinho, eu também percebi.

Respirei fundo e comecei a dedilhar o violão, a mesma melodia que eu tinha pensado minutos atrás.

**I think yesterday**  
_(Eu pensei sobre ontem)_  
**And all the times I spent being lonely**  
_(E todo tempo que eu passei estando sozinho)_  
**I watched the young be young**  
_(Eu assisti os jovens sendo jovens)_  
**While all the singers sung**  
_(__Enquanto todos os cantores cantavam)_  
**About the way I felt**  
_(Sobre o jeito que me sentia)_

**The days are here again**  
_(Os dias estão aqui de novo)_  
**When all the lights go down**  
_(Quando todas as luzes se apagam)_  
**What do they show me?**  
_(O que eles me mostram?)  
_**The rules are all the same**  
_(As regras são todas as mesmas)_  
**It's just a different game**  
_(É apenas um jogo diferente)_  
**To tell you how I feel**  
_(__Para dizer o jeito que eu me sinto)_

**Although it seems so rare**  
_(Mesmo que pareça tão raro)_  
**I was always there**  
_(__Eu sempre estive lá)_

**Oooh, oooh**  
_(Oooh, oooh)_  
**I can't stop digging the way you make me feel**  
_(Eu não consigo parar de gostar do jeito que você faz eu me sentir)_  
**Oooh, oooh**  
_(Oohh, oohh)_  
**I can't stop digging the way**  
_(Eu não consigo parar de gostar do jeito)_  
**Oooh, oooh**  
_(Oohh, oohh)_  
**I can't stop digging the way you make me feel**  
_(__Eu não consigo parar de gostar do jeito que você faz eu me sentir)_

Eu ainda estava tocando a melodia calma, quando eu ouvi um barulho de porta abrir e fechar. Eu parei na hora e apurei meus ouvidos, e sons mínimos me indicavam que tinha alguém – além de mim, claro – dentro do apartamento.

Claro, além da Lady Gaga made in China, do meu quase congelamento, do meu fogo no rabo e sem contar que eu vou ter que aguentar Sakura minutos depois, ainda resolveram roubar meu apartamento.

Hoje realmente não é meu dia.

Peguei o meu taco de beisebol que fica de baixo da minha cama, e segui pelo apartamento escuro, sem fazer barulho.

E sim, eu tenho um taco de beisebol debaixo da minha cama. Dormir nesse apartamento sozinho e no escuro não é nada legal. Não que eu tenha medo ou pavor ou alguma fobia de escuro, sabe como é, é só um tipo de prevenção e é completamente compreensível que pessoas tenham alguma arma debaixo da cama. Ou uma quase-arma, já que um um taco de beisebol pode causar um estrago considerável.

Estaquei onde estava. Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Eu morria de medo de escuro, é por isso que eu tinha essa bendito bastão bem debaixo da minha cama!

Tudo bem, respirei fundo mais uma vez e comecei a andar de novo. Obriguei meus olhos a tentarem enxergar ao máximo, mas a casa estava escura demais. Minha respiração acelerou quando eu ouvi os ruídos mais perto de mim.

Mas e se a porra do cara estiver armado? Quero dizer, não com um taco de beisebol – até porque eu acho difícil alguém ir roubar algum apartamente só com um taco de beisebol. A menos que seja um maníaco do taco de beisebol -, mas com uma arma de verdade? Eu tô fudido. Vou virar uma peneira. É so ele dar um tiro! Ou não. Talvez ele precise dar mais. Mais um barulho perto de mim chamou minha atenção, e eu franzi o cenho para o escuro. Olhei de um lado pro outro, sem enxergar nada além de breu. Eu tinha uma vaga noção de onde estava, então eu tinha uma vantagem, certo?

Ah, claro, grande vantagem. Vou saber exatamente em que lugar eu estou quando levar um tiro no meio da fuça.

O que me faz perguntar: e a porcaria do meu sensor de presença? Já era pra ter acendido essa luz a muito tempo, bosta! Tomara que esteja no meu testamento: receber indenização da companhia elétrica por causa do sensor de presença defeituoso que não acendeu. Doar tudo pro cachorro da minha mãe.

Senti que uma pessoa estava praticamente na minha frente e meus ossos pareceram congelar, assim como meus músculos que ficaram em greve. Soltei rapidamente a respiração que eu não sabia que estava prendendo, e ouvi a pessoa bater um pé no chão com força, fazendo o desgraçado do sensor de presença dar sinal de vida e finalmente acender, e mostrando com clareza o meu futuro assassino.

Encarei a pessoa à minha frente com uma perplexidade absoluta.

- SASUKE UCHIHA!

Durante um bom tempo eu não consegui me mexer. Eu fiquei parado, perplexo, atônito, imobilizado, chocado, imóvel, só olhando a pessoa a minha frente como se ela fosse um alien em forma de cabrito com um terceiro olho. Ela apontou o indicador acusatoriamente pra minha cara; a unha pintada de azul turquesa a milímetros do meu nariz, e com o susto eu caí de bunda, jogando o bastão longe e ainda olhando estasiado pra pessoa a minha frente. Ela mudou o peso de perna, o salto fino da bota preta de cano alto fazendo um único barulho no apartamento silencioso. Cruzou os braços sobre o sobretudo preto que ia até o joelho e arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas pra mim, enquanto me lançava um olhar cético.

- Você é um ser humano morto!

Engoli em seco.

Onde foi parar o meu taco de beisebol mesmo?

* * *

**N/A: **MINHAS CHINCHILAAAAAS! Que saudade de vocês! *O*

Gatas e gatos da minha vida! Eu nem acredito! EU TÔ DE FÉRIAS! Ah, minha nossa, como eu amo as férias! Sério, tem algo melhor? Bom, eu tô em casa mesmo. Não vou viajar, acho. Mas, bem, aqui em casa é meio crazy, minha mãe acorda, e, do nada: "GEEENTE! VAMOS LÁ PRA NÃO-SEI-AONDE? Okay então, a gente sai em meia hora! n.n". Eu sei, minha família é meio maluca.

Mas dá pra colocar as fics em dia, e isso é ótimo! Pretendo continuar com tudo "My favorite singer", agora tembém tem "Fake boyfriend" e, se Deus quiser, postar o epílogo de "It's not true, is it?" que eu estou devendo. Sem contar em fazer uma fic nova que eu estou quase acabando o primeiro capítulo.

Quanta coisa, não? Fazer o que, eu AMO escrever! *-*

E aí? Quem é que quase matou o nosso Uchiha-baby do coração? Façam suas apostas!

Nossa, quanta gente curiosa pra saber o que aconteceu com a Sakura e sua mommy! Mas é um segredo, só vai aparecer mais pra frente! Morram de curiosidade! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Brincadeira, amores, amo vocês! 3

Outra coisa: Perdão qualquer erro, gente, esse capítulo também ficou sem betar. É que a minha beta anda muito ocupada MESMO, aí eu quero dar uma folguinha pra ela. Tadinha, ela já é tão sobrecarregada! x.x' Mas desculpa qualquer erro, quando a Nina-chan diva desocupar um pouquinho não vai acontecer de novo.

Propagandinha básica: Dudes, eu comecei uma nova fic! É um presente pra Mai Kobayashi, e eu sinceramente tô gostando muito de escrever! Quem quiser dá uma olhada – Fake Boyfriend.

Ahh, gente, eu fiquei tão feliz por vocês não ficarem chateadas pro não ter respondido aos review! Obrigado, amores! Vocês foram super compreensivas e fofas! Thanks, divas! xD

AHHH, QUANTOS COMENTÁRIOS! Amei, de verdade! E os elogios lindos? Dudes, não mereço tanto! Mas eu fico incontavelmente feliz por vocês gostarem dessa fic! Cara, nem sei como eu consegui ter uma idéia tão boa! O.õ

Haha, mas estão... Sasuke cantando The Way You Make Me Feel? Com a voz rouca/sexy/tudo de bom do meu Danny? Gente, sério, é tudo o que eu queria! Danny's voice rock! o/ #orgulhoJones

Mas é sério, o que é Sasuke Uchiha com essa voz? E COM AQUELE CARRO?

Morri aqui, cara.

Okay, deixa eu parar de babar e responder as minhas lindas e amadas e fofas e adoradas reviews:

**Anylita – **Ebaaa! Leitora nova? AMO DEMAIS! *-* Ah, muito obrigada, de verdade! Amor e ódio? Será que tá mais pra amor ou pra ódio? xD Hn, Itachi sedução + frase impactante = fãns delirando. Tradução: nós duas! Haha, desculpa por não ter postado sexta, não deu mesmo. ): Mas espero que goste desse post! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Sophie Clarkson – **Owwn, obrigada, gata! Beijos, tomara que goste dessa também! :*

**BabyBlue55 – **Haha, tadinha, né? Se bem que, com um Sasuke desses consolando... acho que ela ainda sai no lucro, não? Esse é o casal mais oposto que você conhece, pode acreditar! xP Dude, o casamento promete, pode acreditar! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Aliice – **Sem problemas, gata, te entendo perfeitamente! E pra mim já foi THUDO você ter lido e gostado, e ainda ter sido fofa o bastante pra deixar um review! Muito obrigada! n.n APOSPAOSPOK', tadinho do Sasuke-kun! Quase teve um buraco aberto no pé por causa da bota da Sakura... se bem que é uma bota da Gucci, então pode! xD Com certeza, não vou deixar ela matar o Uchiha-baby! Ela é que deixa os nossos dias mais pink! ;9 AHH, CARA! NEM ACREDITO! MY FAVORITE SINGER VAI TER UMA CAPA MESMO? SÉRIO? Ah meu Deus, muito obrigada, Ally-chan! Nossa, nem sei como te agradecer! Sério! Você é uma fofa! E é claro que eu tenho que responder o seu review, adoro fazer isso! E você é, tipo, super-ultra-mega-blaster(?) diva! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. *-* OH. MY. GOD. Sua ficwritter favorita? Morri. Muito obrigada, amor! Ah, pra Doctor's dog eu só preciso de tempo. Tomara que eu consiga logo! *O* Obrigada mais uma vez por ser tão fofa, amiga! Beeeijos! ;*

**Mariana – **Continuei, gata! *-* Ah, obrigada! Bem, esse é um dos mistérioas da fic, só mais pra frente vai ser revelado! Eu também adoro o Naturinho, mas, sabe né... Naruto e Sasuke e sua rixa eterna! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Sayuri – **Own, e eu amei a sua review! *-* Tomara que goste dessa atualização também, Sayuri-chan! Beijos, amor! ;*

**brunynhanlovely – **Pois é, essa copa foi muito #FAIL! U.ú Perdeuum bolão também, gata? Nossa, Brasil só ferrou com a gente mesmo, ein? D: Pois é. Ah, muito obrigada! Cara, Sakura pisando no pé do Sasuke? Com um salto alto? AMOOO! *O* Espero que eu não tenha demorado pra atualizar. Tomara que goste desse capítulo também, amor! Beijos, gata! ;*

**AnjuHime – **OMG, sério? Cara, que honra! Nossa, me senti J.K. Rowling agora! Uma pessoa que não gosta de SasuSaku gostar da minha fic? Cara, que ninja. Obrigada, de verdade! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **OWWWN, NEE-CHAN! *O* Cara, você gostou mesmo? Sérião? Ganhei meu dia, dude! Owwn, que cuti! Eu sou a caçulinha! ;3 AHH, PARA TUDO! "Paulinha-chan"? QUE LINDOOO! *O* Você e a Kaah é que são duas nee-chan lindas&divas&gatas, isso sim! Sasuke abraçando a Sakura? Romantismo? ADOOGO TOO! Nee-chan divona da minha life, muito obrigada! Haha, aprendi com você! ;D Beijos, minha gata! ;*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **YEEEAH! FORA MARADONAAA! APOSPAOSPOK', brigada amor, mas você é que é! Owwn! Te amo, cara! Você já sabe que é SUPER fofa, e linda, e gata, e mais um monte de coisas maras, né? Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, amor! ;*

**taty – **Heeeeey! *-* Owwn, seria, não seria? Um filho desses dois seria tudo de bom! Mini Sasuke de olhos verdes? Cara, eu AMO essa combinação também! Pra mim é uma das melhores! Bom, se eles tiverem um filho acho que ele vai ser assim, com certeza! Mas vai depender do andar da fic, aí é só lendo pra saber! ;D Oh, adooro esse mistério! Mas, como eu disse, é surpresa, não posso contar. U.ú Mas vai aparecer no decorrer da fic, aí vocês vão entender direitinho! Amor, vamos ir comprando uma caixa de lencinhos? Vamos precisar! PAOSPOAPSOK', imagina a cena do Kakashi! E o Sasuke cagando em forma de coração? Deus, eu me pergunto _de onde_ eu tirei isso. Ah, cara, pisar no pé dele foi maldade. Mas foi maldade com uma bota da Gucci, oras! xD Owwn, eu sou demais na comédia? E você é demais na fofura! Sério, eu amo tanto as suas reviews! Quando eu recebo elas eu fico lendo e relendo, porque, sério, você é uma fofa! Com certeza, ou era o casamento duplo ou eles se matavam! Kakashi salvador da pátria! Concordo, Brasil perdeu de bobeira! ISSO, GATA! A ARGENTINA PERDEU! BEM FEITO, MARADONA! 4X0 CONSEGUE SER PIOR QUE 2X1! Ah, cara ainda bem! Ninguém ia agüentar aquele homem! Dude, claro que eu me grilo! Você é super fofa e linda comigo, responder o seu review é o mínimo que eu posso fazer! Diva, nem se preocupe você! Não tem como você encher o saco das autoras, você é linda! Se alguém falar que você enche o saco, pode me falar que armo um bafão! Sério! Abomino quem xinga os autores também, acho antiético e completamente ridículo! Por isso que eu adoro as suas reviews, porque você é sincera e não critica ninguém pra humilhar! Owwn, Taty-chan (posso te chamar assim?) você é DIIIVA! *-* Realmente, provas são um problema na nossa vida! Mas eu to de férias! Isso é tão mágico! *-* APOSPOAPSOK', tomara que eu não tenha demorado tanto dessa vez que que você não tenha surtado! xD Repito: Você nunca e absolutamente nunca enche o meu saco. Haha, beijos, amor! :*

**Bruna – **Haha, hey Bruna-chan! *-* PAOSPOAPSOK', Gosta do Sakura POV? Cara, ela e a bota Gucci dela são divas, né? Sim, casamento duplo! Coisa de Kakashi pra evitar que os dois se matem! xD Eu tenho planos pra esse casamento! Deixa esses dois comigo! MUAHAHAHAHA/taparei u.u PAOSPOAPSOK', Lee e fogo da juventudo? Euri! Argentina perdeeeu! Pior que a gente! Thank's God! \o/ Dude, pensei em torcer pra Alemanha também, mas ela já tinha muitas copas ganhas. Ia chegar perto da gente. U.U Aí eu tava torcendo pra Espanha... E ela ganhou! *-* Haha, não acho você louca, gata! Que isso, don't worry! Sei bem como é, mas eu amei as três reviews! Você é super fofa! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Sakura Uchiha Taysho Sohma – **Haha, gata, não me pergunte de onde foi que surgiu esse cagar em forma de coração! O.O Mas bem... crianças são felizes. Deixa elas. #.''# Cara, adoro eles brigando! Aposto que só não caíram no cassete porque tinha muita gente olhando. Hn. Sasuke-kun do mal, menina! REALMENTE! Pobre criança! Imagina: "Mãe, eu quero um sorvete!" "PEDE PRO OGRO DO SEU PAI!" Aí ela vai pro pai: "Pai, eu quero um sorvete!" "PEDE PRA BARBIE DA SUA MÃE!" Teeeenso! .'' Haha, seu nome é popular, gata! Obrigada pelos elogios lindos, beeijo! ;*

**Mai Kobayashi – **HEY SOUL SISTER! APOSPOASPOK' I'm fine, girl! Tsk, ainda bem que eu não tenho esse problema, já que o Keito morou na IN-GLA-TER-RA! Brincadeira, amor, adoro o Takaki too. Mas como amigo, okay? To super apaixonada pelo meu maridinho JUMP! *-* Okay, diva, seu review divamente divo que foi postado por uma diva-mór FOI LINDOOOO! Amei, sério mesmo! Seis filhos? O.õ Sakura-chan é uma colha! xD AH MEU DEUS, JUH! MENINA, CHEGUEI A UMA CONCLUSÃO: VOCÊ NÃO PODE TOMAR NADA QUE TENHA UVA, CHEIRE COMO UVA OU QUE SEQUER _PAREÇA_ UMA UVA! ENTENDEU? My God, save us. JP tem que saber o atentado que ele cometeu! Menino desligado! U.ú Pois é, você fica tensa alterada, Juh! Imagina você bêbada? #world'send MEU MARIDO? LUTAR CONTRA A PEITUDA DA TSUNADE? Tadinho... '-' Mas ele consegue! Keito manda na parada! #orgulhoKeito o/ Sakura-algodão-doce, não tema! Com o super-Sasuke, não há problema! xD Takaki, cagar em forma de coração é um termo utilizado para especificar quando as criancinhas lindas e felizes defecam com forma de algum objeto conhecido por elas, ficam super felizes e saem gritando: "OLHA MÃE! VEM VER O MEU COCÔ!" Pois é. O que é a felicidade infantil. #.''# Sim, Shika-kun estragou tudinho! Se bem que não, já que eles iam começar a brigar... de novo! O perfil que vocês fizeram, gata! Esqueceu? O.õ Tá andando muito comigo, ein? xD Não tinha vinho, seeeei... ¬¬ Ei, eu virei Okamoto, remeber? E com muito orgulho! Beijos, minha comedora de Takimishi (MUAHAHAHA! A VINGA É DOCE!/táparei)! ;*

**Lola – **Owwn, muito obrigada, gata! Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Luna Northway – **APOSPOAKS', owwn, muito obrigada, Luna-chan! De verdade! Ahh, maravilhosa é você por deixar essas reviews lindas! Owwn, será? Duzentas e poucas reviews? EU QUERO! \o/ Isso, gata, se Deus quiser! Haha, beijos, linda! ;*

**Jackey – **Jackey-chan! *-* Sasuke-kun consolando a Sakura-chan? Lindo, né? Também morri aqui! *-* Eu também quero um casamentos desses! Vamos nos candidatar? Haha, o passado dela é Top Secret, não posso contar! u.ú Ok, se chegar uma conta de um hospital falando que alguém teve um AVC eu pago! Pode deixar! xD PAOSPOASOK', brincadeira! Sim, vai acontecer muita coisa ainda! (: Owwn, e eu adoro você, Jackey-chan! Sério também! Ah, cara, eu também fiquei puta com essa arbitragem! Mas eu acho que Portugal foi SUPER bem! Tipo, eles só levaram um gol! Que ninja! O.õ Brasil foi desclassificado com dois gols RI-DÍ-CU-LOS. Mas ok, águas passadas. Pois é, amor, nem eu sei de onde eu tirei "cocô em forma de coração", mas, ok. Acho que eu sou estranha. APOSPAOSPOK' Tomara que goste da continuação, gata! Beijos, amor! ;* PS: SIM, ARGENTINA SE FUDEU! HOHOHOHOHO! \o/

**Laah . Rye – **Muito obrigada, girl! *-* Foi bonitinho, não foi? Nhá, eu quero um Sasuke-kun desses! Haha, nem eu sei de onde eu tirei um primo do amigo da cunhada do bisavô da Sakura! PAOSPOAPSOK' Que bom, sobrinha! xD Já postei, tomara que goste também! xoxo ;*

**Harumi-san – **Nada, seu review que foi lindoso, gata! *O* Sim, casamento duplo! Aguarde e confie! xD Tomara que eu não tenha demorado! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Samy Winkot – **Owwn, muito obrigada pelos elogios, Samy-chan! .'' Graças a Deus, argentina fora! Maradona pelado ia ser uma tortura! PAOSPOAPSOK' Que bom, gata! Fico muito feliz que você tenha curtido! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Vallete G. – **Guinny-chan (posso te chamar assim?) muito obrigada, amor! *-* Sasuke Uchiha com AQUELA voz do Danny? Amiga, capotamos juntas! Cara, temos o mesmo gosto musical! The Crucks é... The Crucks! *-* Nem me fale, eu daria qualquer coisa pra casar com um Sasuke-ogro desses! Haha, muito obrigada amor! Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, querida! ;*

**Nina Point du Lac – **Amora, não chora! Ih, rimou! xD Mas então, todas nós odiamos a maldita escola, mas fazer o que, né? Eu sei bem como é estar atolada até a boca, pode acreditar! Você não abandona, a gente entende! Claro que eu te desculpo, meu amor! E te entendo perfeitamente! Sem problema nenhum, gata! ;D PAOSPOAPSOK', todo mundo com um ódio mortal da Tsunade! APOSPAOSPOK', imagino a cara do seu pai! Nossa, estão todo ocupados, hn? Gente, "cagar em forma de coração" tá virando moda! Todo mundo amou! PAOSPOAPOSPAOSOK', God, I'm crazy! Adorei a sua review e já falei pra não se preocupar, okay? Todas entendemos! Beijos, minha beta diva! :*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **Karen-amor-diva-gata-perfa do meu côreeee! Pirralhinha? Hey, sua idosa! Vou contar pra mamãe! *incha as buchechas e faz bico* PAOSPOAPSOK', brincadeira, minha nee-chan mara gatchênha do Brasil! Ser como eu? Mas eu te puxei! A você e a Pah-chan! xD Ah, deve ter sudo igual ao seu review lindo! Foi tão perfeituoso que EU não sei mais o que dizer! Hum. Gostou do Sasuke-matador, né? Adoooora um perigo, ein, nee-chan! ;9 Ah, cara, nem me fala! Eu quero um abraço daquele! i.i Sem problemas, amor! Cara, aqui em casa a situação é IDÊNTICA (nossa ligação psíquica mais uma vez em ação! ;D)! Até um "SE NÃO SAIR AGORA EU PUXO A TOMADA DESSA MERDA! VOCÊ TEM MEIO SEGUNDO!" eu não saio, aí já viu, né? xD Obrigada, amor! Beijos, nee-chan! ;8

**Pisck – **Muito obrigada, e eu fico feliz que ela te diveirta! Coutinuei! ;P Beijos! ;*

**Roh Matheus – **PAOSPOAPOSK', Isso me deixa tão happy! *O* Eu animei o seu trabalho? Pontinho pra mim! xD Muito obrigada, Roh-chan, tomara que goste desse também! Beijos, gata! :*

**Didinha – **DIDINHA-CHAN, DESCULPAAAA! SÉRIO, AMIGA, PERDÃO POR NÃO TER POSTADO "MY FAVORITE SINGER" A TEMPO! Ç.Ç Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Eu realmente tentei, mas é que tinham muitas reviews pra responder, sem contar que eu tive prova até dia 13, e não deu pra fazer tão rápido! Sinto muito, mesmo! Mas, eu coloquei um parabéns em "Fake Boyfriend", pra amenizar a situação! '-' Sim, mães cometem injustiças tremendas! U.ú Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, eu fico feliz! Espero que goste desse também! Beijos, amor! E Parabéns de novo! Meio atrasado, mas tudo bem! n.n'' ;*

**Lh-chan – **LETÍCIAAAAAA! *OOOOOOO* Owwwn, brigada, brigada, brigada! Eu li seus pensamentos? Cara, que ninja! \o/ APOSPAOSPOAPSOK' Valeu Lethy-chan! *O* Também queria ouvir a minha... então somos um trio não ouvidor de conciências! Eu, você e o Sasuke-kun! Weeee! o/ AH MEU PAI MESMO, GAROTA! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ME CONTADO! LETHY-CHAN, GATA, **SUPER** PARABÉNS! Nossa, amiga, eu to tão feliz por você! Ahh, não tem problema, cattie, mas o importante é QUE VOCÊ TÁ NOIVA! Cara, que THUDO! Mais uma vez: **PA-RA-BÉNS! **Amiga, toh tão feliz por você! *O* Nossa, que revolta contra a pobre a areia! O.o'' PAOSKAPOSK', mas eu te entendo, tenho uma amiga que odeia água do mar e... realmente, fazer filhos no mar é estranho! Dude, essa cerimônia promete, pode acreditar! Haha, adoro quando você fala Sasuke's à la Keiko! Me dá um orgulho da minha pessoa! *O*' APOSPAOPSOAPOSK' Espero que eu tenha deixado uma louca feliz então! xD E espero também que eu não tenha demorado! Own, obrigada! Beijos, amiga! ;*

**Bruuh . s2 – **Ahhhh, e eu amei a sua review, gata! *-* Owwn, Sasuke-kun super fofo abraçadinho com a Sakura-chan, né? Matei a sua ansiosidade! Tomara que goste desse também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**HOLLYDAY – **Own, muito obrigada! You rock too, dude! And more than me! ;D Kisses, girl! ;*

**luciaalmeida – **Cara, em 1 dia só? Você é muito ninja, amor! \o/ Nem, ótima e maravilhosa é você, gata! Pois é, consegui 141 com 5 capítulos não sei como! Ahhh, obrigada! ;3 Tomara que sim, eu vou A-MAR isso tudo! Pois é, Brasil fiasco nessa copa... mas tudo bem, em 2014 agente recupera! Se Deus quiser! Beijos, amor! :*

**Kalinda-chan – **Weee, isso aí, adoro quando você fala, Kalinda-chan! *O* Awwwn, Sasuke-ogro e Sakura-barbie juntinhos não é SUPER cuti-cuti? Adoro too. AII, EU TAMBÉM QUERO ESSE SASUKE! VAMOS BOTAR ELE NA XÉROX? #amoamo Titia Keiko? Okay, sobrinha Kalinda-chan, tadinha da Sakura-chan! Vamos fazer nossos clones Sasuketescos(?) e deixa aquela com a Sakura-chan mesmo, tadinha! E o que seria daquela barbie sem o seu ogro? xD APOSPOAPSOK' Yeeep, gata, você tá certa. Realmente aconteceu algo com os pais da Sakura-chan, mas isso é surpresa! xP Ai, amada, que bom que você me desculpou, mas não vai acontecer de novo, okay? Só uma coisa: eu NUNCA vou desistir dessa história, okay? Pode ficar tranqüila! Beijos, meu amor! ;*

**Lell Ly – **Man, que honra! *-* Dude, nem eu sei de onde eu tirei esse enredo, mas eu amo SasuSaku e, pra esses dois, as histórias saem fácil desse meu cérebro estranho. Isso é muito bom. Acho. Haha, você nem faz idéia do quanto vai ser problemático pra esses dois se casarem! Cara, muito obrigada por favoritar a fic, de verdade! Espero que você continue gostando, gata! Beijos! :*

**Pav – **Uhul, aí vai outro capítulo no capricho, Pav-chan! *-* Awwwn, também adorei os dois abraçadinhos, achei tão cute! Delz, de onde saiu "cagar em forma de coração"? Alguém me interne. Adoro esses casamentos também, são tão... lindos! Mas o lual do Sasuke também promete, vai por mim! Tomara que goste desses capítulos também, linda! Beijos, fofa! ;*

**Bela21 – **Sasukinho e seus pensamentos, só sai pérola! xD Well, se eles se gostam falta perceber, e acho que vai demorar! E eles ainda tem que brigar muuuuito, pode ter certeza! Espero que eu não tenha demorada com a atualização! Beijos, gata! ;*

**kyty cut – **Kyty-chan, não se preocupe, amada! A Mari-chan me contou que você se acidentou, eu fiquei preocupada! Mas você tá bem, né? Ufa, graças a Deus. Não se preocupe com isso, o importante é que você tá bem! E com a sua perninha filé no lugar, gata! ;9 Uui'! Muito obrigada, amiga, e eu fico muito feliz por você ter deixado um review mesmo estando "dodói"! Owwn, thank you, girl! Beijos, amor! ;*

**mariane – **Mari-chan! *-* Nossa, quantos elogios! Muito obrigada, de verdade! Owwn, tomara que você esteja certa! Tudo bem, tomara que eu não tenha demorado muito! E vou continuar "It's not true, is it?" assim que puder, pode deixar! Beijos e abraços pra você também, amiga! ;*

**Chopi-chan – **Ahh, cara, muito obrigada! Adoro as suas reviews também, são sempre tão fofas! Eu te emociono e te faço rir? MORRI, FATÃO! Nossa, muito obrigada mesmo! Tomara que eu não tenha demorado, gata! Beijos, amor! ;*

**sakusasuke –** Nhá, obrigada! . Sério, valeu mesmo, gata! Beijos e tomara que goste desse também! xoxo ;*

AHHHH, MENINAS! QUANTOS COMENTÁRIOS! AMEI, AMEI, AMEI! *-*

Então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Época de férias, um tempinho de sobra... que tal reviews pra me deixar feliz e me inspirar mais ainda, hn? Eu ia amar! *O*

AIII, MINHAS AMORAS, AMO VOCÊÊÊÊÊS! DO FUNDO DO MEU HEART!

Okay, vou calando a boca, minha N/A já tá imensa.

Mereço reviews? ;3

Kisses and cake's 4 U, dudes! ;*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha


	7. Ajudante

**Capítulo 7: Ajudante.**

**Sasuke POV**

Sinceramente, sabe quando te dão aquelas instruções ridículas de segurança que naturalmente você não presta atenção nenhuma e que são totalmente ignoradas por você? Por exemplo, a pessoa está falando algo - que, segundo ela vai ser _super_ importante e uma coisa que você vai carregar pelo resto da sua vida miserável – e você finge que escuta. De vez em quando balança a cabeça, fingindo demonstrar interesse. Às vezes até franze o cenho, se demonstrando totalmente compenetrado no assunto.

Mentirada da porra, por que ninguém normal presta atenção nisso.

E agora, diante dessa cena chiquérrima – eu estirado no chão olhando com um olhar de filhote de jaguatirica pra esse ser humano que eu chamo de mãe – que eu me pergunto se "Avisar a mãe quando um imbecil de cabelos brancos te obrigar a casar do dia pra noite" estava em algum manual ou instrução de segurança.

Porque convenhamos, devia estar.

Principalmente quando sua mãe invade a sua casa completamente do nada e te ameaça de morte.

- Responde logo, praga! – minha mãe disse colocando as duas mãos no quadril, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas. – Fala alguma coisa, garoto, antes que eu te dê um murro! – ela disse irritada, massageando as têmporas.

Mikoto Uchiha, sempre um amor de pessoa. Frágil, gentil e delicada como eu nunca vi em toda a minha vida.

- Mãe? – eu perguntei ainda confuso, sentando e olhando pra ela completamente chocado. Sim, eu corria um sério risco de levar um chute no meio da cara ou algo parecido, mas eu ainda estava tentando entender como minha mãe surgiu na minha frente, sendo que ela pareceu ter brotado do chão e completamente do nada.

Oh meu Deus, acho que ela _realmente _vai me dar um murro.

- Não, o Elvis Presley! - ela disse cinicamente impaciente. Suspirou irritada, enquanto passava as mãos pelos longos fios negros do cabelo dela, inconformada. – Ai, seu traíra! Eu não acredito! Ia se casar e não em falou que sequer tinha uma namorada? Sasuke! – ela exclamou irritada, andando de um lado para o outro furiosamente. – Que tipo de filho é você, energúmeno?

- Mãe, eu...

- Você cala a boca! – disse apontando o dedo da minha cara. Ela fechou os olhos e os punhos com força e ficou fazendo uns gestos impacientes com a mão, como de estivesse estrangulando algo no ar.

Engoli em seco.

Tenho a leve suposição de que ela estava imaginando meu raquítico pescoçinho entre suas mãos que, no momento, eram mortíferas.

Pelo menos pra mim.

- Quer saber? To pouco me fudendo pra você, okay? Não quero mais saber de nada! Nadinha de nada! - ela disse irritada, me olhando com desdém. Cruzou os braços e me encarou que nem uma criança birrenta, fingindo que não ligava. – Quer casar escondido e não me contar nada? Ótimo, não ligo pra você mesmo. – minha mãe disse dando de ombros e jogando os cabelos pra trás dramaticamente, seguindo com passos rápidos até a cozinha.

Era tudo o que me faltava, na moral.

Mordi o lábio inferior com força, enquanto um sorriso maroto surgia no meu rosto e eu seguia minha mãe lentamente até a cozinha.

Puta merda, ela consegue ser mais criança que eu.

Suspirei enquanto bagunçava os cabelos. Das duas uma: ou eu fazia minha mãe me perdoar por uma coisa que não era culpa minha ou eu morria de vez. Se bem que eu acho que ela vai me matar antes de eu sequer dizer um "Foi sem querer..."

Ouvi um barulho de um objeto batendo rapidamente e apressei o passo, um medo súbito se apossando de mim ao constatar que minha mãe estava sozinha num lugar que tinha facas, abridores de garrafas, frigideiras, ralador, panelas de pressão, colheres de pau... puta que pariu, agora minha mãe tinha motivo, força de vontade e eu ainda tinha dado poder bélico pra ela.

Muito bom, Sasuke. Só falta sua mãe aparecer de calça do exército e sutiã cheia de facas e falar que é a nova Ramba.

Apressei ainda mais o passo e quando entrei na cozinha senti minha boca quase tocar o chão, e eu arregalei os olhos com a cena.

Minha linda e delicada genitora simplesmente estava de frente pra bancada, com um chapéu branco de chef enorme na cabeça; na frente dela tinha uma tábua de madeira enorme e em cima dela tinha um peixe gigantesco.

Sério, aquele peixe mais parecia um boi. Sabe aqueles peixes nojentos que tem aqueles bigodes fedidos?

Pois é.

E meu amor de mãezinha estava com um cutelo de todo tamanho na mão, picando o pobre do peixe furiosamente com um olhar vidrado de ódio. O cenho franzido fazia uma linha rígida em cima das orbes ônix, e ela batia aquele cutelo com tanta força que eu ainda não sei como aquela mesa ainda não tinha virado duas.

Corajosamente entrei dentro daquele recinto, mesmo achando que a minha mãe queria montar um açougue com o que restasse de mim depois que ela me picotasse.

Respirei fundo, sem tirar o olhar dela um segundo sequer.

- Mamãezinha linda do meu coração...

- Sabe o que mais me irrita? – ela disse batendo aquela arma com força na madeira, fazendo o cutelo fincar nela com força e eu me perguntei o que vai ser de mim quando a cabeça do peixe voou do outro lado da cozinha. – Eu sou sua mãe, seu mentecapto! Você sempre contou comigo pra tudo, tudo mesmo! Mas aí você cresce, e onde fica o meu bebê, ein, seu puto desgraçado? Fala! – ela disse chorosa, com os olhos lacrimejantes começando a ficar vermelhos assim como o seu nariz, já que ela fungava. As mangas da roupa estavam suspensas até o cotovelo e alguns fios negros escapavam do coque mal feito no qual ela tinha prendido o cabelo. Minha mãe pegou um pedaço do peixe-sem-cabeça e tampou em mim, com uma cara chorosa que simplesmente acabou comigo. – Sasuke, responde, bosta! Porque não me contou? Ein? Sabe que eu não ia contar pra ninguém!

- Mãe, eu sinto muito! Desculpa, eu não queria... – eu ia atropelando as desculpas, mas minha mãe olhou pra baixo, balançando a cabeça inconformadamente.

- Não queria o que? – olha me olhou diretamente, e ela parecia mais criança do que nunca. Ela se parecia mais _comigo_ do que nunca. – Ai, sabia que tinha que ter te dado pra adoção, seu cavalo. – ela disse se virando de costas, fingindo que mexia uma coisa e eu sorri minimamente.

Se ela estivesse com tanta raiva duvido que não tinha tampado aquela faca em mim.

Nem tudo estava perdido, afinal.

Suspirando, fui até o outro lado da bancada – tomando uma distância segura do bicho morto e daquele cutelo horroroso -, parando atrás dela, enquanto ela continuava fingindo que estava cortando uma banana.

Eu até cairia, se ela não estivesse cortando a banana com a casca.

- Mãe. - chamei e ela se virou pra mim, de braços cruzados e com um bico de criança.

- O que é agora? Vai dizer que tem uma família clandestina porto-riquenha e um filho chamado Krebs? – ela perguntou indignada, olhando pra mim chorosa enquanto soluçava.

Eu ri, e a abracei fortemente, escondendo meu rosto nos fios ônix do cabelo dela, enquanto ela me abraçava e chorava igual a uma criança de três anos.

- Ai, mãe, eu não mereço você. – disse rindo e a abraçando mais forte. – Quase me matou do coração, sabia? Achei que era um assaltante e que ia me dar um tiro.

- É uma boa idéia. – ela murmurou, a voz abafada contra o meu corpo. – Estou seriamente tentada a te matar e sempre quis aquele seu casaco da Hurley.

Beijei o topo da sua cabeça, sorrindo maroto.

- Posso saber o motivo pra eu ter uma família porto-riquenha? – olhai pra ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sorrindo de lado. – E se eu fosse meu filhinho Krebs eu me jogava de uma ponte. Mãe, que porra de nome é esse? – perguntei rindo e ela suspirou.

- Sei lá, foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça! – ela disse com um beicinho.

Suspirei.

- Desculpa, dona Mikoto. – eu disse e olhei pro azulejo da minha cozinha.

Das pessoas do mundo, a que eu menos quero magoar é a minha mãe. Ela foi uma das únicas que me apoiou quando eu decidi ser cantor e enfrentou o mundo por mim, inclusive meu pai. Por minha causa eles se divorciaram, e eu nunca vi ela reclamar ou me cobrar alguma coisa, muito pelo contrário. Quando eu decidi o que eu queria meu pai bateu o pé e disse que música não era uma profissão, era só um hobby. Ele, rígido como sempre, disse que eu tinha que seguir na carreira de advocacia como toda a minha família – como meu irmão era, na verdade.

Itachi é simplesmente o gênio dos advogados, ele é um dos melhores e isso faz o orgulho dos Uchiha inflar até não poder mais. Meu pai praticamente o coloca num pedestal, e ele dizia que eu deveria ser igual a Itachi quando crescesse.

Mas, bem, eu não quis. Não queria ficar dentro de um paletó parecendo um pingüim o dia inteiro, não queria ter que ler aquela montanha de papel – sendo que eu ainda acho que eles não lêem nada, só assinam e dizem que o documento está de acordo com o que o cliente pediu -, não queria ficar cercado de gente chata me dizendo o que fazer e que pra passar o tempo e que lia algum livro chato de mil e quinhentas páginas e a fofoca do dia deles era a interessante análise subjetiva da página trezentos e oitenta de "Orgulho e Preconceito."

Puta que pariu, até tricô é mais interessante que isso.

Ou não.

Ah, os dois são uma bosta.

- Não vem com esse papo mole, ainda quero arrancar o seu fígado. – ela murmurou e eu dei um meio sorriso.

Se bem que eu não duvidava que ela fosse _mesmo_ arrancar, mas tudo bem.

- Ai, mãe, só você. – eu disse balançando a cabeça negativamente rindo, enquanto eu me soltava do abraço e ia sentar em um dos bancos da bancada de mármore preto.

- Não to brincando, garoto. – ela olhou pra mim revoltada e colocou uma mão na cintura. - Lá estava eu, linda e maravilhosa tomando meu frappuccino ainda de pijama e quando eu ligo a televisão eu descubro do nada que meu filho vai se casar em praticamente um mês! Sasuke, quando eu vi aquilo eu quase tive uma _hérnia!_

Ela olhou pra mim indignada e eu percebo que estou com uma vontade súbita de gargalhar da cara dela. Mas eu não posso rir agora. Não posso.

_Não posso._

- Pensa pelo lado bom: depois dessa acho que você não corre o risco de ter um infarto tão cedo. – eu disse irônico e ela revirou os olhos debochadamente.

- Espero que não esteja me chamando de velha, caso contrário esse salto não vai parar num lugar muito confortável pra você.

Arregalei os olhos e sinistramente percebi que minha mãe era uma Sakura Haruno de cabelos negros.

Pronto, me fudi de vez.

Eu abri a boca pra responder, mas no segundo seguinte o barulho do elevador indicou que alguém tinha chegado, e eu lancei um olhar confuso pra minha mãe, que seguiu pra sala e eu fui em seu encalço.

Minha mãe abriu a porta da cobertura e eu paralisei – assim como ela – quando vi Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tsunade e Kurenai do outro lado, e eles estavam com uma cara surpresa meio confusa.

- Mi-Mikoto? – Kakashi gaguejou surpreso, e Shikamaru olhava pra minha mãe como se ela fosse um holograma que a qualquer minuto fosse desaparecer.

Vi Tsunade e Kurenai trocarem um olhar confuso e Sakura olhar pra mim curiosa, e logo depois olhar pras outras duas ainda sem entender nada. Parei ao lado da minha mãe e vi que seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo em direção a Sakura. Olhei pra minha suposta noiva e não vi nada demais.

Quero dizer, ela estava gostosa como sempre, mas não acho que bota, jeans claro, blusa preta e jaqueta de couro seja uma super produção.

Ah, claro, destaque para o lenço pink amarrado no pescoço.

Minha mãe tá com o olhar tão vidrado que tá começando a me dar medo, na moral. E o olho dela meio que tá brilhando também e um sorriso meio idiota brotou na cara dela, e minha mãe ainda não desviou o olhar. Vi Sakura mudar o peso de perna e olhar pra bolsa preta que ela segurava, constrangida.

Mikoto Uchiha é foda, pode falar.

- Hum... – disse olhando pra baixo, sem saber o que fazer. Todo mundo resolveu calar a boca, só pra me ferrar mais ainda. – Bem, essa é...

- Sakura Haruno, eu sei! – minha mãe me interrompeu animada, e foi praticamente quicando até Sakura, a abraçando com força. – É muito bom te conhecer, pode acreditar!

Sakura estacou e arregalou os olhos, assustada, olhando diretamente pra mim. Minha mãe a abraçava, mas ela não mexia um músculo, e pela visão periférica vi Tsunade e Kurenai olharem confusas pra cena.

Parecia que alguém tinha gritado "Estátua!".

Sakura ainda parecia uma pilastra e eu fiz sinais para que ela abraçasse a minha mãe de volta, e Sakura olhou pra mim como se eu fosse louco. Mexi a boca, falando um "Vai logo, idiota!", e acho que ela conseguiu fazer leitura labial, porque no instante seguinte ela correspondeu ao abraço com tanta animação quanto a minha mãe, como se fossem velhas amigas.

Respirei aliviado. Se além de não ter contado nada pra minha mãe ela descobrisse que eu não falei dela pra minha amada noivinha eu tenho certeza de que ela ia me tampar daqui de cima e ia me fazer beijar o asfalto.

Depois que elas se soltaram, Sakura olhou pra mim com um sorriso congelado no rosto, como se pedisse explicações.

Eu ri.

- Sakura, essa é a minha mãe, Mikoto Uchiha. – eu disse ainda risonho e vi Sakura arregalar os olhos, surpresa. Ela abriu e fechou a boca umas sete vezes, olhando de mim pra minha mãe e da minha mãe pra mim.

- Ah meu Deus. – ela murmurou e minha mãe sorriu largamente. Ela endireitou a postura, fechando os olhos com força. – É um prazer conhecê-la também, Sra. Uchiha.

- Ei, eu não sou tão velha! Só Mikoto, okay? – ela disse piscando e indo cumprimentar os outros. – Você é Tsunade Senju, certo? Eu vi um documentário que mostrou sua agência! Realmente impressionante. – ela disse sorrindo e as duas se cumprimentaram.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Mikoto. – Tsunade disse gentil. – Essa é Kurenai Yuuhi, minha assistente e uma das empresárias da Sakura.

Elas continuaram se apresentando e Sakura veio em minha direção, me abraçando forte e escondendo o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço. Afinal, ainda tínhamos que agir como um casal. Dei um selinho demorado nela, e ela riu, ainda sem me soltar.

- Porque não me contou que sua mãe tava aqui, jumento? – ela sussurrou ainda sorrindo.

- Talvez porque eu tivesse planejado isso tanto quanto você, asna. – disse sorrindo de lado também e dei um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

Minha mãe só faltou soltar fogos, na moral.

- Olá, Mikoto. – Kakashi disse coçando a nuca, desconcertado. – Não querendo ser rude nem nada parecido, mas... o que faz aqui? Quero dizer, sei que é a casa do seu filho, mas Sasuke não nos contou nada, e...

- Kakashi, eu quero te fazer uma surpresa. Na verdade, acabei de ter essa idéia fantástica! – disse fingindo empolgação e abracei Sakura por trás, enquanto sentia o olhar curioso de todos cair em cima de mim. – Hatake, eu lhe apresento Mikoto Uchiha, nossa mais nova chefe de decoração, roupas, musica, preparativos e buffet do casamento! – disse dando um sorriso maléfico e vi Kakashi e Shikamaru ficarem completamente chocados. – E, claro, vocês como meros peões e subordinados vão ter que fazer o que ela quiser, e vão ter que andar com ela em todas as lojas e carregar todas as compras, como os belos cavalheiros que são. – terminei diplomaticamente e vi ambos ficarem brancos de pavor. Minha mãe bateu palminhas e me abraçou com força, e eu retribuí. Vi Sakura prender o riso ao meu lado, olhando pra Kakashi e Shikamaru.

- Own, eu nem acredito! – minha mãe dizia animada, batendo palminhas. – Eu tenho tantas idéias! Temos milhares de coisas pra comprar! Que bom que os dois vão me ajudar, porque com certeza eu vou precisar de músculos! – ela terminou sorrindo radiante e o Hatake e o Nara engoliram em seco.

Kakashi vai me matar, falando sério.

Foda-se.

Ele que morra batendo perna no shopping com a minha mãe.

* * *

**N/A: **CHINCHIIIIIILAS! Que sodádi de vocês! ;3

Tudo bem, tudo bem, essa é a parte que vocês me dão um tiro e depois xingam até o sobrinho do cunhado da minha tia. Não que a minha tinha tenha um cunhado que tenha um filho, mas enfim.

Ai, eu sei que eu demorei muito, mas eu juro que, por mais clichê que isso possa parecer, não foi culpa minha! Eu comecei uma fic nova, e... eu tô em temporada de prova - duas provas por dia durante duas semanas e meia, cada prova com 40 folhas pra decorar -, nem era pra eu estar no computador. Mas okay, a gente releva. E se a mamãezinha linda aqui não descobrir talvez eu continue viva, mas isso é só uma hipótese.

Vai demorar um pouquinho pra próxima att, amor, peço paciência! -'

Owwwn, minhas gatas, eu tava com uma saudade de vocês! *-*

Quase que eu perco esse capítulo inteiro! Dude, pra melhorar tudo eu to na TPM, ou seja, trocentas vezes mais sensível. E eu quero fazer compras. Muitas. Tipo, ficar horas e horas comprando vestidos. E calçados. E calças. E saias.

Ai, Jesus, acho que vou morrer endividada! Sou uma Becky Bloom da vida, fazer o que? Compras é um direito básico feminino. Yeah, women things rocks! Ç.Ç

Mas okay, eu supero. Mas meu dia tá TÃO trash, eu realmente queria fazer compras! Elas animam meu dia, sabe? Quem aí me entende? '-'

Porque existe somente duas coisas que param uma garota dentro de uma loja: Ou o limite do cartão de crédito ou algum ser que infelizmente te puxa loja afora – que geralmente é quem paga a fatura depois. #morri

Cara, adorei essa frase! Nem parece que fui eu quem fiz!

AHHHHHHHHHH, DUDES, CHINCHILAS DA MINHA ÁRVORE, AMORES DA MINHA LIFE, MEU NIVER TAH CHEGANDO! EH TERÇA, GENTE! EU VOU FICAR MAIS VELHA!

Nem acredito! Eu vou fazer aniversáriooo! Ai, AMO fazer aniversário! Quer algo melhor? Você pode mandar em todo mundo, fazer o que quiser, comer quilos de chocolate porque simplesmente é o SEU dia! E dia 17 vai ser o meu, se Deus, quiser! *O*

Surtos de minha parte aqui.

Parabéns pra mim! \o/

AMOOOORAS, EU AMEI TANTO AS REVIEWS DE VOCÊS! De verdade, todas lindas demais! Cara, fazendo um cálculo matemático tenso aqui, quem sabe a gente não chega a 200 reviews com esse capítulo? Cara, ia ser O presente de aniversário, ein? Haha, vamos tentar? Campanha Keiko's B-day on? UHUL! \o/

E eu quero mandar um beijo mais do que especial pra minha beta Nina-chan, amorzinho, SEMPRE que você precisar conta comigo, okay? Momentos difíceis, pra falar merda, pra chorar, pra berrar... qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa MESMO! If you need me, I'll be there! Forever, and ever! All ways, always! Te amo, amorzinho! 3

Ai, agora vamos a uma das minhas partes favoritas:

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **NEEEEEEE-CHAN! *O* Owwwn, minha diva-gatona, sério? Man, isso me deixa tão feliz, que, cara, você nem tem noção! Eu? Amor, não sou nada comparada a você, beibe! APOSPOASOK', Nee-chan, eu vou te morder! ;3 Sim, o trio de nee-chan's lindas&divas&gatas arrasa novamente! ;D Não se preocupe, eu também ODEIO a Karin! Cara, que personagenzinha mais inútil! Eu voto pro Deidara explodir ela! o/ PAOSPOAOSPOASK' é a Mikoto, a mommy's do Sasuke RULEIA, cara! Gata, então vamos combinar com o Deidara pra matarmos a Karin juntos! *O* Vou falar pra mamãe que você queria me escravizar, ela vai brigar com você e vai te obrigar a comprar chocolate pra mim pra sempre! *biquinho de bebê* Haha, tomara que goste desse também! Beeeijos, minha nee-chan-gata-diva-mór! ;*

**Samy Winkot – **Aiii, gata, MUITO obrigada! *-* Haha, você acertou, é a Mikoto-musa que tava lá sim! Ai, cara, adoro ela! Own, really baby? É, eu coloquei sim, "I wanna love you" é viciante, né? Tipo, ela não sai da minha cabeça! Eu te viciei em The Maine? Gata, somos duas viciadas em The Maine agora! \o/ É, a musica desse capítulo foi "The way you make me feel" do McFly sim, e a do anterior foi "I wanna love you" do The Maine. ^^ Own, e eu amo as suas reviews de também, dude! Beijão, Samy-chan! ;*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **Owwwwwwwwwwn, e eu também só tenho a elogiar a você também! Você é fofa, linda, gata... tudo e mais um pouco! *-* Ai, Delz, eu sei, eu quero aquele óculos & aquele homem & aquele carro! *O* Haha, quem quase matou o nosso baby de susto foi a Mommy dele! Boazinha ela, não? Nem sou, demais é você, gata! Beijos! :*

**Anylita – **Gaaaaata, awwn, como você é fofa! Eita, nem fala, Sasuke tomando banho? EU QUERO, PAPAI! *O* APOSPOAPOSAOSOK' Haha, a pessoa divamento do mal que quer a cabeça do nosso Uchiha-baby não é nada mais nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha! Ruuum, você tá bem consolada, ein? xD Claro que pode, minha sobrinha sedução! PAOSOAPSOK', Itachi aparecerá na fic mais pra frente, vc vai amar ele – acho. Beeeeijos, Any-chan(posso te chamar assim?)! Kisses! ;*

**Ana Higurashi – **APOSPOAOSOASK', Oiiiiii! o/ Então a gente vai se dar bem, porque somos duas loucas! Ai, cara, que honra! Nem acredito! Que isso, amora, você que é super cool and funny! Hum, Sasuke-sedução, né? Ele é terrível, trigrona! DANGER! APOSPOAPSOAPOSK', E Keiko apresenta: Sasuke Uchiha e seu lado mais obscuro! Naruto Gaga é A coisa, menina! Parabéns, gata! Acertou, Mikoto-diva na área! o/ Owwn, brigada! Eu agradeço, muito mesmo! MCFLY ROCK'S! \o/ Eu sou Jones, e vc? *-* Tomara que goste desse capítulo também, amor! McKisses! ;*

**Harumi-san – **Nhá, que bom! Mas eu tenho certeza que eu demorei dessa vez, mas a situação aqui tá TENSA! X.x PAOSPOAPOSPAOOSK'. Naruto Gaga eh tenso, né? Vamos conquiste-lo: "'Oi, eu sou o Alejandro, vou te mostrar a minha Poker Face e você me dá o seu Telephone?" NOOOOFA, QUE TENSA ESSA! .'' Owwn, espero que goste dessa também! Beijos! ;*

**Sophie Clarkson – **Awn, obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! Of couse, baby, vou continuar e espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijos! ;*

**taty – **HEEEEEEY! *O* Pode falar a vontade, amor, porque você não vai encher o meu saco NUNCA! Ai, eu odeio falsidade também, acho isso ridículo! Eu? Nem sou, amor, a gata maravilhosa aqui é você! Naruto Gaga, divo, sempre! xD Nossa, imagina! A nova Lady do pop, PAOSPOAPOSPOAPOSK', euri! Dude, nem EU sei da onde eu tiro isso, mas graças a Deus eu tiro de algum lugar! xD Um, não foi a Sakura, mas em compensação foi outra musa-mór: Mikoto Uchiha! ADOOOORO! Haha, a história da Sakura vai surpreender muita gente, garanto! QUE NADA, AMOR! A DIVA DESSE LUDAR É VOCÊ, E VOCÊ E ÃO TEM NENHUMA EXCEÇÃO! ;D Ai, cara, que honra você gostar das minhas fics! Eu peço perdão pela demora, mas eu to com uns problemas de tempo aqui. O que seria de mim, reles autora sem os seus comentários? Ai, eu acompanho sim, e se Deis quiser o Kishimoto vai criar juízo e vai colocar Sasuke-ogro e Sakura-barbie juntos! Ah, eles são o MELHOR casal de todos, não podem ficar separados! .'' Cara, pensei a mesma coisa, desde o primeiro dia em que eu vi Naruto! Concordo, amiga! TEM QUE DAR SASUSAKU, SE NÃO EU RASGO E QUEIMO TUDO O QUE EU TENHO DE NARUTO! Ò.Ó /taparei. Ok, revolta off, owwwwn, e eu meu estoque de elogios pra você é que não vai acabar N-E-V-E-R, gatinha! Ai, cara, o que eu mais quero é escrever um livro, mas as vezes falta coragem! Não existem elogios a SUA altura, porque você é fofa demais para ser descrita com simples palavras, amor! ;3 Desculpa a demora, de verdade, eu não queria! X.x Espero que me perdoe. Beijos no seu coração também, amor! Kisses, cattie! ;*

**sakusasuke – **Valeu, amor! *-* Tomara que goste desse também! ;D xoxo ;*

**Bela21 – **PAOSPOAPOSPAOSK', Sim, Sasuke é nosso crazy Uchiha-baby! Espero que tenha gostado da "assassina" do Sasuke! Beijos, gata! ;*

**LihUchiha – **Noop, gata, sorry, mas a "Anônima" é a Mikoto-chan! ;D Owwn, fofo, né? Sasuke com medo de escuro e com um taco de beisebol na mão! *-* Muito obrigada, e espero que goste desse capítulo também! Ai, tomara mesmo, gata! Vamos torcer! Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**luciaalmeida – **PAROU PORQUE, TAN, TAN, TAN, PORQUE PAROU! (8) Okay, parei de surtar já! U.ú Naruto-Gaga, divo! PAOSPOPAOPSOAOSK' Amiga, você não gosta da Lady Gaga? Poor Sasuke-kun, depois daquele sala ninguém é o mesmo! U.u Haha, não foi a Karin... ainda bem, porque eu não gosto dela! Ò.Ó PAOSPOAPOSPOAOSK', que isso, amor, então a gente se fala pelo MSN! Beeeijos, gata! ;*

**Lahh . Rye – **SOBRIIIIIINHA! *-* PAOSPOAPOSPAOSK', Claaaro, garçom, me vê dois Sasuke-kun's beeeem quentes! ;9 'Uuui! Owwn, valeu! *-* Naruto-Gaga diva, menina! #Uhlala PAOSOAPOSPAOPSOK', #ArrazaUzumaki MESMO! Imagina o Narutinho de colã, Jesus? Teeeenso! ._. RUUUM, Sasuke Macho-man, menina! Desculpa a demora, mas aqui tah meio tenso! Toma que goste desse capítulo também, sobrinha! Beeeeeeijos! :*

**Chopi-chan – **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! *-* Eu amei a sua review, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Adoro sim, e eu fico quicando de felicidade por saber que você vai mandar mais! De verdade, valeu MESMO gata! ;D Haha, desculpa a demora, mas a escola tah pegando pesado, cara! Ç.Ç Beijos, linda! :*

**brunynhahlovely – **Awwwwn, muito obrigada pelos elogios super fofos! Ai, gente esse surto Ladygaguesco(?) foi tenso! PAOSPOAPOSAOSK' Sasuke-kun com medinho de escuro? Eu querooo! *O* Desculpa a demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Kalinda-chan – **Ai, como eu sou má! xD I'm a bad girl baby! Ai, okay, fazer o que, diante da "carinha de cachorro abandonado passando fome e sem amor porque sua titia deu uma de malvada e resolveu mata-lo de curiosidade! Òó" eu não resisto, né? Tive que postar! xD Owwwwwwn, bebê, eu também te adoro, Kalinda-chan! ;3 Ai, cara, eu quero te morder. Me dá vontade de morder pessoas fofas, e você é tipo, fofa e gata máster. Haha, Sasuke-kun tá feito, com uma segurança que nem você ele vai se colocar em risco todo dia, RUUUM! ;9 SIM! O CABILINHO HOT SEDUÇÃO DE BUNDA DE GALINHA MANDA NESSE PLACE, MENINA! Não, minha sobrinhazinha linda Kalinda-chan, não a VaKarin! A titia tem um ódio mortal por ela também, pode ficar tranks! U.ú Cara, eu concordo! Rámen no lugar do cérebro eh TENSO! ;D Ai, somos duas! SASUKE-KUN, DIVO, COME FOR US! *-* OKAY, SOBRINHA, EU XEROCO E MANDO EMBALADO NO PAPEL CELOFANE AZUL! \o/ AMO aquele carro, AMO aquele óculos, AMO aquele homem¹²³¹²³¹²¹²! Com certeza, eu só fico 30 segundos no chuveiro e olhe lá! U.U'' Okay, eu pago mas o troco eu compro sorvete de menta com chocolate pra mim! ;9 Okay, Sasuke-kun só nosso! Top Secret! ;x PAOPOPAOSPOASK', own, amor MUITO obrigada! Ai, amor, também te amo mais que... que... ah, toh sem imaginação, mas eu amo mais que MUITA coisa! xD JAH SEI! TE AMO MAIS QUE O MEU AMADO SORVETE DE MENTA COM CHOCOLATE! \o/ (Sim, sobrinha, não vamos contar pro Sasuke-kun, shiii...) AI, CARA, MINHA SOBRINHA TEM BOM GOSTO! EU **AMO **GUCCI TOO! Desculpa a demora, amor, mas e escola tah judiando da sua titia... briga com ela! i.i Beijos, amor, espero que goste desse capítulo também! BEEEEIJOS, CHINCHILA! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **Heeeey! (: Sem problemas, gata! Cara, nem fale. Sasuke delícia + vozeirão rouca do Danny? Ai, papai, eu quero! PAOSOAPOSPOASK', mais uma Judd, hn? Ai, nem fala, essa cena da cama me conquistou também! *-* Ai, não fica triste! Ai, cara, eu AMO MUITO essa banda! E eu tenho GRANDES planos pra All time Low nessa fic! Aguarde e confie! ;D Yeeah, Fake Boyfriend com SOD! *-* Ai, cara, eu quero ler! *-* Sim, você acerou, Mikoto mara em ação again! *-* Tenten-chan, você virou a mãe Diná? O.õ PAOSOAPOSPOASK', beeeeeijos, meu amor! ;*

**zisis – **Heeey! Own, e eu SUPER amei o seu review fofo! Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpa a demora, tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beeijos! :*

**Aliice – **PAOSPOAPOSOAPOSOASOK', Ally-chan, que bom que você gostou! Imaginando o Naruto Gaga inimaginável, hn? Você é ninja, baby! \o/ PAOPSOPAOSOPAOSK', euri, cara. Ai, amor, sem problemas, não quero que você fique preocupada com isso, faça somente quando der e que você esteja com vontade, okay? Own, que fofa você, amor! *-* Haha, Mikoto-musa é a mulherzinha de unha azul, cara! Adoooro! *O* Aii, amor, te amo também! Beijos, fofa! :*

**u-chan – **Obrigadaaaaa! Desculpa pela demora, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Luna Stuart – **Gaaaata, brigada! *-* Haha, Natutênho, sempre tenso! ._. Sim, então somos três traumatizados! x.x APOSPOAPOSAOPSOK', SENSOR DE MERDA DO SASUKE? #AMOAMOTOO *O* É a Mikoto, foi quase! xD Ai, Dejiko não existe nessa fic! D': Pena, amo ela. Obrigada pela review, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **Kaah-nee-chan, minha diva-gata linda! *O* Que nada, entendo perfeitamente! Aqui em casa o negócio também é tenso! Ç.ç Haha, tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, amor! Beijos! ;*

**AnjuHime – **Nem eh, é toda minha! ;D Bad Romance Naruto-Version, tensooo! ._. PAOPSOAPOSOAOSK' Sim, Sasuke-júnior... RUUUUM! ;9 Nunca vi Higurashi não, mas vou procurar! o/ Obrigada! A mãe da Saku ainda é um mistério, mas a "assassina" do Sasuke é a Mikoto! *-* Adooooro! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Didinha – **Realmente, Sasuke-kun só faz pergunta difícil! U.Ú Ai, surto de Naruto-Gaga, #TENSO! Awwwn, também quero proteger ele! *-* Haha, com a gente ele tah feito! o/ Beijos, gata! ;*

**Lell Ly – **Ai, cara, você é tão fofa! Muito obrigada mesmo, de verdade! *-* Ai, gente, eu imagino a cena e... eu quer um psicólogo também! Vou pedir o telefone pro Sasuke-kun! PAOSPOAPOSPOAPOSPAOSK', Ai, eu achei muuuito fofo o Sasuke com medo de escuro! Eu protejo ele se ele quiser! . Desculpa a demora, de verdade. Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Jackey – **APOSPOAPOSOAOSOPOSK', Owwn, minha sobrinha Jack-chan! *-* Thank you SO much! Sim Sasuke e sua semi-hipotermia! PAOSPOAPOSPOASK' Haha, Mikoto divamente do mal, não? Cara, eu AMO o Sasuke, na moral! My perfect man! *-* Okay, vou continuar todas assim que puder, prometo! Beijos, amora! :*

**Lh-chan – **AMAAAAAAAAAAAADA! Tudo ótimo, divona, e vc? De nada, dude, e a gente espera os sete anos aqui, firme e forte! o/ Eu no seu casamento? HONRA! *-* Eu vou sim, hein? E eu vou conhecer seu bofe lá então, combinado! ;D PAOSOPOAPSOAPOSK', Ai, Jesus, vou sair fazendo do meu Sasuke e vender, então! Sim, amiga, Naruto, Lady Gaga e REBOLANDO! #tenso Concordo, se fosse a Karin eu fazia ele arrumar uma bazuca e transformar ela numa peneira! '-' Amiga, somos duas! ODEIO ela também, com todas as minhas células. Ai, amor, não sei se a Dejiko vai aparecer nessa fic, provavelmente não! Ç.Ç' Desculpa MESMO a demora, mas essa escola ACABA comigo! Ai, eu vi o seu review de FB e eu AMEI! Quando eu postar o cap 2 eu respondo, okay? ;D Beijinhos, meu amor! ;*

**Bruna – **Bruna-chan! *-* Ai, que isso, não precisa ter vergonha! Eu já paguei tanto mico pior que esse, acredite! U.u Não precisa ficar com vergonha! ;D Gata, sou que nem a sua irmã, ADOOOOOOORO um review! Nem eh, e a mommy do Sasuke mesmo! xD Nem fala, deve ser coisa de irmã, a minha também canta e... salvem nossos ouvidos! Beijos, cafunés, cosquinhas e abraços pra você também, gata! Beijos! :*

**Mai Kobayashi – **TAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKI! *O* PARABÉNS, GATA! SEPARAR SÍLABAS EH UM DOMQ EU POUCOS TEM! xD APOSPOAOSPAOSK' gata, TODOS os seus reviews são caprichados! ;D PAOSOAPOSPOAK', Juh mentecapta! Naruto Gaga, I love it! PAOPSOPAOPSOAOSK', brigada, amor! APOSPOASOKS', um livro meu na sua estante? Honra máster! Pois eh, Sasuke tem MESMO um pouco de Jared, fazer o que? Amo ele cada vez mais! MAS EU AINDA QUERO O KEITO, OKAY? ;D Haha, vai ficar na curiosidade mesmo, não vou te contar! Segredo da área 51! U.u PAOSKPAOKSPAOSKPAOSAPSOK' Ai, amiga, só você! Você eu nem falo nada, afinal, palavras não são suficientes para descrever uma diva! ;D Está certa, gata, eh MESMO a Mikotomama! Own, amor, brigada! Beijos, minha diva-Takaki! ;*

**Tain – **Ai, nossa, SUPER obrigada, de verdade! Que isso, você que é super fofa, gata! Ai, muito obrigada, tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! :*

AI, AMOOOOOORES, ADOREI AS REVIEWS! *-*

Bom, eu tenho que ir antes que a minha mãe me dê uma voadora e me tire do PC a força! Ai, Jesus, save me! X.x Minha mãe é BEM Mikoto as vezes! PAOSPOAPSOAOSK'

Beijos, gatinhas, desculpa de novo pela demora, mas eu posto assim que der! Prometo!

Desculpem os erros também, capítulo sem betar de novo! Ç.ç

Gente, não esqueçam a minha campanha, okay? Façam meu niver (que vai ser lotado de prova x.x) mais happy! ;D

Mereço a reviews? ;3

BeiJONES pra todas, minhas chinchilas! AMO VOCÊS! 3

Keiko Haruno Uchiha


	8. Atraso

**Capítulo 8: Atraso.**

**Sasuke POV**

Eu juro que se a Sakura me apressar mais uma mísera vez eu vou meter um tiro na cara dela. Falo sério.

- Sasuke, será que dá pra você andar logo? Depois você diz que as mulheres é que demoram! A gente já tá atrasado, sabia dessa?

- _A gente já tá atrasado, sabia dessa?_ – eu repeti com uma voz fininha debochada, enquanto me enfiava numa camiseta branca o mais rápido que eu podia.

Cachorra, como ela ousa falar que _eu_ demoro? Há exatamente três minutos atrás ela bate na porta do meu apartamento e me fala que a gente tem que encontrar minha mãe em exatos quinze minutos na loja pra ver as roupas do casamento!

Aposto que ela ficou mais de duas horas se arrumando. Desgraçada.

- Uchiha, rápido, a gente vai se atrasar! – ela disse irritada, o que me fez franzir o cenho enquanto colocava a camisa xadrez azul e preta desabotoada.

Barbie mandona filha duma mãe, só por causa disso eu vou fazer birra, demorando dois anos só pra colocar o tênis.

- E se você demorar você vai ter que se ver com a sua mãe! Mikoto deve estar um amor com a sua demora! – ela disse sarcástica, interrompendo meus pensamentos e aparecendo na porta do quarto, enquanto eu enfiava o tênis skatista preto e branco de qualquer jeito no pé.

Meu cérebro involuntariamente processou a imagem da minha mãe com uma arma apontada pra mim dizendo: "Agora morra, playboy!"

Estremeci.

- Quer calar a boca, por favor? Eu to indo o mais rápido que posso! – levantei e olhei de um lado pro outro, mas de repente eu fiquei estático.

Ah meu Deus, cadê o meu casaco?

- Acabou? – ela disse suspirando e cruzando os braços, impaciente. Eu peguei um travesseiro em cima da cama e tampei nela, e a última coisa que eu vi foram os olhos verdes arregalados antes da minha arma nem tão mortal assim a atingir bem no meio da fuça.

Chupa, neném!

Enquanto eu colocava o casaco preto de flanela – desabotoado também, já que casacos/camisas desabotoadas são outra marca registrada minha – vi a cara chocada da minha noivinha passar de perplexa pra uma parecida com aquele coelho gigante do filme do Donnie Darko.

Que mulherzinha mais tensa, Jesus.

- Sasuke Uchiha! – ela sibilou num tom agudo, e eu automaticamente dei um passo pra trás. – Vou matar você, seu animal!

- E a minha mãe te mata, deixa dona Mikoto saber que ela tá organizando o casamento todo à toa. – eu disse pegando o rayban wayfarer azul e as chaves do carro. – Agora dá pra gente ir logo? Acho que estamos atrasados, e levando em conta que a loja é do outro lado da cidade, sem contar o... – dei uma olhada no Iphone. Que lindo, nós temos exatamente sete minutos pra estar lá. Perfeito. – Cassete, somos seres humanos mortos.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- SASUKE, PÁRA ESSA PORRA! AGORA! – ouvi Sakura berrar pela vigésima vez seguida, enquanto se agarrava com ainda mais força ao meu braço, olhando chocada pra estrada a minha frente. – Eu não quero morrer! – ela choramingou. – Eu ainda tenho tanta coisa pra fazer na vida! E... e... – ela descompassou a respiração, olhando pra mim com um olhar de criança medrosa. – Ai meu Deus, me ajuda! Sasuke! Eu não posso morrer com essa calça horrorosa!

Revirei os olhos, olhando pra ela.

- Sakura, a gente não vai...

- OLHA PRA FRENTE, CARALHO!

Dei um meio sorriso, reprimindo uma gargalhada. Como nós iríamos chegar atrasados de qualquer jeito, nós achamos melhor ir por uma estrada meio deserta, que, embora ficasse mais longe, não tinha fiscalização nenhuma, então eu poderia ultrapassar o limite de velocidade sem problemas. Eu estava praticamente a duzentos e dez quilômetros por hora – e Sakura praticamente arrancando os próprios cabelos e os meus junto, de brinde.

Eu não enxergava muita coisa além de borrões na lateral do carro, eu somente tinha uma vista rápida e parcialmente precisa do que estava a poucos metros a minha frente. Ou seja, qualquer piscadela, desvio de atenção, perda de concentração ou uma ruiva paraguaia gritando desesperadamente pode ser um problema.

E eu estou pensando seriamente em tampar esse problema pra fora do carro em movimento se ele continuar a berrar no meu ouvido.

- Sakura. – eu chamei sério, com o tom de voz firme. Ela me encarou com os olhos semicerrados, os longos cílios delineando as orbes verde-vivo. Provavelmente ela queria se passar por brava, mas a única coisa que veio a minha cabeça foi a imagem de uma fuinha. – Não vamos morrer. Agora você pode calar a boca e sossegar esse cú? – eu disse franzindo o cenho, sem tirar os olhos de estrada, somente a olhando pela visão periférica. Ela me avaliava cuidadosamente, provavelmente procurando algum vestígio de que eu estivesse blefando. Suspirei. – Eu, Naruto, Gaara e Neji apostamos rachas. – admiti rapidamente, na mesma hora em que ela abriu a boca indignada, eu continuei: - Então é meio que normal pra mim, não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes.

Silencio sepulcral.

- Cristo redentor, eu vou me casar com um _fora da lei?_ Em que mundo vivemos, papai! – ela disse desesperada, olhando pro teto do carro como se falasse com Deus. Mordi o lábio inferior com força mais uma vez pra não rir da crise dela. Certo, Sasuke, não ria. Rir dos outros é feio. Não ria. Ainda mais quando os outros estão do seu lado e podem te bater a qualquer minuto._ Não ria._

- Sakura, isso não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. – eu disse sorrindo levemente, e a careta de pânico dela aumentou.

- Sasuke, rachas são _ilegais!_ – ela sussurrou desesperada, como se tivesse me contando que planejava matar o presidente dos Estados Unidos e tivesse um agente do FBI no banco de trás. – É contra lei, seu animal, isso dá cadeia! – ela continuou desesperada, olhando pros lados como se alguém pudesse nos ouvir.

Detalhe: ouvir um sussurro num carro a duzentos e dez quilômetros por hora.

Não agüentei. Tive que rir alto da cara dela.

- Sakura, a única jumenta aqui é você! A gente já faz isso há muito tempo e ninguém descobriu, até o Kakashi sabe e fala que não tem problema! Para com esse fogo no cú! – disse frustrado e ela emburrou, cruzando os braços e olhando pra fora com a típica cara de desdém. – E a gente chegou. – avisei, estacionando o carro na frente da loja, mas não destravei as portas.

Respirei fundo. Provavelmente eu terei que ter uma conversa séria com ela agora. Muito séria. Esclarecer pontos importantes – frisar veemente que não há risco nenhum em rachas - e ela vai fazer observações inteligentes sobre o assunto.

- Ô mula, eu ainda não sei atravessar a lataria. – e essa foi a _observação super inteligente sobre o assunto_ de Sakura Haruno. Ela me encarava com as sobrancelhas unidas numa linha furiosa, e nós nos fuzilávamos com os olhos.

Eu vou esganar essa mulher. Não tô brincando, eu vou enforcar ela.

- Já disse que você me irrita?

- Não te perguntei nada. – ela rebateu, e uma veia estourou na minha cabeça. – E qual o problema? Você também me estressa, cassete!

Um minuto de puro silêncio.

- Uchiha, amorzinho, sabe destravar as portas? – ela disse cínica e eu olhei pra ela com a minha melhor cara de tacho. – É só apertar um botão...

- Que bom. – cortada dois, a revanche.

Vinte e sete segundos de mutismo total, nós dois completamente parados olhando pra frente.

- UCHIHA, SEU CEGUETA! SE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU, TEM QUE ABRIR A PORRA DA PORTA PRA GENTE PODER SAIR! – ela disse praticamente montando em cima de mim, tentando achar o botão pra destravar o vidro. – ABRE ESSA DESGRAÇA! AGORA!

- FICA LONGE DE MIM, BALEIA MALDITA! VAI ME ESMAGAR! – eu disse só pra provocar, porque Sakura é mais magra e raquítica que uma pena.

As mulheres tem algo contra as baleias, eu nunca entendi porque elas se ofendem tanto. Eu tinha um lagarto chamado Free Willy em homenagem aquele desenho idiota que eu não gostava, mas a minha mãe me obrigava a ver quando eu era pequeno. Willy virou meu personagem aquático favorito e eu nunca mais comi peixe até os doze anos. E sim, quando eu tinha sete anos eu chorei que nem um condenado quando me disseram que Willy, a orca, não era uma orca – o desgraçado do bicho era um golfinho.

Mentirada da porra, Willy é uma orca e ponto final. Não um golfinho, mas sim uma orca. Willy, a orca – _forever and ever._

E ai de quem me falar que essa porra desse bicho não é uma merda de uma orca.

- BALEIA? TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA? GORDA É A SUA AVÓ, PORQUE A SUA MÃE É MAGRINHA! – ela gritou me batendo, esquecendo o plano inicial que era destravar as portas.

Tudo bem que ela é raquítica e menor que eu, mas bate que nem um homem! Que horror!

- SAKURA, TE FERRA! ME SOLTA! – eu disse segurando os ombros dela, que ainda se debatia, e eu fiquei de costas pra porta, ainda segurando a maluca que parecia ter incorporado o Hulk. – SEU TAPA DÓI, SABIA?

- TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE MÃOS-DE-HOMEM? – ela perguntou mais puta ainda, me fazendo arregalar os olhos.

Mulher distorce tudo o que um homem diz e sempre manipula a situação de um modo em que o homem é que seja o culpado da história. Oremos.

Sakura se ajoelhou, colocando um joelho da cada lado do meu colo e me empurrou contra a porta. Só deu tempo de ouviu o "click" antes da porta abrir, fazendo com que eu caísse com tudo no chão com ela por cima de mim, nós dois com as pernas pra cima.

Ai.

Com o impacto da dor eu fechei os olhos, e quando os abri só encontrei o olhar surpreso da Haruno a milímetros do meu rosto, tanto que o nariz dela estava ao lado do meu. O longo cabelo rosa caiu como uma cortina, tapando qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ver na rua. Ela abriu a boca, mas a fechou rapidamente, desistindo de falar o que quer que fosse.

Eu já tava tão tonto que eu não sabia se olhava pro rosto, pro olho, pra boca ou se via se alguma costela minha estava quebrada, mas por puro instinto eu apertei a cintura dela com força, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, colando os lábios nos meus. Quando eu estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo e que se fodam minhas costelas, eu senti alguma coisa com uma ponta bater na minha cabeça, e algumas vozes gritando ao fundo.

- Larga ela, tarado!

- Solta a moça, tadinha!

- Socorro, estupro! Estrupador, tá tentando engravidar ela!

Eu olhei confuso pras três velhinhas, que gritavam coisas desconexas olhando pra mim com uma cara estranha e ainda me batiam com aquelas bolsas enormes e com aqueles guada-chuvas do tamanho de uma vassoura.

E vou te falar, acho que a tiazinha lá leva uma panela de pressão dentro da bolsa.

Espera. Eu? Estrupador? Eu que fui estapeado e jogado de um carro e o bandido sou _eu?_

A vida é uma droga.

Sakura se levantou rapidamente, e começou a tentar explicar pras velhinhas que ela me agarrou e que, na verdade, a vítima da situação era _eu_ – tudo bem, nem tanto, mas ela tá dizendo que tudo não passou de um mal entendido.

Espero.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Ah meu Deus, eu devia ter deixado aquela velha sem o dente da frente bater no Sasuke. Devia mesmo. Quero dizer, ele é uma pessoa chata, _ilegal _e é um ogro em todos os sentidos. Sem contar que... Jesus, que bolsa é aquela? Parece uma sacola de compras enorme, e a estampa me lembra aquelas espreguiçadeiras de ferro portáteis vagabundas que um monte de gente leva pra praia.

Com a ajuda do meu lindo óculos da Gucci, dei uma olhada rápida e discreta dentro da bolsa, mas quase que eu deixo o meu queixo cair. Caramba, tinha uma abóbora. Inteira. E parecia ser dura. Bastante dura. E não é só a abóbora, tem tomate, alguma coisa verde que eu nem faço idéia do que seja e mais um monte de coisa.

Ah, droga. Eu _realmente_ devia ter deixado ela socar o ogro até ele pedir arrego.

- ...e é por isso que não precisam se preocupar. Ele é meu noivo, nós apenas caímos do carro de mau jeito. – acabei de explicar sorrindo, mas as velhinhas ainda olhavam pro Sasuke de um modo desconfiado. Ele fechou a cara a passou a massagear a cabeça, ignorando todo mundo.

Social e amável que nem o Shreck no começo do primeiro filme.

- Certeza, moça? A gente pode chamar a polícia! – a velhinha mais baixa disse, e as outras concordaram na hora. – Ou a gente mesmo resolve, ontem eu vi uma luta de vale-tudo, o cara quebrou o pescoço do outro com uma chave de braço só! – ela exclamou animada.

Uau. Nossa, quero dizer. Que feio, as velhinhas não deviam ser amáveis, fazer tricô e inventar receitas de biscoitos cuidando dos quinhentos gatos que elas geralmente tem em casa?

Meu Deus, que terceira idade mais revoltada com a vida.

- Olha, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas não precisa! – eu sorri nervosa e surpresa, balançando as mãos freneticamente.

- Nós temos que ir. – Sasuke disse carrancudo, me puxando pelo braço pra dentro da loja e eu acenei para as minhas supostas salvadoras, ouvindo elas falarem alguma coisa estranha sobre eu ter que andar por aí com um soco inglês dentro da bolsa.

A loja era grande e completamente arrumada, espaçosa e somente em cores neutras: Parede de mármore branco com detalhes em preto, chão preto e um lindo e imponente lustre estava no meio da sala, preso ao teto e perto da luz, fazendo com que os cristais ficassem ainda mais chamativos. Nós dois fomos com passos rápidos até a atendente, só que o Uchiha soltou meu braço e segurou a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Hn, eu gostaria de falar com Mikoto Uchiha, acho que ela está nos esperando. – ele disse sorrindo galante como sempre, fazendo a atendente corar e sorrir que nem uma demente.

Rolei os olhos. Pelo menos o bíceps dele era maior que o cérebro.

- C-Claro. – ela pegou um papel, se tirar o sorriso idiota da cara, que logo virou um malicioso. Ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo negro que estava caindo do coque em que estava preso, olhando pro Sasuke de um jeito estranho. – Hum... gostaria de mais alguma coisa? – ela sorriu ainda mais com o duplo sentido.

Eu gostaria de furar o olho dela com uma caneta, será que ela deixa?

Só um segundo... ela me ignorou?

Eu? Um ignorou? _Sakura Haruno?_

Meu bem, mas ela tá fudida.

- Eu gostaria, querida. – eu disse com uma voz aveludada, e ambos os pares de olhos se voltaram pra mim, os ônix dele e os castanhos escuros dela. A atendente pareceu surpresa em me ver ali. Idiota. Coloquei um sorriso arrogante na cara, e me posicionei na frente do Sasuke, ficando de frente pra ela com meus imponentes um e sessenta e oito, sem contar com o enorme salto da bota que eu estou usando. – Você mesmo que fez sua maquiagem?

- Foi, por quê? – ela perguntou confusa, a voz nasalada me enjoando cada vez mais.

Ah meu Deus, aquilo na testa dela é um espinha ou uma segunda cabeça? Sakura, o que é isso, seja boazinha. Ela não tem culpa de ser o elo perdido dos humanos com o E.T. Boas garotas não falariam nada e ignorariam o que aconteceu antes.

É.

Azar dela que eu não seja uma boa garota.

- Tá parecendo um chihuahua em carne viva. – eu disse fazendo uma careta de nojo. De verdade, aquilo estava muito nojento. – Tem um vulcão na sua testa, sua base é mais escura que a sua pele, você tá cheia de olheiras, tem mais corretivo no olho esquerdo do que no direito, essa sombra roxa faz parecer que você levou um soco e tem um buraco negro no seu vestido, querida. – disse irônica.

Acho que ela quer me bater. Bem, ela ficou vermelha e tá me olhando com uma cara estranha, fechou os punhos e... é, ela quer mesmo me bater.

Espera, aquela estúpida acha que pode cair na porrada comigo?

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim? – ela disse num tom irritado.

- Sakura Haruno. – disse imponente, e ela levou um choque, olhando pra mim com os olhos arregalados. - Quem você pensa que é pra dar em cima do meu noivo? – eu disse ainda sorrindo debochada, a fazendo ficar mais chocada ainda.

- Seu noivo? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Não, ele é a Madonna que resolveu trocar de sexo. – retruquei impaciente.

Sasuke dava um meio sorriso e se divertia com a cena. Cachorro. Bem que ele podia fazer alguma coisa que prestasse na vida inútil dele e me defender, mandar ela pra puta que pariu ou qualquer coisa assim. De repente a imagem dele me abraçando pelos ombros, dando aquele sorriso maroto enquanto me dava um beijo digno de Titanic bem na frente dessa nojenta passou pela minha cabeça. Depois ela saia chorando pra onde quer que fosse. Nossa, ele me beijar na frente dela ia ser muito legal. Mesmo.

_Sou uma jumenta iludida._

- E eu não me irritaria se fosse você. – continuei sorrindo e mudei o peso de perna, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Sr. Uchiha! Srta. Haruno! – um homem de terno veio nos cumprimentar, e ao analisar a cara da atendente eu supus que era o chefe dela. Ela estava mais branca que papel, e eu não duvidava de que estivesse suando. – Suponho que são os futuros noivos, certo? Sou Louis Hankins, o dono da loja. A Sra. Uchiha já está a caminho, os camarins já estão prontos para a prova. – ele sorriu e nós sorrimos também.

- Obrigada, Sr. Hankins. – agradeci cordialmente. – Jenny estava nos dando os parabéns. Ela disse que formamos um belo casal. – eu disse sorrindo cínica pra desgraçada, a olhando como se fôssemos velhas amigas. A atendente soltou um sorriso amarelo e um "É sim." Eu tinha lido o crachá dela antes de me virar para o gerente, e lá estava escrito "Jenny Cornellian - Atendente". – Nós estávamos conversando sobre como tem gente que tem cara dura e quer separar casais a um passo do casamento, né, Jenny? – perguntei ainda no tom _best friend_ falso, e a menina pareceu congelar. Senti Sasuke segurar o riso ao meu lado.

- É um horror mesmo. – Sr. Hankins concordou.

- Pois é, a gente tem que ficar de olho. – sorri pro homem a minha frente e entrelacei meus dedos de novo com os do Sasuke, sorrindo largamente para a morena, que soltou um palavrão baixo.

Que feio, Jenny.

– Bom, temos que ir. Roupas do casamento pra provar. – Sasuke interveio antes que eu aparecesse com uma seta com luzes dizendo "JENNY ESTAVA DANDO EM CIMA DO MEU NOIVO, SR. HANKINS!"

O que era uma ótima idéia, aliás.

Onde será que eu consigo uma seta luminosa?

Franzi o cenho quando Sasuke me puxou e nós fomos até as escadas, subindo devagar. Nós subíamos em silêncio, ainda de mãos dadas.

- E isso tudo porque você não é ciumenta. – ele sussurrou.

- Não sou mesmo, mas ela me ignorou. – rebati, sussurrando também. Ele parou e me encarou cético, e eu me fiz de desentendida. – O que?

Vai dizer que agora ele acha que eu estou com ciúmes dele? Ah, vá.

- Você é uma pessoa extremamente possessiva. – não era uma pergunta. Ele olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos grandes e debochados, um sorriso sacana na cara como sempre.

- É claro que não, sou uma pessoa liberal e totalmente aberta. – disse parando de subir as escadas e o encarando. Eu sentia minhas sobrancelhas franzidas e ele me olhava com as dele arqueadas.

Idiota, claro que eu sou liberal. Moderna e completamente liberal, e não é como se eu fosse ter ciúmes _dele_.

- Claro, e suponho que totalmente amável, sem nenhum inimigo e com o gênio extremamente controlado também. – ele disse com os braços cruzados, dois degraus acima de mim.

- Exatamente. – concordei.

O desgraçado riu, e desceu a pequena diferença entre a gente, ficando na minha frente.

- Sakura você é um ser humano ciumento, possessivo e que tem um baita de um complexo de superioridade, isso sim!

- Claro que não! – disse indignada.

Eu? Complexo de inferioridade? Ciumenta? _Possessiva?_

Blasfêmia.

- E bate que nem um cavalo! – ele continuou, e eu considerei seriamente a idéia da velhinha sobre carregar um soco inglês.

- Já disse que eu não sou mãos-de-homem! – disse irritada, puxando o cabelo dele, o fazendo entortar a cabeça. – Tá escutando bem, Uchiha?

- Claro que não, você é a Hello Kitty! E o que mais me comove é a sua delicadeza! – ele disse sarcástico, e nós dois ouvimos barulho de salto alto chegando, e, por _única e exclusivamente reflexo_, eu o puxei pra mim, selando nossos lábios numa pressa muda.

Enrosquei meus dedos – que antes tinham a missão de arrancar os cabelos do meu nem tão amado futuro noivo – no cabelo dele, enquanto sentia ele me apertar contra o corpo – malhado e muito, _muito_ gostoso – dele, e eu ouvi os passos pararem perto, provavelmente no topo da escada.

Nós nos separamos, mas não quebramos o contato visual. Sasuke ainda estava com a testa apoiada na minha, nós dois regulando a respiração, quando nós ouvimos um "Owwn" e automaticamente viramos a cabeça, nos deparando com uma Mikoto com as duas mãos na cintura, com cara de tudo, menos de brava.

Pelo menos ela não vai tampar um manequim daqui de cima ou algo parecido.

Quero dizer, eu acho.

Minha nossa.

- O plano inicial era matar vocês, mas... vocês são tão lindos! – ela disse com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo gigantescamente, e eu não pude não sorrir também. Mikoto simplesmente é diva. Toda vez que a gente se beija só falta ela pegar uma câmera, tirar uma foto e fazer um pôster. Sério. – Estão atrasados.

E foi com um imenso choque que eu vi o desgraçado abrir o sorriso maroto característico e falar com o tom de voz mais inocente do mundo:

- Culpa da sua futura norinha, mãe. Falei pra ela andar mais rápido, mas sabe como é, foi uma hora só pra escolher o sapato e mais uma pra bolsa.

E depois disso eu só vi a imagem que meu cérebro projetou de futuro nem tão distante: "Aqui jaz Sasuke Uchiha, cantor de merda, péssimo filho e um mentiroso da porra, castrado pela própria noiva antes de morrer."

* * *

**N/A: **MIIIIINHAS CHINCHILAS! *-*

Tudo bom, amores?

Eu sei, vocês querem me matar. Buuut, a culpa não foi minha. Aposto que vocês estão rindo ou falando um "MENTIROSA DA PORRA!", mas eu to falando sério. Primeiro teve o Sarau, no qual eu tive um papel imenso e totalmente importante: Ficar parada por cinco minutos. E... bem, só.

Só. Ficar parada. Mais nada, nem dança, nem canto, só... parada. E depois sair do palco.

Eu sei, o que seria desse evento sem mim parada no meio de um monte de gente que também não estavam fazendo porra nenhuma? Absolutamente nada. Risos.

Mas não foi só isso! Quero dizer, tecnicamente foi, mas não o motivo da demora toda. Eu fiquei muito doente e passei muito mal, tanto que no ensaio do primeiro dia eu quase desmaiei no meio do palco. _Quase_. Corri do palco e desmaiei na escada. Whatever. Bem, e como sou eu, não foi um quase lindo tombo dramático e teatral no melhor estilo Marlyn Monroe (se bem que eu estava no teatro, então mesmo que eu me jogasse lá de cima que nem uma gorila seria um tombo teatral, não?), mas algo mais parecido com um ganso anêmico capengando pelas escadas falando algo como: "Vou morrer, alguém me traz Nutella?"

E eu desmaiei no meio da escada, e ainda fui carregada. Tudo bem que, pra mim, desmaiar já é normal, mas no meio da escada é tenso. x.x

Sem contar na gripe, dor de garganta, eu ficar sem comer, febre de 40° já faz uns três dias, mais febre, meu corpo tá uma bosta, temporada de prova começando e por aí vai.

Me ignorem, estou meio drogada. Sabe aquele remédio rosa gostoso que aquelas criancinhas tomam e que vem com uma seringa? Pois é, eu to tomando ele. Me recuso a tomar outro.

Fala sério, gente, aquilo tem gosto de bala! É muito bom. E eu não tomo nenhum outro, eu nego veemente. Minha mãe falou que eu sou muito criança. Shit. E ela fez questão de jogar na minha cara que eu tomo o mesmo remédio que a minha cachorra. Quero dizer, não do mesmo vidro, ela tem o dela e eu tenho o meu, mas o nome do remédio é igual. Ah, droga. Isso é meio hulmilhante.

_Meio?_

E eu queria desejar do fundo do meu coração melhoras pra Carol Wells, Cee, a gente vai melhorar, você vai ver! o/

Porque piorar fica difícil. '-'

Minhas gatinhas, eu A-MEI as reviews! Obrigada, de verdade! Adorei todos os parabéns, eu reli e li de novo umas quinze vezes! *-*

Alguém aí vê Romeo x Juliet? Eu comecei a ver agora, to baixando o anime todo, e eu tenho um pronunciamento – Meus animes preferidos dos preferidos, tipo, top-best são oficialmente: Zero no Tsukaima, Romeo x Juliet e Naruto.

Sério, é lindo e fofo e, e... e eu quero um Romeu, um Sasuke e um Saito!

Yeah. Meu mundo seria mais pink. ;D

E quando eu acabar isso aqui eu tenho que ir ver os novos 07 episódios novos que eu baixei.

Eu sei, to que nem uma drogada. Literalmente.

Ok, respondendo aos meu lindos comentários:

**Roh Mateus – **Que boooooom! *-* Mikoto manda, I know! Eu adoro fazer o Sasuke, se bem que a Sakura também é diva! Que bom que você gostou, baby, tomara que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Sophie Clarkson – **OOOOOWN, BRIGADAAA! *-* Valeu pelos parabéns, de verdade! Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu fico me achando porque você gostou! Yeah! Beijos, linda, tomara que goste desse também! ;*

**Luna Stuart – **NÃO MORRA, NÃO MORRA, NÃO MORRA! POAKSPOAKSPAOKSPOK' Gosh, três vezes no banheiro? "E o Ministério da Saúde (vulgo: eu) adverte, Luna-chan, não leia as minhas fics sem ter um banheiro em alcance próximo!" Brincadeira, mas eu ri imaginando você correndo. Cara, minha mãe também parece a Mikoto irritada, essa fic é meio que baseada em fatos reais, porque meus pais definitivamente não são... usuais, digamos assim! xD Awn, brigada! Eu sou melhor em comédia romântica do que em dramas, minha amiga fala drama dá mais _ibope_. Mas sério, meu drama saiu uma bosta, e eu AMO comédias! xD Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, Luna-chan! Beijos, girl!

**zizis - **HEY! \o/ Ah, preciso sim, são leitoras como você que animam o meu dia! Owwn, que linda! Obrigada pelos elogios! A-do-ro a Mikoto! Sério, ela é diva que nem a Sakura! MUITO OBRIGADA, Zizi-chan! *-* Realmente, e daí? Edward tem 110 anos e todo mundo acha ele um pedaço de mal caminho! POAPSOPOAPSOAK' Realmente, aniversários rock's! Muito obrigada, desculpa a demora! Beijos, linda! ;*

**LihUchiha – **Awn, muito obrigada, Lih-chan! Fico feliz que você tenha rido e goste dessa fic, na moral. Também adoro escrever ela. Sim, Sasuke puxou o complexo de vingança nem sei da onde! U.ú Vinganças à la Uchiha mandam, I know! *O* Desculpa a demora, é que eu tive uns problemas aqui, espero que não fique brava. Kisses, cattie! ;*

**jeek-chan – **"Mikoto Uchiha é um ser humano foda, pode falar." Realmente, nada nem ninguém supera a Mikoto! PAOPOAKSPAOKSPAOK' Cara, nem sei da onde saiu aquele peixe, mas o coitado perdeu a cabeça tão violentamente... de um modo meio literal. Poor fish. Desculpa a demora, tomara que goste desse também! *-* Beijos, gata! :*

**Samy Winkot – **SAMY-CHAN! *-* AHHH, NO CREO! Você é leonina também? Cara, que legal! Eu e você e o Sasuke! #Wildfeelings Feliz aniversário atrasado e... se bem que eu acho que nenhum parabéns meu vai recompensar esse seu presente, hein? Arrasou, garota! Samy-chan rock's! *-* Nem se preocupa, eu não pretendo botar essa fic em hiatus, os capítulos dela saem super fácil e eu tenho várias idéias! Desculpa a demora, tomara que você mate a saudade com esse capítulo! Yeah, se depender da Mikoto, Shikamaru e Kakashi vão virar o Hulk numa versão menos saltadora e menos... verde. É, _realmente_ menos verde. Beijos, amore, desculpa de novo a demora! ;*

**Jackey – **Sim, Sasuke mother is a BANG! PAOSPOPAOPSOPOASK' Meio que literalmente! *-* Não se martirize, Mikoto engana a todos! u.u'' Jackey/diva/amore/tia/sobrinha, MUITO obrigada! Cara, eu pensei nisso me bazeando em sermão de pai e professor, porque eu nunca ouço uma palavra do que eles falam! x.x E eu realmente acho que ninguém ouve. NÓIS, GATINHA! BOIANDO FOREVER AND ALWAYS! PAOSPOPAOPSOAKS Shikamaru e Kakashi, missão: sobreviver à caça de compras! Estrelando: Mikoto Uchiha! o/ Correção: Fic classificada como GENIAL, autora nem tão GENIAL assim pra uma leitora GENIALMENTE FODÁSTICA, vulgo: Jackey-chan. *-* Own, obrigada de verdade, diva. Beijos, tia/sobrinha! Love ya! ;*

**Juliie McCarty Uchiha – **Owwn, amoure, really thanks! Mikoto, diva demais, né? POSPOAPOSKAPSKAPOSK' Sim, Shikamaru e Kakashi se ferraram legal nessa! U.ú Né? Sasuke é muito jumento, cara! Esquecer de contar pra mãe já é #FAIL, mas esquecer de contar pra mãe quando se trata de MIKOTO UCHIHA é suicídio. Beijos, Juliie-chan, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! xoxo ;*

**Bela21 – **Sim, Sasuke Uchiha é uma Mikoto de calças! PAOSPOAPOSPOAKS' Sasuke e Sakura esbanjando amor pelos poros, sempre! xD Pois é, ele se vingou do Shikamaru e do Kakashi de uma vez só! Muito obrigada, e desculpe a demora! Beijos, linda! :*

**taty – **OBRIGAAAADA, TATY-CHAN! *O* Own, você é MUITO fofa, sabia? Não sei nem agradecer, que você tenha tudo em dobro, linda! Muito obrigada de novo! Mesmo! *-* Dude, eu não mereço uma leitora como você, de verdade! Mikoto conquista a todos, eu AMO ela, diva que nem a Sakura! Obrigada de novo, você me deixa tão feliz que eu acabei de ligar "I Wanna Hold You" do McFly no último volume! Gosh, acho que meu vizinho vai me tampar uma pedra. Sabe como é, ele me _ama_. Não se preocupe, gatinha, SasuSaku brigando é o melhor! E esse capítulo tá cheio, espero que você goste! Yeah, amiga, eu to com vários projetos aqui, todos SasuSaku! Tem uns cinco, pelo menos, todos para serem postados, mas eu provavelmente só vou postar quando estiver acabando ou essa ou Fake Boyfriend. Ou ma dá uma alok e eu poste junto, mas eu estou em controlando pra não fazer isso. Muito. Awn, que linda! Obrigada pelo carinho, Taty-chan! Muito, obrigada, amor, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Ana Higurashi – **Heey! xD Yeah, baby, Mikoto is the best! Adooro too, o filhinho Krebs do Sasuke deve amar a vovozinha querida dele! ;D Kakashi deve ter pensado: "Pronto, me fudi." Sasuke do mal, beibe! xD Own, obrigada! Eu também acho super fofo as ceninhas dos dois! Porque não é aquela coisa melosa 'ai meu anjo' e nem o chichê de 'Eu tenho a minha vingança, não posso me apaixonar'. Eu não gosto de escrever clichês assim, sinceramente. Danny-boy e Dougierito? Ana-chan, adoro as suas escolhas! Meu Jonão, amo os quatro também, mas... qual é, é o Danny Jones! 3 PAOKSPAOKSPOAKSPOASPAOSK' Pois é, e as provas vão começar de novo! ): Really sad. Muito obrigada, espero que tenha dado tudo certo no aniversário da sua amiga! Beijos, girl! :*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **Nee-chan! Nem sou, mas qualquer coisa puxei de você! ;P Tá aí a sua continuação, espero que goste! Sim, nosso DIVO, porque só o Uchiha-baby sabe ser assim! *-* Beijos, gata, também te adoro! 3

**HOLLYDAY – **Continuei! And i'm really thankful! I hope you like it too! Kisses, baby! ;*

**mariana – **Yo, Mari-chan! Não tem problema, fofa, eu te entendo PER-FEI-TA-MEN-TE. Escola acaba com a nossa vida social, fatérrimo. Own, brigada! Que lagal, a sua mãe no dia 16 e eu no dia 17! *-* Sim, nós tomos um caso com o 17! PAOSPOAPOSK' Obrigada, eu ganhei sim, e fiquei muito feliz! *-* Mikoto sempre arrasa, gata! Vamos aprender com a mestre! ;D Valeu, de coração por tudo, e que todos os seus sonhos também se realizem! Feliz aniversário atrasado, amiga! Beijos! ;*

**Lahh . Rye - **Sobriinha! *-* Pois é, foi ótimo, que nem o seu deve ter sido! Ou ainda vai ser, mas, enfim. Você entendeu. Acho. Obrigada, baby! Que bom q ue você gostou do capítulo! Nem é, suas reviews que são TUDO, diva-master! Pois é, manolo, Mikoto is a BANG! Sasuke's? Quentes? Põe "Ai papai's" nisso minha filha! ;9 as minhas vão começar de novo! #choragalões Ç.Ç Falou tudo: "#éavida ,merds -'" POAPSOPAOPSOPAOSK' Não precisa esperar mais, sobrinha! Beijos, tomara que você goste! ;*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **NEE-CHAN-LINDA-GATA-DIVA-MASTER DA MINHA LIFE! *o* PAOSOPAOPOASK' Own, muito obrigada, amor! Really thanks! Adorei, vou seguir! –Q Nee-chan, acho que o seu perfil tem algo contra mim! Já mandei umas três reviews e eu tenho quase certeza que você não recebeu nenhuma! T.T Mikoto-chan é diva, baby! Eu sei, minha escola é foda! Só falta eles me vestirem de escrava e me chamarem de "Isaura"! 600? Vacilo, velho. D': KARIN IS A BITCH! Nossa, como eu odeio aquele ser, você não faz nem idéia, nee-chan. E acho que você tembém compartilha desse meu ódio, não? Morra, Karin. Arght. Sim, sonho de consumo! Cartão, compras, amigas... só falta os cabelos ao vento! xD É, foi meu niver sim, don't worry, mando o bolo pra você pelo Sedex! –Q Endereço anotado... nee-chan, somos vizinhas! o/ ENTENDI! EURI, CARA! Capa ao quadrado eh F-O-D-A! Gente, adorei isso! Kaahpaah²! Nem, vocês que mandam nesse trio! Resumindo: Todo mundo aí manda! *O* Uui, nee-chan gosta de mordidinhas, é? Boooom saber! ;9 A-DO-RO, Deidara nosso best! Preciso do telefone dele, ok? ART IS A BANG! Fazer o que, o chocolatrismo veio da mamãe! Todas herdamos! U.ú POPOAPOSPOAPOSK, BEIJOS, AMOOOOR! ;*

**luciaalmeida – **Miih! *O* APOSPOAPOSAK', Yeah, Mikoto rules! Eu ODEIO a Karin, de verdade! Poor Sasuke, é bem capaz dela matar ele mesmo! 23 nem é ser velha, amiga! 23 anos é mágico também, que nem 15! Só faltam os strippers! –QQ Pois é, o que seria de mim sem o shopping! Eu... dava um treco. Really. Beijos, amiga! :*

**Fehhh-chan – **Haha, muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou! ;D Sim, Sasuke e Sakura são "amáveis"! –Q Ídola? Awn, que lindo! Mas você que é a minha! *-* Não se preocupe, tenho planos pro Naruto já e não vai demorar muito! Desculpa a demora, tomara que você goste desse também! Beeijos! ;*

**carola . cezalves – **Hey! Nossa, que honra! Eu me sinto lisonjeada, muito obrigada! Minhas provas foram ótimas, mas agora começa outra temporada! D: Shit. Mas eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Beijos, Cah-chan! ;*

**Neigh – **Thank you very much, Neigh-chan! *-* Cara, deu sim, eu fiquei tãããããão feliz! Me senti, de verdade! Pois é, Mikoto é tensa! Digamos que é do tipo oi-não-me-encontre-num-beco-escuro. Meu primo? Sim, muito confuso, amiga! Eu reli umas três vezes só pra entender o "sobrinho do cunhado"! xD Muito obrigada, Neigh-chan! Sorte pra você também, e se você não tiver provas... bem, sorte pra qualquer coisa que você queira! Beijos, cattie! ;*

**jessikaharuno22 – **Muito obrigada! Fico feliz com que você tenha gostado! Mikoto, toda vez que ela aparece é um baque! xD Poor Shikamaru e poor Kakashi, coitados, vão aprender a não casarem os outros escondidos! Sim, Shikamaru do mal! Podia ter deixado os dois abraçadinhos, se bem que eles arrumar um jeito de se matar de qualquer jeito! –Q Beijos, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! :*

**u-chan – **Obrigada, tomara que essa lógica continue! Haha, beijos, linda! ;*

**Pisck – **Mikoto is a BANG! APOSPOAPOSPOAKS' #Deidarafeelings Mikoto conquista todo mundo, she is a diva! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! xoxo ;*

**Didinha – **Sim, nada como o amor fraternal! Mikoto que o diga! Sério? Gosh, foram feitos protótipos, porque a Mikoto também é baseada nos meus pais! Eles não batem bem, DEFINITIVAMENTE! PAOSPOAPOSAK' Minha mãe, no momento, está fazendo um suco, mas acho que ela esqueceu de colocar a tampa e tá voando morango pra tudo quanto é lugar nessa casa. Suco. De morango. Pela casa toda. Meu Deus. Sim, Shika e Kaka-kun CAPACHOS DE MIKOTO UCHIHA! Quer menos? Só pra quem pode, baby! Yeah, Sakura + Mikoto = Sasuke fudido! Haha, tomara que goste desse também, desculpa a demora! ;*

**Anylita - **APOSKAPOSK', AAAADOREI! Muito obrigada, Any-chan! Sim, Sasuke precisa tomar banho mais vezes! Isso nos deixa... felizes! Veery much, né, Any-chan? . A-DO-RO presentes! Sim, você vai gostar do Itachi nessa fic, sobrinha! Pode apostar! U.u Liga não, quando aparecer um embrulho em papel celofane pink de um metro e sessenta aí você pode gritar: "ITACHI-KUN! *O*" PAOSPOAPOSPOAKS Sasuke Pocotó! xD Sim, seremos duas Mikotos da vida então, Any-chan! #FATO. Obrigada, beijos 4 U too! ;*

**kyty-chan – **Kyty-chan! *-* Vai tudo ótimo, espero que a sua também. Nem merece, você mandou uma review nessa capítulo, me deixou muito feliz! Não se preocupa, sem bem como! Te entendo perfeitamente, temporadas de prova são #FAIL! Kyty-chan, tá ocupada, manolo! 8D Owwn, muito obrigada! Espero que os seus também, gata! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Akemi – Namikaze – **SÉRIO? Akemi-chan, que... MÁGICO! Nós duas no mesmo dia? Parabéns atrasado pra você também, xará de aniversário(?)! Sim, e que todos os nossos sonhos se realizem! Pois é, eu fiz 15! 16 anos, hn? Idade do perigo, hein! ;9 Tudo de bom pra você também! xoxo, gata! ;*

**Aliice – **ALLY-CHAN! *O* Que saudades de você, garota! Que bom que você gostou, gata! Pois é, MIKOTO RULES, ALWAYS! \o/ Pobre peixe. Se bemq eu se não tivesse um peixe seria o pescoço do Sasuke, mas eu fiquei com pena do peixe. Tudo o que ele fez foi... nadar e... bem, nadar. Não que ele tenha feito muita coisa também. SUA FICWRITTER FAVORITA? MORRI! LI, MORRI E RESSUCITEI PRA LER DE NOVO E VER QUE NÃO É MENTIRA! OOOOOOOOWN, ALLY-CHAN, VOCÊ É A MAIS FOFA! LINDA, LINDA, LINDA! Sasuke-kun vai te morder, te mando um embrulhado com papel crepom e com aqueles laços vermelhos gigantes! xD NEM-ACREDITO! Cara, você é muito diva, amiga! Outra capa pra mim? Nem sei como te agradecer! Muito obrigada, Ally-chan, you're the best! BEIJOS, GATA! ;*

**Tain – **Hey! Sério? Cara, que THUDO! *-* Imagina Sasuke com aquela família: "KREBSZINHO, MEU AMOR, VEM JANTAR! O PAPÁ VAI ESFRIAR!" #alok Cara, que... traumtizante. Eu me mata se fosse o pobre do Krebs, na moral. Muito obrigada, de verdade! Tomara que você tenha gostado desse também, amore! ;*

**Bruna – **Heey, Bruna-chan! o/ Awn, muito obrigada! Mikoto é diva demais! *-* Really? Como é a sua mãe? Cara, meus pais são MUITO Mikoto, nenhum dos dois batem bem! Flando nisso minha mãe acabou de passar aqui dando pulos de meio metro porque ela apostou no _jogo do bicho._ Meu Deus. Minha mãe é tão ilegal quanto o Sasuke. Segundo ela "parece tão clandestino que ela parece estar num filme do 007." Meu Deus, de novo. Coitados nada! Vão aprender que uma mulher no shopping é uma obra de arte, isso sim! xD Sem problemas, eu fiquei igualmente feliz, só por você ter mandado! *-* Obrigada mesmo, Bruna-chan! Beijos, beautiful girl! :*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **Sem problemas, sem problemas, sem problemas! xD Eu te entendo, professores de física são #FAIL, e eu tenho DUAS físicas. Mas eu gostou de Física B, o professor é SUPER foda e bem... hot! 8D Mas o de Física A... PUTA QUE PARIU, Ô HOMENZINHO, JESUS! Sério, ele me dá dor se cabeça! Me lembra o Orochimaru quando fala, ele fica puxando o 's', aí fica um chiado meio: "shh". Ele fez esse som 249 vezes segunda passada. Sério. Eu contei. "Deishh vezes o peso dá doishhh..." Morte ao Leonardo. Sem contar que não existem "Nêutrons", e sim "Níutû." Doishh níutû, deishh níutû... Eu acho que eu vou morrer. X.X Own, muito obrigada mesmo, Tenten-chan! *-* Que isso, fico feliz por você ter lembrando, pra mim já é muito! Muito obrigada, que bom que você gostou! E eu tive MAIS uma idéia pra MAIS uma música de All Time Low nessa fic! Aguarde e confie! 8D xoxo, gata! ;*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **NEE-CHAN, GATA & LINDA & FOFA & THUDO DE BOM QUE NEM A PAAH-CHAN! *-* QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊ! Owm, minha jumentinha idiota e do mal, eu te amo, sabia? PAOSPOPAOSPOPASK' mas euri, , eu te perdôo, mas só porque eu sou o fungo do seu queijo! U.ú MENTIIIRA, não tem problema, nee-chan! Eu te entendo, só de você ter mandado uma e lembrado eu já fico TÃÃÃO feliz! *O* Sim, Mikoto (vulgo: eu) deve ter tirado esse Krebs do cú! DE ONDE EU TIREI ISSO, JESUS? Goosh. Sim, o Uchiha-baby se fudeu! Poor him! Na verdade pobre do Kakashi e do Shika mesmo! Eu? Me supero? Puxei tudo nas minhas nee-chans lindas! ;D Muito obrigada pelos parabéns, nee-chan! Isso tudo pra você também, mesmo que... não seja seu niver! Bem, não importa. Ganhei! ADOOORO presentes! Beijos, nee-chan linda! ;*

**BabyBlue55 – **Né? Sasuke Uchiha perverso e totalmente do mal! Que bom que você gostou, desculpe a demora! Tomara que goste desse também! Beijos! :*

**Himitsu no Tsuki – **OWWWN, OBRIGADAAA! Tsuki-chan, really thanks! Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, eu tive tendo uns problemas de saúde, mas eu pretendo atualizar o mais rápido possível! Tomara que você goste, Tsuki-chan! Beijos, queen! *-*

**AnjuHime – **Own, fico feliz de que você tenha gostado! Pois é, afinal, não há ninguém como Mikoto Uchiha! #Uchihapower Muito obrigada, meu dia foi perfeito mesmo! Adoro birtdays! PAOSPOAPOSPOAKS desculpa a demora, mas eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, cattie! :*

**Thai Pipoka-chan – **SOBRIIIIIIIIIINHA! *O* Claro que eu lembro, baka! COMO eu ia esquecer minha sobrinhazinha linda do côre? Yeah, você sumiu, mas eu te perdôo porque eu sou muito boazinha e porque você mandou uma review pro meu aniversário! *O* MENTIIIRA, te amo, dude! 3 APOSPAOSPOASK, muito obrigada! Mikoto é a diva dessa fic, todo mundo ama ela! –Q Não é só você, ninguém entendeu, ainda é um segredo e eu não vou contar pra ninguém! I'm bad. U.ú Haha, valeu, amor! Desculpa a demora, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! :*

**Duda Donato – **APOSPOAPOSK', heey Duda-chan! Own, muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpa a demora, tive uns contratempos. Ai, pára com isso, eu vou ficar sem graça! Você que é fofa, super simpática... nem sei mais como te descrever, de tão diva que você é! Neji Hyuuga, hn? Ah, menina, bateristas sabem onde bater! Uui! ;9 Adooro eles brigando! Ah, claro sem problemas! E muito obrigada por comentar em cada capítulo, isso deixou meu dia mais pink! Muito obrigada, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Lh-chan – **LETÍÍÍÍÍCIAAAAAA! *O* Tudo ótimo, I hope you're fine too. Sem problemas, eu te entendo perfeitamente! Cara, eu postei em AGOSTO, e agora são OUTUBRO! Muito tempo, eu sei, mas é que tá tendo aqui pra mim também. Nem, a diva daqui é você! EU SENTI SAUDADES, OWN! *-* Eu não acho "puxa-saquismo", isso só me mostra o quão fofa você é e o quanto gosta do que eu escrevo e eu te agradeço imensamente! Você não faz nem idéia. Mas eu me sinto SUPER honrada, você não faz nem idéia! Você é uma leitora/amiga MEGA DIVA! Espero que a fic faça jus! xD Eu também passo muito tempo pensando, mas eu ODEIO filisofia! De verdade! Minha amiga levou a almofada do aniversário de 1 anos dela na última aula pra dormir. Uma almofada pink com letras amarelo marca texto. E o meu professor não viu. Gosh. Até hoje eu não tenho um caderno, pra você ter uma idéia – e olha que ele escreve na porra do caderno todo dia. Na ultima aula eu fiquei jogando War e ele _não viu_. Que isso, fiz prova de Biologia A hoje, to no mesmo estado! Eu estudo a mesma coisa que você! –Q SIM, A DIVA-MARAVILINDA-GLAMOROUS-PERFECT-TDB MIKOTO UCHIHA! ELA MESMA! Ela manda muito, né não? Todos temos uma Mikoto dentro da gente, FATÉRRIMO! Mas pelo visto nós duas deixamos ela transparecer! ;D OWN, DIVONA! Pode deixar, se algum dia eu ficar rica e/ou famosa eu te adoto! Vai ser minha... minha... minha gêmea! Isso, minha gêmea! Eu adoro ir pra escola, mas não gosto de estudar, prefiro ficar no twitter como sempre! Nossa, sua escola é bem parecida com a minha então. Elas ferram com a nossa vida geral, cara. Meus simulados vem empacotados de SP, NÃO SEI PRA QUE! Ninguém faz nada naquele lugar! É uma colaiada da porra! Ai, nobody deserves. Não surte, você consegue fazer a Fuvest, tenho certeza, amiga! GO, GO, SPEED RACER! o/ Own, ti love ú também, amiga! Beijos, tomara que goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**Harumi-san – **PAOPSOPAOPSOAK', ia fazer um estrago e tanto naquele rosto perfeito dele! Obrigada, desculpe a demora com esse capítulo! xoxo ;*

**may-chan – **Obrigada, May-chan! Desculpa a demora, ma sue prometo que a festa de casamento não vai demorar muito e que muuitas emoções aguardam nosso ogro e nossa barbie! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, tem briguinha dos dois! *-* Beijos, gata! ;*

**Lune-chan – **Oh my fucking ass! *O* Eu? Um gênio? Nem sou, você que é uma fofa! Yeah, poor Sasuke-kun! Mikoto ROCK'S! \o/ Muito obrigada, de verdade! Esse capítulos foi brigas, pra variar! Amo esses dois! Estero que você goste do capítulo também! ;*

**Dazzy Hudson – **PAOSPOAPOSPAOSK', não vou te bater só porque você mandou uma review no capítulo do meu aniversário! xD MENTIIIRA, te amo, Dazzy-chan! 3 Mikoto, love her! *-* Pois é, meus pais também são assim! OS DOIS! Acho que já deu pra sacar porque eu sou assim, né? xD Siiim, Sasuke de Danny Jones não dá vontade de morder/agarrar/outras coisas mais? Que isso, sem problema, desculpa pela demora na postagem, mas é que eu fiquei doente, aí já viu, né? PAOPSOAOSPOAK', own, imagina eu com um fã-clube? AIAI! Ia ter antifãs, isso sim! A-DO-REI! BeiJONES de BaTOM pra você também, Dazzy-chan! ;*

**gabychan – **Hey, Gabi-chan, bem vinda! *-* Nossa, eu te agradeço muito! Desculpe a demora, eu fiquei doente, emendou com as provas, aí já viu, né? Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, não se preocupa! Cara, eu tenho uma fã! Que mágico! *-* Eu te agradeço de novo, muito obrigada pela review linda, eu amei! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, Gabi-chan! Beijos pra você! 3

OWWWWWN, MEUS AMORES, NEM SEI COMO AGRADECER! FORAM TANTOS COMENTÁRIOS LINDOS! Muito obrigada, a gente passou de 200! 215, na verdade! Gatas, vocês são as divas desse lugar! Really thank's!

Eu queria pedir um pouco de paciência, afinal, eu ainda estou doente pra cassete – podem perguntar pras minhas amigas, elas confirmam, não é blefe -, não gosto de ir no médico e minha temporada de prova vai começar de novo. Shit.

Não sei quando eu vou atualizar de novo, espero que em breve! E espero que eu melhore também, odeio ficar doente! Ç.Ç

Enfim, não vou ficar enchendo o saco de vocês. Nem o meu. Desculpem se eu fui chata hoje, eu não to legal, mas eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo! *-*

Acho que é só.

Sorry, eu realmente não to muito legal hoje, desculpem qualquer coisa.

Love ya,

Kisses with strawberry lipstick ;*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha


	9. Refletida

**Capítulo 9: Refletida.**

**Sasuke POV**

- Sakura, você vai ficar tão linda de vestido! – minha mãe repetiu pela centésima vigésima vez seguida, enquanto olhava pra nós dois com uma cara no mínimo assustadora. – Vai ser a noiva mais bonita de Londres! Não, da Europa inteira! Quero dizer, do mundo! Ou melhor, da galáxia! – ela botou ambas as mãos no quadril e gargalhou de um jeito sinistro.

Minha nossa.

- Sasuke, sua mãe tá bem? – Sakura perguntou se agarrando mais ao meu braço, enquanto minha genitora falava alguma coisa com um empregado da loja. – Quero dizer, ela não me parece muito normal.

- Mas isso ela nunca foi. – dei de ombros.

Nós estávamos numa ampla sala pintada num tom claro de amarelo que estava começando a me irritar seriamente, com estofados e todos os móveis de cor branca e alguns vasos cheios de rosas vermelhas. Sem contar a de entrada, nessa sala tinha mais duas portas, uma ao meu lado direito e uma na parede paralela. Vários funcionários entravam e saíam o tempo todo, carregando tecidos, bancos ou qualquer coisa parecida.

- Pronto, meu amores! – minha mãe disse praticamente soltando fogos de tanta felicidade, vindo quase correndo até a gente. – Tudo pronto! Sasuke, você entra na porta à sua direita. Sakura, o seu ateliê é na outra porta, no lado contrário ao do Sasuke. – ela disse apontando pra porta do outro lado da sala, e eu e Sakura nos entreolhamos confusos.

- Mãe, porque a gente não experimenta tudo na mesma sala? É muito mais prático e... – eu ia explicando, mas eu tive que desviar de uma almofada voadora que, _completamente do nada_, vinha em minha direção.

Oh.

- Você não deve estar falando sério. – dona Mikoto disse de braços cruzados me fuzilando com os olhos e eu a encarava assustado. Muito assustado. Que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – Você sabe que o noivo não pode ver a roupa da noiva antes do casamento!

Ah, mas você tá de brincadeira com a minha cara.

E não, eu não sabia disso.

- Mãe, pelo amor de Deus! Isso é ridíc... – eu ia completar a minha frase, mas parei no momento em que eu vi minha mãe com um jarro na mão.

- Isso é o que, Sasuke? – ela perguntou com um brilho assassino no olhar, e eu automaticamente dei um passo para trás.

Ótimo, agora minha mãe queria abrir minha cabeça e arrancar o meu cérebro com as próprias mãos por causa de uma superstição besta, ridícula e que não tinha o menor sentido. Perfeito.

- Totalmente compreensível. Nossa, super compreensível, de verdade. Concordo com tudo. – disse na maior cara de pau, olhando pra ela com um sorriso amarelo. – Tudo bem, acho melhor a gente ir logo, né? Eu não quero atrasar. – cocei a nuca.

- Você é inacreditável. – Sakura disse suspirando, depois pareceu se lembrar de algo. - Mikoto, como você vai ajudar nós dois ao mesmo tempo?

- Primeiro eu vou com o Sasuke, porque se deixar ele vai se casar de calça jeans e casaco. – ela disse de braços cruzados e uma veia estourou na minha cabeça. Dane-se, eu ficaria gostoso nem que eu fosse nu. Qual é, sou eu! – Enquanto isso, uma estilista russa vai estar te esperando na sala ao lado. Ela vai começar os preparativos, mas não decida nada sem mim, okay? – minha mãe terminou com os olhos brilhando que nem uma maníaca.

Ela me pegou pela mão e saiu me puxando – literalmente – até a porta da direita, enquanto isso eu só via Sakura rir e virar as costas, indo em direção à outra porta.

Depois de atravessar a porta dupla de madeira branca, nós entramos numa sala ampla pintada num tom de azul, embora todos os detalhes ainda fossem claros. Tinha menos vasos com flores, e era claramente perceptível que esse era um ambiente mais masculino.

- Bom dia, Sr. Uchiha. – um empregado loiro veio me cumprimentar com um leve aceno de cabeça. Ele não parecia muito mais velho que eu, mas os olhos verdes pareciam muito cansados. – Sra. Uchiha, todos os preparativos estão devidamente preparados, como a senhora ordenou. Sr. Uchiha, há vários tipos de ternos que o senhor irá experimentar, e o que mais lhe agradar será feito exclusivamente para o senhor. – ele dizia num tom mecânico, como se tivesse decorado um texto ou algo parecido.

Espera aí. _Tipos?_ Plural? Tinha mais de um?

Ô porra.

- Desculpa, como é o seu nome mesmo? – perguntei pra ele.

- Thomas, senhor. – ele respondeu surpreso.

- Pois é, Tom, me responde uma coisa... quantos tipos de ternos existem? – eu perguntei desesperado. Qual é, eu não estou com saco pra passar o dia todo colocando e tirando aquele monte de roupa.

E paciência não é uma das minhas virtudes, digamos assim.

- Inúmeros, senhor. – Tom respondeu ainda assustado.

- Inúmeros é um número muito grande, Tom. – disse desesperado, e eu até já estava imaginando minha carinha desolada. Que dó de mim.

- Ai, que drama, Sasuke. – minha mãe disse revirando os olhos. – Muito bem, vamos aos detalhes. Thomas, a cerimônia de casamento vai ser dupla, sendo que a primeira parte é um casamento de campo, estilo Black Tie. Vai ser de tarde, mais ou menos umas cinco horas, acho. – ela disse com uma mão no queixo, pensativa. – Enfim, é de tarde. Logo depois eles vão trocar de roupa e vão pra outra festa, que vai ser um luau. Vai ser mais à noite e mais informal, então os trajes podem ser mais leves. – ela explicou, e Tom assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, vamos ver os trajes Black Tie primeiro. – o loiro explicou. – Como a primeira cerimônia não vai ser na praia, eu não aconselho o terno branco em hipótese alguma. Vamos deixar o branco pra noiva. – ele disse apertando um botão, e com isso vários ternos de cor clara foram passando. – Também não aconselho nem o cinza e nem o bege, muito menos azul claro, rosa e amarelo. Os dois primeiros são cores claras, e ficariam melhores se você fosse casar de dia. E, bem... os outros são meio... inabituais. – explicou, torcendo o nariz em desagrado no final. _Inabitual?_ Alguém ir casar de rosa, azul claro e amarelo é _inabitual? _É ridículo, isso sim. Há, olha a minha cara de quem vai casar de rosa. – Como o casamento é de tarde, eu aconselho tons de cinza ou azul marinho. Mas grafite também vai cair bem, ou até mesmo o preto. – Tom terminou, pegando alguns ternos para nos mostrar.

Tudo bem, agora era só fechar o olho e apontar pra um. Simples assim. Foi até mais fácil do que eu esperava, eu achava que ia ter que vestir um monte de...

- Claro, essas são só as cores. Ainda tem os tipos, os cortes, a flor, as gravatas, as meias, os sapatos, a cor da calça, cor do cinto e do sapato, lenço e mais algumas coisas.

Cacete.

- Sasuke, você já escolheu a cor? – minha mãe virou pra mim e perguntou. – Eu acho que você ia ficar perfeito num azul marinho. No grafite também. – ela analisou os ternos com o dedo indicador no queixo, olhando pra cada um atentamente.

- Não, eu quero preto. – decretei. – Não é cinza, grafite, risca de giz nem azul escuro, eu quero completamente preto. Tipo, o mais preto que você tiver. – disse olhando pro Tom, que assentiu com um leve sorriso.

- É um tom neutro que combina com qualquer hora. Ótima escolha, Sr. Uchiha. – elogiou.

- Sasuke, você vai ficar um charme de preto! – minha mãe disse sorrindo convencida, e eu dei um meio sorriso.

Tudo bem que eu _sou_ um charme nem que eu estivesse de amarelo marca texto, mas enfim.

- Agora vamos escolher o estilo do corte. – o loiro nos levou até outra parte do ateliê, onde tinha vários tipos de ternos em vários manequins, todos eles dentro de uma cúpula de vidro. – Para um terno bem feito, o tecido precisa ser nobre e o corte tem que ser preciso. Existem vários tipos de ternos, e o senhor pode escolher um que mais lhe agrada. Esse é um terno de corte simples, muito usado em casamentos informais. No entanto, dependendo do conjunto, o senhor pode optar por uma combinação muito elegante. – ele explicou apontando pro cubo de vidro onde tinha... bem, um terno. Tipo, só um terno. Hn. – Esse segundo é um meio-fraque. Ele é bem parecido com o terno normal, e geralmente o paletó é preto ou chumbo, calça riscada, camisa branca, colete e gravata tradicional, na qual o senhor também pode escolher a cor. – Thomas disse apontando pra um terno que, pra mim, era totalmente igual ao anterior. Minha mãe começou a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, como se estivesse entendendo tudo.

Aposto que não lembra nem o nome do terno.

...

Meu Deus, como era o nome desse negócio mesmo?

- Esse é do tipo fraque. Ele começa curto na frente e se estende sem corte com uma cauda bem acentuada. Ele é mais elegante que o meio fraque, e, como seu casamento é Black Tie, também é uma boa opção. A calça é riscada em cinza e preto, camisa branca, colete e gravata plastron ou tradicional na cor cinza ou prata. Ou ainda, se o senhor quiser dar uma inovada, pode colocar o colete e a gravata brancos também. – ele deu de ombros apontando para outro tipo de terno, e eu fiz a minha melhor cara de quem está entendendo tudo, sendo que pra mim ele estava falando grego.

O que diabos viria a ser uma _gravata plastron?_

E outra, ele quer que eu case com um rabo?

- Há também o fraquete, que é um fraque mais curto. Geralmente é usado para noivos de um porte menor, pra não evidenciar muito a altura. – ele continuava passado pelos modelos, e uma veia estourou na minha testa.

Além de querer que eu case de rabo ele tá me chamando de anão?

Ah, vai pra casa do caralho.

- Há também a casaca, mas esse é um traje muito luxuoso e geralmente só é usado de noite. Usa-se muito em casamentos ultra formais e de muita pompa. Possui o paletó tradicionalmente com três botões de cada lado, curto na frente ficando na altura da cintura e possui uma longa cauda bipartida, camisa branca, gravata borboleta e faixa branca. – o loiro explicou mostrando mais uma cúpula de vidro, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

_Cauda bipartida?_ Eu ia ficar mais parecendo um pingüim pianista, isso sim. Sério, isso me lembra aqueles caras chatos da ópera que ninguém gosta e que ficam se achando o máximo porque conseguem mexer uma varetinha de um lado pro outro.

Claro que, caso me desse um surto psicótico e eu escolhesse essa coisa pra eu vestir, eu com certeza eu seria o pingüim pianista ou o cara da ópera mais lindo do mundo. Óbvio.

Mas por enquanto eu ainda tenho bom senso.

Eu acho.

- Ou você também pode escolher uma túnica. Ela geralmente tem cores e modelos diferentes. Pode ter gola com vários tipos de recortes, ser totalmente fechada no estilo indiano ou ser aberta para mostrar a gravata. Pode-se usar ou não coletes. A única característica marcante é o seu comprimento, portanto, também não é recomendado para noivos baixos. – ele terminou com as duas mãos para trás e de olhos fechados, me fazendo ficar ainda mais puto.

Se ele me chamar de cotoco mais uma vez a coisa vai ficar feia. Muito feia.

Minha mente de repente deu um estalo, e eu abri um sorriso cínico.

- Eu quero casar de smoking. – disse e tanto minha mãe quanto o loiro me olharam chocados.

- Smoking? Sasuke, da onde você tirou isso? – minha mãe perguntou com as duas mãos na cintura. – A gente nem viu smoking aqui!

- A senhora tem razão. – Thomas disse de um jeito dramático, e foi a vez de uma veia estourar na testa da minha mãe. Nossa, ela _ama_ ser chamada de _senhora_. Risos. Muitos risos. – Sr. Uchiha, o smoking não é recomendado para casamentos, uma vez que é um traje a rigor para ser usado em bailes e festividades e não em uma cerimônia religiosa na igreja, mesmo que você vá a uma festa depois! Eu não recomendo nem o Smoking nem o Dinner Jacket!

Porque ele fala como se eu soubesse o que é _Dinner Jacket?_

Mas que coisa.

- Não tem problema, Tomzinho, a festa não vai ser na igreja, vai ser num campo aberto. E, além do mais, é só fazer umas pequenas mudanças que ele vai ficar perfeito. – disse sorrindo maroto e Tom me olhou bestificado.

- Mas, Sasuke... – minha mãe tentou argumentar, mas eu levantei e olhei pra ela com o olhar mais apaixonado que eu podia fingir.

- Mãe, imagina: eu e a Sakura, num campo lindo e enorme, cheio de flores... ou melhor, num campo cheio de flores e de baixo de uma cerejeira, eu com um smoking, lindo e maravilhoso, e ela com um vestidão branco, toda vestida de noiva com vários Uchihinhas em volta, brincando de carrinho e de boneca... – disse ainda no tom meloso, e ela estava com os olhos brilhando de um jeito sonhador. Ela tava viajando, com as mãos unidas na frente do peito e num universo totalmente paralelo, onde eu provavelmente tinha um vida feliz com a Sakura e ela tivesse uns trinta e seis netos pra cuidar.

Deixa ela, sonhar faz bem pra saúde.

- Ahhh, perfeito! – ela disse toda feliz, quase dando pulinhos de alegria. – Isso! Smoking é perfeito! Vai ficar lindo, simplesmente divino! Você vai ficar parecendo um príncipe, e a Sakura vai ser a princesa e os dois vão ter uma história de amor apaixonante e... definitivamente é o smoking! – ela disse ainda viajando, fazendo pose de "nice guy" logo em seguida.

Sorri perverso enquanto fuzilava Thomas com o olhar.

Sasuke 1 x Thomas 0.

- No entanto, cabe a mim alertá-los que o smoking trata-se tradicionalmente do paletó preto de um botão, com detalhes em cetim ou seda nas lapelas, calça também preta, camisa branca plissada, gravata borboleta e faixa quase sempre de cetim. Não irá ficar bom numa cerimônia como um casamento.

- Tom, eu sei que você está morrendo de preocupação, mas não fique intranqüilo, a gente vai fazer algumas modificações e vai ficar tudo perfeito. – sorri maroto. – Por exemplo, você pode colocar mais um botão, a gente pode trocar a gravata borboleta por uma normal e pode colocar um colete prata. Ou branco, sei lá, a minha mãe escolhe.

- Filhote, você é um gênio! Vai ficar lindo em você! – minha mãe elogiou, me olhando como se eu tivesse ditado a cura pra AIDS ou coisa parecida. – Nossa, esse casamento vai ser o melhor do mundo!

- Tudo bem. – Tom suspirou derrotado. – E quanto à roupa do luau?

- Eu pensei em uma coisa mais leve, nada de ternos. Algo como uma camisa larga branca de algodão e uma calça branca um pouco larga também. – dona Mikoto disse sorrindo e eu bati a mão na testa.

Ótimo, agora ia parecer que eu ia pra algum terreiro de candomblé.

- Mãe, acho melhor colocar alguma coisa na blusa, não? Se não vai ficar muito... branco. – disse com o olhar vago. – Sei lá, uma estampa, qualquer coisa.

- Okay, a gente vê isso depois. Primeiro o molde e o corte básico, depois os detalhes. – ela disse e foi conversar com outro cara que estava presente no ateliê, e Tom apontou para um pequeno banquinho.

- Hora de tirar suas medidas, Sr. Uchiha. Espero que não se importe em ficar horas parado. E, claro, levar algumas agulhadas aleatórias. – ele completou com um sorriso falso.

Morte ao Thomas.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Respirei fundo pela quarta vez enquanto mudava o peso de perna, meus dois braços completamente esticados horizontalmente enquanto uma das várias costureiras dava alguns pontos na cintura do meu vestido.

Meu Deus, minha calcinha está realmente incomodando.

- Srta. Haruno, a senhorita está_ magnifique_ nesse vestido. Com certeza não poderia ser outro. – a estilista russa Valerick Diakonov disse olhando com aprovação para onde eu estava, enquanto balançava seu leque pomposamente. O pesado sotaque russo mais que presente toda vez que ela falava um arranhado "senhorrita" estava começando a me incomodar. Mordi o lábio inferior e me mexi minimamente. Eu não estava prestando atenção no que ela estava falando desde que eu entrei nessa sala. Ótimo, não é como se eu _precisasse_ estar prestando atenção. Ela não devia estar falando nada importante mesmo. Provavelmente algo como o elástico do cós da bainha da barra de não sei o que e blá, blá, blá.

Pelo amor de Jesus Cristo, _que calcinha é essa?_

- Esse casamento será certamente um marco histórico tanto para o mundo da moda quanto para o musical, não só por apresentar duas personalidades de ambos os mundos, mas também por causa da autenticidade do modelito... - Valerick continuava falando enquanto mexia seu leque com descaso, olhando com desprezo para a empregada que tinha acabado de colocar a água na mesinha ao seu lado.

Nunca mais ponho uma calcinha fio dental pra vir fazer um vestido de noiva. Nunca. Nunca mesmo. Quero dizer, não é como se eu fosse fazer vários vestidos de noiva na minha vida, mas mesmo assim.

-... um casamento com elegância, nos padrões éticos e morais da alta sociedade com um estilo próprio que sobrepõe sua elegância e sua versatilidade, sem estragar o conceito de original...

Discretamente, arregalo os olhos em surpresa.

Será que eu comprei essa maldita calcinha do tamanho errado? Ela deve ser menor que o normal, só pode. Bem que eu...

- Srta. Haruno? Está ouvindo o que eu estou falando? – a voz de Valerick entrou pelos meus ouvidos como um choque, e eu rapidamente focalizei o olhar nela. Sentada confortavelmente num divã vinho de veludo, ela estava com um vestido verde musgo que ia até o pé, bem no estilo medieval; seu cabelo estava preso num penteado enorme em cima da cabeça, e ela parecia Albert Einstein misturado com a Minerva MacGonagal numa versão mais ruiva. – Srta. Haruno...?

- Ah, eu... eu estou ouvindo. Claro que eu estou ouvindo. – digo com um sorriso forçado, encarando-a da melhor maneira que eu consigo.

A russa me encarou analiticamente, os olhos negros num misto de incredulidade e desconfiança.

- Senhorita, os retoques estão quase prontos. – uma voz baixa e gentil me chamou, e eu olho para uma das costureiras que estava mexendo no meu vestido. Os olhos castanhos me encararam como se pedissem desculpa, e eu dei um sorriso compreensivo a ela. Ela correspondeu com um mini-sorriso e colocou uma mexa do curto cabelo castanho claro atrás da orelha. - Faltam alguns detalhes no tecido da saia, mas eu preciso dos alfinetes especiais e da linha que Madame Valerick pediu, mas eles não se encontram aqui. Sinto muito. Vou à outra sala buscar imediatamente.

- Como "não se encontram aqui"? Eu pedi que todos os materiais se encontrassem nesse ateliê, onde estão as minhas linhas e alfinetes importados da Tailândia? Hein? Esse vestido é inédito! Uma nova criação, tendência em Petropavlovsk-Kamtchatsky! Entenderam? Por Deus, quanta incompetência! – a estilista russa irrompeu num sibilo irritadiço, recolhendo o leque em apenas um movimento de mão. Ela fuzilou a pobre costureira com os olhos, que se encolheu visivelmente e olhou para baixo. – Isso é culpa sua, não é? Vamos, onde está o gerente? Eu quero falar com o seu patrão! Agora!

- Madame Valerick, eu... – a morena tentou, mas a estilista só estendeu a mão num sinal para ela se calar.

Reprimi a muito custo vontade de mandar ela ir se ferrar.

- Eu quero uma reunião com todo o pessoal. _Agora! – _ele disse gritando, e todos os empregados seguiram rapidamente até a porta. Ela veio com passos calmos e elegantes até mim, como se nada tivesse acontecido e ela estivesse num comercial de shampoo ou coisa parecida. – Sakura, querida, vou resolver alguns assuntos importantes com esses subalternos. Volto em alguns instantes, está bem? – ela sorriu como se fôssemos velhas amigas, e eu não consegui fazer nada mais que encará-la inexpressivamente. Suspirei aliviada quando vi que ela tinha saído e que eu me encontrava sozinha na sala. Fechei os olhos, absorvendo a paz e o silêncio que durariam pouco naquele lugar.

Tudo bem, Sakura. É só um vestido. É só a porcaria de um vestido.

Deixei meus braços caírem ao redor do corpo e abri os olhos, e reprimi um grito de horror quando eles focaram no espelho gigante que se estendia durante toda a parede.

À minha frente, meu reflexo me encarava tão assustado quanto eu. Meus olhos verdes estavam com uma maquiagem pesada preta, como sempre. Meu cabelo estava preso num coque desleixado, deixando alguns fios escaparem.

Engoli em seco quando baixei os olhos, para o meu suposto vestido. Era tomara que caia, com um decote gigantesco. Abaixo dos seios, tinha um cinto enorme, preto, num material brilhoso que mais parecia vinil, com uma fivela grande, também preta na parte da frente. Detalhe: Ele era xadrez. O meu vestido de casamento ia ser xadrez! Vermelho, preto e somente umas finas fitas brancas! _Xadrez!_ Quem se casa de xadrez? E foi com um horror ainda maior que eu concluí que a saia conseguia ser ainda pior. Do cinto pra baixo, o vestido era composto até o chão por vários babados num tecido que eu julgava ser chiffon. Um babado era xadrez – no mesmo tom da parte de cima – e outro era vermelho, um xadrez, um preto, um xadrez, um vermelho, xadrez, preto...

Nas mãos eu tinha luvas pretas, que iam até acima do cotovelo, e eu percebi um buque de rosas vermelho sangue, vinho, roxo-petróleo e pretas em cima de outro móvel, um pouco longe de mim.

_O que era aquilo?_

Aquilo era... eu? Quero dizer, meu vestido? Então _esse_ seria meu vestido de noiva? Essa coisa? Eu ia me casar com _isso?_

Mas como...? Quando ela...?

Olhei para baixo ainda incrédula, e percebi que meus braços ainda tremiam lentamente.

Não. Não. Não, não, não. Não pode ser. Não pode. _Não pode._

Eu era o que? Uma mistura da Noiva Cadáver com a Mortícia Addams num estilo cosplay? E o branco? O que aconteceu com o branco? Noivas não deviam se casar de branco?

_De onde surgiu essa coisa vermelha?_

Minhas costelas subiam e desciam rapidamente, e eu não percebi que estava com a respiração descompassada até eu ouvir o barulho da porta abrir e fechar. Não tirei os olhos do espelho, mas eu vi o reflexo de um par de olhos ônix me encarar completamente chocado.

- Eu...? O que...? Sakura, você...? – Sasuke gaguejou surpreso, sem tirar os olhos do meu reflexo assim como eu. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse o Príncipe William vestido de bailarina, e eu senti as minhas bochechas pinicarem de vergonha. Como isso foi acontecer? Quero dizer, tudo bem que eu não estava prestando atenção em completamente nada do que aquela mulher dizia ou fazia, mas _como_ eu não vi enfiarem essa coisa enorme e vermelha em mim? Ah meu Deus, eu devia... – Que porra é essa, Sakura?

- Um vestido. – respondi mecanicamente, meu tom seco fazendo ele olhar pra mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você vai casar com isso? – ele perguntou me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- É a última tendência em Petropavlovsk-Kamtchatsky. – rebati com um olhar vago, e meu reflexo me encarava com uma cara de morte indescritível.

Acabei de perceber que eu não sabia que Petropavlovsk-Kamtchatsky existia. Que ótimo. Deve ser uma roça num lugar perdido no mundo onde só tem vaca e mato. Realmente muito bom.

- _Você vai se casar com isso? – _ele repetiu num tom de voz incrédulo e esganiçado que me pegou de surpresa, e eu olhei pro Sasuke completamente perdida. – Sakura, eu não acredito! O que houve com você?

- Eu não sei... – sussurrei, olhando pros meus próprios pés. – Eu não sei.

- Sakura, você ta parecendo uma avestruz menstruada! Pelo amor de Deus! – ele disse frustrado, me perfurando com os olhos negros e eu me encolhi, dando de ombros num movimento mínimo. Funguei desajeitadamente e acabo de perceber o bolo na minha garganta, junto com as lágrimas que pareceram brotar do nada nos meus olhos.

Oh, céus, isso vai ser tão humilhante. Meu próprio casamento e eu nem sequer posso escolher o meu vestido! E pior, vou ficar parecendo algum personagem de mangá estranho. Ou uma avestruz menstruada, como Sasuke disse. O que era pior. Muito pior. Não era pra acontecer. Não era. Era pra eu ter um casamento de princesa, digno de filmes de romance como eu sempre sonhei quando era pequena. Mas não, aqui estou eu parecendo um Pokémon estranho. Muito bem, Sakura.

Ouvi um suspiro e logo depois Sasuke estava em cima do banco junto comigo. Ele me abraçou protetoramente, e eu em agarrei com força nos bíceps definidos dele, enfiando o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço e deixando os soluços escaparem sem controle algum.

- Você é tão irritante. – ele sussurrou, mas eu não me movi um milímetro sequer. Ele começou a fazer carinho na minha cabeça, passando os dedos entre as mexas do meu cabelo e soltando o nó que eu tinha feito antes. – Me deixa editar a pergunta: Você _quer_ se casar com isso?

Me afastei somente o necessário pra olhar nos olhos dele, enquanto sentia umas duas lágrimas escorrerem pela minha bochecha. Como uma criança mimada, eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, e ele colocou ambas as mãos ao lado do meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas com o polegar.

- Ótimo, então troque de vestido. Sério, Sakura, ficou horrível. – ele disse maroto, e eu não consegui reprimir um sorriso, batendo no braço dele logo em seguida.

- Ogro, não se fala isso pra uma dama! – disse dramática, fazendo uma pose exagerada.

- Tudo bem, vou lembrar disso quando eu ver uma. – ele disse sorrindo cínico enquanto descia do banco com um pulo. Uma veia cresceu na minha testa assim como a vontade de fazer ele engolir o meu scarpin.

- Uchiha! – cruzei os braços. – Eu... bem, eu preciso de ajuda. Não consigo descer com isso. – admiti sorrindo amarelo e o vi arquear a sobrancelha.

- Era só o que me faltava. – Sasuke murmurou, mas mesmo assim veio me ajudar. Ele me pegou no colo, passando as mãos por dentro do vestido e fazendo minhas pernas se arrepiarem sem o meu consentimento. Eu entrelacei ambos os braços no pescoço dele, e ele me encarou profundamente. – Sakura, assim, só por curiosidade... você sabe onde fica Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky? Sabe se isso existe?

_Merda._

- Bem, eu...

- SASUKE! – um grito agudo e histérico chamou nossa atenção, e, quando nós nos viramos para a porta, Mikoto nos encarava como se tivesse acabado de presenciar um assassinato. – MENINO, EU VOU TE DESTRUNCHAR! VOCÊ NÃO PODE VER O VESTIDO DA NOIVA, SEU ANIMAL! – ela gritou ofegante em plenos pulmões e apontou o dedo pro Sasuke, que a encarava pálido de horror.

Senti o agarre nas minhas pernas e nas minhas costas ir se afrouxando lentamente, Sasuke ainda parecendo que viu um fantasma amarrado com correntes gritando coisas como "Vou comer seu coração!"

Ele não ia, ia...?

Com um baque surdo eu senti minha bunda se encontrar dolorosamente com o chão, enquanto Sasuke olhava pra mim assustado.

Filho da puta.

- SASUKE! PORQUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU CAIR NO CHÃO? VAI DERRUBAR A VÓ, SEU IMBECIL!

- E O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI DENTRO AINDA? FECHA O OLHO! VAI! SOME! SAI DAQUI, O VESTIDO DA NOIVA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE VER!

Eu e Mikoto começamos e gritar com o ogro do Uchiha, que olhava perdido ora pra mim, ora pra mãe dele. Mikoto _gentil e delicadamente_ o empurrou pra fora do ateliê e bateu a porta com tudo no meio da fuça do seu amado filho.

Nossa, eu quero ser desse jeito quando eu crescer.

- Sasuke, seu idiota. Não pode ver a roupa da noiva. – ela murmurou suspirando, virando os calcanhares e olhando pra mim.

Eu me sentei em um dos pequenos sofás que se encontravam na sala, dobrei os joelhos e abracei minhas pernas, o vestido fazendo um grande contorno de tecido em volta de mim.

Ah, droga. De repente, toda a vulnerabilidade que eu estava sentindo veio a tona de novo, e eu definitivamente precisava de outro abraço do Sasuke. Bosta. Não é como se eu fosse dependente ou algo de tipo. Quero dizer, e daí que ele tinha uns braços super definidos ou um tanquinho incrível ou um cheiro entorpecente?

Eu não estava viciada. Não mesmo.

Será que a Mikoto ia brigar comigo se eu saísse correndo pela agencia pra procurar o Sasuke?

- Sakura? Ei, o que houve? O que aconteceu? – senti os braços delicados me envolverem num abraço maternal, e minha carência por esse afeto só me permitiu abraçá-la com mais força. – Calma, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Mikoto, e-eu não quero esse ve-vestido. – balbuciei chorosa, e ela sorriu divertida.

- Tudo bem, querida, a gente escolhe outro. _No problems, okay?_ – ela piscou e eu sorri, tentando limpar as lágrimas. – Er... sinceramente, eu também não gostei desse vestido. Ele é meio... – ele fez uma careta, procurando a palavra certa. - ...diferente.

- Diferente? – olhei pra ela tentando conter a súbita vontade de gargalhar.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu estava tentando ser gentil. Esse vestido é realmente medonho.

Nós duas rimos, e Mikoto sentou ao meu lado, pouco se ferrando pro vestido. Ela me abraçou, e, assim como Sasuke fez antes, começou a fazer carinho na minha cabeça.

- Sabe, Sakura... dentre tantas coisas os Uchihas são conhecidos por não aceitarem ordens de ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. Eles fazem o que eles querem, na hora em que eles querem e fazem o que for possível para dar certo. – ela explicou sorrindo e eu arregalei levemente os olhos. – Já que você vai ser uma Uchiha também, te aconselho a começar a praticar. – ela levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim, me fazendo levantar também.

No instante seguinte a estilista russa voltou à sala com os empregados, todos cabisbaixos e tremendo levemente. Alguns estavam brancos, mas a mulher não parecia se importar com isso. Ela veio com passos curtos até nós, parando a uma distância de três metros.

- Sakura, querida! Desculpe a demora, mas esses incompetentes resolveram sumir com tudo hoje! – ela bufou inconformada, enquanto se abanava com o leque.

Mikoto colocou a mão no meu ombro, e apontou para a estilista com o dedo indicador.

- Porque você é a majestade daqui, Sakura. – minha futura sogra disse sorrindo, e, como se fosse uma injeção de ânimo eu recobrei a postura, olhando pra estilista arrogantemente.

- Valerick, eu não quero esse vestido. – eu disse cruzando os braços, e a mulher engasgou com o ar, olhando pra mim petrificada.

- C-Como?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu não quero esse vestido, ele é cafona. – disse sem tirar o sorriso arrogante da cara e a russa deixou o leque cair no chão, ainda sem se mexer. - Quero meu vestido completamente branco. Vou querer muito brilho, também. Ah, e eu quero ele trabalhado na cintura e com alguma coisa na parte de cima. – exigi sorrindo e Mikoto sorriu em aprovação.

- Srta. Sakura? – a costureira que estava mexendo na saia dessa _coisa xadrez não identificada_ antes me lançou um olhar de determinação, enquanto todos olhavam assustados pra ela. – Se me permite uma sugestão, a senhorita poderia colocar um coletinho transparente trabalhado em renda por cima. Ia ficar lindo na senhorita.

Eu sorri.

- Adorei a idéia.

- Mas, Sakura! – Valerick chamou numa voz esganiçada. – Esse vestido é tendência em...

- Não importa, querida. – eu a cortei, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura. Meu sarcasmo era quase palpável, e eu sorria marota bem à la Sasuke Uchiha. – Vou me casar no Hawaii, portanto, lá isso é cafona. Lá e em qualquer parte do mundo, quero dizer. – suspirei e subi em cima do banco, somente para ter a sensação de olhar pra ela cada vez mais de cima. – Rápido, tira essa coisa de mim.

- Senhorita Sakura, peço que considere as circunstâncias de... – a Diakonov disse formalmente desesperada, e eu joguei meu cabelo para trás teatralmente.

- Será que eu vou ter que te mandar um bilhete pelo _Royal Mail_? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir antes de você entender? Eu não quero isso aqui. – disse pegando na saia do vestido com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo a melhor cara de cínica que eu podia. – E vai rápido, eu não tenho o dia todo.

Minha nossa, eu estava realmente parecida com uma Uchiha. Parecia que eu tinha baixado o espírito do Sasuke ou qualquer coisa assim. Uau.

Ainda chocada, a mulher seguiu com passos lentos para fora da sala, enquanto vários empregados da loja vinham me ajudar a me livrar daquele vestido.

E, quando eu me olhei no espelho de novo, eu encarei uma imagem que tinha um sorriso meio presunçoso e meio divertido na cara, mas, ainda sim, completamente debochado – o sorriso do Sasuke.

Cristo Redentor, eu estou virando uma Sasuke Uchiha de saia.

* * *

**N/A: **AMOOOOOOOORES DA MINHA LIFE! *-*

Sodádi de vocês, gatas! Como vocês estão? ;3

Eu sei, eu sei. Anos e milênios e décadas (vulgo: uns dois meses) sem postar, mas eu tenho uma explicação, okay? Não me matem. Ainda.

Bem, primeiro eu fiquei doente e tal, como eu já disse no capítulo passado. Daí eu demorei uns 15 dias pra melhorar, e quando eu melhorei eu entrei em temporada de provas. Pois é, dudes, duas provas por dia durante duas semanas. Tipo, todos os dias, dias seguidos. #TENSO Depois eu escrevi FB, a até aí tudo lindo. E, quando eu ai começar a escrever MFS, adivinhem: Lá vai eu passar mal de novo.

Nem faz tanto tempo assim. Na verdade foi domingo passado. E, tipo, eu fiquei muito mal, de verdade. Minha pressão baixou, vomitei muito, desmaiei de novo – no morro, só que dessa vez foi no colo do meu pai – eu esqueci de tomar remédio, só tinha remédio na minha casa, eu estava em outra cidade – tecnicamente nem cidade é, é um sítio isolado do mundo, portanto, sem farmácias por pelo menos 12 km. -, fiquei semi-consciente no carro – e isso só pra começar.

Que coisa, não?

Então, eu queria pedir desculpe dela demora da postagem, vou tentar ao máximo não fazer isso de novo.** MAS TEM UMA NOTÍCIA BOA: EU PASSEI EM TUUUDO GENTE!** Ou seja, eu não preciso mais ir na aula. E já que eu não preciso mais ir na aula eu posso escrever! Yahohoo! \o/

Gosh, sou uma criança feliz. Yeah.

Gente, eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo pra quem ainda não sabe se passou ou não okay? A gente precisa. E vocês super merecem. ;D

**PODE PARAR TUDO! ALGUÉM NOTOU? CAPÍTULO COM 13 FOLHAS! 13!** Geralmente eles tem 6, mas eu resolvi fazer maior como pedido de desculpas! (ou eu fui escrevendo e quando fui ver já tinha 13! xD)

Whatever.

OWWWWWWN, AMORES, QUE LINDA VOCÊS! Ficaram preocupadas comigo? Me senti importante agora, RUUUM! *O*

_Thank's to:_

**QueenBzzz – **Haha, que bom que você gostou, baby! Neeem me fale! Se Sasuke Uchiha e Danny Jones separadamente já são bons, imagina juntos! ;9 Realmente. Saúde frágil é #FAIL -' Realmente, poor Sasuke! Cara, ele SEMPRE se ferra, mas fazer o que, adoro judiar do nosso Uchiha-baby! Cara, ODEIO quando a escola coloca um monte de coisas em dias seguidos pra gente fazer. Sobrecarrega muito. Shit. Mas eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo pra você, espero que você vá bem na escola! Beijos, e obrigada pelo "melhoras", gatinha! Beeeijos! ;* PS: OWN! ;3

**Samy Winkot – **Samy-chan! *-* Awn, espere que esse capítulo compense também, porque eu to atrasada. Pra variar. –-' Realmente, é uma bosta ficar doente. Sim, médicos mentirosos de merda! Depiladoras também! Quando eu fui depilar pela primeira vez ela me veio com aquela conversinha de "Não dói, querida, é só uma ardenciazinha..." Mentira da porra. Mas, bem, a gente não pode desenvolver trauma se não a gente vira a Monga. Enfim. Também não gosto de ir no médico, mas eu vou ter que ir semana que vem! D': #cry YEAH, NÓS TRÊS, OS LEONINOS MAIS FODAS! *O* Samy-chan, nosso signo é o melhor, really. Representamos nobreza, nosso metal é o ouro, nossa pedra é o diamante e nosso órgão é o coração! (da minha amiga é o pé –Q). Obrigada, fico feliz que você goste das minhas idéias! *-* Muito obrigada pelo carinho, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, linda!

**Zisis – **HEEEEEEY! *-* APOSPOAOPSOAPOSK', nossa, muito obrigada! De verdade! Sakura é um tipo de paty sem ser vulgar, ela tem atitule e por isso eu acho ela diva! Mas, realmente... SASUKE RULES TOO! \o/ Realmente, depois dessa da atendente eu me jogava num poço sem fundo. É uma boa, Mikoto podia vender pra gente, né? Eles são tão foda juntos! *-* SasuSaku forever! o/ Desculpa a demora, eu estive com uns problemas, mas espero que você continue acompanhando a fic! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também, baby! Beijos! ;*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **PAOSPOAPOSPOAK', NEE-CHAN-PERFEITA-GATA-DIVA-MASTER-OF-THE-WORLD! *-* Tudo bom? Haha, pode, eu deixo! ;D Own, nee-chan, você que é demais! Desculpa a demora, eu tava doente. Tava dodói *carinha do gatinho do Shreck* Yeah, Mikoto, nossa diva-master! *-* Sim, as velhinhas me dão medo. Minha avó que o diga. U.ú Pois é, o FF não gosta das minhas reviews, nee-chan! T.T Bate nele, bate? FF maaaau! Sim, vou ser uma estrela: Paula Isaurinha e Paah Moça –Q #SUPERFAIL I'm agree. We can play football with her hair. Karin is a fucking bitch. Or I can give Karin's head for my grandpa's dog, he likes trash. '-' PAOSOAPOSPOAPOSPOAPSOK, poxa, Deida-kun tá em Caraguaçatuba? Eu tô em Sorocaba, mas o meu chip é do Afeganistão, /comofas? ; -Q, beijos, nee-chan! ;*

**taty – **TATY-CHAN! *-* PAOSOAPOSPAOSK', nem liga, isso acontece comigo direto! OWN, QUE FOFA! Eu também tava com saudade de você! Nossa, Taty-chan, sabe aquelas bonecas fofas que a gente põe num vidrinho com purpurina e de vez em quando mexe pra ver o brilhinho rodar? Pois é, você é uma dessas bonecas! Muito obrigada pelo carinho, de verdade! "Melhor escritora de histórias SasuSaku do FF"? MORRI! MORRI AQUI, MIL VEZES! Nossa, muito obrigada, de verdade. Eu me emocionei com o seu review! Nem tenho como agradecer o carinho! Haha, muito obrigado, você também é super importante pra mim! E eu fico super honrada que uma leitora do seu porte goste das minhas histórias! Taty-chan... VOCÊ QUE É DEMAIS, INCRÍVEL, LINDA, FOFA E TUDO DE BOM! Sério, gatinha you're the Best! ;D Obrigado pelo carinho, linda, eu espero que você goste desse capítulo gigante também! Beijos! ;*

**carola . cezalvez – **Hey! Muito obrigada, eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic! Pode acreditar Sasuke-kun ainda vai ter MUITOS problemas com o monstrinho verde! Muito obrigada pelo carinho, eu já estou bem melhor! Espero que tenha ido bem nas provas, e, caso tenha mais alguma, boa sorte! *-* Kisses 4 U too, baby! ;*

**Luna Stuart – **APOSPOAPOSPOAPOSPAOSK' YEAH! SAKURA RULES! \o/ UUm carro nunca será um simples carro com Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno! ;D Pode deixar, vou tentar balancear os POV's! Nesse teve Sakura POV, o que você achou? YEAH! MIKOTO, THE BEST! Foda demais! Nhá, muito obrigada por acompanhar as minhas fics! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, okay? Beijinhos! ;*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **Hey! Nossa, fico super feliz que você tenha gostado! *O* Realmente, velhinhas surpreendem. Meus avós são provas vivíssimas disso! Sim, playboyzinhos como o Sasuke são tããããão amáveis! 3 APOSPOAPOSPAOSK', a lápide do Sasuke! Neme eu sei de onde eu tirei isso, mas eu gostei muito também! –Q Beijos, Ally-chan! ;*

**Roh Matheus – **PAOSPOPAOPSOPAOSOAPSK, que bom que você gostou! Cara, velhinhas do mal e atendentes vulgares não tem vez, afinal... ela é Sakua Haruno! xP Beijos, tomaraq eu você goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**LihUchiha – **Nhá, muito obrigada pela compreensão! ;3 Haha, Mr. Sarcasmo e Sra. Ironia! Dupla perfeita! ;D Concordo, Sasuke é propriedade privada! So, hey Power girl! –Q, pode até ser chato, mas pote te salvar de cada uma... Desculpe a demora, eu tive uns problemas. Mas eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também, okay? xoxo, cattie! ;*

**LadyScorpion S2 – **Eba, uma leitora nova! *-* Nossa, muito obrigada! Eu fico muito feliz que vocês gostem, de verdade! Sasuke, sempre um amor! –Q Mas ele conquista demais! Nosso malandro favorito! 3 Sakura e Mikoto são divas! *-* Sim, Sakura e o monstrinho verde rock's! Muito obrigada, espero que goste desse capítulo também! xxoo! ;*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila – **PAOSPOAPOSOAPOSK', muito obrigada! Desculpa a demora, eu tive uns problemas! Ç.Ç Bem, eu passei mal domingo e escrivi hoje, terça feira... estou perdoada? E eu só corri por causa do "inhoinhoinho"! ;P Own, SasuSaku FOREVER! \o/ Haha, beijos! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**Bela21 – **PAOSPOPAOPSOPAOSK' seeempre! Sasuke e Sakura, um amor! Nossa, eu já tenho várias idéias! Já dá pra dar uma imaginada, né? Nem vai ter merda! Pode relaxar, Sasuke ainda vai sofrer muito! Muahahahaha '6) Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também, okay? Kisses! ;*

**Pisck – **Sim, Sasuke e sua lápide chiquérrima! –Q Eu? A melhor? Só depois de você, claro! ;D Obrigada! Desculpe a demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beijinhos! ;*

**Neiigh – **Nossa, adogo quando o computador dá pau! –-' –Q Dá uma vontade de chutar, né? Haha, cara, eu não faço idéia de como eu penso nessas coisas, mas depois me dá um orgulho! Tipo "Dude, que foda! Foi eu que inventei! Eu sou o máximo!" Claro que eu vou continuar, não se preocupe. Pode demorar um pouquinho, mas eu vou continuar ela, com toda certeza! Nossa, se eu chamar o meu primo daquele jeito ele vai me dar um soco ou algo parecido –Q Bom, Neigh-chan, espero que você goste do capítulo! Beijos! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **APOPSDOAOSOAPSOAPSK' pois é, menina, nossos professores são ÉPICOS! u.ú Nem me lembre, minha cabeça dós só de ouvir "Deích Níùtû" de novo! T.T #cry So... SasuSaku, RUUUM! ;D Pois é, menina, desmaiei na escada do teatro. MENINA! VOCÊ NEM SABE! Quando acordei eu ainda tava meio grogue, mas quando eu olhei pro lado o menino mais bonito da escola TODA tava lá! Tipo, cara... eu fiquei: "O.O (...) - *O* 'It's a Love story, baby just say yes. Romeo save me...'" Tipo, NEM ACREDITEI! Eu fiquei: "Senhor, será que se eu me jogar da cadeira eles vão perceber que eu acordei?" Mas, cara, eu devia deixar você ser a roteirista, adorei a cena. Sim, musicas de fundo –Q PAOSOAPOSPOPAOSOASK, Gosh, rachei o bico! Fofolete? ;3 Sim, são aquelas bonequinhas, eu tinha uma mas a minha irmã roubou pra dar pro hamster dela brincar! i.i APOSPOAPOSPOAPSOAPOSK VOCÊ NEEEEM SABE O QUE EU VOU APRONTAR! KUKUKUKUKUKU THE CRUCKS + ALL TIME LOW = PERFECTION! *O* Own, really thanks! Obrigado por tudo, gata! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**mariane – **Hey Mary-chan! Pois é, eu tava bem ocupada mesmo! Nossa eu também fiz um teatro esses dias! Mas foi eu que escrevi, foi uma adaptação de "O Auto da barca do inferno." :) Eu to mais ou menos, mas eu fico super feliz que você esteja bem! Que isso, você merece super parabéns! Sim, Sasuke e Sakura são um perigo, menina! RUUM! ;9 Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelas "melhoras"! Beijos, Mary-chan!

**Kalinda-chan – **Ai, sobrinha! O fato de você ser má só comprova que você é minha parenta! O.ó APOSPOAPOSPOAPOSPOAKS, pode parar com o surto, okay? Eu te amo sim, minha sobrinha besta! :3 Nossa, minha baby, nem fala, SUPER te entendo. Esse final de não foi SUPER FUCKING corrido! U.Ú aff, não tava agüentando mais! Mas nem grila eu te entendo! ;D PAOSOAPOSOAPOSPAOSK, genética remember minha sobrinha delícia? ;9 Ok, se chegar um embrulho de um metro e oitenta no papel celofane Pink com laço de bolinha já sabe que é o nosso Uchiha-baby, okay? :) HOHO', nem fala! A posição dos dois tava digna de Kama Sutra, só que eles estavam com roupa .-. Pois é, Sasuke fora da lei, Sakura do mal... MFS ta no estilo! –Q GOSH, QUE MENINA ADIANTADA! JÁ BATE PENSANDO NAQUIIILO, NÉ? 89 Eeeeeita nóis! #caipirathing Sem problemas, tetéia(?)! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, sobrinha! Beijos de... de... leite condensado! :*

**Anylita – **PAOSPOAPOSPOAPSOK', imagina a sua vó brigando com os marmarjos? #Lovelove Sim, os beijos dele são os melhores! *-* Sim, Sakura e seu dragão de sete cabeças gigantesco monstrinho verde atacando, RUUM! ;D EEEEEEITA NÓIS! #caipirathings Any-chan, sua imaginação flui, ein? 8D Sim, nossos maridos tão FUFU! ;D APOSOAPOSOAPSOAK, beijos, Any-chan! ;*

**Akemi – Namikaze – **Pois é, Akemi-chan... dessa vez foi no morro, mas no dia do teatro foi na escada. Putz, vou começar a fazer uma listinha "Onde eu já desmaiei: Escada – confere. Morro – confere. Cadeira – confere. Meio da rua – confere. (...)" PAOSOAPOSOAPOSPOK, Sim, eu fiquei inteira porque uns meninas levantaram correndo e me carregaram, minhas amigas ajudaram também e tudo mais, graças a Deus. Se não era uma vez Keiko Haruno Uchiha! Ç.Ç Haha, okay, vou me cuidar! ;D Eita, então somos meninas perigosas? Dá vontade de botar os cabelos ao vento, sair andando e apontar pras pessoas na rua: "Hey, cuidado! Danger, baby, danger!" Nhá, brigado Akemi-chan! *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Fehhh-chan – **Uhul, eu postei \o/\o/\o/ uhul, mas demorei '-' Nossa, que musiquinha chinela essa minha. –Q Own, ÍDOLA-MASTER, QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU! *-* Desculpa a demora, eu tive uns problemas! Sim, os dois são uns amores uns com os outros. U.Ú Mikoto, divona! Haha, Narutinho aparece no próximo, baby! Beijos, Feh-chan, tomara que você goste desse também! ;*

**LahRye – **SOBRIIIINHA! *-* APOSKAPOSPAOSPAOSK' Sodádi too! ;3 Que nada, eu não canso se ouvir –Q. Muito obrigada, really. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Sim, Sasuke e sua orca. E o Willy É UMA ORCA! Ò.Ó SÉRIO? CARA, DE VERDADE? Nossa, que foda! Uma pessoa que não gosta muito de animes gostou de uma fic MINHA! Gosh, que maneiro! *O* Own! *-* Espero que você tenha ido bem nas suas provas, e desculpa a demora pra postar! Beijos, sobrinha! ;*

**Mai Kobayashi – **JUUUUUUUH, SUA CACHORRA, ATÉ QUE ENFIM APARECEU NO MSN, NÉ? *O* Nah, baby, nem liga. Lembra quando eu deixei de comentar em AnU? Pois é. Super normal, com essa correria a gente esquece mesmo! ;D Um, novos projetos, hn? Adoooro! *-* Eu não gosto de remédio, Juuh. É ruim. Tem gosto de mijo de gato. '-' SENHOR, COMO EU RI! FILHA DE DEUSES? Tudo bem que seu papy's é DANNY JONES, um Deus grego (bem, da inteligência com certeza não seria .-. -Q), mas EU? DEUSA? Só falta o fundo: "Como uma Deusaaaa, você me mantéééém..." #SUPERFAIL PAOSOAOSPOPAOSK, Mas que bom que você gostou dos capítulos! Nem precisava justificar, era só falar: "Mão, já viu quem é meu pai?" que já é SUPER compreensível, pode acreditar! "Tom: Danny, você já comer sushi?" "DDanny: Não, mas eu já comi peixe cru! *-*" Sim, filha esse é o seu pappy! U.u Own, que bom que você gostou dos dois capítulos! PAOSOAOSPOAPOSPOAPOSK Que nada, você já viu as SUAS fics? São a coisa mais fofa do mundo, Juuh! #fate Nossa, "Fate" me lembra "Nate" que me lembra o "Jared"! O.o Sério, Chace Crawford ( PERFEITO, ALOOOOOOOW *O*) é MUITO Jared. True. Nossa, imagina os FILHOS dessas crias? My Gosh! °o° Pois é, as véia atrapalhou tudo! #sotaquecaipira HAHA! SAKURA É A MIKOTO DE CABELO ROSA! ISSO! UHUUUL! DORGAS, MANOLO! \o/ Pois é, a veracidade dos sentimentos sempre prevalece com esses dois! *-* Ai, Juuh, desencana! Eu te entendo, okay? Don't worry! Te amo também, e saia da ponte do Timbuctu, okay? –Q BEIJOS, SUA DOIDA! ;*

**Nina Auras – **APOSPOAPOSPOAOSPAOK', Sakura, sempre um amor. Always. Nossa, você, Lissa, Gabi e Iago? Cara, lembro de todo mundo! Eita turminha do bem! –Q Aiai, só o Gabi! Own, SasuSaku! *-* Beijos, linda! SAUDADES TOO, VOCÊ SUMIU, CACETE! ENTRA NESSE MSN LOGO! Ç.Ç Ah, sim, beijinhos. ;*

**Ana Higurashi – **Heey! Sakura, preocupaaaada com a vida que só Deus! –Q Sim, as velhinhas atrapalharam tudo! Ia sair um baita de um beijão, ah se ia! 8D Realmente, velhinhas do mal! O.ô Parecem minha avó! u.ú Pois é, novele é coisa de antigamente, agora é vale-tudo pros velhinhos! xD YEAH! SAKURA RULES! \o/ Sim, Jenny burra, Jenny burra! Sasuke-kun é da Sakura-chan! *-* AOPSPOAPOPSOAPOSPOK', Se ela castrar o brinquedinho dela nunca mais vai ser feliz! #U.Ú# Sim, deixa a mamãe do Sasuke descobrir que o filinho ta mentindo pra ela! xD Que bom que você está bem, ficar doente é #FAIL! Obrigada pelo carinho, okay? Beijos, Ana-chan! ;*

**HOLLYDAY – **Haha, really thank's! I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you for everything, okay, cattie? Kisses! ;*

**Lune-chan – **APOSPAOPSOPAOPAOSOK', owwwn, muito obrigada! Pois é, amo o Sasuke too! Nah, Uchiha-baby sempre se ferra! *O* Nossa, me senti agora! "Gênio foda"! ;D Haha, muito obrigada pelo carinho! Desculpe a demora, tive alguns problemas! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! xoxo ;*

**Gabychan – **Claro que eu respondi! Haha, muito obrigada! É tão bom saber que você gosta da minha fic! :) Nossa, já pensei sim, mas eu devo ser um trash como escritora –Q. Enfim. Espero que goste do capítulo, Gaby-chan! Beijos! :*

**Didinha – **HÁ, ENTÃO VOCÊ TÁ JUNTO COM AS VELHINHAS MAFIOSAS, HUM? ;9 APOSPOAOSPOAPOSOK' Sim, Sasuke ter a cara de pau máster! Aquele ali não sente remorso de nada! U.Ú Own, que bonitinho! Você chama o seu namorado de Sasuke-kun? KAWAII! *-* Obrigada pelos elogios lindos, gatinha! ;D Sim, Sakurinha NEM UM POUCO ciumenta. Pff. Que isso. PAOPSOAPOSPOAPSOK', Beijos, baby! ;*

**Aliice – **AAAALLY-CHAN! *-* Sodádi, menina! ;3 MY GOSH! MFS TEM UMA CAPA! DJ~SJFIHÇSOIJWJPIHJPGJQdpudh(surto)! Sim, acho que eu vou começar a vender Sasuke's, vou ficar milionária! ;D Owwn, lindinha é você! Cara, eu ser sua ficwriter preferida é tão... THUDO! *-* Gosh, morri aqui. Nossa, nem acredito! Cara, imprimiram aquela fic BOI? °-° Mas ela ta cheia de erro! D8 Nossa, mas me deixa SUPER DUPER HAPPY! *-* Haha, VOCÊ também é diva, Ally-chan! Don't forget, n-e-v-e-r! ;D Concordo, tinham que deixar os dois se pegando na calçada! O que que tem? u.û Okay, quando você postar a capa (ÓSOA´SOFDJODHIAWLEDIEFHDW{surto 2}) você me avisa! E manda o link, okay? OH MY FUCKING ASS, EU NEM ACREDITO! *-* Tudo bem, controle-se. Okay, beijos, diva-mór! ;*

**Bruna – **Bruna-chan! *O* POAPSOPAOPSOPAOPSOAK "Monna", AMO! Pois é, mas eu sempre tive medo da minha... sabe como é, ela é meio doida. U.Ú Realmente, mas acho que, nesse caso, uma abóbora faz tanto estrago quanto uma arma. '-' Desculpe a demora, eu tive uns problemas e acabei demorando nesse capítula também! Ç.Ç Forgive me? Nossa, Romeo x Juliet é LINDO! PERFEITO DEMAIS, LINDO, LINDO, LINDOOOO! *-* Eu não vejo esse dois, são bons? PAOPSOAPOSOAPOSK, sua irmã te ama, FATE! Beijos, Bruna-chan! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**sophie clarckson – **Haha, muito obrigada! PAOSPOPAOPSOAPOSK Já aconteceu isso comigo, por isso eu odeio ler fic no lan. SEMPRE olham pra mim como "Olha, a doida ri sozinha." Obrigada, espero que goste desse também! Kisses! ;*

**Yuria-chan – **Owwwwn, thank's! *-* Nossa, nem sei como agradecer a tantos elogios! Nem me fala dos erros, o Word desconfigura tudo! ¬¬ Mas eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Ai, cara! Eu fiquei me sentindo agora! Haha, sim, Sasuke que se cuide! Porque com ele ela não vai ter pena que cair no soco! –Q Muito obrigada, e desculpe a demora! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, baby! ;*

**Tain – **Realmente, Krebs é foda '-' APOSOAPOSPOAPOSPAOPOSK que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Muito obrigada e desculpa a demora pra postar o noco capítulo! Beijos! ;*

**sayara – **Vou sim, não se preocupe! Muito obrigada, espero que goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**kyty-chan – **Hey Kyty-chan! Tudo bom? Muito obrigada, que bom que você gostou do cap!Sim, Sakura com ciuminhos é fofo! Desde que não seja ciúmes de você, claro. Que bomq eu gostou, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, amor! ;*

**dai-chan – **APOSOAPOSPOAPOK', fico feliz que você tenha gostado, Dai-chan! Okay, não endoide, eu já atualizei! ;D Haha, espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto os outros! Obrigada pelos elogios, Dai-chan! Beijos! ;*

**SAYRA – **Obrigada! Eu vou continuar sim, não se preocupe! Espero que você goste, okay? Beijos! ;*

**Sofia Monteiro – **Nossa, de Portugal? Que legal, dude! *-* Obrigada, espero que vocêgoste desse capítulo também, okay? Beijos, gata! ;*

**Jackey – **Hey sobrinha Jackey! –Q *-* Nossa, que honra! Me senti agora, ein? Mas eu te entendo, sei como é estar atarefada até os cabelos, e é por isso que eu agradeço por tirar uns minutos do seu precioso dia para vir ler isso. Really thanks. De verdade. Haha, sim, porra, Mikoto rules! (Y) #loveit POAPSOASOAPOSK', espero que goste desse também! Beijos, Jackey-chan! ;*

**Himitsu no Tsuki – **Muito obrigada, Tsuki-chan! Ah, a idéia das velinhas xingando o Sasuke de tarado eu tirei da casa da minha avó, porque numa reunião de família tava um primo malandro meu, minha avó, uma tia minha e a prima da minha tia, aí ele falou não sei o que e a minha avó: "QUE HORROR, SEU PERVERTIDO! VOU METER ESSA ABÓBORA NA SUA CABEÇA!" aí as outras duas começaram a por fogo pra minha vó bater nele mesmo ao o Frabrício: "VAI! TAMPA! SEU BANDO DE VELHA! JÁ TÃO TUDO GAGÁ!" Ah, pra que, depois eu só vi legume voando na direção do pobre do Fabrício. Eu devia ter filmado. Sério. Na moral? Eu acompanho essa fic, mas eu parei de ler no cap 2 ou 3, por causa das provas e tudo mais... acho melhor eu falar com a autora então, só pra não haver maus entendidos. ^^ Mas obrigada pelo aviso! Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse capítulo também! xoxo ;*

**miih-heredia – **Hey! Nossa, muito obrigada, eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado!Sinto muito pela demora, espero atualizar o mais breve possível! Nossa, todos os dias? Que honra! *-* Beijos, Yasmin! ;*

OOOOOOOWN, vocês são lindas, meus amores! Muito obrigada por tudo, de verdade!

Bom, não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo, mas espero que o mais breve possível, okay?

**MAS EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR DESSA FANFIC, OKAY? NE-VER! :)**

Então é isso, meus amores. Não vou ficar enrolando hoje.

Love ya! ;*

Keiko Haruno Uchiha.


	10. Pacto

**Capítulo 10: Pacto.**

**Sasuke POV**

Sabe quando você tem uma vontade incontrolável de jogar alguém pela janela, e, de repente, surge uma vozinha fraca – quase inaudível - dentro da sua cabeça que diz: "Não faz isso, isso é errado! Essa pessoa já fez tanto por você..."?

Pois é. Pena que no meu caso a voz tá usando um megafone e gritando algo parecido com "TAMPA ELE DE UMA VEZ, CARALHO!"

- Kakashi, é sério, se você não falar o que você quer agora eu juro que vou quebrar esse seu nariz. – disse irritado enquanto massageava minhas têmporas, numa tentativa inútil de me acalmar e tentar controlar o instinto assassino que praticamente implorava pra eu tirar a vida desse ser humano.

O que era realmente tentador.

- Seu mau humor está pior do que o normal, sabia disso? – o Hatake disse despreocupado, mexendo na papelada em cima da mesa, enquanto eu suspirava e jogava a minha cabeça para trás.

Shikamaru estava alheio a tudo, deitado num sofá do outro lado da sala com os fones de ouvido pretos. O tédio dele era quase palpável, um antebraço estava apoiado na testa enquanto o outro braço estava apoiado na barriga; os olhos estavam fechados, mas não acho que ele esteja dormindo porque eu conseguia ouvir _Welcome to the Jungle_ perfeitamente de onde eu estava.

- Ele vai ficar surdo desse jeito. - Kakashi comentou. – Será que ele não consegue ouvir nada abaixo de duzentos decibéis?

- Shikamaru tem pau no ouvido. – resmunguei sonolento, de olhos fechados. – E você ainda não me explicou o porquê de eu estar aqui, idiota.

- Você faz perguntas demais, Uchiha. – ouvi ele responder suspirando e eu franzi o cenho para o teto, ainda sem abrir os olhos. – Não é nada da banda, como você pode notar, se não Neji, Gaara e Naruto também estariam aqui.

- Você me obrigou a vir nessa gravadora em pleno sábado pra falar do casamento? – olhei pra ele chocado.

- Não, pra jogar truco! – o agente da The Crucks revirou os olhos. – Claro que é pra falar do casamento, Sasuke! Só falta uma semana! Uma mísera semana!

- Então! Falta uma semana _inteira!_ Sete dias! Porque justo no sábado? – resmunguei, me afundando mais no puff negro em que eu estava sentado. Vi Kakashi resmungar alguma coisa parecida com um palavrão, e olhar pra mim com os olhos semicerrados.

- Faltam alguns detalhes que eu e Tsunade queremos discutir com você e com a Sakura. E eles são meio... complicados. – ele suavizou a expressão e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Não sei por que, mas eu to com um pressentimento de que tanto Kakashi quanto Tsunade vão voar janela abaixo. – Ah, outra coisa, eu queria avisar que hoje à noite vocês têm uma apresentação numa boate. Eu já avisei os garotos, eles mandaram você escolher a música.

Ah, claro, só se eu parir um repertório inteiro de músicas até hoje à noite.

- Um show? Kakashi, não tem como fazer um repertório assim, do nada! – fuzilei o grisalho com os olhos.

- Não é um show, Sasuke. É só uma apresentação, vocês vão cantar só uma música! – ele explicou. – O dono da boate é meu amigo, e a situação financeira deles não está lá muito boa. Ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar um show inteiro, então pagou só uma música. Mas com a apresentação de vocês a renda dele deve pelo menos quadruplicar essa noite, já que os ingressos estão esgotados.

- Esgotados?

- Pois é, e olha que ele começou a vender à... – ele olhou no relógio de pulso. – trinta e sete minutos atrás. E olha que foram quinhentos ingressos.

Dei um meio sorriso.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta, e Kakashi logo soltou um "Entre". Sakura e Tsunade entraram rapidamente, e pela visão periférica vi Shiramaru retirar os fones e jogar o iPod preto longe.

- Bem, estamos aqui. – Sakura disse cortante, e Kakashi olhou confuso pra Tsunade.

- Não precisa agir que nem um cavalo, Sakura. – a loira cruzou os braços. – Ela não está muito feliz por ter que vir aqui num sábado. – explicou, e Kakashi logo fez uma cara divertida.

- Ótimo, isso prova que ela e Sasuke são o par perfeito. Sasuke não calou a boca um segundo sequer, reclamando que ele podia estar fazendo... bem, na realidade ele não ia estar fazendo nada, mas tudo bem. – o Hatake disse sorrindo por trás da máscara e Tsunade e Sakura olharam automaticamente pra mim.

- Kakashi, seja um bom sujeito e pule dessa janela por vontade própria antes que eu mesmo te jogue lá embaixo. – o metralhei com os olhos, mas ele não tirava o sorriso idiota da cara por nada. Imbecil.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

- O que é isso, Sasuke? TPC?

- TPC? – Sakura perguntou confusa, enquanto todos o olhavam com uma cara de interrogação eminente.

- "Tensão pré-casamento."

Silêncio.

- Legal, piadinha nova do Kakashi. Eu, na gravadora, em plenas duas e quarenta e sete de uma tarde _de sábado_ e ainda sou obrigado a ouvir isso. – resmunguei inconformado e todos prenderam o riso.

- E a Kurenai? – Shikamaru perguntou quando conseguiu regular a voz.

Adoro ser perceptivo. Nem percebi que a mulher não tava aqui.

- Ela teve uns problemas, não pôde vir hoje. – Sakura colocou a bolsa em cima de uma cadeira do escritório e seguiu até mim com passos rápidos. A cachorra teve a coragem de dar um tapa na minha perna e se jogar ao meu lado no puff.

Vi os outros três trocarem olhares confusos, e logo depois passarem pra um malicioso.

Vale ressaltar: a idéia de carinhosamente tampá-los pela janela ainda tá de pé, firme e forte.

- Então... porque fomos obrigados a vir aqui? – perguntei entediado, enquanto tentava me equilibrar pra procurar uma posição mais confortável.

Tinha umas quinze cadeiras nessa sala. A Sakura? Não, ela não podia sentar numa cadeira. Ela tinha que sentar no _meu_ puff. Todo mundo tá sentado numa maldita cadeira, mas a Sakura é revoltada com a vida dela. E também não podia ser em outro puff, só no _meu_.

Mulher irritante.

- Bom, embora já tenhamos uma base, temos que definir os padrinhos e as madrinhas com exatidão. – Tsunade disse franzindo o cenho para nós dois, e eu vi Sakura arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Já não está decidido?

- Mais ou menos. Nós temos uma base de quem Sasuke irá chamar, mas qualquer coisa a gente acrescenta alguém. – Shikamaru disse entregando um papel à Kakashi, e ele o pegou rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, vamos começar. Creio eu que Naruto, Neji e Gaara serão padrinhos, certo, Sasuke?

- Óbvio. – concordei na hora, e Kakashi começou a anotar no papel. – Neji vai fazer par com a Tenten, isso não há nem o que discutir.

- Claro. – o Hatake disse concentrado no que escrevia. – Sakura, gostaria de colocar alguém?

- Ino.

- Só a Ino, querida? – Tsunade perguntou.

- Hinata também. – ela disse e mexeu as mãos, desconfortavelmente.

- E quais serão os pares? Quero dizer, o único que tem um par definido aqui é o Neji. – Shikamaru disse analisando o que Kakashi escrevia com o cenho franzido.

- Ino pode ficar com o Naruto. – Tsunade sugeriu.

O que? Ino? Com o Naruto?

Mas nem a pau.

- Não acho que possa sair algo produtivo daquelas duas cabeças loiras. – Sakura disse com uma careta, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- Eu tenho _certeza_ de que não vai sair algo que preste! – disse revoltado. – A única coisa pior do que aqueles dois sozinhos é aqueles dois juntos! Eles não vão calar a boca, pode acreditar.

- Ainda bem que vocês são ótimos amigos. – Tsunade cruzou os braços.

- Somos realistas. – rebati.

- Se bem que a Hinata vai ficar assustada com o Naruto. – Sakura disse colocando a mão no queixo e eu olhei pra ela contrariado. De que lado ela estava, afinal? – É melhor a Ino ficar com o Naruto mesmo.

- Pelo amor, eu não sei quem é essa Hinata, mas qualquer um se assusta com o Naruto! Isso é um extinto de defesa do ser humano! Colocar aqueles dois juntos vai ser pedir pra eu fugir desse casamento. – olhei pra eles suplicante, mas Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso amarelo.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke, mas os pares estão feitos e não tem como eu mudar. Perdi minha borracha hoje de manhã. – ele disse analisando o papel à sua frente e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Tudo bem, agora é oficial: Kakashi tem as piores desculpas do mundo. – Então os padrinhos ficaram assim: Neji e Tenten, Gaara e Hinata, Ino e Naruto, Shikamaru e Kurenai, e eu e... – ele deixou a frase em reticências, fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- Engraçado, não lembro de ter falado que você seria meu padrinho. – sorri cínico.

- Eu sei que você me ama. – ele riu.

- Tudo bem, então eu quero você com a Rin. – disse cruzando os braços com um sorriso maroto na cara, enquanto via Kakashi engasgar com a própria baba.

- C-Como?

- O que você ouviu. Eu quero a Rin como madrinha, e ela vai fazer par com você. – disse inocente, e juro que vi ele ficar levemente vermelho.

Bem feito, idiota.

- Espera, temos um problema. Mesmo colocando a Rin, o número de casais é ímpar. A gente precisa de mais um casal. – Shikamaru avaliou.

- O irmão do Sasuke, lógico. Como eu me esqueci disso? – Kakashi estava falando com ele mesmo, mas de repente eu me senti rígido e todos os meus músculos retesaram.

Tudo bem, agora jogar Kakashi da janela tinha uma probabilidade de setenta por cento de acontecer, sendo que os outros trinta se resumiam a jogá-lo escada abaixo.

Uma escolha realmente difícil.

- Itachi? – perguntei irritado, e todos olharam pra mim. – Porque o Itachi? A gente não pode catar qualquer mendigo da rua e enfiar num terno?

- Sasuke, não começa. – o Hatake revirou os olhos.

- Nem vem! Eu não quero aquela coisa como meu padrinho! Kakashi, eu faço o que você quiser, mas _por favor_, não faz isso comigo! – eu olhei pra ele desolado.

- Você tem um irmão? - Sakura perguntou, e, quando eu olhei pra ela vi que nós estávamos perto o bastante para os nossos narizes se tocarem.

- Infelizmente, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que a minha mãe achou ele no lixo. – disse fechando a cara.

- Como era o nome da sócia dele mesmo? Aí a gente faz mais um par.

- Konan. – Shikamaru lembrou.

- Ótimo, então Itachi e Konan.

Quero morrer. Ou fugir pras Bahamas e mudar meu nome pra Jack, mas morrer é mais eficiente. E mais rápido.

Quero dizer, o _Itachi_ vai ser meu padrinho! O que de pior poderia me acontecer?

- Tudo bem, agora vamos acertar os detalhes dois pais dos noivos. Sasuke, seu pai e sua mãe vão ser um casal, e Sakura, seu pai e Tsunade vão ser outro casal.

Porra.

- O QUÊ? – eu e Sakura berramos em uníssono, ambos levantando do puff em um pulo.

- Ué, é o casamento de vocês. Não vão me dizer que achavam que os seus pais não seriam convidados, não é? – Tsunade disse nos avaliando, mas olhando principalmente para Sakura.

- Mas, Tsunade... é _ele! _Ele não pode vir! Por favor, qualquer um, menos ele! – Sakura disse numa voz trêmula, e eu me assustei quando a vi bastante pálida, com as mãos tremendo levemente. – Eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer um pode vir, menos _ele!_

- Sinto muito, Sakura, mas ele continua sendo seu pai. É seu casamento, ele tem que vir. – a loira disse com pesar, olhando pra rosada com uma cara de pena indescritível.

Sakura colocou ambas as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar baixinho, mas Tsunade não se mexeu.

- Kakashi, meu pai não precisa vir! Ele não _pode_ vir! – eu disse nervoso, minhas mãos fechadas em punho tremendo violentamente. – Você sabe melhor que ninguém como é a minha relação com Fugaku Uchiha. E, pior, minha mãe vai estar lá também. Acha que depois de tudo ficar do lado dele vai ser assim tão fácil? – semicerrei os olhos, o ódio correndo como veneno nas minhas veias. Se fosse só por mim, eu tentaria ao máximo ficar indiferente e ignorar a presença daquele homem presente na festa, mas a partir do momento que minha mãe foi envolvida a coisa mudou completamente de figura.

Sakura levantou os olhos, ficando completamente atenta. A bochecha dela estava molhada, mas ela não parecia se importar com isso.

- Sasuke, eu entendo que é difícil. – Kakashi me lançou um olhar compreensivo, levantando e apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa, como se fosse armar uma tática de guerra. – Mas é o seu casamento. Vai ser muito pior se seu próprio pai não for. Isso vai gerar boatos, e sua mãe vai se envolver de uma maneira muito mais profunda que essa. Porque seus pais tecnicamente não estão separados, se você se lembra.

Bufei.

- Não precisa me explicar o que eu já sei, Kakashi. Mas não tem nenhum outro jeito? Qualquer jeito?

- Não. – o Hatake suspirou. – Sinto muito. Se tivesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer, eu teria feito. Desculpe, Sasuke, mas seus pais vão ter que ficar juntos durante a festa de casamento. Não tem outro jeito. Mesmo.

Desabei no puff onde eu estava sentado antes, com a maior cara de derrotado que eu podia. Merda. Não, isso não estava acontecendo. Não podia estar. Quero dizer, era o meu pai! Depois de tudo que aconteceu eu vou simplesmente abraçar ele e falar um 'Obrigado por ter vindo'?

Ridículo. Total e completamente ridículo.

Provavelmente eu iria quebrar o nariz dele ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Enfim.

- Você tá bem? – sussurrei para Sakura, sem tirar os olhos dos três empresários que discutiam fervorosamente alguma coisa na qual eu não fazia questão nenhuma de saber. Digamos que eu estava abalado demais com as últimas notícias pra me importar se o Batman iria ser a daminha ou alguma coisa parecida. – Quero dizer, não está passando mal nem nada? Sei lá, parecia que você tinha visto um fantasma.

- Mais ou menos isso mesmo. – ela disse ainda com uma voz meio trêmula, fechando os olhos. – E não, eu não estou bem. Ele não podia ir nesse casamento, Sasuke. Não podia. – os olhos verdes ficaram úmidos e eu me mexi desconfortavelmente.

- Hey, não precisa chorar. – segurei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos e limpei a bochecha dela com a manga da minha blusa. Ela olhou pra mim com um biquinho trêmulo, tentando visivelmente segurar o choro. – Eu sei, os pais são uma droga, mas o que a gente pode fazer? Eles vão ter que ficar lá de qualquer jeito.

- Os pais são _mesmo_ uma droga. – ela concordou, fungando uma vez no final da frase. Sakura não tinha desviado os olhos perdidos e cheios de lágrimas do meu rosto, e o bico trêmulo estava mais vermelho do que o normal por causa do choro, assim como seu nariz. Acabei de perceber que ela parecia uma criança de quatro anos.

Acabei de perceber também que eu ainda segurava o rosto dela entre as mãos. E que eu não _precisava_ mais ficar segurando o rosto dela, mas ainda sim eu não tirei as mãos de lá. Nem me mexi. E eu continuo com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

Droga.

- Justamente. E pelo fato dos pais serem uma merda tão grande, eu proponho um trato. – disse calmo, e vi as sobrancelhas dela franzirem levemente. Quando dei por mim, eu estava passando um polegar pelos lábios dela, e meus olhos vacilavam entre os olhos verdes e a boca vermelha.

Porcaria de hormônios.

- Que tipo de trato? – Sakura sussurrou num suspiro, o que me fez dar um sorriso maroto.

- Como nós dois queremos o mínimo contato possível com nossos genitores do sexo masculino, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou fazer de tudo para que você fique o menor tempo possível ao lado do seu pai, e, em troca, você faz o mesmo comigo. E, bem, nós dois vamos ter que evitar que o meu pai fique perto da minha mãe. – propus, e, depois de alguns segundos ela abriu um sorriso mínimo, chegando mais perto.

- Fechado, ogro. – ela murmurou praticamente contra os meus lábios, e meu autocontrole já tinha virado pó há muito tempo. Enrosquei minha mão nos fios róseos, trazendo-a mais pra perto ao mesmo tempo em que ela abraçava o meu pescoço. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram eu senti toda a pele de porcelana arrepiada e eu controlei a vontade de rir. A puxei para o meu colo num movimento rápido, e senti o agarre no meu pescoço apertar levemente em surpresa.

Um barulho de alguma coisa batendo na madeira chamou a nossa atenção, e nós interrompemos o beijo somente para olhar na direção do ruído – sem mexer um músculo sequer, apenas viramos a cabeça vendo três olhares confusos e o Hatake com uma régua na mão.

Que porra Kakashi pensa que está fazendo?

- Desculpa, mas Shikamaru estava quase colocando a garganta pra fora de tanto soltar tossidos forçados. – ele riu levemente, e vi Sakura arquear a sobrancelha.

- O que você quer agora? – disse entredentes.

- Avisar que vocês podem ir embora. – Tsunade explicou sorrindo.

- Mas se vocês quiserem ficar aí também não tem problema. Mas eu já vou avisando, tentem qualquer coisa nesse puff e vocês vão comprar um novo. – Kakashi disse distraído, e Sakura ganhou um leve tom rosado nas bochechas.

Nunca senti uma vontade tão grande de enforcar uma pessoa em toda a minha vida. Jamais.

Levantei num pulo e segui com passos duros para fora da sala, fazendo questão de bater a porta. Passei a mão pelos cabelos com força, tentando controlar a irritação que circulava pelo meu corpo. Soquei o botão do elevador, apoiando a testa na parede.

Certo, Kakashi era o ser humano mais broxante que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.

Tudo bem, Sasuke. Mantenha a calma. Paciência é vital. Não volte naquela sala nem arranque os olhos daquele imbecil por que...

Ah é, não tinha porque eu não fazer isso.

Ótimo.

- Vai descer? – entortei a cabeça e vi Sakura de braços cruzados ao meu lado, apontando para o elevador aberto à nossa frente.

Com um suspiro derrotado, entrei na caixa metálica e ela apertou o botão para logo depois se postar ao meu lado. A porta fechou lentamente e nós começamos a descer.

- Sabe que isso não vai dar certo, não é? – ela comentou após um tempo e eu olhei pra ela com o cenho franzido. – Esse casamento vai ferrar pra nós dois.

- Eu sei disso desde que a gente assinou aquele maldito contrato. – enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro, soltando uma lufada de ar pela boca.

- Eles acham que tudo é muito simples, mas não é. E, no final, os únicos que vão sair machucados disso vamos ser nós dois. – ela olhou pra mim séria, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Defina "machucados".

- Nós não podemos nos apaixonar, Sasuke. Em hipótese, circunstância ou situação nenhuma. Isso não pode acontecer. Não pode. Não importa o que a gente tenha que fazer. – a portadora dos fios róseos disse monótona, encarando firmemente algum ponto a sua frente.

Ah meu Deus. A mulher pirou.

- Sakura, isso não vai acontecer. – disse como se fosse óbvio. – É impossível a gente se apaixonar! A gente se odeia, lembra?

- Eu sei. Aquilo foi só pra te lembrar.

- Me lembrar de que? Tá ficando doida? Sakura, é impossível a gente se apaixonar, okay? – olhei pra ela sério, e ela soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Perfeito. - ela sorriu satisfeita. – Sem amor.

- Só sexo. – sorri maroto e ela me deu um tapa no braço, rindo levemente.

- Mas você é um imbecil mesmo.

- Vai dizer que é mentira? Dois anos na seca e você vai subir pelas paredes!

- Olha quem fala. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Mas pelo menos eu admito. Se eu ficar dois anos sem sexo eu não vou subir pelas paredes, eu vou levantar vôo! – disse indignado e ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. – Ah é, hoje nós temos uma apresentação numa boate. – disse para mim mesmo, mas Sakura ouviu.

- Eu vou! – ela disse animada e eu olhei pra ela assustado. Como é que é? – E vou levar Ino e Hinata também, pra todo mundo conhecer as meninas.

- Neji também vai levar Tenten, aí vocês podem conhecer a Pucca. – dei um meio sorriso, e Sakura me olhou confusa.

Antes que a Haruno pudesse verbalizar alguma coisa, as portas do elevador se abriram, atraindo nossa atenção.

- Então... é isso. – ela diz sem mexer, apenas encarando algumas pessoas que passavam no hall do prédio. – Isso aí.

- Pois é. – respondo do mesmo modo, ainda sem sair do elevador. Algumas pessoas olhavam estranho pra nós, e o porteiro nos encarava com o cenho franzido.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e deu dois passos para fora, mas um impulso vindo completamente do além me fez puxar a mão dela e, no segundo seguinte, nossos lábios estavam colados de novo - firmes e quentes, encaixados e macios. Segurei sua cintura, enquanto ela apertava meus braços com força. Eu explorava cada canto da sua boca, e ela passava as mãos debaixo da minha jaqueta, sentindo todos os músculos por cima da camisa preta que eu usava.

Depois de um - longo - tempo, eu me afastei com um sorriso maroto, e vi os olhos dela cheios de desejo.

Digamos que no meu caso não eram só os olhos que estavam cheios de desejo.

Que seja.

- A gente ainda nem casou e já tá me apalpando, né, Barbie? Que feio. – disse maroto e vi ela soprar uma mexa da franja pra cima irritada, com o rosto quase em carne viva.

- Jumento, foi você que me puxou. – Sakura abriu um sorriso cínico e eu dei de ombros. – Então... tudo bem, eu tenho mesmo que ir. A gente se vê.

- Tchau. – murmurei, tirando lentamente a mão da cintura dela.

- Tchau. – ela também respondeu num murmúrio antes de virar e seguir para fora da gravadora com passos rápidos.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

- Oh meu Deus, eu nem acredito! Nós vamos numa apresentação da The Crucks! _Ao vivo!_ Cara, isso é incrível! – Ino dizia radiante, olhando pelo vidro do carro como se fosse uma criança de dois anos que tinha acabado de ganhar a boneca dos sonhos.

Hinata sorriu diante da expectativa da loira, e eu revirei os olhos.

- Fiquei sabendo que os ingressos esgotaram em menos de uma hora. – Hinata comentou, mexendo distraidamente na alça da sua bolsa.

- Claro que esgotaram! É a The Crucks! _The Crucks!_ Eles são incríveis, Hinata, você nem imagina! São muito mais gostosos pessoalmente! Falo sério, as bundas deles são inimagináveis. – minha amiga loira disse passando mais uma camada de gloss vermelho nos lábios, como se estivesse comentando sobre um assunto casual, tipo, "Será que vai chover hoje?". O motorista nos encarou com os olhos arregalados, e eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

Virei a tarada do táxi. Que lindo.

Ino, eu amo você.

- Mas o Hyuuga tem namorada, Hinata. Só pra te avisar, caso você queira pegar alguém. – encarei Ino com a minha melhor cara de merda, de repente com uma vontade súbita de puxar aqueles cabelos loiro platinados.

Hinata a encarou com as bochechas em chamas, mas, de repente, tanto eu quanto minha amiga de olhos perolados nos entreolhamos como se nossos cérebros estivessem interligados.

Hyuuga?

- O que foi? – Ino perguntou sem se mexer, como se tivesse um bicho em cima da cabeça dela ou algo parecido.

- Hyuuga? – perguntei para a Hinata, e Ino arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Ah é, eu esqueci de falar... – a Hyuuga soltou um sorriso amarelo, pegando cinqüenta pratas dentro da carteira. – Neji é meu primo.

- EU. NÃO. ACREDITO! – Ino berrou em cima do meu ouvido, com uma voz tão fininha que eu acho que perdi metade da minha audição do ouvido esquerdo.

Loira desgraçada.

- Er... desculpa? – Hinata disse se encolhendo e Ino olhou pra ela como se um alien ou coisa pior.

- Você é prima do gostoso do Neji e nunca me disse nada? Não acredito! – ela disse indignada, e eu me senti completamente avulsa naquele táxi, perdendo só para o motorista. – Ah, cara! Fala sério! Todo mundo tem alguma coisa a ver com eles, menos eu! Que injustiça, senhor! – ela continuou tagarelando, mas, por sorte eu vi a suposta boate a alguns metros. – Até a testuda! Ela vai casar com Sasuke Uchiha! Meu último namorado tinha botox e fez uma cirurgia no nariz, alguém pode me falar onde está a justiça desse mundo, meu Deus?

Botox? A conversa não era sobre o primo da Hinata?

Jesus.

O táxi parou e nós descemos – Ino ainda tagarelando sobre sua crise existencial. Eu sorri para as outras duas, enquanto passava a mão rapidamente pelo meu vestido para verificar se estava tudo certo.

- Então, testuda, como vamos entrar? – a loira perguntou apontando para uma fila imensa, que ia até o final da rua. – Claro, porque você tem ingressos especiais ou algo assim, não é?

...

Minha nossa.

Abri a bolsa desesperadamente, e a única coisa que eu vi foram três ingressos azuis, feitos de papel reciclado. Só. Quero dizer, eles não eram plastificados, não tinham brilho, nem sequer um adesivinho de estrela que dizia que era especial ou algo do tipo. Eram só ingressos. _Entradas normais_. E, como toda pessoa que tem entradas normais, nós teríamos que encarar aquela fila gigantesca.

Fiz uma careta de horror ao imaginar minha morte, porque com certeza Ino iria me matar.

- Anda logo, Sakura! A gente tem que entrar logo pra pegar um lugar bom! Rápido!

_Com certeza absoluta_.

- Er... bem, gente... – soltei um sorriso amarelo, tentando contornar a situação do melhor jeito possível.

- O que foi, Sakura? – Hinata perguntou calmamente, enquanto a portadora dos olhos azuis celeste cruzava os braços e batia impacientemente o salto vermelho sangue no chão.

- Os ingressos são normais. – respondi num fio de voz. Fez-se um segundo de silêncio, até que Ino olhou pra mim completamente irada.

Era uma vez Sakura Haruno.

- Está brincando com a minha cara, não é? – ela sibilou completamente furiosa, com o cenho franzido. – Vou te matar, Sakura. Te matar! Lenta e dolorosamente!

- Calma. Vamos romper a calma. Não, quero dizer, manter! É, isso que eu quis dizer, manter. _Manter_. – Hinata disse se colocando entre nós duas, provavelmente pra evitar que Ino arrancasse o meu pescoço. – Ino, a fila não está tão ruim...

- Ruim? Ela não está ruim, Hinata, está péssima! Já viu o tamanho daquilo? – a Yamanaka apontou para a fila que se estendia até o final da rua, onde havia pouca iluminação. – Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer com a gente lá atrás! A gente pode ser assaltada, ou estuprada, ou... sei lá, a gente pode ser tanta coisa!

Arrã, claro. Aposto que ela só está preocupada porque vai ficar num lugar onde não vai conseguir ver as _bundas inimagináveis_.

- Ela tem razão. – Hinata ponderou, mudando o peso de perna. – Sakura, não tem como você ligar para o Sasuke ou coisa parecida? Claro, se não for incomodar.

- Hinata, você é um gênio! – exclamei radiante, pegando meu celular.

Disquei rapidamente o número do Sasuke – o qual Tsunade me obrigou a decorar. Ele atendeu no quarto toque, e eu não dei tempo nem para ele dizer 'Alô', já fui logo disparando:

- Sasuke? Amor, sou eu, Sakura. Eu preciso que você dê um jeito de vir aqui e colocar a gente aí dentro, porque a fila tá imensa e nossos ingressos são normais. – Ino me metralhou com os olhos, mas eu fingi não enxergar. – Rápido, tem uma loira psicopata querendo me matar. Tipo, muito rápido mesmo. Beijos, te amo. – completei num jato e desliguei o telefone, sem dar tempo de ele negar absolutamente nada.

Eu sou um gênio, pode falar.

- Vamos esperar perto da porta, para ele não ter dificuldade para nos achar. – Hinata sugeriu com um sorriso, me fazendo sorrir também.

- Hinata, a testuda tem cabelo _rosa!_ É meio impossível ele não nos achar. – a loira alfinetou.

- Deve ser difícil sim, porque meu cabelo vai ser tapado por essa sua fuça de porco imensa! – devolvi, e nossos olhos quase saiam faíscas de tão irritada que nós estávamos.

- Não briguem! – a Hyuuga disse batendo na própria testa, com um olhar cansado. – Vamos andando, sim? – ela disse e saiu praticamente desfilando, com seu jeans escuro e seu lenço da Calvin Klein. Lindíssima.

- A Hinata podia ser modelo, né? Bom, ela definitivamente tem porte. – Ino comentou e eu concordei, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Ficamos cerca de sete minutos paradas ao lado da porta, enquanto os seguranças nos lançavam olhares estranhos. Algumas meninas nos encaravam avaliativamente, e uns homens praticamente nos comiam com olhares. Eu estava ficando incomodada, Hinata não podia estar mais corada e Ino não estava nem aí.

- Com licença! – ouvimos uma voz melodiosa perguntar, e, quando olhamos para a porta, uma morena nos encarava sorrindo. Com um scarpin perto e um vestido listrado colado ao corpo, ela era realmente muito bonita. Os cabelos chocolate presos num penteado magnífico realçavam a pele dourada dela, assim como seus grandes olhos castanhos. – Hum... suponho que você seja Sakura Haruno?

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – sorri educadamente.

- Tenten Mitsashi. Bom, como ele não pode sair do camarim, Sasuke me incumbiu de fazer vocês entrarem. Se ele viesse aqui... bem, ele provavelmente seria atacado. – ela disse apontando discretamente para as meninas que estavam entrando agora, que soltavam gritinhos histéricos e apontavam para a própria blusa que tinha a cara do meu noivo estampada.

Nossa, que medo.

- A gente entende! – Ino se adiantou, sorrindo gigantescamente. – Como a testuda não tem educação suficiente, eu mesmo vou nos apresentar: sou Ino Yamanaka e essa é Hinata Hyuuga. – ela disse apontando para cada uma e uma veia estourou na minha testa.

- Ino, sua cretina, você nem me deixa falar! – ralhei, e vi que Tenten ria da cena.

Logo depois ela desviou suas orbes chocolate para Hinata, com uma cara curiosa.

- Hyuuga, hn?

- Prima do Neji. – a dona dos olhos perolados sorriu, e a cara de Tenten pareceu se iluminar.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Hinata! – ela a abraçou repentinamente, e depois de alguns segundos em choque Hinata retribuiu ao abraço.

Eu e Ino nos entreolhamos sorrindo.

- Bem, vamos entrar. Creio que vocês querem um bom lugar. – ela sorriu.

Depois de entregar nossos ingressos para o segurança, conversar com eles, eles confirmarem se a informação é verdadeira e mais um monte de cosas, nós finalmente estávamos dentro. A boate era toda laranja e preta, e já estava lotada de gente. Tinha dois andares, sendo que no de cima existiam algumas cadeiras e em baixo era a pista de dança. O chão inteiro do lugar era uma enorme placa de vidro em cima de luzes de várias cores, que ficavam piscando de acordo com a batida da música – fazendo do primeiro andar inteiro uma enorme pista de dança, praticamente. À esquerda, acoplado à parede, estava o bar, com vários barmen jogando garrafas de vários tipos de líquidos para cima. Ao meu lado direito, na frente de muita gente, eu podia ver um palco montado – provavelmente aonde os garotos iriam se apresentar, mas, agora, tinha somente um DJ. Vários garçons passavam com bebidas multicoloridas em bandejas o tempo todo, fazendo isso mais parecer uma festa do que uma boate.

- Tá bem cheio, né? – Ino perguntou praticamente gritando por causa do barulho.

- Os meninos vão se apresentar daqui a pouco, por isso é melhor a gente ficar aqui em baixo mesmo. Depois vai ficar impossível até de respirar! – Tenten disse, e nós logo fizemos uma pequena rodinha no meio daquela multidão.

- Mas e todo mundo que está lá fora? – Hinata perguntou, chegando mais perto para podermos ouvir.

- A maioria tá sem ingresso e quer tentar enganar os seguranças. – a morena balançou a mão casualmente, rindo. – Sabe, é bom ter garotas aqui. Não agüentava mais ficar naquele camarim com aqueles quatro naquela pilha de nervos.

- Eles ficam nervosos? Mas eles já fizeram isso tantas vezes! – Ino perguntou espantada. Tenten só deu de ombros, como se dissesse "E eu é que sei?"

Passamos alguns minutos dançando e bebendo algumas coisas coloridas que a gente não sabia o nome, até que um cara gorducho subiu no palco e disse que o show ia começar.

Fez-se o caos.

De um segundo pro outro, todo mundo naquela boate resolveu ficar de frente pro palco, e começou um empurra-empurra dos infernos. Para poder virar de lado, você tinha que empurrar pelo menos três pessoas, e os garçons nem sonhavam em tentar se enfiar no meio de todo mundo. Alguns malucos começaram a berrar, e outras meninas soltavam gritinhos agudos e histéricos. Eu e as garotas ficamos o mais próximo possível, porque se alguma de nós sumisse ali a gente simplesmente não achava mais. Eu pisei no pé de algum cidadão ao meu lado, e, quando eu me virei pra pedir desculpa, eu dei uma cotovelada na menina que estava atrás de mim.

Mais dois minutos assim e eu vou ser linchada. Falo sério.

Meu Deus, eu não conseguia nem levantar o braço! E pior, se eu levantar eu não conseguia mais abaixar! Que horror!

Então as cortinas se abriram, mas as luzes continuaram apagadas. A gritaria chegou ao ápice, e eu duvidava seriamente que eu ia conseguir ouvir alguma coisa pelo resto da minha vida.

- Cacete, estão gritando no meu ouvido! – resmunguei gritando, e todas olharam pra mim sorridentes.

- Grita no deles também! – Ino disse empolgada que só ela, soltando um berro de "Delícias!" logo depois.

Delícias? Ah meu Deus. O que diabos ela está fazendo?

Se alguém me olhar estranho eu vou fingir que não a conheço e que ela só me perguntou as horas.

Certo.

Ouvimos um acorde ou sei lá como se chama de guitarra, e logo as luzes atrás do palco se acenderam. A The Crucks apareceu, cada um em suas devidas posições e meus olhos automaticamente avaliaram cada um: Neji na bateria, com um jeans preto, uma blusa de frio preta fechada quase até em cima, com dois barbantes brancos, saindo das beiradas da gola. Ele estava com um boné preto e branco torto, dando um ar de skatista. Naruto estava com um jeans azul, uma blusa social branca, uma gravata azul e prata e um sweater vest azul marinho por cima. Gaara estava com um jeans azul mais escuro, uma camisa social preta, assim como a gravata e o colete. Sasuke estava com jeans também, com uma camisa social branca e gravata num tom azul piscina, e as mangas da blusa estavam dobradas até o cotovelo.

Um sorriso sem permissão rasgou no meu rosto. Eles estavam vestidos pra matar.

Todo mundo foi à loucura, gritando "The Crucks, The Crucks!" o mais alto que podiam.

E, bem, eu já tinha desistido do meu ouvido há muito tempo.

Assim como os garotos em cima do palco, eu e minhas amigas tínhamos sorrisos idiotas na cara – que eu tentava a todo curto conter, sem sucesso. Era como se animação emaneasse de todo mundo lá embaixo, e você simplesmente não conseguia ficar sem gritar, pular e sorrir.

Fazer o que, o povão é foda.

Naruto estava ao lado esquerdo do palco com seu baixo laranja ai-meu-olho, Sasuke no meio com uma guitarra transparente que logo ficou azul neón – as luzes ficavam dentro da guitarra, eu percebi - e Gaara com uma guitarra preta com desenhos de fogo, e logo eu percebi que o fogo do desenho também era feito de luzes neón vermelha, laranja e amarela. Neji estava um pouco mais atrás, mas ainda sim num ponto completamente visível – ele tocava uma enorme e imponente bateria vermelha.

Todos estavam sorrindo, verdadeiramente contentes. Eu sorri também.

Ótimo, agora eu tinha virado uma louca que sorria que nem uma demente. Mas levando em conta que eu estava cercada de loucos que sorriam que nem dementes, então isso fazia o maior sentido.

Eles deram os acordes iniciais, e logo Gaara foi fazer o backing vocal.

**Heartbreak, heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(Coração partido, coração, coração, coração partido)_

Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto começaram a pular, e todo mundo começou a pular junto. Era como um vulcão, e ao mínimo sinal da The Crucks todo mundo entrava em erupção.

Ah, certo. É melhor eu começar a pular também. Acabaram de pisar no meu pé.

Naruto e Gaara faziam as segundas vozes, e eles tinham a ajuda das centenas de pessoas que berravam desesperadas. Sasuke assumiu o vocal principal, e agora existia um mar de braços levantados que pulavam de acordo com o ritmo da música.

**Girl, don't go say you love me when you're out the door  
**_(Garota, não diga que me ama quando estiver porta à fora)_**  
(Woah, yeah)  
**_(Woah, yeah)_**  
'Cause I know things are different then they were before  
**_(Porque eu sei que as coisas estão diferentes do que eram antes)_**  
(Oh woah, yeah)  
**_(Oh woah, yeah)_**  
You kill me with your kiss, it's so hard to resist you  
**_(Você me mata com seu beijo, é tão difícil resistir a você) _**  
When you look me in the eyes tonight  
**_(Quando você me olhar nos olhos esta noite)_

Os olhos negros encontraram os meus, e o sorriso maroto dele se alargou mais. Ele apontou pra mim com o indicador, e aí eu percebi a letra da música.

**And say we're headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(E d__iga que nós estamos na direção de um coração, coração, coração partido)_**  
And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say  
**_(E eu não quero nunca, nunca ouvir você dizer)_**  
Don't say you love me, don't even  
**_(Não diga que você me ama, não mesmo)_**  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
**_(Não diga que me ama, você está partindo)_

**Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(Na direção de um coração, coração, coração partido)_**  
I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away  
**_(Eu vou, vou dar meia volta e ir embora)_**  
Don't say you love me, don't even  
**_(Não diga que me ama, não mesmo)_**  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
**_(Não diga que me ama, você está partindo)_

Eu arfei em surpresa, parando de pular e olhando pro Sasuke completamente esbugalhada. As meninas na minha frente estavam se matando gritando coisas como "AHH, ELE APONTOU PRA MIM! ELE ME AMA!".

Mas como...? Ele podia...?

Quero dizer, era da gente que ele estava falando!

Tudo bem, Sakura, pare com a paranóia. Essa é só uma música que _muito coincidentemente _descreve vocês dois com extrema perfeição, só isso.

É. Claro que é isso.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, rindo da minha própria idiotice. Foquei meus olhos na banda em cima do palco, que emaneava uma animação extraordinária.

E, porra, pisaram no meu pé de novo.

**You say we'd stick it out through the thick and thin  
**_(Você disse que nós ficaríamos juntos pro que der e vier)_**  
(Woah, yeah)  
**_(Woah, yeah)_**  
But when the walls came down, you wouldn't let me in  
**_(Mas quando a casa caiu, você não quis me deixar entrar)_**  
(Oh woah, yeah)  
**_(Oh woah, yeah)_**  
We've been through it all, my back's against the wall  
**_(Nós passamos por tudo, estou contra a parede)_**  
It's crashin down on me tonight  
**_(Está tudo desabando sobre mim essa noite)  
_

**Now we're headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(__Agora nós estamos na direção de um coração, coração, coração partido)_**  
And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say  
**_(E eu não quero nunca, nunca ouvir você dizer)_**  
Don't say you love me, don't even  
**_(Não diga que você me ama, não mesmo)_**  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
**(_Não diga que me ama, você está partindo)_

**Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(Na direção de um coração, coração, coração partido)_**  
I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away  
**_(Eu vou, vou dar meia volta e ir embora)_**  
Don't say you love me, don't even  
**_(Não diga que me ama, não mesmo)_**  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
**_(Não diga que me ama, você está partindo)_

Sasuke soltou a guitarra - deixando ela pender ao lado do corpo -, pegou o microfone e veio para a beirada do palco, fazendo todo mundo pular e gritar mais ainda. Ele fixou seus olhos em mim com um sorriso mais sacana do que o normal.

**I'm all sick and tired of this whole situation  
**_(Eu estou cansado e farto dessa situação toda)_**  
Here comes another fight  
**_(Lá vem outra briga)_

E então, como se eu tivesse levado um choque ou algo parecido, eu percebi: ele estava certo. Sasuke estava certo o tempo todo. O imbecil do Uchiha tinha razão.

Não tinha porque se preocupar – céus, na verdade não tinha lógica nenhuma! Não tinha_ como_ Sasuke ou eu nos apaixonarmos. Impossível. E, sem amor, não há como nós dois nos machucarmos e/ou decepcionarmos com esse maldito casamento.

Porque, afinal, a gente já se odeia – irrevogável, extrema e inexoravelmente.

Não tem _como _ficar pior do que já está.

Então porque se preocupar? Vai ser só um jogo. Um jogo chato, extremamente demorado, idiota e que não tinha um botão de reset, mas ainda sim só uma porcaria de um jogo. E, quando ele acabasse, cada jogador iria pra sua casa. Sem dependências, sem laços ou qualquer coisa parecida.

"_Sem amor."_

Sorri o mais abertamente que eu podia, verdadeiramente feliz.

"_Só sexo."_

Sasuke segurou o microfone com a mão esquerda, enquanto esticava o braço direito apontando para o teto com o indicador. Todo mundo foi à loucura, e a gritaria atingiu o ápice - todos berravam a música e pulavam ao ritmo da guitarra. Sem tirar o sorriso gigante da cara, eu fui atingida por uma onda de agitação vinda completamente do nada – um dose gigantesca de auto-confiança aplicada diretamente no coração. Minhas mãos tremiam de felicidade, e eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar o sorriso idiota da cara. Comecei a pular e berrei a música em plenos pulmões:

**Beating me down with the same conversation  
**_(Me derrubando com a mesma conversa)  
_**No, don't say you love me tonight!  
**_(Não, não diga que me ama esta noite!)_

Eu sou a melhor! Sou fantástica!

Naruto e Gaara – que estavam um pouco mais atrás do Uchiha – começaram a tocar de frente um para o outro enquanto pulavam juntos. Sasuke não tinha saído do lugar, mas tinha colocado o microfone num tripé e tocava sua guitarra também, pulando ao mesmo tempo que o loiro e o ruivo. Neji tocava sua bateria furiosamente, rindo dos três à sua frente. Todo mundo – não metaforicamente, todo mundo _mesmo_ – começou a pular ao mesmo tempo que os guitarristas e o baixista de The Crucks, e o mar de mãos subia de descia de um jeito incrível.

Enbriagada demais no meu surto de loucura, eu somente pulava, gritava, cantava e gargalhava, e minhas amigas não estavam diferentes. Até a Hinata tinha mostrado o lado rebelde e estava gritando várias coisas desconexas, acompanhada de uma animada Tenten. Ino estava se esgoelando de um jeito nunca antes visto pela sociedade, e eu podia jurar que ela tinha acabado de cuspir sem querer no cabelo da menina na nossa frente.

Uau.

Gaara foi até o seu tripé sorrindo, e todos olharam pra ele.

**Heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(Coração, coração, coração partido)_**  
Heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(Coração, coração, coração partido)_

Sasuke fez um sinal pra somente o público cantar, enquanto ele próprio abria os braços a batia palmas acima da cabeça. Gaara e Naruto continuaram tocando, mas ambos soltavam gargalhadas alegres longe do microfone. Um coro alto e forte de vozes preencheu a boate inteira, todos batendo palmas junto com Sasuke.

**Yeah, we're headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(Yeah, nós estamos na direção de um coração, coração, coração partido)_**  
And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say  
**_(E eu não quero nunca, nunca ouvir você dizer)_

O ogro sorriu maroto, enquanto voltava a tocar a guitarra e a cantar no microfone. E o desgraçado estava tão absurdamente sexy que eu nem conseguia pensar em xingamentos coerentes pra...

Ah meu Deus. Ele acabou de dar uma reboladinha! Sasuke Uchiha _rebolou!_

E filho da mãe conseguiu ficar ainda mais gostoso e lindo e delicioso do que antes!

Minha nossa. Eu preciso ver aquilo de novo. _Preciso._

Droga, perdi a linha do pensamento.

_Outra vez._

**Don't say you love me, don't even  
**_(Não diga que você me ama, não mesmo)_**  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
**_(Não diga que me ama, você está partindo)__**  
**_

**Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(Na direção de um coração, coração, coração partido)_**  
I'm gonna, gonna turn around and walk away  
**_(Eu vou, vou dar meia volta e ir embora)_**  
Don't say you love me, don't even  
**_(Não diga que me ama, não mesmo)_**  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
**_(Não diga que me ama, você está partindo)_

Gaara e Naruto juntaram-se a Sasuke no meio do palco, e os três pulando enquanto cantavam. Eles usavam o mesmo microfone, e as luzes do chão da boate piscavam cada vez mais rápido. Os pulos e a gritaria não tinham diminuído um segundo sequer, e eu me perguntei como seria um show de verdade, com milhares e milhares de pessoas.

Não sei o porque, mas a única imagem que me vem a cabeça é uma carnificina do caramba.

Que coisa.

**Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak  
**_(N__a direção de um coração, coração, coração partido)_**  
And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say  
**_(E eu não quero nunca, nunca ouvir você dizer)_**  
Don't say you love me, don't even  
**_(Não diga que você me ama, não mesmo)_**  
Don't say you love me, you're leaving  
**_(Não diga que me ama, você está partindo)_

A The Crucks acabou a música, e todos começaram a gritar. Aplausos, berros de felicidade, pedidos de quero mais, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Com sorrisos gigantes no meio da cara, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara e Neji se despediram e foram para o camarim.

Ao virar o rosto para as minhas amigas, vi que todas soltavam gritinhos eufóricos. Ino quase quicava no lugar, Hinata sorria abertamente e Tenten ria de alguma coisa que minha amiga Yamanaka disse.

Mas o que mais me intriga, é o fato de eu, Sakura Haruno, não conseguir parar de ficar com essa cara de idiota feliz – e, o pior, ainda gostar disso.

Soltei uma gargalhada, absorvendo o máximo a sensação de leveza e felicidade que eu estava sentindo.

Porque sim, quando isso tudo acabasse eu e Sasuke também iríamos dar meia volta e ir embora.

Mesmo que a gente estivesse na direção de um coração partido.

* * *

**N/A:** CHINCHIIIIIIILAS DA MINHA LIFE! *O*

Tudo bom com vocês, amores? Espero que sim.

Ahhh, podem falar: eu fui SUPER rápida dessa vez, né? Ai, que orgulho de mim mesma. Eu sei, eu não devia escrever o capítulo 10 de "My favorite singer" agora, porque, tecnicamente, era pra eu postar "Fake Boyfriend", mas eu não resisti! (:

Eu estava inspirada, então eu escrevi. But, don't worry, a próxima postagem vai ser "Fake Boyfriend". Prometo. Na verdade eu não sei o que aconteceu, porque eu estou super inspirada pras duas fics! Tipo, mais inspirada que o normal. Meninas, falando nisso, eu tive uma idéia pra Fake Boyfriend que vai fazer todo mundo se apaixonar - mais - pelo Sasuke. Sério.

Duuude, próximo capítulo já é a cerimônia de casamento! HAHA, aguardem e confiem! 8D

AHHH, OUTRA COISA! **FELIZ NATAL**, GENTE! Eu desejo pra vocês um natal cheio de paz, felicidade, brincadeiras sem noção, chocolate, panetone com gotas de chocolate, vários e super presentes, príncipes encantados, comida à vontade e tudo que a vida tem de melhor! *-*

Sério, podem explorar o bom velhinho à vontade! Vocês ralaram o ano inteiro, podem pedir o que quiserem! Vocês merecem! ;D

Ah, vá. Aquele velho só trabalha uma vez por ano. Tô falando sério, gente, explorem o máximo que vocês puderem porque natal é só uma vez em 365 dias. U.Ú

Pois é.

**WORLD'S STOPS:** Quem aí notou que esse capítulo tem **20 FOLHAS**? Sem contar N/A, respostas das reviews nem nada? Eu achei que vocês mereciam um **presente caprichado**, o que vocês acharam? ***-***

Detalhe: Boys like girls é TÃO³ The Crucks! Dudes, essa letra deu trabalho pra traduzir! É porque eu traduzo, não gosto de pegar de sites porque muita gente muda a tradução de sacanagem, aí já viu. Agradecimentos à Carol Wells pra me ajudar e à Mai Kobayashi por agüentar os meus surtos "JUUH! DÁ PRA TRADUZIR DE DOIS JEITOS! E OS DOIS DÃO CERTO! O QUE EU FAÇO? AHH, E O QUE É AQUILO? UMA EXPRESSÃO OU AO PÉ DA LETRA?"

Eu sou muito chinela. I know, I know. '0'

Dude, alguém não quer que eu poste esse capítulo hoje! Enquanto eu estava respondendo às reviews, deu DOIS pick's de energia e eu perdi TODAS as respostas de reviews que eu estava escrevendo. Shit. Mas eu VOU postar essa budega hoje! Ò.ó KISS MY ASS, BABY! HOHO'!

Ah é, e se eu não ver vocês até lá, um **feliz ano novo** pra todo mundo! *-*

Mas eu espero postar Fake Boyfriend antes. Mas, sabe como é, só pra garantir! ;D

Pessoas do meu heart, TÔ ROSA! Trezentas e oito reviews? Own, vocês são divonas, tipo, THE BEST! As melhores das melhores existentes! *o*

Ai, eu amo vocês, meninas. Really.

Cara, eu não sei nem como agradecer! Muito obrigada, gente, de verdade!

É nóis aqui, firme e forte! \o/

Beijos especiais para:

**Ana Higurashi – **ANA-CHAN! *-* Sim, gata, o FF tava bonzinho e você foi a primeira a deixar review! ;D Own, que bom que você gostou! Mikoto, sempre um amor e super delicada com o Sasukicho. u.u Bom, no capítulo passado não teve muito romance, mas nesse teve uns beijos, o que você achou? *-* Nem me fale, esse vestido brotou no meu cérebro na hora que eu tava escrevendo que nem eu sei de onde ele saiu! Cara, eu adoro blusas xadrex vermelho e preto, mas, vamos combinar, aquele vestido tava muito tenso. Também morri de dó da Sakura :/ Mas graças ao príncipe Ogro, a princesa Barbie se revoltou e concertou aquela marda toda! xD PAOPOAKPSOAKPSOAKSPOAKPSOK', por incrível que pareça eu NÃO inventei esse nome! Petropavlovsk-Kamtchatsky E-XIS-TE! É uma cidade da Rússia! (: Haha, o casamento é no próximo capítulo e eu já estou cheia de idéias! RUUM! ;9 Desculpa, mas eu realmente fiquei mal dessa vez, porque a dor foi muito forte e meu remédio estava em outra cidade e não tinha uma farmácia por, pelo menos, 12km. '-' Mas obrigada de verdade por se preocupar comigo! *-* Eu ainda não faço cursinho, mas eu imagino! Ensino Médio já é terrível, imagina cursinho... Bom, pra mim não ia ser problema, já que eu ODEIO Educação Física. Toda bendita aula eu saio machucada. Quando eu vou na Clínica de Acidentados eles já me olham e falam: "Paula, você aqui _de novo?_", portanto, meu esporte atual é ligar e desligar o computador! –Q OWWWWN, VOCÊ É UMA FOFA! *O* Beijos, e feliz natal de novo! ;*

**susan – **Continuei, continuei, continuei! ;D PAOSPOAPOSOPAOPSOK, espero que você goste desse capítulo também!Beijinhos! ;*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila – **PAPAKSPOAKSPOAKSPOK', owwn, chinchila, obrigada! (: Haha, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Eu sei, Sakura com o Sasuke incorporado é Uchihamente TENSA! Thomas do mal! –q Obrigada pela review, e o casamento é no próximo capítulo! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Cristiane-chan – **Haha, a Mikoto não é diva? Ah, cara, ela é a melhor! Pois é, eu fiquei uns quinze minutos pra ler o nome daquela cidade. É muito tenso, eu sei. Deus sabe de onde eu tirei aquilo, senhor. E, cara, essa cidade existe! Ah, claro, nosso Uchiha-baby é um poço de humildade! Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fã? Ganhei meu dia! *-* Pff, Sasuke só fala besteiras! Mas é charme, é charme! Beijos, Chris-chan, espero que goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **NÉ? O QUE SERÁ DOS NOSSOS CORAÇÕEZINHOS NA LUA DE MEL, JESUS! *-* #baba. Own, muito obrigada Alice-chan! Menina, nem me pergunte, tenho até medo de descobrir de onde essas coisas saem! .-. Haha, pode falar, eu andei super rápido com esse capítulo, né? Fast and furious, baby! Alice-chan, espero que você goste desse capítulo! Feliz natal outra vez! Beijos! ;*

**Luna Stuart – **PAOKAPOSKAPOSKAPSOAPOSK' Meu Deus! Claro, nossa duplinha Uchiha é imbatível! Imagina quando a Sakura entrar no meio e virar um trio, hun? ;D Bom, como vai ficar eu não posso dizer, mas ele com certeza vai ficar hot! Afinal, estamos falando de Sasuke Uchiha! Pois é, a Valerick é doida! u.u Own, muito obrigada! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! xoxo, cattie! ;*

**pricilla uchiha – **Hey! Muito obrigada por mandar review, de verdade! Obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico muito feliz por você gostar do que eu escrevo! *-* Haha, Sasuke-kun e Sakura-chan ainda tem MUITO o que brigar! Não, eu não vou escrever hentai. Deve sair uma merda, pode acreditar! Muito obrigada, eu espero que goste desse capítulo também, Priscilla-chan! *-* Beijinhos! ;*

**Lune-chan – **Awwwwn, muito obrigada Lune-chan! :D Pois é, comprar um terno é mais complicado do que se imagina '-' POKAPSOKAPSOAK', UE fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Bem, se não fosse do jeito dele, Sasuke não seria tão seduzente! ;D Fui rápida com esse capítulo, né? Tomara que você goste. Beijos, Lune-chan! :*

**Strikis – **PAOPOKAPSOKAPSOAPSOK' né? Sakura deu um chega-pra-lá (#gíriadavovó) na Velerick bonito! ;D Muito obrigada pelo elogio, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **NEE-CHAN! *-* Sodádi tuas! Pois é, menina, eu fiquei realmente mal. Ç.Ç Own, não precisa se preocupar, gatinha! Eu já to bem, firme e forte! o/ Ah, você deve saber já que você é a diva-mór desse lugar, né? Er... nee-chan, eu acho que depois que você mandar sua canja de galinha radioativa a última coisa que eu vou fazer é _melhorar!_ PAOSPOASOPAOPSOOAK ZOOOOOOA! Mas eu realmente tenho medo da sua canja, nee-chan! Isso não era zoeira não! ó.ò Sim, seremos as novas Mikoto! o/ #girlpower Gosh, até me deu uma peninha do FF agora mas... nããããããõ! Bate mesmo! xD E se a PM não funcionar, eu mando até E-MAIL, mas eu te mando, okay? Ç.ç Kissus, nee-chan! ;*

**kashiri chan – **OWWWWWWWWWN, KASHIRI-CHAN, MUITO OBRIGADA PELA SUA REVIEW! *O* Amei, de verdade! Haha, eu fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado! n.n Nossa, nem me fala, imagina esse homem escolhendo roupas! Imagina ele TROCANDO as roupas! Gooooosh'! *¬* #sanguesaindodonariz Né? Thomas do mal! xD Deu uma dó da Sakura, né? Tadinha, eu fiquei com pena... ainda bem que o Sasuke e sue jeito carinhoso (#cofcof) apareceu, né? *-* Own, Kashiri-chan, MUITO obrigada pelo apoio! Ah, que isso, se você achar que essa fic valha a pena de ler você pode recomendar sem problemas! ;D Obrigada pelos elogios mais uma vez, você que é uma fofa! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Aliice – **ALLY-CHAN! *-* PAOKSPAOSPAOSPOAK' não morre tão cedo mesmo, eu tava pensando em você quando eu recebi sua review! MENIIINA! Eu vi! Ally-chan, você é a MELHOR! Cara, nem acredito que você me recomendou no seu blog! Obrigada, obrigada, SUPER OBRIGADA! *-* Haha, adoro chutas os outros do computador! É tão mágico! ;D PAOSPOAPOSPOAPOSK, que bom que você gostou! Nesse capítulo teve um pouquinho de... hn... ah, cara, não sei como descrever a relação deles! '-' Tecnicamente ainda não é um romance, mas... bem, teve o romance à la OgroxBarbie! Enfim. Espero que você tenha gostado dos dois juntinhos! Haha, nosso Uchiha-baby é muito disputado, pode acreditar! U_u'' Cara, ser sua ficwritter favorita é uma honra! *O* Me senti a última gota de chocolate do panetone de gotas de chocolate. Na moral! PAOSOAOSOOAPSOPAOSK', eu não morri, don't worry! I'm stronger, baby! ;D Diva, nem grila, tudo bem. Olha, deseje melhoras (do... bem, do que quer que tenha sido) pro seu desenhista, e não tem pressa, okay? Ainda tem MUITO My Favorite Singer pela frente! ;D Nem me fale, aquele vestido tava bem tenso, né? Sasuke de smoking! *¬* #engasgacomababa Enfim. Ally-chan, espero que você goste desse capítulo também, okay? You deserve too! ALLY-CHAN! PARA TUDO! COMO ASSIM JÁ TEM UMA CAPA PROVISÓRIA? #morreesurta. No creeeio! Beesha', faz idéia de como eu estou agora? Síncopes aqui! Ai, Ally-chan, você é a melhor. Tipo, the Best, it girl, a melhor das melhores. Lova ya, my diva! Beeijos, gatinha! ;*

**Zizis – **HEY GATAAAA! *-* PAOPSOAOOSOASOAPOSK', obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Nah, que isso! Mas eu fico imensamente feliz em saber que você gostou! \o/ HOHO², esperta, ein? Com uma trupe (#gíriadavovó) dessa eu também quero a Mikoto como sogra! ;D PAOPSOAOSOPAOPSOK Thomas do maaaal! xD Pois é, tem muita coisa sobre terno que ninguém nem sonha em saber! '-' Sasuke casando de cauda –Q Pois é, a Valerick é doida. o.ó Né? Sasuke é um periiigo! Fofo e Sexy? Eu querooo! i.i Ah, parabéns por ter passado em tudo, amor! \o/ Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**dai-chan – **Hey! Eu estou melhor sim, obrigada pela preocupação! (: Realmente, nisso o Sasuke pode se achar, porque ele REALMENTE fica gostoso de qualquer jeito! u.ú Pois é, aquele vestido dela tava bem tenso, né? Culpa da Valerick, aquela doida! o.ó Haha, mas graças ao Sasuke (e seu jeito super meigo -q) ela trocou aquela coisa! Own, muito obrigada! Seus elogios são lindos, você que é uma fofa! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Kisses, baby! :*

**brunynhahlovely – **Awn, brigada! *-* Pois é, ele vive numa montanha russa! Quando não é a mãe, é a esposa! ;D Poor Uchiha-baby! Né? Me deu uma dózinha da Sakura... D: Você não quer casar? Dude, eu dizia a mesma coisa quando minha mãe me obrigou a começar a fazer Crisma! Mais ou menos, eu já sabia algumas coisas, mas... Google tudo sabe! ;D Ah, muito obrigada! Espero que tenha passado na recuperação! Haha, beijos pra você! Espero que goste! See ya! ;*

**Harumi-san – **PAOSPOAPSOPAOPSOAK', que bom que você gostou! *-* Pois é, aquele vestido era uma coisa mesmo! Só a Valerick gosta dele! U.ú Haha, poxa, a da escola não vale mais! *pega a listinha de desculpas e risca "Escola"* Enfim, espero que você goste! E você vai se apaixonar pelo Itachi, eu acho. '-' Beijo, espero que você goste! ;*

**Amanda – **PAOSPOAPOSPOPAOPSOAK', né? Valerick é crazy, manola! Realmente, era uma vez a moda! Yeah, poor Uchiha-baby! Haha, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Okay, aí está o outro capítulo, espero que você goste também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Samy Winkot – **Yeah! Wild feelings, baby! ;D Own, muito obrigada, amor! Sabia que uma das características marcantes dos leoninos é que eles são falsos? –Q We rock, baby, SO much! Obrigado, e espero que você tenha conseguido passar em filosofia! (: Espero que você goste desse capítulo, Samy-chan! *-* Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**LihUchiha – **Né? Também me deu uma dózinha da Sakura na hora do vestido! D: A única louca que gosta daquilo é a Valerick, fato! POAPSOAPOSPOASK', claro, nosso Uchiha-baby, sempre modesto! Mas fazer o que, ele poooode! xD Sakura em seu modo mais Uchiha: DIIIVA! *-* Espero queeu não tenha demorada e que você goste de capítulo, okay? xoxo ;*

**Lady Scorpion S2 – **Own, muito obrigada! Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! "Fã assídua"? Dude, você deixou o meu dia mais pink! Né? Tadinha da Sakura, me deu pena por causa daquele vestido! U.u Sim, Sasuke é sempre um amor. Delicaaaaaaaado! Espero que você tenha passado nas suas provas, okay? Beijos, gata, tomara que goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**QueenBzzz – **PAOKSPAOSKPAOSKPAOSKPAOK' E eu não posso explicar a onda de felicidade que me invadiu quando eu vi a sua review! *-* PAOSPOAPOSPASK, eu sabia algumas coisas de terno, mas Google salva vidas, amor! ;D Sasuke, sempre delicado, né? Eles são realmente uns amores, não importa se estão se matando! (': Haha, escreva algo de casamento então! Eu leio! o/ #FuckYeah, férias são divinas! *-* Own, obrigada! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também, okay? xoxo, gatinha! ;*

**taty – **Hey Taty-chan! Que bom que você gostou! Se você achou aquele grande imagina esse, hn? 20 folhas! ;D Haha, nem me fale! Eu já sabia alguma coisa sobre ternos, mas... bem, Google tudo sabe! Hum, nossa duplinha de Uchihas arrasa, né não? Sim, entre tapas e beijos, mas no caso dos nossos baby's é mais entre tapas do que entre beijos! xD Mas nesse capítulo já teve uns beijos, o que você achou? *-* Ah, pra mim você é muito fofa sim! Não é todo leitor que elogia a gente assim, e você é super simpática! (: Muito obrigada pelos elogios lindos, mais uma vez! Beijos, gatinha, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**Lh-chan – **LETÍÍÍÍÍÍÍCIA! *-* Tudo bom, minha truta? APOSKPAOSKPAOSPOK' como você vai me matar, eu já vou estar morta! ç.ç Vou morrer duas vezes? Gooosh'! Own, muito obrigada pelo carinho, mas eu estou bem melhor! Don't worry! n.n Nossa, nem me fale, cólicas são #FAIL! Elas só estressam a gente, e quando mistura com as provas... oh, shit. Haha, você achou mesmo? Mas, cara, esse bateu o recorde! 20 folhas, hn? O que você achou? Nhá, eles não são fofinhos? ;3 Mesmo sendo um cavalo, o Sasuke é um amor! (L) *-* MIKOTO RULEIA NESSA BAGAÇA, MANOLA! \o/ Ela é a mãe mais adolescentesca que eu já vi na vida! Eu quero ser assim quando crescer! –Q PAOSKPAOSKPAOSPOK', você neeem imagina o que eles vão aprontar! Vai ser o conto de fadas (?) mais do avesso que você imaginar! Pode acreditar, esse casamento promete! Problemas? Eles estão completamente fudidos, isso sim! xD PAOSKPOAKSPAOSK', Awwwn, Lh-chan, eu tava morrendo de saudades suas! Ri muito com a sua review! Obrigada por tudo, gatinha! Beijos, queijos e pés de alface! ;*

**Tain – **Owwn, muito obrigada! *-* PAOKSPOAKPSOAPSOK' poor Sasuke! Até eu rio com esses dois, cara! (: Clima? Qual deles? O mais evidente com certeza é o de morte! –Q Obrigada, espero que você goste desse capítulo também, okay? Beijinhos! ;*

**dhlaris – **Heeey! Adoro leitoras novas! Welcome! (: PAOSKPAOSKPAOSPOASK', que bom que você está gostando, não precisa ficar desesperada! Aqui está mais um capítulo novinho e enorme pra você desfrutar! Espero que goste! Beijos, gata! ;*

**NSS5-chan – **Owwn, obrigada! *O* Né? Eles se odeiam, mas tem uns momentos tããão bonitinhos! Haha, aqui está outro capítulo, espero que você goste! Beijos! ;*

**Isa Clearwater – **Ahhhh, AMO leitoras novas! *-* PAOKSPAOKSPAOSK' eles são fofos, né? Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, Isa-chan! *-* xoxo, baby! ;*

**LahRye – **HAHA, sobriiiiinha! *-* Obrigada, obrigada, OBRIGADA! Own, que fofa você! Cara, me senti agora! Okay, sobrinhazinha do meu coração, se você não parar de ser tão diva eu vou te colocar num potinho e trazer aqui pra casa! ;D Sasuke é O fodão, fazer o que? Ele é simplesmente... ele! xD Sakura como uma Uchiha ficou tão... Sasuke! *O* -q Nem fale, isso é uma cidade da Rússia e existe! MESMO! Obrigada, sobrinha, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**Himitsu no Tsuki – **Nhá, really thanks! ;3 É, eu quis fazer aquele só com eles escolhendo a roupa mesmo... mas nesse teve mais coisa! ;D O próximo é o casamento, e eu já estou cheia de idéias! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Vivi Akemi – **Que bom que você está gostando, gata! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Obrigada pelos elogios! xoxo, cattie! ;*

**Inoue Paah Uchiha – **Heey! *-* AHHHHH, AMO LEITORAS NOVAS! *O* Nossa, cara, que honra! Eu nem sei o que falar, cara! Muito, muito obrigada MESMO! POAKSPOAKSPAOSK' se você quiser, eu te ensino a mexer no site, qualquer coisa é só você deixar o seu MSN! Own, muito obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade! Eu nem mereço isso tudo! *-* Que isso, eu que agradeço à você por deixar essa review linda! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela preocupação, gata! E pode ficar a vontade, me chama de que quiser, gatinha! ;D PAOSKPAOKSPAOKSPAOSK Nóóóózis! o/ Beijos, diva! ;*

**Gabychan – **Que bom que você gostou, linda! ;D Sakura no meu melhor modo "Sasuke-on", ficou muito diva, né? Obrigada, e eu espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Marye Uchiha – **Haha, Thank's! ;D Nem sei, menina, coisas de Valerick! U.ú Eu também não colocaria uma coisa daquelas mas nem que me pagassem! Muito obrigada, e eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também! ;*

**Nat C. Malfoy – **Own, muito obrigada! E eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Kalinda-chan – **FAAAAAAAAALA DELÍCIA! ;9 PAKSPOAKSPOAKSPAOSK' ai, amiga, só a gente. Haha, nem me fale, isso acontece toda vez comigo! Yeah, baby, you rock! –Q "... e outra, você já deve ter sacado que é mentira porque eu minto muito mal." EURI! Own! Eu aprendi com você, baby! Bem as MINHAS histórias que são perfeitas, né? "Vida de sereia" é o que? Nem falo nada! xD EEEEEITA! Adoooro, Sasuke vai aprender BEM a ser humilde no seu quarto, né? SEEEEI! Sim, Sasuke é a simplicidade em pessoa! Always! U.ú Own, eu também amo esse jeito dele! É tão... Sasuke Uchiha! *O* #babalitros Pois é, poor Uchiha-baby! xD Own, não foi bonitinho ele consolando ela? Eu achei um amor! *-* Haha, Sakura não é NADA burra! Se fosse eu já tinha arrancado camisa dele e tudo! 666') #NÓSnão prestamos '-' Realmente, me deu uma dózinha da Sakura! Valerick, desgraçada! U.Ú _"__Yeah, I'm a bad girl and fuck the rest! ___|___"_ A-MO! Sobrinha, tá aprendendo com a titia, hn? ;D Eu gosto de chuva, aqui tá um calor da porra! D: Gostosa, você pensa longe, hn? POAKSPAOKSPAOKSPAOSPK', é das minhas! o/ AHH, NEM ME FALA! Férias são divinas! *-* Som, você é irresistível! #eurimuito! Beijos pra você também, minha chinchila pink com rabo de zebrinha(?)! #LoveLove you, baby! ;*

**Sayara – **Haha, muito obrigada! PAOKSPASOKAPSOASK' Sasuke de saia amarela marca texto? Euri! Mas, segundo ele, "eu fico gosto de qualquer jeito"... é verdade? :D Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Uchiha Isabella – **Hey dude! Cara, que honra! *-* Own, muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo carinho, de verdade! Man, fiquei me achando aqui! Tipo, "Cara, ela gostou da minha fic! DA MINHA FIC! DUDE, EU SOU O MÁXIMO!" Sabe, dentre outras coisas, foi por causa da sua review que eu resolvi inverter as postagens das fics! n.n E eu espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Não se preocupe, porque eu **nunca **vou desistir de uma fic minha, o máximo que eu posso fazer é dar um tempo! Mas isso não vai acontecer com MFS nem com Fake Boyfriend, pode ficar tranqüila! Obrigada pelos elogios lindos e pelo carinho, e, mais uma vez: espero que você goste. Beijos, Isa-chan! :*

**miih-heredia – **Haha, super obrigada! Own, Miih-chan, você é uma fofa! Obrigada por tudo, mas acho que dessa vez eu nem demorei, né? Eu espero que você goste desse capítulo tanto quanto gostou do outro! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Akemi – Namikaze – **Yeah, Akemi-chan, de novo! D: É, mas agora eu já to bem! FIRME E FORTE, MANOLO! \o/ OWWWWWWWWWWWWN, que fofa você! Haha, eu aprendi com você, gatinha! Obrigada, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, amor! ;*

**HOLLYDAY – **PAOKSPOAKSPOAKSPAOSPOAKS, euri! Haha, obrigada! "Arrasou completamente"? A-DO-REI! *-* Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, rock girl! ;*

OWWWWWWWWN, GIRLS, VOCÊS SÃO AS DIVAS-MÓRES DESSE LUGAR! *-* #FATO

Eu queria agradecer, muito, de coração, a todas vocês! Valeu, gente! ;D

Então, eu mereço reviews?

AHHH, JÁ SEI! Que tal, tipo, uma **campanha de natal** ou algo parecido? Vamos fazer o seguinte, todo mundo que ler o capítulo **deixa pelo menos uma reviewzinha**, nem que esteja escrito só "Legal" ou "Gostei". Encarem como um presente de natal ou algo parecido – no qual eu vou ficar imensamente feliz em receber. Não importa se você _nunca_ mandou, mas nem que seja só uma palavrinha pra eu saber como esse capítulo ficou porque eu realmente me esforcei pra fazer um "presente" legal pra vocês.

Espero que tenha ficado bom! Ou, pelo menos, aceitável! :)

Bom, é isso.

Agradeço do fundo do meu coração, mais uma vez: meninas, vocês são incríveis. E feliz natal de novo, tudo de bom! De verdade!

I love you all, guys.

Kisses & Cakes **:***

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha**.


	11. Ferrados para sempre – Parte I

**Capítulo 11: Ferrados para sempre – Parte I**

**Sasuke POV**

Ah, cacete, acho que não consigo respirar.

- Sasuke? Sasuke, você tá me ouvindo? Ei, seu babaca, pára de fazer essa cara! Você tá meio branco e... meu Deus, não! Também não é pra ficar roxo, Sasuke! Pára de ficar roxo! Agora! – Naruto berrava assustado me chacoalhando desesperadamente pelo ombro. – Ai minha nossa, cadê o Kakashi? Ele vai morrer! Já tá morrendo! O que eu faço, cara, o que eu faço?

- Respiração boca a boca. – ouvi a voz de Neji, que denunciava uma gargalhada contida.

Estreitei os olhos, encarando as íris azuis do idiota à minha frente. O Uzumaki olhou pro baterista completamente boquiaberto, logo depois desviando seu olhar assustado pra mim.

- Nem pense em encostar essa sua boca de peixe em mim ou você realmente vai ter um problema. – tentei meu tom mais firme, embora minha voz saísse um pouco trêmula e eu estivesse arfando levemente.

Enfiado num smoking preto, camisa social branca, colete prateado e com uma gravata – normal mesmo, e não aquelas borboletas – prateada também, estava eu, Sasuke Uchiha, vulgo pessoa mais perfeita desse mundo, esperando a sentença de morte da minha amada liberdade amorosa. Droga. Eu sentia vontade de gritar. E sair correndo. E de me jogar no chão rolando que nem um louco psicótico. Ou me jogar da Esfinge, também serve. E de pular num posso. E de quebrar o nariz do Naruto.

Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus! Não. Não. Quero dizer, pessoas perfeitas deveriam ter uma vida de solteiro extensa e infinita! É, isso. Exatamente isso. Isso devia ser uma regra, não?

Então porque diabos eu estava aqui mesmo?

- Neji, ele tá branco de novo! – ouvi Naruto arfar. Logo em seguida senti ele agarrar as laterais dos meus braços e começar a me chacoalhar novamente. – Porra, Sasuke! Eu não quero te beijar! E, faça o que fizer, não entre no pontinho branco! Tá me ouvindo, praga?

- Naruto, desse jeito ele vai ter uma vertigem. – Gaara avaliou com a mão no queixo. Ele estava num terno chumbo com a gravata de cetim cor de areia, e me olhava com uma cara pensativa.

Ah, ótimo. Minha vida nas mãos do House falseta. Perfeito.

- E alguém pode me dizer onde tá aquele inútil do Kakashi? – Naruto perguntou revoltado, parando de me balançar e afrouxando levemente o agarre nos meus braços. Ele estava num terno um pouco mais claro que o do Gaara, mas sua gravata era de um laranja berrante típico.

- Não faço idéia, mas suponho que ele vai matar a gente ao descobrir que nós saímos daquele cubículo. – o Hyuuga bufou. Neji estava com um terno grafite e a gravata era roxa, e nos olhava com uma cara indiferentemente tediosa.

- Não quero saber, Sasuke tava quase morrendo lá dentro!

- Naruto, ele ainda parece estar morrendo aqui fora. – Gaara avaliou e eu dei uma careta pra ele.

- Qualquer coisa um de nós tem claustrofobia. – Neji deu de ombros, balançando a mão com descaso.

Passei os olhos pelo local, numa avaliação rápida. Um campo gigantesco, cheio de tulipas de umas trinta cores diferentes em todos os lugares e com a grama tão verde que até dá até vontade de se jogar nela. Lá na frente, bem no centro, estava o altar, todo enfeitado. Tinha um tapete vermelho de veludo gigante que levava até ele, e, nas laterais do tapete, várias cadeiras brancas e luxuosas – os lugares dos convidados, supus. Num ponto meio longe e camuflado, ficava o equipamento do DJ, e, perto dele, vi o lugar onde seria uma parte da festa. Uma pista de dança enorme, com inúmeras mesas com cadeiras em volta; Cada mesa tinha um buquê alto e gigantesco cheio das mesmas flores da decoração do altar. Paralelo a isso, estava uma mesa comprida e enorme, abarrotada de vários pontinhos coloridos e tinha uma coisa grande no meio – o bolo, mas eu não podia ver direito porque estava muito longe. Em volta de todo o lugar onde ocorreria a cerimônia existiam milhares de árvores completamente brancas com galhos secos retorcidos, principalmente na área do altar – formando um tipo de cúpula com galhos secos ou coisa parecida. Era como se nós estivéssemos casando no meio de uma floresta com árvores brancas sem folhas, com o chão com a grama mais verde que eu já vi e cheio de tulipas coloridas. O lugar estava todo enfeitado com flores dos mais diversos tipos e cores, e na grama ainda tinha uns pontinhos brancos que pareciam... neve?

Neve? Como assim neve? A gente não tava no Hawaii?

- Uchiha, seu merda, você tá me ouvindo? – ouvi a voz de Naruto soar nervosa, e eu desviei meus olhos pra ele. – Ah, cara. Será que ele vai sobreviver até esse casamento?

Meu mundo ruiu de novo, e foi como se alguém apartasse ainda mais a corda inexistente que estava me estrangulando.

_Casamento._

Oh, porra.

- Gente... gente, eu quero fugir! Alguém tem um carro? – perguntei em desespero, e todos desviaram o olhar pra mim. – Um cavalo? Um jumento? Uma bicicleta? Um tênis de corrida?

- Vou resolver isso. – o ruivo disse depois de uma pausa, se levantando e seguindo pra algum lugar.

- Será que ele vai arrumar a bicicleta? – Neji perguntou desconfiado.

- Ou o jumento, né? – o loiro disse incerto, e ambos se encararam apreensivos.

- Quanto tempo falta? – murmurei.

- Uma hora e sete minutos. – Neji respondeu prontamente. – Cara, porque a gente se arrumou tão cedo?

- Não faço idéia, mas a gente fugiu da salinha onde tá todo mundo se arrumando e Kakashi deve quase estar tendo um filho pela boca. – disse e nós três nos entreolhamos, gargalhando da provável cara do Hatake na hora que descobrisse.

Dane-se, tomara que ele tenha o filho pelo cú e que essa criança tenha uns três metros e que ele fique todo arregaçado depois. Nem ligo.

Depois de alguns minutos, nós vimos Gaara chegando com um enorme volume dentro do terno, fazendo Neji e Naruto se entreolharem com uma sobrancelha arqueada e eu dar um sorriso feliz.

Gaara, a salvação do meu dia que vai me tirar dessa, a luz da minha escuridão que parou com passos firmes na minha frente, colocou a mão dentro de terno, e em todo o seu resplendor me trouxe...

Encarei o vidro grande com o líquido transparente à minha frente.

... uma garrafa de vodca?

- Seja feliz, cara. – ele deu uns tapas nas minhas costas, e eu olhei pra ele com a minha melhor cara de cú.

Ele achava que eu ia o que, montar nela, tacar fogo e sair voando?

- Onde você achou isso? – Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Roubei da cozinha. – o Sabaku respondeu com um sorriso orgulhoso. – Tudo bem, Sasuke, pode encher a cara. Eu deixo.

- Vou. Matar. Vocês. – ouvimos a voz ao longe soar completamente histérica, e, mais ao longe, vimos Kakashi trotando que nem um boi, pisando duro e com a cara meio psicótica. – Posso saber que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? Era pra vocês estarem esperando a sua vez de entrar! E não estarem perambulando por aí! – ele despejou, gesticulando furiosamente. – Os convidados vão ver vocês!

- Que convidados? – Naruto perguntou cético, apontando para todos os lados. Na verdade, só havia os vários empregados do buffet, o DJ que estava ajeitando seu aparelho mais ao longe e algumas pessoas que estavam mexendo nas árvores, que também provavelmente seriam empregados. - De convidados mesmo eu não vi quase ninguém!

- Ainda tá cedo. – Gaara reclamou, brincando com a grama. – Sem contar que eles vão ter que ver a gente mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não vai adiantar nada ficar naquele ovo que você chama de sala.

- Sem contar que o moreno aqui tá quase tendo um ataque fulminante. – Neji apontou pra mim por cima do ombro com o polegar.

Kakashi desviou suas orbes escuras pra minha pessoa, me avaliando com o cenho franzido.

- Porque você tá suando tanto? Daqui a pouco você vai ficar fedendo que nem um gambá! – o empresário da nossa banda suspirou. – Olha, as madrinhas e os familiares de vocês devem chegar daqui a pouco pros últimos detalhes. A praia na qual acontecerá o luau não é longe, então vocês podem trocar de roupa no mesmo _ovo_ no qual vocês estavam. – ele ironizou. – E Sasuke, só mais uma coisa. – ele deu as costas, mas me encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Não morra.

Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas de repente meu cérebro deu um estalo e eu já estava de pé com um pulo.

Eu _sabia_ que estava faltando alguma coisa! Era isso!

- Kakashi! – berrei, vendo ele parar e me encarar com o cenho franzido. – Eu não posso casar! – anunciei, vendo todos olharem pra mim chocados e o Hatake ficar petrificado dos pés a cabeça.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou assustado, ainda sem se mexer.

Cruzei os braços, com a maior cara convencida.

- Porque eu não tive despedida de solteiro! – expliquei como se tivesse acabado de ditar a senha secreta do FBI. Um sorriso orgulhoso se formou no meu rosto e eu cruzei os braços, inflando o peito.

Nossa, eu sou um gênio! O melhor de todos! Claro que eu não ia poder me casar depois dessa! Hurra!

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio antes de Kakashi responder.

- Vai à merda, Sasuke! Quase me matou do coração! E eu ainda acreditei que era uma coisa séria! – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a andar logo em seguida.

_O que? _

- Como ele _ousa_ falar que minha suposta despedida de solteiro não era "uma coisa séria"? – me virei para os meus companheiros de banda completamente chocado, e eles me olharam como se eu fosse doido. – Vou matar aquele velho!

- Já disse. Afogue as suas mágoas. – Gaara tentou fazer uma cara de sábio e solidariamente em entregou a garrafa de vodca.

Peguei a mesma e, com a cara de sofredor mais sofredora desse mundo – e sim, eu estava sofrendo isso tudo. Afinal, eu ia me _casar_ –, eu a abri e bebi um grande gole, que ardeu desde a minha garganta até o meu estômago.

Meu Deus, quero vomitar os meus rins.

- Gaara, você mijou aqui dentro? – perguntei olhando desconfiado pra garrafa suspeita, que nem rótulo tinha. – Quero dizer, isso é horrível.

- Isso sequer é vodca? – Naruto perguntou olhando pro Sabaku.

- Bom... parecia, né? – ele disse incerto e minha vontade de quebrar aquilo na cabeça dele tomou proporções gigantescas.

- Parece produto de limpeza. – o dono dos olhos perolados palpitou e eu fechei os olhos, irritado, com um tique na sobrancelha.

Legal, agora eu tinha bebido o que? Alvejante?

- Bem, deixemos as bebidas estranhas de lado. – o loiro tirou a garrafa da minha mão quando eu estava prestes a arremessá-la na fuça de um certo ruivo. – O que nós vamos fazer? Ainda falta muito tempo pro casamento!

- Ótimo, deixamos de ficar morgando no ovo pra ficar morgando a céu aberto. – resmunguei. – Só pra constar, minha idéia de sair correndo ainda tá de pé e... – fui interrompido por um cutucão nas minhas costas, e, ao virar, me deparei com um cara meio baixinho e um pouco gorducho, que me encarava sorridente e com uma sacola da mão.

- Você deve ser o noivo, certo? – ele perguntou e eu assenti minimamente. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou o padre que celebrará o casamento de vocês.

- Hum... ah, quero dizer, muito prazer. – consertei depois de receber uma cotovelada nada discreta de Neji.

- Na verdade, eu só queria cumprimentá-lo. Um casamento sempre é um evento lindo e de muita alegria. – ele sorriu empolgado e eu abri um enorme sorriso falso.

Ah, claro. Dá pra ver como eu tô alegre. Uhul.

- E eu fico feliz de que o senhor, mesmo tão jovem, entenda que essa é uma união sagrada, que os unirá para sempre. Não pode ser desfeito. O senhor e a sua futura esposa estarão ligados a partir de hoje como um só. Essa é a melhor parte do casamento. Enfim, parabéns novamente. Eu preciso ir me aprontar, se é que me entende. – ele apontou para a sacola que trazia consigo. - Bom, vejo vocês mais tarde, jovens. – o padre disse enquanto apertava a minha mão, para logo em seguida ir para longe com passos rápidos.

Choque supremo. Ah, minha nossa. Não. Por favor. O padre já veio falar comigo. É sério. Vou mesmo me casar. _Casar! _Meu estômago se retorce todinho e eu sinto como se estivesse dentro de um avião que está despencando há três mil metros do chão.

Vou morrer.

Vou morrer.

Eu estava tão abalado que não consegui nem abaixar a mão que o cara gorducho apertara segundos atrás. Minha cabeça começou a rodar e minha respiração pesou. Não consigo raciocinar, muito menos me mexer. Simplesmente não consigo.

_Unidos para sempre._

Eu e ela.

_Ligados como um só._

Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno.

_Casamento_.

Senti tudo ficar preto e eu perdi todos os sentidos, sentindo somente meu corpo cair horizontalmente que nem uma pedra.

Merda.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

- ...uke? ...Sasuke? Acorda, cara! Me diz que você não morreu! – a primeira voz disse em pânico, e eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ela, _infelizmente_, me era muito familiar. Eu não abri os olhos, porque uma força maior me impedia de fazê-lo.

E a força maior é vulgarmente conhecida como preguiça.

- Naruto, seu jumento, se ele estiver morto é claro que ele não vai dizer nada! – outra voz falou impaciente, e eu a conhecia também. Esse era... Neji?

- Ah, sei lá. Gente... será que eu sou algum tipo de médium? – a voz do primeiro pateta soou novamente, num tom esquisito.

- Meu Deus! Quanta ignorância! – uma voz diferente das duas disse num tom quase revoltado. Gaara, eu identifiquei.

- Ih, olha aqui, acho ele tá acordando! – ouvi Naruto dizer um pouco mais animado. – Alguém mais tá vendo isso ou eu realmente tenho extraordinários poderes psíq...? – antes de ele terminar a frase eu ouvi um barulho parecido com um tapa.

- Eu te aconselho a não abrir mais essa boca, animal.

Gemi manhoso, enquanto abria os olhos devagar. A primeira coisa que eu vi foram três rostos muito próximos a mim, e com o susto eu fiz força para trás e a cadeira na qual eu estava sentada caiu.

Cassete.

- Mas o que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntei enquanto me levantava. Eles estavam de pé, me encarando avaliativamente.

Me joguei na cadeira, com um sentimento de desconforto em relação aos olhares dos três postes à minha frente. Fechei os olhos enquanto coçava a bochecha, ainda com uma sonolência que quase me fazia dormir de novo. Ótimo. Eu ia me casar e nem raciocínio rápido eu podia usar. Muito bom mesmo.

- Você tá bem? – Gaara foi o primeiro a recuperar a fala, cruzando os braços.

- Não. – imediatamente os três arregalaram os olhos. – Vou me casar e estou com sono, mas eu posso sobreviver. Acho. – soltei um muxoxo, e Naruto, Gaara e Neji relaxaram com uma careta de alívio. Estreitei os olhos. – O que foi?

- Você apagou por quase meia hora, Sasuke. – o Hyuuga arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu olhei pra ele como se ele estivesse falando em tupi guarani.

Apaguei? Meia hora? Mas de que bosta...?

Arfei, quando as lembranças voltaram em flashes na minha cabeça.

Ah meu Deus. O padre. Eu e Sakura. Unidos. Pra sempre. E sempre. Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus. Minha nossa.

- Uchiha, mas que droga! Não começa de novo! – Gaara disse levantando num pulo, e, em uma mínima fração de segundo Naruto já estava na minha frente de novo.

- Se controla, cara! – ele disse dando tapas no meu rosto, e esse foi o decreto de extinção da minha já escassa paciência.

- CHEGA! – berrei furioso e todos eles deram um passo pra trás. – Eu vou me casar, bebi alvejante e ainda tô apanhando do Naruto! _Do Naruto!_ ESSE DIA TÁ TODO DO AVESSO!

Me joguei na cadeira de novo, bufando irritado. Cruzei os braços, enquanto tamborilava os dedos no antebraço impacientemente. Porque a cada segundo que passa eu só me fodo cada vez mais? Percebi uma bolsa de gelo no chão – que provavelmente deve ter ido parar lá quando eu caí -, a peguei e coloquei na cabeça, com um bico enorme.

Tomara que congele meu cérebro também, nem ligo.

...

Mentira, ligo sim.

Olhei ao redor e acabei de perceber que agora nós estávamos na área da pista de dança, e o altar estava um pouco longe. Percebendo meu olhar, Neji explicou:

- Trouxemos você pra cá na hora que desmaiou. Tinha muita gente passando por lá e não ia ser nada legal de eles vissem o noivo estirado no chão que nem uma toalha. Não que carregar um semi-morto até aqui discretamente tenha sido fácil, mas mesmo assim... e, falando nisso, você pesa que nem um mamute.

Cretino, ele tá me chamando de gordo?

Nós ficamos em silêncio completo por uns cinco minutos, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Nunca achei que casar fosse tão ruim. – Gaara murmurou de repente, sentado numa cadeira perto de mim. Neji e Naruto estavam sentados também, o primeiro com o queixo apoiado na mão e o segundo fazendo desenhos desconexos na mesa.

- Nunca achei que eu ia me casar. – rebati.

- É, meu caro... – o loiro deus uns tapinhas nas costas de Neji, solenemente. – Acostume-se. Pelo visto você será o próximo.

O baterista da The Crucks olhou pra mim com os olhos arregalados, encarando minha figura glamurosa que ainda segurava aquele saco de gelo na testa.

- Você tá me assustando.

- _Eu_ tô assustado, eu vou casar! – gritei indignado, apontando com o indicador pra mim mesmo.

- Tudo bem, Uchiha-baby, não se reprima. Para de dar piti porque é realmente assustador. – Gaara disse enquanto levantava, e, me puxando pelo braço, me obrigou a levantar também. Ou outros dois olharam pro Sabaku com uma cara interrogativa, e eu os imitei. Ele começou a me empurrar pelas costas, embora eu tentasse ficar parado. – Você precisa dar uma volta. Uma _longa_ volta pra esfriar essa sua cabeça.

Ele me empurrou por mais ou menos uns cinco metros, parando ao lado da mesa onde estava a comida. Vi que Naruto e Neji também nos seguiam, embora estivessem alguns passos mais atrás. O ruivo sorriu enquanto me soltava, dando um sorrisinho.

- Essa é a sua longa volta? Dez passos? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Aqui tem comida! – ele disse analisando a mesa e eu bati a mão na testa.

- Ficar vendo isso tá me dando fome. – Neji disse olhando todos os detalhes.

A mesa era gigantesca, e estava toda abarrotada de comida. A decoração era muito bonita, com buquês altos e coloridos, com flores de todos os tipos. Tinham também uma infinidade de salgados, embora o que prevalecesse eram os doces, todos em cores vibrantes. Bandejas, fontes de chocolate, uma escultura de gelo, todos cercados de pontinhos coloridos. Fui andando calmamente, observando os detalhes. Eu tinha que admitir: estava tudo impecável.

Depois de mais alguns passos eu parei, observando o bolo.

Ele era todo estampado, e tinha tantos detalhes coloridos que quase não dava pra perceber o tão tradicional branco. A base era a mais larga, quadrada, verde limão com listras laranja. A segunda camada também era quadrada, um pouco menor que a base; Era feita por grandes losangos azuis que se ligavam nos vértices, e o espaço restante – que acabava virando um losango também – foi preenchida com listrinhas rosa formando desenhos inteligíveis. A terceira parte era a menor de todo o bolo, e ela tinha um formato diferente das duas de baixo. Era um tipo de quadrilátero com os lados formados por um trapézio isósceles virado de cabeça pra baixo. Era amarelo com bolas de todos os tamanhos vermelhas, e nela tinha um pequeno apoio que sustentava a outra camada. A penúltima camada tinha o mesmo formato da anterior – mas era do tamanho da segunda camada -, era azul piscina com espirais de vários tamanhos em branco, preto, azul bebê e azul royal – ela também tinha um apoio, só que um pouco maior que o de baixo. E, finalmente, a última camada: no mesmo formato das duas anteriores, mas do mesmo tamanho da base. Pink com corações vermelhos, em cima ela estava toda enfeitada, e os bonecos dos noivos era personalizados – eram exatamente como eu e Sakura. O que eu mais gostei era que a noiva estava em uma extremidade da camada e o noivo em outra, ambos apontando uma arma para o outro – eu com uma espingarda e ela com uma pistola normal.

Caramba.

- Tem que admitir: o bolo é a cara de vocês. – Naruto disse ao meu lado, e só agora eu fui perceber que ele estava aqui.

- Posso saber como vocês conseguem sumir desse jeito? – ouvimos a voz de Kakashi se aproximando novamente com passos rápidos, e ao seu encalço estavam Tenten, Ino e Hinata. Bem, ele ainda não estava cortando os pulsos nem cuspindo fogo, então acho que ele não sabe do meu desmaio. Acho. – Quero dizer, não é como se vocês simplesmente sumissem, mas vocês meio que se teletransportam pra uma dimensão completamente paralela! Que merda! – ele disse ofegante, quando parou na nossa frente.

Tenten deu um beijo rápido no Neji, ficando abraçada a ele, e as meninas apenas nos cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça e sorrisos.

- Para de reclamar, a gente já tá aqui. – o Sabaku imitou o tom cansado que geralmente era de Kakashi. – O que você quer?

- Vim avisar que as meninas chegaram e que é bom vocês se apressarem. Os convidados estão chegando, vocês deviam entrar. Ino e Hinata vão trocar de roupa e ajeitar cabelo, maquiagem e todas essas coisas. Não sumam de novo, entenderam? – ele disse ameaçadoramente, com o cenho franzido.

- Posso não entender tanto de moda quanto você, Hinata, mas eles estão mais perfeitos que o normal! – Ino disse com um sorriso maior que a cara e nós nos entreolhamos prendendo o riso.

- Vocês estão lindos. – Hinata elogiou corada, com um sorriso pequeno.

- Vocês também, prima. – Neji respondeu. – E olha que nem estão com o vestido.

- _Prima?_ Neji, Hinata é sua_ prima?_ – Naruto perguntou atônito.

- É. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mentira! – o loiro disse ainda incrédulo. – Como um ser humano como você tem um parente tão bonito? Ainda bem que você não puxou ele, Hinata. – ele disse despreocupado, sem notar o tamanho da veia que estourou na testa do Hyuuga.

E aqui jaz Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ainda bem que você é sutil, Naruto. – Kakashi ironizou, olhando de esguelha pra Hinata, que estava com o rosto quase em vermelho sangue.

- Ei, eu tive uma idéia! – o Uzumaki disse feliz. Ele foi até Ino, pegando-a pela mão e depois até Gaara com um sorriso besta. – Vamos trocar?

Um segundo de silêncio.

- _Trocar? – _todos exclamaram em uníssono, chocados e boquiabertos.

- É, trocar. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Como assim "trocar"! _Não pode_ trocar! – Kakashi berrou, mexendo os dois braços desesperadamente. – Você pirou, Naruto?

- Ino, não desmerecendo sua linda, ilustre, perfeita e charmosa companhia. – Naruto fez uma reverência exagerada, ignorando o Hatake. – Mas me entenda, nós dois somos duas pessoas super legais, portanto, ofuscaríamos toda a atenção desse casamento. – ele explicou, e todo mundo se entreolhou com a cara mais cética que pôde.

Naruto. Ino. Super legal.

Arrã, claro.

- Concordo plenamente, meu caro Uzumaki. – a Yamanaka disse, prendendo o riso. – Portanto, troca feita.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e Kakashi estava mudo de choque ou coisa parecida. Eu gargalhei, Neji ria discretamente e Gaara e Hinata se entreolharam confusos.

- O que eu gosto é ver como a Hinata e o Gaara tem influencia nas decisões. – Tenten disse enquanto me acompanhava nas risadas.

Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara e Hinata começaram a discutir com afinco, enquanto Neji e Tenten observavam tudo como se estivessem vendo um jogo de ping pong.

Eu me afastei discretamente, sem deixar nenhum deles perceber e eles também não pareceram sentir a minha falta. Bando de imbecis.

Fui até as mesas mais afastadas do bolo, andando entre as cadeiras distraidamente. Passei o olho pelo local, e percebi que agora somente as pessoas do buffet trabalhavam, e muito raramente era possível ver gente que trabalhava com os enfeites ou com material pesado. Havia uma pequena dezena de convidados que já havia chegado, mas todos eles estavam sentados nas cadeiras perto do altar, longe de mais para me reconhecerem. Passei os olhos pela pista de dança, e uma coisa chamou minha atenção. Foquei meus olhos no lugar onde o DJ iria ficar e segui com passos rápidos até lá.

Não tinha ninguém, e, à minha esquerda, eu pude ver vários CD's, com os mais variados tipos de música. O aparelho era parecido com os da gravadora, eu podia reconhecer algumas coisas dentre os milhares de botões aparentemente iguais: volume e sincronizador. Passei o olho rapidamente por cada detalhe, e vi os controles de microfone. Eram botões retangulares grandes, daqueles que mexem pra cima e pra baixo. Em cima de cada botão tinha um pedaço de fita crepe escrito o número do microfone, e, no momento, todos estavam desligados. Jogado em cima desse aparelho, estava um fone de ouvido acolchoado com o microfone um pouco torto e um vidrinho de supercola da Loctite ao lado.

Mais à direita, existiam os mesmo botões, só que pra controlar as músicas. Cada botão era ligado a um PC, e eu suponho que o CD que contenha cada música esteja num computador diferente.

Grande bosta, porque provavelmente vão ser as mesmas músicas e...

Estaquei, enquanto uma idéia brilhante passava pela minha cabeça e eu sorri maleficamente.

Nossa, porque eu ainda não ganhei o Prêmio Nobel?

_Sasuke Uchiha, pela contribuição destacada à sociedade._

Voltei minha atenção pros CD's, passando cada capa rapidamente. Parei, quando vi a capa perfeita. Sorri. Era esse. Porque clássicos são clássicos, afinal.

Mordi o lábio inferior, pensando em qual seria o próximo passo do meu plano mestre, quando eu senti uma mão pousar no meu ombro e eu congelei completamente.

Meu Deus, fui pego. Fui pego e olha que eu nem comecei meu plano infalível. Ah, merda, fui pego!

- Ei, bicho, posso saber o que tu tá fazendo aí? – ao me virar, me deparei com um cara loiro cabeludo, de jeans mais ou menos largo, com uma pochete e uma blusa esquisita. Ela parecia um hippie, e falava tão devagar e embolado que eu tive que me esforçar pra entender.

Fala sério, o cara usa pochete! Tudo bem, Sasuke, concentre-se. Ele ainda pode acabar com seus planos, e...

Espera, ele me chamou de _bicho?_

- Ah... oi. E aí. – forcei um sorriso, acenando pra ele de longe.

- Fala aí, maluco. Que bagulho tu tava fazendo aí, bicho? Puxando uma erva? – ele disse com a mesma cara estranha, falando de um jeito meio preguiçoso.

Puxando uma erva? Ele acha que eu sou quem, o Bob Marley?

- Hn, eu tava... tava... – gaguejei incerto, e ele continuava me olhando com a boca meio aberta, com a maior cara de tapado que eu já vi na minha vida. – Tava procurando o banheiro, mas eu não achei e vim pedir ajuda. É, isso mesmo.

O hippie começou a balançar a cabeça lentamente, sem mexer o rosto nem um pouquinho.

- Sei... – ele disse, ainda com aquela voz mole e devagar.

- Tudo bem, olha, você é o DJ, né? – ele demorou um tempo para assimilar minha pergunta e depois balançou a cabeça lentamente _sem alterar a porcaria da expressão. _– Olha, Kakashi me falou que queria falar com você. Agora! – sorri, enquanto apontava pra ele com o indicador.

- Ah... boto fé, maluco. Pode crê. – ele abriu um sorriso débil, ainda balançando a cabeça devagar.

Jesus, e eu que achava o Naruto meio retardado.

- Isso! Olha, pode crê pra lá, olha, pra lá! – disse entrando na frente dele quando ele se virou pra onde meus amigos estavam, e apontei na direção completamente contrária. – Isso, meu filho, vai na fé, o Kakashi tá praquele lado. – comecei a empurrar ele levemente. – Muito bem, agora é só seguir reto.

- Ah. – foi a resposta inteligente dele. Mas ele não se mexeu, apenas continuou olhando pra mim com o mesmo sorriso débil e com o mesmo balançar lento de cabeça de antes.

Ah meu Deus. Que medo.

- Lembra? Kakashi, seguir reto...? – forcei um sorriso apontando pro mesmo caminho de antes. Ah, vai pra merda, será que ele ainda não percebeu que tem que andar? – Hn, vai lá... _bicho._

- Já é! – o hippie continuou sorrindo que nem um demente, mas se virou e foi se afastando com passos lentos.

Suspirei de alívio quando eu vi que ele já estava longe o suficiente, e peguei o CD. Fui até o painel, passando os olhos por cada botão das músicas de novo.

_Entrada do noivo_

_Música de espera_

_Marcha nupcial_

_Música 01_

_Música 02_

_Música 03_

_Música 04_

_Abraços (padrinhos/pais)_

_Saída dos noivos_

_Saída dos convidados_

Tinham vários botões e eu continuei passando os olhos, até que um me chamou a atenção.

_Valsa dos noivos_

Sorri maroto, ao pensar em qual será a expressão de todos quando perceberem. Olhando mais uma vez para os dois lados, para o caso de alguém estar me vigiando, eu abaixei cuidadosamente tomando cuidado para ver se eu estava na frente do computador certo. Tirei o CD que estava lá dentro – um branco, normal, sem nada escrito – e coloquei o que estava na minha mão, e esperei ainda sorrindo a tampa fechar.

Franzi o cenho, e percebi que meu plano mestre tinha uma pequena falha. E se o hippie pateta tirasse minha trilha sonora perfeita no segundo em que começasse a tocar? Claro, porque do jeito que Kakashi é um empata vida desgraçado minha alegria deve durar uns cinco minutos. Levantei a cabeça acima do aparelho somente até a altura dos olhos, e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, novamente vendo se ninguém estava por perto.

Nota mental: avisar pro Shikamaru que a segurança daqui é uma merda.

Discretamente, pequei o pequeno vidrinho que se encontrava perto do fone, abaixando meu braço rapidamente – embora eu não precisasse, porque a única coisa que passava aqui por perto era vento. Abri a tampa de novo e enchi a beirada com supercola, tomando cuidado pra não sujar o CD. Depois que eu fechei, ainda tive o cuidado de melecar a tampa por fora também, pro caso daquele doido tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Nossa, e ainda dizer que eu sou descuidado. Há, tomem essa, otários.

E quando eu estava passando lindamente meus dedos pra pressionar a tampa com mais força, enquanto esperava a cola secar, foi que eu percebi que meu dedão estava _colado_ junto com aquele computador inútil.

Puta que pariu.

Puxei o dedo, mas digamos que o tubinho não se chamava supercola à toa. Uma onda de desespero me atingiu, e eu puxava o dedo cada vem mais arduamente. Ah, não. Não. Não, não, não, não, não! Solta, desgraça! No final das contas eu estava segurando minha mão colada com o outro braço, e eu podia sentir todo meu rosto se retorcer em puro pânico.

Vou morrer. Vou morrer lenta e dolorosamente. Vou morrer lenta e dolorosamente com um alicate de unha. Kakashi vai me matar! Já era! Vou morrer, morrer...!

E foi com um puxão que meu dedo descolou e eu caí sentado na grama, com a respiração ofegante e estampando minha melhor cara chocada.

Hum... certo. É, tudo bem.

Levantei como se nada tivesse acontecido, limpando qualquer possível resquício de sujeira e me dirigi com passos rápidos pra longe dali. Em poucos segundos eu já estava ao lado de Tenten, e eles ainda discutiam fervorosamente. Alguns empregados ainda passavam com grandes caixas de ferro que eram carregadas em cima dos ombros, embora fossem poucos; talvez uns três – funcionários, digo.

- Isso não é um bingo! – o Hatake tentava explicar, mas pelo visto não estava adiantando muita coisa. Ele franziu o cenho, e logo depois desviou seu olho negro pra mim. – E onde é que você estava?

- No banheiro. – menti automaticamente, dando um sorrisinho logo em seguida.

- Ah... sei. – Kakashi suspirou. – Como eu ia dizendo, vocês não podem trocar de madrinhas porque isso não é a porcaria de um jogo de críquete!

- Você disse bingo. – Tenten corrigiu.

- Tanto faz! – ele jogou as mãos para cima, num sinal de desespero.

Tudo bem, hora de mostrar quem manda nessa merda.

- Kakashi, eles vão trocar de madrinha sim! – apontei o dedo em riste na cara do nosso empresário, não tocando aquela fuça dele por míseros dois centímetros. – Eu sou o noivo, a autoridade máxima desse lugar, e eu deixo!

Ouvi o som de risadas abafadas atrás de mim, mas não me deixei abalar. Nossa, eu tava tão incrível que podia substituir Marlon Brando em "O Poderoso Chefão."

- Isso é o que, um complô?

- Não quero mais ouvir nada a respeito, Kakashi. – usei meu tom mais firme e fiz uma pose dramática.

Ah meu Deus! Sou digno da Broadway!

E, pra fechar com a chave de ouro, eu me virei com a minha melhor pose – olhos fechados, sorriso irônico e as mãos no bolso -, dando um passo decidido, quando de repente e _completamente do nada_ eu senti uma dor forte e latejante bem no meio da minha testa, e a última coisa que eu vi antes de apagar completamente foi o borrão de uma coisa metálica com dois vultos a segurando pelas extremidades.

Porra,_ de novo?_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sakura POV**

Tudo bem, faça o que fizer, _não_ entre em pânico.

- Sakura, querida? Está me ouvindo? Cuidado ao se sentar, pode amassar o vestido. Ah, e cuidado com o véu, eu acabei de prender no seu penteado. E tente não suar também, pode borrar a maquiagem. Faltam apenas dez minutos para o casamento! – a mulher de óculos e saia social disse, enquanto pegava várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e andava que nem um furacão pela sala. Tinham mais sete pessoas em volta de mim – embora parecessem brotar mais maquiadores do chão -, ora mexendo no meu cabelo, ou no meu vestido, ou na minha maquiagem ou simplesmente tocando em mim, me deixando mais nervosa do que eu já estava.

Ah meu Deus. Acho que vou bater em alguém.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, olha, já está bom. Sério, vocês podem me deixar respirar agora. – disse sufocada, tentando me afastar de todo mundo. A mulher da saia social risca de giz me avaliou por cima dos seus óculos quadrados, fazendo uma pequena careta de desaprovação logo em seguida.

- Sakura, ainda falta o...

- Não falta nada. Já está bom. – decretei, suspirando cansada. – Será que vocês poderiam me dar licença por uns minutos? Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Mesmo.

Revirando os olhos, a mulher fez sinal para que todos saíssem, e, um por um, eles recolhiam seus materiais e passavam pela porta. Quase dei um grito de felicidade ao perceber que estava sozinha, pela primeira vez no dia. Sério, será que eles não percebiam que estavam começando a me irritar? Principalmente o cara que colocou os pontos de luz no meu cabelo. Ah, puxa. Achei que os cabeleireiros fossem mais gentis com uma noiva à beira de uma síncope.

Levantei da cadeira grande e estofada na qual eu estava sentada – durante as últimas três horas seguidas – e segui com passos lentos até o enorme espelho, que era praticamente do tamanho da parede.

Arregalei os olhos, espantada com meu próprio reflexo. Eu estava... linda! Parecia aquelas princesas do filme da Disney, ou algo assim. Arfei, sem conter um pequeno sorriso. Meu cabelo estava simplesmente maravilhoso, como eu nunca vi em toda a minha vida. A franja lateral estava solta, e meu cabelo estava preso de um jeito que atrás caía uma linda cascata de cachos, todos perfeitos. Estava cheio de pontinhos brilhantes, e no meio do penteado estava preso o véu que ia até mais ou menos o meu quadril. Meus olhos estavam muito esfumaçados e pretos, mas a sombra era branca, pérola e prata. Na minha boca um gloss rosa meio lilás, com glitter. As bochechas estavam levemente coradas, mas nada exagerado. Brincos de diamante cor de gelo bonitos, discretos – e da Tiffany – enfeitavam minha orelha – não precisei de colar, já que cachos grandes caíam sobre meus ombros, quase até debaixo dos meus seios, e a parte de cima do vestido era toda enfeitada. Mas meu deslumbre maior foi com o vestido: branco, tomara que caia, todo trabalhado na parte do busto. Ele meio que puxava o tecido de trás, e pregava na parte da frente esquerda da cintura, e, depois ele vinha caindo em camadas de tamanhos diferentes até encostar o chão. Na parte das costas ele era tipo espartilho, todo trançado com uma fita média, nem grossa nem fina. E, pra completar, eu estava com uma sandália de tiras grossas, cor de gelo, com alguns brilhinhos – divina, que eu e Mikoto compramos na Selfridges, pela metade do preço. A melhor liquidação da minha vida.

Eu, Sakura Haruno, me sinto o ser humano mais perfeito de todo o mundo nesse exato segundo. Sério.

- Sakura? – ouvi uma voz me chamar da porta, e, quando eu virei (preparando uma bela resposta mal educada, porque a mulher do óculos esquisito parece não entender um comando simples como "Quero ficar sozinha.") vi que minha futura sogra me encarava, somente com a cabeça dentro da sala.

- Mikoto! – disse, num jorro de alívio. Ela abriu a porta e entrou, para logo depois fechá-la novamente. Meus músculos antes tensionados relaxaram totalmente ao vê-la.

- Você está simplesmente perfeita! – Mikoto disse como se estivesse vendo um verdadeiro monumento, e, por um segundo, minha auto-estima e minha confiança inflaram dentro de mim. – Falo sério, você é a noiva mais linda de todo esse mundo! Oh, Sakura, você está incrível!

- Obrigada! – agradeci, verdadeiramente feliz.

Embora fosse o meu casamento, todos foram proibidos de me ver antes da hora – essa regra não era pra ser só para o noivo? – e, portanto, essa era a primeira vez no dia que alguém me elogiava.

Foquei meus olhos na figura a minha frente, e quase deixei o queixo cair. O cabelo negro perfeito estava solto, mas parecia que tinha uma fina e discreta purpurina ou algo assim. Ele tinha cachos largos e perfeitos que estavam tão naturais que qualquer um teria inveja. A pele branquinha ajudava a realçar o olhar preto marcante – um pouco mais esfumaçado com que o meu, tendo detalhes vermelho sangue, vinho e cobre. Ela usava jóias perfeitas, num tom que eu não consegui distinguir – algo entre o vermelho flamejante e o vinho enferrujado, com detalhes em prata. Aquilo com certeza foi caro, e eu não duvido nada que também tenha sido da Tiffany. Assim como eu, ela não usava colares, os cachos já quase falavam por si. Um vestido Vera Wang, vinho, longo, tomara que caia, feito de um tecido que parecia organza. Ele era feito por tiras entrelaçadas, e era colado no corpo até o joelho, e dali pra baixo era volumoso e cheio, com um corte repicado e com efeito amassado.

Ah meu Deus. Retiro o que eu disse. Mikoto Uchiha é o ser humano mais divino do mundo inteiro! Ela está mais bonita que eu, e olha que eu sou a _noiva!_

- Estou nervosa. – admiti num jorro de coragem.

- Somos duas. – ela concordou com uma leve risada, e logo depois eu senti seus braços delicados à minha volta. – Isso é normal, okay? Não se desespere. Nem saia correndo. E nem se tranque no banheiro. E não tente afogar a cabeça na privada, também.

- Mikoto, você só está me dando opções, e não soluções. – murmurei, respirando fundo o perfume doce que ela exalava há, pelo menos, uns quinze metros.

- Ah, desculpa. Mas, bem, _eu_ quero enfiar a cabeça numa privada! Quero dizer, eu não quero sair e dar de cara com Fugaku lá fora. – ela abriu um bico de criança exatamente igual ao do Sasuke.

- Também não quero sair e dar de cara com Naoki. – admiti, com uma voz tão baixa que, se não estivéssemos num silêncio absoluto, ela com certeza não ouviria.

Nós duas ficamos quietas, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos, seus próprios problemas. E, bem, o meu era gigantesco. Por quê? _Por quê?_ Qual era a lei idiota que dizia que os pais tinham que estar no casamento das filhas? Sem a minha permissão, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu as contive, fazendo minha visão ficar embaçada.

Eu tinha certeza. Isso ia doer _tanto..._

- Isso é ridículo. Somos as mulheres mais fortes que eu conheço, mas, mesmo assim, porque ainda é tão difícil? – ouvi a voz dela soar revoltada, embora um pouco trêmula, e vi que seus olhos também estavam levemente marejados. Mas, ao contrário dos meus, os dela não demonstravam medo. – Não sei o que fazer. Não sei se quando olhar pra cara dele eu simplesmente rio, ignoro, fico tímida, ajo como se nada tivesse acontecido ou simplesmente mato ele.

Soltei um sorrisinho.

- Faça como eu. Só fique muda e indiferente o tempo inteiro. – sugeri, com a boca tremendo de nervoso.

- O silêncio é o choro mais alto de qualquer garota. – ela me abraçou, e minha luta contra as lágrimas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Seus olhos negros ficaram foscos por um momento, mas logo depois ela segurou meus ombros decididamente e me deu um largo sorriso. – Quer saber? E daí? Vou te falar o que nós vamos fazer: nós vamos sair por aquela porta, e, não importa o que acontecer ou quem a gente ver, nós duas vamos chegar arrasando naquele casamento. Porque nós somos lindas, sexy e glamurosas! – como se tivesse levado uma injeção de ânimo, Mikoto sorriu, balançando a cabeça de um jeito vago.

Eu hesitei.

- Ah... certo. Eu acho. Não, quero dizer, certo. É, certo. – concordei, tentando sorrir. Mas, bem, ela estava certa, não é? Nós conseguimos. É claro que nós conseguimos. Puxa, não deve ser tão difícil!

- Tudo bem. – ela pegou minha mão, me puxando levemente até a porta. Eu mordi o lábio inferior, e um suspiro medroso escapou pelos meus lábios.

Não deve ser tão difícil. Não pode ser tão difícil. Não devia ser tão difícil. Não queria que fosse tão difícil. Não deve _mesmo_ ser tão difícil. Pode não ser tão...

- Ah, Sakura, você pode me empurrar? Acho que não tenho coragem de sair por essa porta. – ela disse parada exatamente meio passo antes da saída, e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela transformou sua cara hesitante assim que viu minha expressão. E a história do lindas, sexy e glamurosas? – Bem, esquece. Vem, vamos indo. Mas, querida, lembre-se: sempre há o plano de sair correndo, pegar um táxi e mudar de país.

E foi com uma risada que nós saímos, e, mal nós demos dez passos, nossa alegria – e confiança, e auto estima, e glamour, e beleza, e sexy appel ou qualquer outra maldita coisa que tenha me feito sair daquela sala – se esvaiu completamente.

Ah, porra.

Sentado no grande sofá vermelho, Naoki Haruno estava com sua costumeira expressão séria, olhando fixamente o tapete felpudo com um olhar meio irritado. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele mantinha a mesma postura: os olhos verdes – alguns poucos tons mais escuro que os meus – impenetráveis, os cabelos cor de gelo – que é a cor natural do cabelo dele – continuavam impecavelmente arrumados com gel, e a expressão apática era simplesmente inabalável.

Quero morrer. Quero morrer. Quero morrer.

_Agora._

- Sabe, sempre considerei correr uma ótima opção. – Mikoto sussurrou.

- Faz bem pra saúde. – concordei, sem desviar o olhar.

- E malha as pernas. – ela apertou mais minha mão, olhando pra um ponto diferente do meu. Dominada pela curiosidade, segui seu olhar, e quase soltei um gritinho histérico.

Apoiado na parede, estava um homem de cabelos castanhos num lindo tom de chocolate. Ele tinha a pele um pouco mais bronzeada que Mikoto e Sasuke, e tinha uma postura alfa que impunha respeito. Tinha duas marcas perto do nariz e estava com uma expressão pensativa, sem contar que estava super elegante no seu terno cor de grafite e sua gravata vermelho sangue. Ele estava com os braços cruzados e não parecia ter notado nossa presença. Charmoso, galã e cavalheiro, era o que ele parecia ser. Daquele tipo protetor e que abre a porta do carro pra você entrar – seria esse o famoso charme inglês?

Conti uma exclamação. Então esse era o pai do Sasuke? O ex marido – ou não, já que ela continua sendo Mikoto _Uchiha_ apesar de tudo – da Mikoto? Meu... futuro sogro?

Ah, não, só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara! Ele era o que, dois anos mais velho que a morena ao meu lado? Pelo amor de Deus, eles eram _pais_, porque eles pareciam tão novos? Naoki perto deles parecia um idoso! O homem encostado na parede parecia ter, no máximo, trinta, e Mikoto uns vinte e oito! Eles tiveram filhos com o que, uns sete anos?

Espero que esse milagre também aconteça comigo. Espero mesmo.

- Bem, o cara da academia disse que minhas coxas estavam super moles, então...

- Mikoto, não ouse sair daqui. – agarrei o braço dela, dando um passo decidido para dentro da espécie de sala de estar, e todos os olhares se voltaram pra nós.

Os olhos negros do moreno estavam injetados, e, embora olhasse na nossa direção, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele só enxergava Mikoto. E que naquela troca de olhares havia milhares de sentimentos escondidos e não ditos.

Com um suspiro resignado, direcionei meu olhar para Naoki novamente, que agora estava em pé e me olhava com um olhar meio desfocado, como se não me enxergasse. Ele veio até mim com passos lentos e eu controlei com certa dificuldade a vontade de me afastar a cada passo que ele dava. Meu pai parou na minha frente, pegou um cacho que caia sobre meus ombros e enrolou no dedo indicador, ainda com aquela cara hipnotizada. Analisou meu cabelo por alguns poucos segundos, e, como se tivesse levado um choque, ele repeliu a mão, e seus olhos estavam novamente duros como pedra, afiados como uma faca.

- Você continua ridícula, Sakura. – a voz grave estava firme, e as palavras saíam como ácido da boca dele. Estremeci. – Sabe que não importa o que você faça, você nunca vai chegar a ser nem um vigésimo do que sua mãe era. Ele sempre foi, e sempre será melhor que você, e não é um casamento que vai mudar isso.

Como sempre, e embora eu negasse que tinham alguma influência sob mim, as palavras dele me atingiram em cheio, mas eu não me permiti chorar. Teria sido muito melhor – e menos doloroso – se ele tivesse me dado um tapa. Ou um soco. Ou simplesmente me esmurrado até ficar inconsciente, mas usar minha mãe contra mim era a coisa mais suja que ele podia fazer.

- Cale a boca. – ordenei, mas me chutei internamente quando minha voz saiu fraca e trêmula.

- Você é cínica, Sakura. Sabe que eu não preciso dizer isso, você já sabe de cor. – com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, ele limpou as mãos como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa ou algo parecido.

Eu estava furiosa. O que ele fazia aqui? O ódio começou a correr na minha corrente sanguínea – e eu me obriguei a pensar que a vontade de chorar que subia pela minha garganta era somente por causa da raiva; talvez até frustração. Não tinha nada a ver com mágoa ou tristeza. Não mesmo.

- Vai embora. – eu dei um passo para trás, tentando ficar com o rosto mais indiferente possível. Minha voz ainda me traía, e isso só dificultava as coisas. Droga.

Senti o olhar de Mikoto sobre mim, mas não consegui desviar o olhar das duas pedras de gelo verdes à minha frente.

- Eu iria, se pudesse. Digamos que olhar pra essa sua cara não seja uma coisa que eu julgue agradável, ou sequer suportável, mas eu fui meio que obrigado a estar aqui. – Naoki repuxou sua cara já amarrada, numa careta de desgosto e desprezo.

Arfei, incrédula.

Então, no segundo seguinte, Mikoto estava na minha frente, fuzilando o Sr. Haruno com um ódio tão grande que parece que, ao invés de ter me humilhado – mais uma vez -, ele a tivesse ofendido. Ela se colocou entre nós corajosamente, e ela mais parecia uma felina, pronta pra atacar sem aviso prévio; como uma bomba nuclear sem hora para explodir.

Como... uma mãe prestes a defender o filho.

- E quem você pensa que é pra falar desse jeito? – ela quase cuspiu as palavras, de tão irritada.

Naoki arqueou as sobrancelhas, visivelmente assustado. Logo depois ele recuperou a postura, franzindo o cenho.

- Naoki Haruno. – o tom de voz dele era sombrio. – E você, é...?

- Mikoto Uchiha. – minha futura sogra disse, mais imponente do que nunca. Nos lábios o sorriso mais irônico, falso e provocativo que eu já vi na minha vida, e eu me perguntei no que ela não se parecia com Sasuke. – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. – o tom rude com que ele usou com Mikoto fez toda a minha parte medrosa sumir num piscar de olhos e eu fervi de raiva.

Minha mão começou a tremer, e de repente eu estava quente. Ah meu Deus. Vou matá-lo. Sério. Vou matá-lo _mesmo_. Nesse exato segundo.

- Então faça como eu: minta descaradamente. – ela disse num tom de escárnio tão grande que quase soava divertido. Sem tirar o sorriso sarcástico do rosto, claro.

Eu quase bati palmas. Mesmo.

Naoki estava chocado, olhando de mim para Mikoto repetitivamente. Eu só fiquei em silêncio, porque aquela era uma Guerra Fria particular que eu não ousaria interromper.

- Senhora Uchiha, creio que está sendo inconveniente. – Naoki continuou com seu tom seco, e, embora parecesse educado, ele soava extremamente rude. Como se estivesse vendo uma luta de vale tudo, desviei os olhos para a morena.

Ela chegou a cabeça um pouco para frente, como se fosse contar um segredo. E, ainda com o sorriso zombeteiro e irônico nos lábios, ela disse:

- Eu ia te dar um tapa, mas pode ser considerado abuso de animais.

_Wow!_

E o Ministério da Saúde adverte: não fique perto demais do seu pai crápula quando ele for rebaixado, pisoteado e humilhado – ao ponto de querer se jogar da ponte, porque depois daquela _eu_ com certeza me jogaria - pela sua futura sogra que é uma diva, porque você pode ter uma vontade de rir simplesmente incontrolável, o que pode acarretar num soco vindo em direção ao seu nariz.

Uma gargalhada sonora subiu pela minha garganta, e eu tentei disfarçá-las com tossidos, mas falhei miseravelmente. Eu tinha vontade de pegar uma caneta e escrever aquilo na mão, só para não esquecer.

Ah meu Deus, um dia eu ainda falo isso pra alguém. Juro.

Antes que Naoki pudesse falar qualquer coisa – e eu sugeriria algo como "Com licença, preciso enfiar minha cabeça no vaso e depois dar descarga". -, Tsunade entrou na sala e, com uma cara emocionada, veio até mim e me abraçou forte, sem perceber os olhares trocados entre Mikoto e Naoki.

Merda, porque Tsunade tinha que estar com esse penteado? Ela entrou na minha frente, eu não consigo ver!

- Sakura, querida, estou tão feliz por você! Você está linda! – ela se afastou, sorrindo, e eu olhei de esguelha praqueles dois. E, ah, droga, Mikoto ainda não tinha quebrado o nariz dele. – Você deve estar nervosa, certo? Meu bem, chegou a hora! – ela exclamou num tom tão feliz que parecia que seria uma cerimônia pra me anunciar como sendo a nova Angelina Jolie. Tudo o que eu consegui foi fingir um sorriso convincente, e ela virou o tronco para as outras pessoas. – Bem, está na hora. Eu, Mikoto e Fugaku vamos primeiro, e, Naoki, eu te espero no altar. Você leva Sakura depois fica do meu lado, está bem? E, céus, onde está Kakashi? Itachi já chegou?

- Já, e está com Konan lá na frente. – uma voz bonita e profunda respondeu, e todos nós encaramos Fugaku Uchiha imediatamente. – E arrisco dizer que o resto dos padrinhos está lá também.

A loira mexeu no chapéu verde musgo que usava, e algumas penas que o enfeitavam balançaram de acordo com o movimento de sua cabeça.

- Ah, certo. Então vou falar com eles. E não demorem, okay? Nós entramos em um minuto. – ela disse elegante, se afastando com passos firmes enquanto seu salto batia suavemente no chão.

Silêncio mortal.

- Own, meu amor, você é linda! Daqui a pouco você vai casar com meu filho lindo e vocês vão ser o casal mais lindo do mundo! E vão ter a sogra mais linda do mundo também! – Mikoto meu abraçou apertado, fazendo uma voz fanha de bebê e eu ri, enquanto a abraçava com a mesma força. - Não ligue pro que aquele jumento fala, gatinha. Você vai ser uma Uchiha, lembra? – ela sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse, e eu a apertei ainda mais forte.

Eu nunca precisei tanto de um abraço como esse, e, como eu não podia ter a minha mãe, eu agradecia por ter Mikoto aqui. E por ela ser simplesmente ela.

- Lembro. Mas eu não sei se vou sobreviver até chegar ao altar pra me tornar uma.

- Claro que vai! – ela disse num tom quase indignado. – Sakura, eu falei sério quando disse que ia bater nele. E, se ele fizer algo com você, nem a rainha Elizabeth me impede de quebrar os dentes desse indivíduo. Já disse que eu quase fiz aulas de artes marciais? Sério, o cara disse que eu tinha futuro, pena que eu não entrei. – ela lamentou com um biquinho e eu soltei uma leve risada.

Com certeza, Mikoto realmente deveria ter futuro – e, não sei por que, mas a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça foi ela numa penitenciária.

- Tudo bem, Karate Kid fêmea, e o que eu devo fazer? – perguntei num murmúrio. – E "quebrar o nariz dele" não vale.

- Pena, minha melhor opção. – ela fingiu uma cara resignada, me fazendo sorrir. E, com um último abraço apertado, ela sussurrou: - Você deveria se importar menos. E só.

Mikoto sorriu pra mim pela última vez, e, parecendo uma Miss Universo, quase desfilou até a porta pela qual Tsunade passara segundos antes. Fugaku a seguia de perto, mas, antes de passar pela porta, ele me lançou um olhar duvidoso. Eu sorri apreensiva, e em resposta ele me deu um pequeno meio sorriso tímido, logo depois saindo da pequena salinha.

Eu mudei o peso de perna, desconfortável. Depois de poucos segundos, ouvi um barulho de música, e supus que meus padrinhos e madrinhas já estavam entrando. Um formigamento começou a subir pelas minhas pernas, tomando conta do meu corpo todo. Comecei a sentir vontade de coçar minhas mãos, e meu salto alto já batia impacientemente no chão. Ah, caralho. De repente a ficha caiu, e eu fiquei quinze vezes mais nervosa do que eu estava antes.

Vou me casar.

Em cinco minutos.

_Com o ogro._

E eu passei os últimos dez minutos somente para me convencer de que eu não precisava sair correndo, que ia dar tudo certo e que dois anos passariam rapidamente. E, além do mais, eu sempre sonhei com esses casamentos de princesa, não é? Então, a única diferença é que quem estaria no altar não seria o príncipe e ele não estaria no cavalo branco – muito pelo contrário, mas, se por ventura ele estivesse montado no Naruto, no máximo eu encontraria o ogro montado num jumento.

Mas, bem, de que importa o príncipe? A princesa vai continuar sendo uma princesa, não importa o fim da história.

Isso mesmo, Sakura! Sinto um jorro de autoconfiança e eu inconscientemente mudo minha postura, numa pose mais ereta. Mas é claro! Estou certíssima!

Sorrio, sem saber bem o por que.

- Vamos logo. Não quero perder mais tempo com isso do que o necessário. – Naoki disse, sem educação como sempre, me esperando já na porta.

Eu rolei os olhos, mas fui até onde ele estava – não porque ele mandou, mas porque, bem, estava na hora do meu casamento, não é? Eu teria que entrar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Passei a mão pelo meu vestido mais uma vez, sentindo uma onda de satisfação. Peguei meu buquê e percebi o quanto ele era lindo: as folhas eram bem verdinhas, e tinha vários tipos de flores de várias cores amarradas por uma fita transparente que variava entre o rosa, o lilás e o branco. As flores eram perfeitas, pareciam veludo. Azul piscina, laranja vivo, pink, roxo, amarelo... nossa aquilo era uma tulipa? Ou um lírio? Ah, bem, não importa. Era lindo.

- Você está sorrindo que nem uma demente. – Sr. Haruno comentou, estendendo o braço pra eu entrelaçar o meu.

Tudo bem, digo a mim mesma. Mikoto está certa. Vou agir como a adulta que eu sou.

- Te perguntei alguma coisa? – retruquei cínica, aceitando o braço dele sorrindo divertida. E foi nesse momento que eu entendi o que Mikoto e Sasuke sentiam quando faziam isso, era uma sensação de superioridade e poder indescritível. Senti quase a mesma coisa quando fui à Saks comprar um vestido e descobri que Tsunade tinha me dado um cartão de crédito sem limite.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, e não fiz questão de saber o que era. Logo nós dois saímos, e, depois de alguns passos, estávamos diante de umtapete vermelho, no pátio mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Enorme, cheio de flores, com o altar alguns metros à minha frente. Era cercado por árvores secas, mas absolutamente _tudo_ estava iluminado por lâmpadas UV, então parecia que estávamos dentro de uma cúpula roxa, ou algo parecido. Nas árvores tinham charmosos pontinhos cor de rosa; como se tivessem colocado lâmpadas em pontos aleatórios em todas as árvores. Mas, o que mais me encantava com certeza era o ambiente azul-arroxeado em que nós estávamos – não havia luz vinda de mais nenhum local, então a única iluminação era a das lâmpadas ultravioletas, que faziam os vestidos brancos ficarem um pouco mais azulados, e que dava um brilho mágico e surreal tanto ao lugar quanto às pessoas. Eu sorri tão abertamente quanto minha boca me permitia. Isso era... indescritível! Perfeito! Me obriguei a olhar todos os detalhes, absorvendo ao máximo esse momento. À minha frente, uma menina de mais ou menos seis anos andava sorridente, e eu me perguntei de onde ela surgiu. Com os cabelos acobreados caindo em cachos fofos, e com os olhos num tom castanho claro, ela andava com passos firmes, num vestido branco rodado com detalhes coloridos. Como única dama, ela sorria pomposamente, e todos pareciam encantados com ela. Dos lados esquerdo e direito estavam as centenas de convidados, todos em pé me encarando – felizes, com sorrisos falsos, com inveja, indiferentes. E, mais à frente, estavam os padrinhos e madrinhas. Neji estava feliz, ao lado de uma Tenten sorridente. A pele morena dela contrastava perfeitamente com o vestido amarelo cheio de detalhes, mas seu sorriso era o que mais chamava atenção. Ao lado deles, Gaara estava com um sorrisinho charmoso, ao lado de... Ino? _Ino? _O que ela fazia ali, ela não devia estar com o Naruto? Ah meu Deus. Tudo bem, não importa, ela também estava deslumbrante no seu tomara que caia preto. E ela até combinava mais com o ruivo, também. Ao lado deles, Shikamaru estava com uma olhar cansado, mas sorria também; e, devo confessar, o terno cinzento lhe caía muito bem. Kurenai estava me encarando com seus olhos rubi, e estava um pouco séria. Ela segurou seu vestido champagne levemente, e eu tentei sorrir para encorajá-la – ou pra fazê-la parar de amassar aquele vestido lindo, porque se aparecesse em alguma foto eu realmente ia bater nela. Perto deles estava Tsunade, que sorriu pra mim assim que eu pisei nesse tapete. Do outro um Naruto tentava exibir todos seus dentes em um único sorriso, e a alegria dele era tão grande que era quase palpável. Eu sorri ao perceber uma tímida Hinata que, embora corada, sorria também. Ao lado deles, Kakashi estava com sua cara de sempre, mas dava para ver que ele sorria por trás daquela coisa que ele usa no rosto. O par dele – uma mulher morena, bonita, que eu lembro vagamente de ter visto na gravadora – estava num vestido rosa com um decote bonito.

Nota mental: comprar uma blusa com um decote daquele.

Do lado esquerdo desses dois, estava um casal que eu não conhecia: a menina tinha o cabelo azulado – bem mais azul que o de Hinata – num penteado que parecia um coque, com um tipo de flor presa no cabelo, dando um charme. Estava com um vestido longo, marrom, tomara que caia todo trabalhado. E, pra combinar, uma echarpe na mesma cor do vestido. De braços dados com ela, estava um homem moreno – com quase a mesma cor de cabelo que Fugaku, só que alguns poucos tons mais escuro. Mas a pele dele, no entanto, era igualzinha. –, que tinha as mesmas marcas no rosto que o Uchiha mais velho, só que mais acentuadas. Os olhos eram iguais aos de Sasuke, de Mikoto e de Fugaku: negros, brilhantes e intensos. Ele não era parecido, mas de alguma forma lembrava Sasuke; embora fosse mais parecido com o patriarca dos Uchiha, isso era mais do que óbvio. E, assim como o pai, ele tinha o mesmo ar charmoso, mas um pouco mais jovial – _muito_ pouco, porque o pai do meu futuro noivo parecia o irmão mais velho dele. Sério.

Itachi Uchiha, suponho.

E, ao lado deles, Mikoto me encarava – arrisco dizer que ela era a mais feliz de todas, e eu abri um sorriso ainda maior ao vê-la. -, e ao seu lado Fugaku estava com um meio sorriso.

Entre os dois grupos, estava o padre, e um pouco ao lado, meu futuro marido.

Engasguei levemente e tive que dar leves tossidinhas – Naoki até deu um tapinha gentil nas minhas costas!

Falso. Aposto que se pudesse me acertava com um taco de beisebol.

Minha nossa. Sasuke Uchiha estava mais lindo e gostoso – se é que era possível – do que nunca! Num smoking preto, com a gravata prateada, com os olhos indecifráveis... _simplesmente perfeito!_ Tudo bem, eu tinha que admitir, o ogro era mais charmoso que Fugaku e Itachi juntos, e ficava maravilhoso de roupa social, olhando pra mim com a cabeça um pouco tortinha, e...

Ah meu Deus.

O que diabos ele tá fazendo com um saco de gelo no meio da testa?

* * *

**N/A:** LIIIIIIIIIIINDAS! *O*

AHHHHHH, NEM ACREDITO! QUE SODÁDI DE VOCÊS, MINHAS CHINCHILAS!

Meu Deus, acho que vou gritar. É sério, acho _mesmo_ que vou gritar. Amores, vocês nem sabem como eu senti falta de vocês! Falo sério. Cara, eu não atualizo uma fic há tanto, _tanto_ tempo que eu acho que nem sei mais como fazer uma N/A que preste. E vocês provavelmente querem me matar. Ah meu Deus.

Eu sei que eu não deveria demorar tanto. Mas, na realidade, eu tenho umas boas justificativas:

**1ª) **Viajei bastante nas férias, e só cheguei alguns dias antes de começar as aulas. Pois é, matricula, materiais, TUDO pra ultima hora – mas isso acontece todo ano, então eu já estou acostumada. E acho que já usei essa desculpa. Não, quero dizer, justificativa. É. _Justificativa._

**2ª)** Começaram as aulas. Certo, qualquer pobre sofredor que é obrigado por forças maiores a ir praquele matadouro (vulgarmente conhecido como aluno que é obrigado pelos pais a ir pra escola.) sabe do que eu estou falando. E, pra melhorar TUDO eu tenho aulas integrais dia de terça e quinta – como sempre – e nos outros dias eu tenho sexta aula. Como eu estou no 2º ano, provavelmente eu vá ter uns cursinhos nos finais de semana. E aulas de inglês. E de francês. E a academia. Minha nossa.

**3ª) **Demorei um BOM tempo pra postar esse capítulo porque eu demorei muito tempo para decidir o que eu ia fazer com ele; Na verdade, inicialmente era pra esse capítulo ter **50 folhas**. Eu fui escrevendo, escrevendo, e quando eu vi já estava do tamanho de um boi. 50 folhas! E estão todas escritas, mas eu fiquei com medo de ficar uma coisa cansativa demais, e eu estava em dúvida sobre dividi-lo ou não. E aí eu dividi, ou seja, _o próximo capítulo já está praticamente feito_. Por isso eu demorei tanto. Ah, agradecimentos especiais à **KHTaisho**, que me ajudou a decidir o que fazer. Você é um anjo, gata.

**4ª)** E, antes que me perguntem, não vou postar a próxima parte logo. Na verdade deve demorar um pouco, já que eu tenho que ler dois livros, ver duas séries, ver a 2ª temporada de 24 episódios de um dos meus animes favoritos, estudar (fala sério, porque eu tenho que saber os Nox de duzentas reações químicas? E o que diabos são Peróxidos? Pelo amor de Deus.), escrever mais um monte de coisa... enfim, não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo. O mais breve possível, espero.

**5ª) **Eu preciso escrever "Fake Boyfriend" e "Doctor's Dog". Sim, eu vou voltar com DD, gente! Mas vai um aviso: isso provavelmente atrasará mais um pouquinho as atualizações de MFS e FB. Mas acho que vai valer a pena, eu quero realmente voltar a escrevê-la. Ah, e **Pisck**, obrigada, o que seria de mim sem você? (:

**6ª)** Porque os amigos inventam de sair toda sexta, quase todos os sábados e em dias aleatórios da semana? Mentira, amo vocês. E não, Rubens, não foi uma indireta. Imagina.

**7ª)** Vou me mudar. Bem, é só... só pra casa de cima, mas é uma mudança, não? Puxa, meu quarto só tem caixas. Só o básico pra minha sobrevivência está fora delas. E eu não sei quando eu vou mudar. Porra.

**8ª)** Meu MSN não abre. De jeito nenhum. Já fiz TUDO o que um se rhumano pode pensar e... nada. Absolutamente nada. E, suponho que socar repetidamente o mouse seja um sinal claro de desespero. Que seja. Então, **Nina Auras, Pah Uchiha-chan, Kaah Hyuuga, Mai Kobayashi, Carol Wells, Inoue Pah Uchiha, luciaalmeida, **ou qualquer outro que me tenha no MSN, eu peço desculpas. Não tô entrando porque o MSN deu pau. Sorry.

**9ª)** Minha cachorra mijou na minha cama.

Viu? Nove é um número um tanto aceitável, não é? E eu vou continuar as outras duas fics – sendo que uma que está em HIATUS -, o próximo capítulo dessa já está praticamente pronto, eu estou sem MSN e minha cachorra tá me assustando. Nem é tão ruim assim. Acho.

...

Tudo bem, é realmente _péssimo_. Perdão pelo atraso. Um capítulo com 24 folhas já me absolve? **''**

Mas, e aí? Férias acabaram, e as aulas começaram! Mas é sempre a mesma coisa.

_Primeiro dia:_ Você acorda levemente ansioso, embora negue pra tudo e pra todos. Faz pose de fodão, no melhor estilo "eu-odeio-estudar." Vai pra escola, revê os amigos. As aulas são até aturáveis, e você nem liga. Materiais todos novos. Cheiro de caderno novo. Intervalo você conversa muito, depois tem mais algumas aulinhas e volta pra casa. Tudo bem. Tudo certo.

_Segundo dia:_ Acordar cedo já é uma merda, e as aulas são uma tortura. Mas você ainda pode ver os amigos. "Só mais cinco minutos, mãe!"

_Terceiro dia:_ "EU NÃO QUERO SAIR DESSA PORRA DESSE QUARTO! EU QUERO DORMIR! QUEM INVENTOU A MERDA DA ESCOLA MERECIA LEVAR UM TIRO!" Ç.Ç

Épico.

OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! *-* Own, suas lindas! Eu amei todas!

Mas e aí? O que acharam do casamento? **Mereço reviews grandinhas e gordinhas? :3**

Ou elas podem ser magrinhas e baixinhas também, não tem problema.

Well, respondendo:

**Samy Winkot – **POAKSPOAKSPOAPSOK', né? Ah eu com um "Wow" desse! ;9 Nossa, que bom que eu tirei sua noite do tédio, porque noites de tédio são #FAIL. A relação do Sasuke com o Itachi e do Sasuke com o pai dele vai aparecer um pouquinho mais no próximo capítulo, esse não tem praticamente nada. Yeah, eu só sou falsa com quem merece. Mas, tipo, muito falsa mesmo, porque tem uma pessoas aqui que só Deus... OWN! APOSPAOPSOPAOSK', quem escreve pra caralho é você! Suas fics são divas, FATO. Dude, que fofa, você! Obrigada pelos elogios lindos. Pois é, eu ia escrever um livro – já tinha até começado -, mas é melhor não. Agora eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer – e escrever – e ele tomaria muito o meu tempo. Leonina², NÓS somos o máximo! Wild feelins, baby! o/ Haha, digamos que o Sasuke vai estar extremamente apaixonante em FB. E em MFS também, porque eu tive uma idéias bem legais! (: Espero que seus feriados e suas férias também tenham sido ótimas. Nossa, tudo isso em dobro pra você! (e, acredite, se o "gatinhos correndo atrás de mim" se realizar eu juro que vou até aí te dar um beijo -Q) Beijos, Samy-chan! ;*

**Lh-chan – **LETÍÍÍÍÍÍÍCIA! *O* SAUDADE DE VOCÊ TAMBÉM! PAOSKPAOSPAOSPOK', obrigado, espero que seus feriados também tenham sido ótimos. Né? Hum, Sasuke safadinhoooo! #adoro Mas, convenhamos... Sakura sortuda! Bem que eu queria me agarrar desse jeito com o Uchiha-baby. E eu não ia estar nem aí se estivesse de baixo de uma lanterna ou de um holofote de estádio de futebol. APOSKPAOSPAOSPOK', já me disseram que o amor deles é "entre tapas e beijos", mas eu acho que está mais entre tapas! –Q Amiga, nem liga, ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer! Hum, Sasuke e Sakura nas Bahamas, como Jack e Jane! -NNN. O que aconteceu entre a Mikoto, o Sasuke e o Fugaku vai aparecer mais pra frente, e o lance da Sakura com o pai dela – embora tenha aparecido um pouquinho nesse capítulo – vai ser explicado mais na frente. Segredo, baby, I'm bad! KUKUKUKUKUKU! #Orochimarufeelings. Bom, Mikoto apareceu nesse capítulo! \o/ Hum, espertinha! De olho no Itachi-kun! Ele vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, aguarde e confie! ;D HAHA, achou mesmo que eu ia trocar NaruHina e GaaIno? Never, baby, eles são perfeitos! *-* SOMOS DUAS! MORRI BABANDO AQUI TOO! °O° Sim, a lua de mel está próxima! Mas ainda tem muito casamento pela frente. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado daquele capítulo, e desculpa a demora! Eu sei, AQUELA REBOLADINHA DO UCHIHA MANDA NA PARADA, MANOLO! #Dorgasyeah Bem, gata, espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos, chinchila! ;*

**lucia – **Own, muito obrigada! Você me deixou muito feliz com a sua review! SasuSaku é realmente perfeito, é o meu casal preferido – e simplesmente não consigo ler fics em que o Sasuke não esteja com a Sakura e vice versa. Sem problema, gata! Sim, é realmente importante, e fiquei muito feliz com seu presente de natal! Obrigada, mesmo! Por todo carinho e por todos os elogios lindos! You rock, girl! ;D Beijos, linda! ;*

**Anylita – **ANY-CHAN! *-* WELCOME BACK! o/ Dude, senti saudades! Como anda a vida? Tudo suave na nave? 8D #FAIL Tudo bem, deixando essas frases bonitas de lado, que bom que você gostou, flor! I'm happy now (: Né? Nós duas, bad girls! UHUL! YES, WE CAN! ò_ó Sim, Uchiha-baby re-bo-lou. Pois é, eu também queria estar lá e, de preferência, com uma filmadora. Amo SasuSaku, eles são os melhores, FATÃO. Sim, seu Itachi vai aparecer! Nos dois próximos capítulos ele vai aparecer, e mais pra frente também! AHÁ! Meus presentes são os melhores, pode falar. Sou a tia mais boazinha que você já teve na vida! ;P Tomara que seu natal e sue ano novo tenham sido bons também! Beijos, sobrinha! ;*

**kashiri chan – **OWN, ALERTA DE GENTE SUPER FOFA! *-* Kashiri-chan, você é muito fofa mesmo, sabia? Você ARRASA também, gata! Que isso, nem é isso tudo. Concordo plenamente, a vozinha com o megafone manda na parada! o/ POAKSPAOSKPAOSPOK', a relação deles é mais tapas do que baijos, mas tudo bem. Eles podem. ;) Cara, isso acontece comigo direto! PAOSKPAOSOAPOSK', nossa, Kashiri-chan, você ri tanto assim? Acabei de ganhar meu Oscar particular! *-* Bem, na verdade estou me sentindo como se tivesse ganhado um de verdade mesmo. Você deixou meu mundo mais pink, really. CONCORDO PLENAMENTE! SASUSAKU IS THE BEST, ALWAYS! *-* #orgulhoSasuSaku Odeio castigos. Sério. Mas eu fico feliz que você goste tanto assim da fic! Obrigado pelos elogios, você que é linda! Idolatra? MORRI, RECUSSITEI PRA LER DE NOVO E MORRI AGAIN! Dude, você que é perfeita. Obrigada. Mesmo. 3 Beijos, gata, e desculpe a demora! ;*

**Vivi Akemi – **Nossa, muito obrigada! *-* Eu também amei essa review, e espero que você tenha tido um ótimo ano novo e seu começo de ano tenha sido perfeito! Você é uma fofa, obrigada de verdade! Beijos, cattie! ;*

**Dai-chan** – DAAAAI-CHAN! *-* Dude, you're the best! Duas reviews? Own, muito obrigada! Eu amei, de verdade! As duas! Neeem me fale, como assim o Uchiha-baby rebola e a gente não filma? Ia ser meu filme favorito, FATO. Obrigada, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Cara, daria tudo pra ir num show da The Crucks! Seria perfeito! *O* Sim, nossas mães sempre cortam nosso barato. Shit. U.ú Poor Kakashi, se dependesse do Sasuke ele já estava morto há muito tempo! –Q Né? Também acho que esse pacto não vai dar muito certo, mas tudo é possível, RUUUM. ;D Yeah, Sasuke-kun é da Sakura-chan e acabou. PAOSKPAOSPOAPOSK', Sasuke safadinhooo! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, você que é linda! Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e desculpe a demora. Beijos! ;*

**Tsukyomiuchihasama – **Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! (: Desculpe a demora, e espero que você goste desse capítulo também! xoxo, gata! ;*

**Nana – **Own, obrigaaaaaaada! *-* Sim, bobinhos! PAOKSPOASPOAOSPOASK', adorei! E concordo plenamente! "Evitar o inevitável!", parece frase de filme! –Q Obrigada, você deixou meu dia mais happy! *-* Desculpe a demora, de verdade. Espero que você ainda acompanhe e que não tenha desistido de fic! E que você goste desse capítulo, claro. Obrigada por tudo, beijos gatinha! :*

**taty – **HEEEEY TATY-CHAN! *-* Não foi grande? Mas, cara, acho que esse tá maior (e olha que ele ia ter 50 FOLHAS!). Nossa, estou me superando, hn? Gosh, quanta eficiência. ;D Hum, então acho que você ia gostar do de 50! °O° POAKSPOAPSOAPOSK', Muito obrigada! Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim. (: Hum, Sasuke safadão! ;D Taty-chan, se eu te contar que eu pensei em uma coisa parecida você acredita? Eu pensei em algo assim, tipo ciuminho, mas é surpresa. Own, Sasuke é um amor, ainda mais possessivo e ciumento! Meu machão! 3 –Q Taty-chan, eu já disse que você é super fofa e linda, né? Bem, não custa repetir. Obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico feliz que você goste da forma com que eu escrevo. Obrigada pela sugestão, eu vou fazer sim algo parecido. E eu vou te morder se você continuar sendo tão amável. Sério. Ah, e eu espero que você tenha tido um ótimo natal e um ano novo esplêndido! Desculpe a demora, espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado pelo menos um pouquinho. Que Deus te abençoe também, e muitos beijos, amiga! XOXO ;*

**dhlaris – **PAOKSPAOSKPAOSK', quanto desespero! xD E suponho que você queria me matar, certo? Mas o capítulo tem 24 folhas – só de cap, sem N/A -, isso ajuda? '-' E, bem, o outro tá quase pronto – embora eu vá postar FB e DD antes. POAKSPAOKSPAOSPOK', YEAH! "THE CRUCKS, THE CRUCKS!" \o/ Espero que seu desespero não volte! E que ele passe pelo menos um pouquinho. Desculpa pela demora, espero que esse capítulo compense pelo menos um pouquinho! (: Beijos, gata, espero que você goste desse tanto quanto do outro! :*

**Mimsy Riddle – **Own, muito obrigada, gata! *-* Haha, grande né? Mas esse é maior. Acho. Bem, enfim, espero que tenha tido um ótimo final de 2010 e um ótimo começo de 2011! ;D Desculpe pela demora, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Alice – **AAAAAAAAAAAALLY-CHAN! *O* AOSPOAOSOAPOPSOK', yeah, mais um capítulo novo! o/ Diva é você, gata! Hum, não sei não, ein, amiga! Se ele jogar o Kakashi pela janela e a gente estiver lá em baixo pra pegar pode ser um bom negócio! xD Bem, eu tampava mesmo. u.u #prontofalei Haha, Mikoto é perfeita, amo ela. PAKSPAOSKPAOSPOK', cara, ela é muito diva! "Eu ia te dar um tapa, mas pode ser considerado abuso de animais." Haha, eles são revoltados, tsk! Cara, Ally-chan, você é simplesmente A MELHOR. Tipo, THE BEST of... bem, das THE BESTS. Enfim. Você é minha ficwritter E minha amiga amada, então também não morra cedo! *-* PAOKSPAOSPOAOSK', pode deixar, quando tiver outro eu te levo! (Y) –Q Beijos, amiga! ;*

**Akemi – Namikaze – **Akemi-chan! *o* PAOKSPAOSPOAPSOK', own, que isso, amor! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! :D Tsk, perfeita, maravilhosa, espetacular e magnífica é você, e sim, eu aprendi com a mestra (vulgo: você.)! POAKSPAOSPOASPOK' Obrigada, espero que suas datas festivas também tenham sido ótimas! RUUUM, quem precisa de juízo? IDADE DO PERIGO, BABY! WE GOT THE POWER! \o/ Beijos, linda! :*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **NEEE-CHAN! *-* Own, mandei sim, e espero que você tenha tido um natal perfeito também. Haha, hum, então você é divona-master, então suponho que as suas fics sejam divonas-super-masters, né? Tem lógica! (: Né? Eu tinha incorporado o Flash, mas desincorporei muito rápido! POAKSPAOKSPAOSPK', sodádis também, I'M WITHOUT MSN! Ç.Ç #choromesmo Nossa, que peeeena, não vou tomar a canja... '. *olhando para os lados e assobiando suspeitamente* O.O Poor FF! –Q Quero morrer sua amiga, FATÃO. Beijos, gatona! ;*

**Pricilla Uchiha – **Pois é, eu acho que não levo jeito NENHUM pra hentei. Nenhum mesmo. Então eu não escrevo mesmo, porque eu desisti assim que eu sentei na frente do computador, não faz muito meu gênero. Own, muito obrigada! Cara, fiquei super feliz agora! (: Você que merece milhares de elogios, porque você é uma fofa! Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse também! Desculpe a demora, eu tive uns probleminhas. Você não enche o saco nunca, gata! E pode aparecer por aqui quantas vezes quiser, adoro as suas reviews. Mas, como eu já te disse, acho que eu não levo jeito pra coisa. Posso tentar colocar uma coisa ou outra, mas não garanto nada. Eu acho que realmente sou péssimas, mas tentar não custa nada. Não fiquei brava nem levei a mal, que isso! Eu adoro quando as pessoas dão sua opinião, porque eu posso ver onde posso melhorar e tal. Adorei o seu conselho, sempre que quiser dizer alguma coisa pode falar, seja o que for, tá? Beijos, Prii-chan! ;*

**Lih Uchiha – **PAOKSPAOSOPOAPSOK', YEAH, THE CRUCKS! *O* Cara, eu imagino! Wow, meu dia ficou mais pink depois dessa! ;D Mas eu fico muito feliz que você tenha rido e gostado! Nossa, que honra! Cara, eu inspiro você? ME SENTI AGORA! #morri *O* Cara, eu também amo shows! Realmente, gritar é uma das melhores partes e a alegria parece que brota do chão! :D Né? Eu AMO essa música! Não foi eu que escrevi não, flor! Essa música é Heart Heart Heartbreak do Boys Like Girls, e é perfeeeeita! A música e a banda! *-* Ahhh, eu também quero uma guitarra daquela! i.i E o dono dela também, de preferência. –Q Hum, ainda tem muuuita coisa com os pais deles pra resolver! Owm, muito obrigada! Você que é uma fofa! PAOSPAOSPOASK', realmente, mas eu demorei um pouco nesse, acho. Obrigada pelos alogios lindos mais uma vez, e eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**oOo . Chris-chan . oOo – **POAPSOAOSPOAOSPOASK, MUUUUITO OBRIGADA! *-* Haha, isso acontece comigo direto! Eu começo a ler, rio que nem uma hiena aí todo mundo me olha com cara de "WHAT'S THE FUCK WRONG WITH YOU?" Cara, que legal, você lê do celular? Adoooro! *-* Eu leio pelo iPhone durante as aulas, mas eu prefiro no computador!Own, muito obrigada! Mesmo! Você também é demais, dude! (: APOSKPAOSPOAPSOK', né? Adoro eles se agarrando! Tambpem acho que não vai dar, mas tudo pode acontecer! KUKUKUKUKUKUKU! #Orochimarufeelings. Hum, tem muita gente torcendo que nem você! :D Desculpa pela demora, mas eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**LahRye – **Sobriiiiinha mais linda ainda! *-* POASPOAPSAPOSK', levo sim, e eu mando Itachi te pegar, pode ser? Hum, porque eu tenho a impressão de que ele vai te seqüestrar? ... Ou ao contrário, né? . -Q Né? Cara, imagina: "Favor colocar o nome da sua cidade na linha pontilhada abaixo, por favor. E repita embaixo, e depois digite a senha que também é o nome da sua cidade. O serviço do banco agradece, obrigada." - Era uma vez meu dinheiro. °-° PAOSKPAOSPOAPOSK', own, que sobrinha mais fofa essa minha, gente! Da vontade de morder! ;3 Hum, o que aconteceu com os pais deles ainda é surpresa, só mais pra frente. Somos duas, amo o Uchiha-baby! Mas o Itachi vai aparecer mais no próximo capítulo. PAOSPAOSPOAOK', que isso, você vai escrever uma fic melhor que essa, FATO. Desculpe a demora, sobrinha, e espero que você tenha tido um ótimo final e começo de ano! Beijos, gatinha! :*

**Bruna – **Heeeey Bruna-chan! *-* Sim, dois capítulos! Hum tava com sodádi! :3 Não tem problema, e eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Own, que isso! Você que é linda, FATÃO! Né? Sakura à La Sasuke Uchiha é divina! *-* E eles ficam gostosos e lindos de qualquer jeito. Não tem nem o que discutir. Hum, Sasuke vai ter muitas surpresas, pode apostar! O problema com os pais deles vai demorar um pouquinho pra aparecer, porque é surpresa. Espero que você tenha tido ótimas festas e que tenha aproveitado bastante suas férias! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Inoue Paah Uchiha – **APOSPOAPSOPAOSPOAPOSK', VOCÊ É SIMPLESMENTE A ME-LHOR! *-* Cara, ri muito! You rock, dude. Meniiina, nem me fale! Eu com um beijo de despedida daquele nem ia embora! –Q EU TAMBÉM GRITEI! SASUKE REBOLANDO É SIMPLESMENTE... SIMPLESMENTE... SASUKE REBOLANDO! #Indescritívelmaster, FATÃO. Alok, mesmo, amiga, nós não batemos bem. Own, muito obrigada! Você que é diva, que nem a Mikoto! *-* Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que você goste desse capítulo! \o/ Cara, QUE HONRA! Você gostou cartucho com "My favorite singer", uma obra _minha?_ Morri aqui agora, cara. Eu te add, apareceu aí pra você? Mas, mesmo assim, cara, eu estou SEM MSN! VOU MORRER! ILJSODHDHAOIEHHEFJWA;D;SOSPW (surto). Quando eu concertar aquela merda a gente conversa, mas por enquanto só por PM e review mesmo! *-* Ah meu Deus, espero que você não tenha enfartado! –Q Sério, amiga, desculpa a demora. Vem no meu perfil todo santo dia pra ver se eu postei? MOR-RI. Cara, você é demais! Sério. Beijos, gatona! ;*

**Cristiane-chan – **POAPSOOAOSPAOSK', somos duas, gata! Imagina a cena: SASUKE UCHIHA REBOLANDO! Meu Deus, alguém me traga um ventilador. E uma câmera. E uma filmadora. E um babador, claro. Cara, eu queria ver esse homem rebolando! #FATO. Obrigada, você é uma fofa! (: Beijos, e desculpe a demora, linda! ;*

**miih-heredia – **APOSOPOASOAOPSK', né, chinchila? Nem, você que é a chinchila máster do lugar! ;D –QQ Sim, o capítulo anterior nem demorou muito, mas esse demorou mais um pouquinho. Mas ele tá grandinho, espere que compense! Desculpe a demora, e eu fico muito feliz que você goste de MFS! *O* Haha, essa fic é uma surpresa, até pra mim! Eu penso numas coisas e depois eu fico pensando: "Puta merda, de onde saiu isso?" PAOSPOAPOSPOAPOSK', NÉ? SASUKE REBOLANDO ROCKS! #babalitros E ele faz a alegria da mulherada! –Q Beijos, gatinha! :*

**Nanda Kuwanomi** – Haha, realmente, Sasuke e Sakura, espertiiinhos... u.ú Sim, SasuSaku é perfeito, amo eles! *-* O melhor casal do mundo. Ou de Naruto, pelo menos. Mas também é um dos mais perfeitos do mundo e... enfim.O ponto é que eles são foda, FATO. Cara, que honra! Você teve esse trabalho todo só pra ler a minha fic? *-* Eu sei, também odeio quando colocam hora pra sair do PC, mas ainda bem que a minha mãe é boazinha! (: Também gosto de imaginar os lugares e os personagens, parece mais real e fica muito melhor! Parece um filme da sua cabeça ou algo assim. Own, muito obrigada! Desculpe a demora e espero que você goste desse capítulo! xoxo ;*

**KHTaisho – **K-CHAN! *-* POAPSOPAOSOPAOSK', Muito obrigada! Que isso, não tem como descrever as SUAS fics! Own, você que é uma fofa! E linda! E demais! E tudo isso junto! :D Neeem me fale, aquela reboladinha acabou comigo e me derrubou da cadeira! 66'') Que calor MESMO, gata! Uchiha-baby conquista demais, cara! *-* Muito obrigada, quando eu acabar de postar vou correndo ler a sua fic, okay? Ah, e quanto ao fato da sua melhor amiga ter ido embora, eu sei que é super chato, e, se você precisar de mim é só gritar, okay? Pra qualquer coisa, mesmo! Só mandar uma PM ou e-mail, amiga! Beijos, linda! ;*

**luciaalmeida – **Hey cattie! PAOPSOPAOSOK', "voltei do fim do mundo" é ótima! ;D Muito obrigada, e desculpa estar meio sumida, mas como você sabe tem o problema do MSN e eu tô tentando dar um jeito, mas tá difícil! Ç.ç Vou ver se te mando uma PM ainda hoje. Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**Didinha – **Didinha, espero que você também tenha tido um ótimo Ano Novo! E que continue tendo, na verdade. *-* Obrigada, e não tem problema nenhum! Eu fiquei muito feliz que você tenha mandado review, sério mesmo. E nem ligue, eu também tenho um MSN que me odeia. Sei bem como é isso! ç.ç Né? Heart Heart Heartbreak é perfeita, amo essa música! Boys Like Girls, divos! *O* Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, e desculpe a demora! Beijos. :*

**Lady Nana-chan – **Ebaaa, amo leitoras novas! *-* PAOSPOAOSAOPSOK', sobrinha, obrigada! E sinto muito que eu tenha demorado tanto a postar, mas eu tive uns probleminhas. Mas, bem... PÁRA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER! "Uma das melhores que você já leu"? Morri, ressuscitei e morri de novo quando li! Nossa, gata, muito obrigada! Mesmo! Você é uma fofa! PAOPSOAOSOAOSK', OKAY, EU TE DOU MORE! –Q Hum, beijos, gatinha!

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **AHHHHH, OSIFDJJDJSFJSUJPEF(surto), MENIIIINA! *O* TIPO, AGORA É MINHA VEZ DE SURTAR! COMO FOI? HEIN? HEIN? HEIN? AGARROU ELES? GUARDOU NUM POTINHO E LEVOU PRA CASA? TIROU XEROX DO ALEX E MANDOU VIA SEDEX PRA AMIGUINHA AQUI? HÃ? ME CONTA, ME CONTA, ME CONTA! COMO FOI UM DOS MELHORES SHOW DO UNIVERSO? HEIN? AH MEU DEUS, AH MEU DEUS, AH MEU DEUS! AHHHHHH, OH MY FUCKING ASS, EU QUERIA TER IDO COM VOCÊ! Ç.Ç Tudo bem, certo. Eu preciso respirar. Mas, cara, e aí? Como foi? VOCÊ SEQUESTROU ELES? HEIN? *O* Cara, nem liga, Sei como é ficar super atarefada de uma hora pra outra. E minha memória também é falha e não trabalha direito, tem certeza que não somos gêmeas separadas na maternidade? Enfim. Haha, dude, eu não sou não! Você também consegue, pode crer! ;) Nem liga, TODO mundo aqui me chama de louca... bem, o tempo todo. Opressores da liberdade de expressão. Hum. u.ú POPSOPAOOSPAOSK' isso foi eles se agarrando, amiga! PAOPSOAOSOAPOSK', "Frases de impacto"? Amei, amei! *-* Cara, então eu fui pro lugar vizinho desse, porque eu acho que lá ninguém sabe O QUE É INTERNET WI-FI. Na verdade eu acho que lá o auge da tecnologia é um radinho de pilha, então eu quase morri. Sério. Eu sei, ficar sem fazer é deprimente! T.T Sim, BLG são lindo, assim como ATL, AHHHHHHH GDFYEFIUYFUFIUFHEFHDH! Sim, Sasuke como Alex vai ficar tão perfeito que... cara, EU QUERO! Ç.Ç Vou contrabandear um pra gente, amiga. Falo sério. Espero que goste do casamento, mas tem muita coisa pela frente! Tomara que você tenha tido um ótimo fim/começo de ano! MAS, AH MEU DEUS, COMO FOI? AMIGA, EU VOU MORRER DE CURIOSIDADE AQUI! DIZ QUE ROUBOU O ALEX, CLONOU E VAI DIVIDIR COMIGO! AHVSQGAHAGSAPSHAVVFDÇIEBÇOSA~S´W][´KAÓDJKA´! Beijos na boca do Alex pra você (#invejinhaaaaa -Q), amiga! ;*

**Lune-chan – **APOSPOAPOPAOPSOK', okay, gata, no próximo show da The Crucks eu te levo! ;D Né? Heart Heart Heartbreak é perfeita, AMO DE PAIXÃO essa música! *-* Sim, eu traduzo, e pra mim não é difícil (levando em conta os textos sobre genética e auto aplicação das escolas do estado da Califórnia que minha adorável professora de inglês me obriga a traduzir, uma música tá tudo de boa. Fato.). Hum, Lune-chan, eu te deixei curiosa? Cara, que legal! –Q Espero que você goste desse capítulo, mas einda tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer nessas festas! Hum, o passado da Sakura ainda vai ser uma incógnita, mas eu vou contar lá na frente! Poor Kakashi! POASOAOPOSPOAPSOK', Uchiha-baby, seu bad! Obrigada, quem é demais aqui é você! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Kisses, baby! ;*

**MiHatake – **Deaculpe a demora, espero que eu continue sendo uma pessoa boazinha e que eu permaneça na listinha do Papai Noel esse ano! xD Sério, desculpe a demora, e espero que você goste desse capítulo! xoxo, pretty girl! ;*

**ANINHA – **Muito obrigada, fico feliz que você goste da minha fic! E quanto a demorar a postar, eu sinto muito, mas é que meu tempo é um tanto quanto... escasso, pode-se dizer. Eu estudo muito, tenho várias coisas pra fazer e escrever leva um pouquinho de tempo. Se eu pudesse ficar o dia todo escrevendo eu ficaria, mas, cara é muita coisa pra fazer. Desculpe mesmo. Que bom que você gostou de "Pacto", e espero que goste desse capítulo também. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e desculpe pela demora, mais uma vez. Beijinhos! :*

**Harumi-san – **PAOSPOAOSOAPOSK', nem, você que é FOOOOOODA! *O* Own, muito obrigada! Nem me fale, já prometi pra tanta gente que no próximo show eu levo que eu vou alugar uns três ônibus! Quer ir também, dude? –Q Sim, eu vou colocar ele no próximo capítulo! E, cara, eu rio muito com o Itachi nessa fic! Surpresa, baby, surpresa! Acho que você vai gostar. Espero que você goste, na verdade. Sim, Itachi é um puto lindo! ;D PAOSPOAPOSOAPOSK', desculpe a demora, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, cattie! ;*

**Tain – **PAOSOAOPSOAOSPOK', né? Muito sangue e muita bala perdida! –Q Realmente, povinho revoltado! U.ú Kakashi, lindo! (: Mas, bem, se depender do Sasuke ele não tem muito tempo de vida. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, e desculpe a demora! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! xoxo ;*

**QueenBzzz – **Pois PE, gata, vinte folhas, Mas esse capítulo tem 24 e nem tem música '-' PAOSPOAOOSAPOSK', eu queria ver a sua cara se eu não partisse esse capítulo e postasse o de 50 folhas! –Q Aiai, amiga, só rindo com você. Ah, claro, se você – linda, gata & diva – é uma péssima ficwritter eu sou o que? Hum, se você escrevesse eu tenho certeza que sairia perfeito! ;D Welcome to the Jungle, clássico! ;D Nem me fale, entendo completamente a surto psicótico do Sasuke. Acordar cedo é #FAIL. AHHHH NEM ME FALE! SE ELES VIEREM EU VOU NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE VENDER A MINHA IRMÃ! APOSOAOSOAPOSPAOPSOASOK', Tá, parei. Mas se você quiser aquela peste eu faço desconto! xD Own, nem me fale! Heart Heart Heartbreak é perfeita! *-* #amodemais PAOSOAOPSOAPOSK', obrigada, espero que você goste desse pedacinho do casamento também! Mais ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. Eu desejo tudo isso em dobro pra você, amiga! Você merece muito! Beijos, linda! ;*

**Evangeline Uchiha – **Ooooown, muito obrigada! Mas quem arrasa é você, gata! Linda é você, FACT! *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também, e desculpe a demora. xoxo, darling ;*

**HOLLYDAY – **Heey, rockstar! *-* Cara, me sinto importante falando com você. Sério. Cara, nem sei! As vezes eu fico pensando: "Cara, de onde saiu isso?" Dude, nem eu sei de onde vem ou como eu tenho essas idéias. Nossa, o Sasuke é igual ao seu ex? Dude, o mundo é uma ervilha! °-° PAOSPOAOSOAPOSK', mas pelo menos vocês são amigos, quase todo mundo que fala isso quase nunca vê o outro de novo. (: Ótimo, amiga, então somos duas #inlove com o Uchiha-baby! Eu sei, ele seduz demais! #babalitros Obrigada, espero que goste dessa parte do casamento! Beijos, gata! ;*

**sasusaku – **Girl, desculpe a demora, sério! x.x'' Muito obrigada, e, nossa! Fico feliz que você tenha lido várias fics minhas! *-* Me senti agora! Own, muito obrigada! Você que é uma linda & fofa! ;D Vou continuar sim, e, mais uma vez, desculpa e demora. Espero que você não tenha desistido da fic. Really. Não vou desestir de nenhuma, e até vou continuar DD! Eu nunca tive uma crise de falta de inspiração, graças a Deus. O que me falta é tempo, e, realmente, preguiça de escrever é tensa. .'' Boas o bastante quanto as minhas? Que isso, aposto que as suas são muito melhores! Eu também admiro você, e obrigada mais uma vez por todos os elogios lindos! Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**sayara – **Obrigada, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! (: Amo aquela música, Heart Heart Heartbreak é realmente perfeita! *-* Hum aqueles dois no elevador, safadhênhooos! –Q Bem, gata, sorry pela demora, okay? Beijos, linda! ;*

**Ana Higurashi – **ANA-CHAN! *O* Claro que pode, pode me chamar do que quiser! –Q Cara, meu dia ficou mais Pink depois dessa! PAOPOAOSOAPOSK', Kakashi, o bode espiatório! Sim, gata, suas perguntas só serão respondidas mais pra frente u.u Hum, surprise, baby, surprise! xD APOSPOAPOOAPOSK', acho que "se entendendo" é um termo muito forte, "se agarrando" é mais apropriado! –Q Mas também, amiga, QUEM não se sentiria atraída por Sasuke Uchiha? G-ZUIS, que macho! *o* PAOSOOAOSOAOSAPOSK' sim, ainda tem muuuuito SasuSaku pra contecer! NÉ? BOYS LIKE GIRLS SÃO PERFEITOS! Ai, dude, amo demais aqueles caras! 3 Aposto que não, espero que eles venham mesmo! Eu PRECISO ir no show, fatão. u.u Heart Heart Heartbreak realmente é perfeita! *-* Sim, um aparte do casamento já é nesse capítulo! xD PAOPSOOAOSOASOAPOSK', sorry, I'm bad! ;P Mas e aí, você gostou? Hum, o que você achou dos pares agora, ein? xD Calma, Itachi e Konan vai ser explicado no próximo capítulo! Acho que você vai gostar. Hum, Itachi vai ser meio... exótico, digamos assim. Não vou falar mais nada pra não comprometer o próximo capítulo! Sim, Mikoto-diva e o papai Uchiha mau (A-MEI isso! -Q) ainda tem muuuuito que aparecer! Desculpe a demora, okay? Espero que voc~e goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, Ana-chan! :*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **APOSOAOOSOAPSK, hum, do começo? ONEE-CHAN, QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊ! Não some, onee-chan, vai deixar seu baby e xodó com saudade! :'3 Paah-chan disse que ia bater em você e contar pra mamãe e... e... *cof, cof, mentira, cof, cof* Bem. Enfim. Tsk, ONEE-CHAN, PÁRA COM ISSO! Ò.Ó Não odeio você! Não odeio nem a minha cachorra QUE MIJOU NA MINHA CAMA, quanto mais você, minha maninha linda & diva & perfeita! ;3 Não se odeie, compra uma bala pra mim que fica tudo certo! ;D PAOPSOPAOOSOAOSPAOSK', Não quero uma cadeira de ossos, elas me lembram o Esqueleto no Castelo de Grayskull. '-' #medo PAOPSOOAOSOAPOSK', ih, gata, neem precisa se preocupar! Super te entendo, eu também mal conseguia respirar! PÔ, ONEE-CHAN, JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM CULPA! Escolas são irritantes. U.ú #Uchiha-babyfeelings Nem, é, você e a Paah-chan são as Nee-chans mais fodas do mundo, FACT! *-* Hum, representante da turma? Cara, que chique! Soa importante, rum! ;D Nem liga, eu to super bem e espero que você também esteja. Com relação à família, saúde e tudo. (: Cara, é mesmo, o ENEM foi uma bosta! E te prejudicou, nee-chan, bate nele! :O AHHHH, YO NO CREO! EU TENHO UM CUNHADO, GENTE! *O* Não acredito! Otou-san vai avaliar ele, e eu também! ò.ó Mas se ele me der sorvete de menta com chocolate eu deixo ele namorar você, firme e forte! E ainda dobro o Otou-san com a carinha do gatinho do Shrek! #infalível Gata, eu sie bem como é não poder ler nenhuma fic! Eu nem li nenhuma ainda, tava esperando acabar esse capítulo (falando nisso, tenho que mandar sua review assim que eu postar essa joça. FATO.) Own, onee-chan, eu aprendi com você! ;D Ou você acha que eu esqueci de "Good Girls Like Bad Boys"(vulgo: fic perfeita top 3)? Haha, o único nível que eu não supero é o seu, onee-chan, porque você e a Paah-chan são insuperáveis! ;D Orgulho de fazer parte da nossa família! #Orgulhoagente Somos duas, odeio quando me irritam! Partir pra porrada é legal! (Y) Né? Sakura ciumenta rocks! \o/ Haha, todas seremos como Mikoto-diva! She is fucking perfect! *O* Dude, eu queria ser uma Sasuke Uchiha de saia e, de preferência ter um Sasuke Uchiha de calça pra mim! –Q Nossa, que legal que você gostou do 10! SASUSAKU, BABY, #FUCKYEAH! \O/ Onee-chan, eu também quero ir no show da The Crucks, te levo no próximo! Nem me fala, Boys Like Girls à La Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto e Neji é tão... ah, sei lá, nem sei o que é, mas é bom, manola! ;) Sim, é o casamento! É só uma parte dele, ainda tem MUITO o que acontecer! Kukuku, adoro seus testamentos! *-* Já disse que não tem problema, fica tranks, mulher! U.Ú Tá super perdoada! (como se alguma vez eu tivesse ficado brava com você! ¬¬') Espero que tenha um ótimo ano também, linda! Obrigada por tudo, e, pela enésima vez, EU NÃO ESTOU BRAVA. _Nunca estive_ e você é diva demais, thanks. Beijos babados pra você, nee-chan! ;*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **PAOPSOPAOPOSOAPOSK', acho, que pela fic, você percebeu que eu sou a pessoa que MENOS pode falar disso! ;) Own, muito obrigada! Haha, pode falar, que acordo, ein? Ainda mais se ele for fechado com SASUKE UCHIHA. Neném, eu tava feita! 66'') Espero que o seu Natal e seu Ano Novo também tenham sido ótimos, eu desejo tudo em dobro pra você! Não se preocupa, te entendo! Mas quem tá dando chilique é meu MSN, mas, enfim. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado e que tenha deixado uma review! Obrigada, desculpe a demora e espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, cattie! ;*

OOOOWN, MINHAS GATAS, _VOCÊS SÃO INCRÍVEIS_, FACT! _*-*_

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, lindas! 355 comentários? #CAPOTEI!

Sério, meninas (e meninos). _**Amo vocês**_.

Mas e aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Ainda tem **muito mais,** o casamento deles não acabou por aqui. Espero que vocês gostem.

Dude não tenho mais nada pra falar. Acho. E, ao fundo, é possível ouvir-se o couro de aleluia. Risos.

Bom, não sei quando será a próxima atualização(e **deve demorar um pouquinho**. Não sei, talvez não demore. Que seja.), mas eu não vou desistir da fic, okay? _Never_.

E é só. (:

**Beijundas** pra vocês, minhas chinchilas! **;***

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha.***


	12. Ferrados para sempre – Parte II

**Capítulo 12: Ferrados para sempre – Parte II**

**Sakura POV**

- Sakura? Sakura, você tá me ouvindo? – Sasuke sussurrou, enquanto inclinava a cabeça levemente em minha direção.

Certo, digo a mim mesma. Só ignore.

- Sakura, eu tô falando sério!

Silêncio.

- Para de fingir que não tá ouvindo, porque eu sei que você tá! Sakura! – ele dizia cada vez mais desesperado, com a cara congelada, mexendo somente a boca de uma maneira esquisita. Franzi o cenho para o nada.

Mas o que é que essa criatura quer agora?

- O que foi? – murmurei brava. Nós não tiramos os olhos do padre hora nenhuma, e eu espero que ninguém tenha ouvido. Mas, bem, deve ser algo importante. Quero dizer, ele me fez parar de prestar atenção no casamento, então deve ser...

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, vai demorar muito?

...

É brincadeira. Só pode ser.

Pisei no pé dele com o salto o mais discretamente possível, e ele soltou um gemido alto de dor.

- Filho? – o padre interrompeu o que estava lendo, olhando pra Sasuke com uma cara interrogativa. _Absolutamente todos_ que estavam no local desviaram sua atenção para o Uchiha, que ficou com suas bochechas levemente rosadas.

Mordi o lábio inferior, tentando controlar a vontade de rir que subiu pela minha garganta.

Tudo bem. Você não pode rir, Sakura. _Não pode._

- Ah! Eu... nada. É só... é um... um gemido de felicidade! É! É, isso. Pode continuar. – o ogro abriu um sorriso amarelo, olhando com o cenho franzido para os próprios pés logo em seguida.

Depois de um longo olhar estranho, foi com uma leve balançada de cabeça que o padre continuou de onde estava. Todos voltaram sua atenção novamente para o cara gorducho à nossa frente, e eu juro que vi um suspiro aliviado escapar pelos lábios de Sasuke.

- _"Gemido de felicidade"?_ – Pelo amor de Deus, teria sido melhor falar que ele estava cantando uma lambada.

- Cala. Essa. Boca. – ele sussurrou entredentres e pausadamente, e eu só sorri sarcástica.

Nota mental: não esquecer disso nunca. Nunca mesmo.

Nossos votos foram os mesmos de sempre, e, embora fossem as mesmas palavras tradicionais, de algum jeito pareceu diferente; deve ter sido algo na nossa voz, ou na nossa entonação, ou talvez seja só paranóia minha – mas, a parte mais drástica foi o "Até que a morte nos separe". Sasuke quase chorou.

E então, num piscar de olhos, estávamos prestes a dizer as palavras finais. Eu só fui perceber que meu corpo inteiro tremia quando o Uchiha colocou a aliança no meu dedo.

Senhor, vou ter uma síncope. Juro que vou ter uma síncope. Ah meu Deus. Não sinto minha cabeça. Não. Oh, céus, não tem sangue na minha cabeça! É sério! O que eu falo? _O que eu falo?_

- Sim. – disse tão trêmula e numa voz tão esquisita que aposto que todos tiverem dificuldade para entender. Fiz uma careta. Eu estava com a voz... embargada? Eu ia chorar? Só então senti pequenas lágrimas no canto dos olhos, mas elas não desciam. Pisquei pelo menos três vezes para enxergar com nitidez Sasuke à minha frente, que me olhava de um jeito engraçado.

Por fora ele estava com um semblante sereno, mas aposto que por dentro ele já tinha matado Kakashi pelo menos três vezes.

- Sim. – ele disse num sussurro sufocado, desesperado e quase tão choroso quando o "Até que a morte nos separe."

Meu Deus, que exagero.

- Bem, se há alguém que é contra esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – o padre disse filosoficamente, e nessa hora tanto eu como Sasuke olhamos quase desesperados para a multidão.

Fala sério, tanta fã maluca me perseguiu e _nenhuma_ conseguiu se infiltrar nesse maldito casamento? Sinceramente, quanta incompetência! Ninguém vai impedir esse casamento? Mesmo? Passei meus olhos pela multidão de novo, na vã esperança de alguém levantar e dizer algo como "Hey, era brincadeira! Vocês acreditaram mesmo nisso tudo? Primeiro de abril!"

Mas, bem, minha vida não é um conto de fadas. Ninguém levantou a mão, ninguém berrou, ninguém entrou correndo desesperadamente e não apareceu nenhum dirigível gigante no céu escrito 'Eu protesto!' nem nada assim.

E acabo de perceber que nós estamos em setembro.

_Porra._

- Bem, então eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

As palavras ecoaram na minha cabeça com tanta força que eu imperceptivelmente dei um passinho pra trás, minha vista escurecendo por um segundo, e eu arfei.

_Casada._

_Sakura Uchiha._

- Já pode beijar a noiva!

Ah meu Deus, sinto que vou desmaiar a qualquer segundo. Minhas pernas estão moles, e o buque treme tanto que parece estar vibrando.

Não, eu não posso desmaiar agora!

Então, na minha melhor cena de noiva apaixonada, eu quase pulei em cima de Sasuke, circulando seu pescoço com ambos os braços. Senti ele abraçar com força minha cintura, embora ainda me encarasse completamente boquiaberto pelo meu ato repentino. Mas, no segundo seguinte, nossos lábios estavam colados, e eu só conseguia ouvir as palmas ao fundo, mas eu não me importava. Como um anestésico, sua língua encontrou a minha e todos meus músculos relaxaram na hora. Enfiei os dedos da minha mão – que não estava segurando o buquê, o que me faz lembrar que eu podia ter simplesmente o entregado a uma dama, ou jogado teatralmente no chão ao invés de ter atacado meu marido com buquê e tudo – nos fios negros perto da nuca dele, enquanto Sasuke apertava sedutoramente minha cintura. Só nos separamos quando ouvimos um som estranho, e, ao olhar pro lado, vi o padre vermelho soltando tossidos forçados no microfone, muitas pessoas soltando risinhos, Naruto e Mikoto gargalhando abertamente e Kakashi batendo a mão na testa. Nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir, enquanto Ino me mandava um jóinha.

Depois de descermos do altar, algumas poucas pessoas vieram nos cumprimentar. A grande maioria já tinha se dirigido para o local da primeira parte da festa, ocupando várias mesas. Eu e Sasuke fomos uns dos últimos a chegar lá, levando em conta que tivemos que tirar milhares de fotos, falar com algumas pessoas – algumas que eu nunca vi na vida, e, pela cara do Sasuke creio que ele também não. Bem, não importa. Eram convidados, não eram? Eles não podiam ter simplesmente aparecido do nada. Claro que nós devíamos conhecê-los de algum lugar, nós só... só não estamos lembrando. Exatamente isso.

Depois de quase dez minutos, nós pudemos finalmente ir para a parte da festa.

A atmosfera azul arroxeada tinha diminuído bastante, embora ainda estivesse lá. Tinha luzes amarelas, brancas e algumas coloridas, dando um tom mais alegre ao lugar. Na mesa do bolo, as cores pareciam se destacar, assim como os arranjos multicoloridos em cima das mesas. O lugar estava abarrotado de gente – tanto convidados quanto fotógrafos e empregados do buffet - e estava começando a ficar difícil me movimentar com esse vestido. Já tínhamos ido há várias mesas e cumprimentado várias pessoas, mas parecia que simplesmente brotava gente do chão.

Tudo bem, Sakura. Não hiperventile. E nem tenha uma hérnia.

- Meu Deus, quem é aquele velho? Acho que ele tá passando a mão na bunda da garçonete, Sakura! – Sasuke sussurrou revoltado, e eu procurei entre os convidados com o cenho franzido. E teria dado certo se não tivesse uns quinhentos velhos com cara de tarado.

- Onde? – apertei a mão dele o olhei confusa.

- Ali, olha! – e, na mais profunda cara de pau, Sasuke esticou o braço e apontou descaradamente pra uma mesa que estava relativamente perto.

Não, _por favor_, ele _não_ fez isso.

- Pára de apontar! – murmurei, sorrindo falsamente para a mulher da mesa ao lado, enquanto segurava as duas mãos dele.

Sasuke só riu da minha cara, me abraçando pela cintura. O idiota abriu um sorriso safado e logo depois roçou seus lábios nos meus. Segurei o queixo dele, impedindo-o de se afastar, como uma drogada.

E, claro, o calor que eu estou sentido é só por causa do vestido. Sem dúvidas, afinal, eu mal consigo contar quantas camadas ele tem e Sasuke acabou de morder meu lábio inferior e acho que eu não consigo mais pensar em nada coerente a não ser que ele é um idiota. E que vou matá-lo. Depois do beijo, logicamente.

Não se tira a razão de uma mulher desse jeito, devia ser contra a lei!

Comecei a dar selinhos dengosos na boca dele, e senti o agarre na minha cintura apertar.

- Ei, vocês dois, o que estão...? – ouvimos a voz de Kurenai atrás da gente, e nos separamos pra dar de cara com um par de olhos vermelhos chocados. – Ah... bem, certo. Desculpem. Mas ainda tem muitas mesas para vocês passarem.

O Uchiha ao meu lado grunhiu inconformado. Abriu seu costumeiro bico de criança, e esse era um sinal claro de que ele estava irritado e/ou zangado. Até eu já estava irritada, porque, pelo amor de Deus, era muita gente! Eu nem sei se conhecia metade de quem estava lá!

E danem-se, não importa se eram convidados.

- Está na hora de cumprimentar os pais do noivo, e, logo depois, o pai da noiva. Eles estão mais ou menos naquela direção. – Kurenai disse apontando discretamente com a cabeça pra algum lugar à direita, e logo depois ela ficou séria. – Boa sorte.

Sasuke soltou um muxoxo, e eu suspirei.

- Não quebre o nariz de ninguém. – avisei.

- Não vou. – ele respondeu no tom mais falso do mundo e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

Quase tive que arrastá-lo, e o ogro não estava lá muito feliz.

De onde estava, eu podia ver Mikoto cutucando alguma coisa com um garfo e Fugaku observando atentamente, mas ambos tinham uma careta de nojo. Ao lado deles, o irmão do Sasuke observava tediosamente o copo com uma bebida amarronzada, e seu par estava... conversando com outro? Ao lado da garota de cabelo azul, estava sentado um cara de cabelo meio vermelho, com os olhos da mesma cor do cabelo. Ele tinha uns seis piercings - três em cada lado do nariz -, a orelha cheia de argolas e transversais, e, como se fosse pouco, ele ainda tinha um perto da boca – e eu me perguntei o que acontece quando esse homem passa pelo detector de metais. Mas o mais estranho é que ele olhava com uma olhar psicopata pro Itachi, e a garota do cabelo azul tinha um olhar meio cansado no rosto.

Mikoto olhou na nossa direção e seu rosto iluminou completamente. Ela foi a primeira a levantar, quase pulando em cima de Sasuke.

- Filhote! Eu nem acredito!

- Nem eu, mãezinha, nem eu. – Sasuke respondeu enquanto ria, ainda a abraçando apertado.

- Ah, cara, você tá um gato. Falando sério! – ela se separou dele, olhando seu filho completamente deslumbrada. – Own, e você? Sakura, você foi perfeita! A noiva mais incrível que eu já vi na minha vida! – foi a vez de ela me abraçar apertado, e minha vez de sorrir abertamente.

- Obrigada! – agradeci, vendo que ela mal conseguia conter a alegria. Na verdade ela não continha coisa nenhuma.

- Mãe, será que agora eu posso abraçar meu próprio irmão e minha cunhadinha ou eu tenho que pegar senha? – Itachi levantou e Mikoto me soltou para ele me abraçar.

Pela visão periférica, vi que ela abraçava Sasuke rapidamente, os dois trocando olhares. O ogro rolou os olhos e fechou a cara, enquanto Mikoto dava apenas um pequeno sorriso indecifrável.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, cunhadinha. – Itachi sussurrou, enquanto me abraçava apertado. Eu hesitei alguns segundos antes de corresponder. – Espero que não se importe de ficar viúva no dia do seu casamento. – ele se separou de mim e piscou, e eu fiquei sem entender nada.

Ah meu Deus, odeio pessoas que falam por incógnitas.

Logo depois ele foi até Sasuke – e este tinha o sorriso mais amarelo e notoriamente falso de todos os tempos – e o abraçou, mas Itachi não parecia estar fingindo nada. Bem, isso ou ele devia ser indicado ao Oscar.

- Vou matar você, irmãozinho. – o mais velho sussurrou entredentes.

- Essa fala é minha.

- Cala a boca. Pra quê você teve a maldita idéia de me colocar com a Konan? Sabia que o namorado dela é um chefe do tráfico, da máfia ou alguma coisa assim? Eu também já ouvi falar que ele é um assassino, mas eu resolvi ignorar essa parte pelo bem da minha saúde mental.

- Dane-se você. – Sasuke acrescentou, ligeiramente mais feliz.

- E digamos que ele não gostou quase nada quando ficou sabendo que a namorada dele tinha que ficar quase a festa toda com outra cara. – ele continuou sussurrando, como se não tivesse ouvido o que Sasuke disse. – Sabe, ele é bem ciumento.

- E lerdo, qualquer outro já tinha te matado há muito tempo. – o mais novo dos irmãos Uchiha retrucou irônico, e Itachi fez uma careta. – Sabia que dizia que setenta e oito por cento dos seriais killers de hoje em dia secretamente são bissexuais e realizam fantasias obscuras com suas vítimas antes de matá-las? E que cem por cento deles gravam o rosto de suas vítimas pra sempre? Eu li isso numa pesquisa.

Nossa, que mentira, aposto que ele acabou de inventar.

- Você não mudou, Sasuke. Sempre amável.

- Nem você. Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre. – o ogro arqueou a sobrancelha, cínico. Eu olhava para aquilo tudo perplexa, e, quando meu olhar cruzou com o de Mikoto ela apenas deu de ombros.

- Bom. Eu sei que você não vai acreditar em mim, mas eu estou feliz pelo seu casamento. Não deve ter sido fácil encontrar alguém disposto a passar mais de sete minutos com você.

- É, mas pelo menos pra mim só "não foi fácil". Já você, é _impossível_ achar alguém que queira sequer olhar pra essa tua fuça por um segundo sequer. Prova disso é que você tá encalhado até hoje. – Sasuke soltou um sorriso provocante. E, pra completar, deu tapinhas camaradas nas costas do irmão. – Ah, e obrigado. É sempre ótimo falar com você. – ele não poderia ter sido mais irônico.

Nós cumprimentamos a menina do cabelo azul – que se chama Konan – com um pequeno abraço, e eu não ousei dar mais do que um aceno de cabeça pro serial killer ao lado dela – porque, convenhamos, ele é um _serial killer_. Vai que ele resolve me matar pra ter um travesseiro feito de pele humana ou um espanador cheio de fios de cabelo rosa? Sasuke até apertou sua mão, mas nada mais que isso. Aposto que tava se borrando por dentro também.

Eu só fui perceber que tínhamos que cumprimentar meu sogro quando todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para Sasuke – menos Konan que olhava pra suas unhas e Pain (o traficante/mafioso/assassino) que olhava pra ela. Ambos os Uchiha se encaravam em silêncio, e eu percebi a mandíbula do ogro trincada e que suas mãos estavam em punho tão apertadas que os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados. Fugaku, embora parecesse sereno, suava levemente.

- Fugaku. – Sasuke quase rosnou a palavra.

- Sasuke. – o patriarca dos Uchiha soltou um suspiro. Vendo o cenho do moreno ao meu lado franzir cada vez mais, eu o obriguei a entrelaçar seus dedos aos meus, pra evitar que aquele punho fosse em direção à alguma parte do rosto do homem à nossa frente.

E que Deus obrigue ele a não apertar muito a minha mão e evite que Sasuke quebre os meus dedos. Amém.

- Não perca seu tempo mentindo pra mim. Ambos sabemos que você não está feliz em me ver. E é recíproco, então, se Kakashi passar por aqui, diga que eu o cumprimentei. – Sasuke disse numa polidez forçada e assustadoramente calma. Eu olhei apreensiva para os dois.

Tudo bem, só faltava aparecer uma mulher com a plaquinha _"Round 1"_, soar o sino e alguém gritar: _"Fight!"._ Ah meu Deus.

O mais velho desviou suas orbes negras intimidadoras pra mim, e por reflexo eu abracei o braço direito masculino que ainda entrelaçava sua mão à minha.

- Sakura, não é? Prazer em conhecê-la. – Fugaku acenou levemente com a cabeça e eu sorri minimamente, embora tenha parecido forçado. – E eu espero que saiba onde está se metendo. E _com quem_ está se metendo.

Um rugido felino subiu pela garganta do moreno ao meu lado, e seus olhos quase faiscavam de tanto ódio.

Ah, droga. Ele não vai só quebrar o nariz dele, vai quebrá-lo inteiro. _Tudo_. Não. Não. Merda. Merda. Merda. Pane no sistema. Pane. Mayday, mayday!

- Ei? Oh, olá! – ouvimos a voz de Kakashi soar meio metálica, e todos desviaram sua atenção para a pista de dança, onde o Hatake estava com um microfone. – Senhoras e senhores, creio que chegou uma das partes mais importantes da festa. A valsa dos noivos!

Todos os convidados começaram a bater palmas, e um holofote nos iluminou. Eu olhei pra expressão de Sasuke durante uns cinco segundos, antes de começar a puxá-lo entre as mesas.

- Vem. Esquece o seu pai, é o que eu estou tentando fazer com o meu. – murmurei perto do ouvido dele, e eu ouvi um suspiro frustrado.

- Eu ia quebrar a cara dele. Eu _realmente_ ia quebrar a cara dele. – ele lamentou, enquanto olhava para o nada com sua melhor cara de cú.

- Não quero saber, quebre a cara dele em outro lugar. Se sujar meu vestido de sangue eu mato você. – sorri amarelo, e ele riu da minha cara. Nós já estávamos no centro da pista, ele com os braços ao redor da minha cintura e eu com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Eu podia sentir milhares de olhares na nossa direção, mas eu olhei só para Sasuke. Ele sorria maroto, ainda com o ar divertido da risada de segundos atrás, e eu sorri animada.

Ah meu Deus, era a hora da valsa! Quero dizer, era a parte mais mágica num casamento de campo, não é? As flores, as luzes, e somente o noivo e a noiva no centro da pista, deslizando de um lado para o outro. E, nós não estávamos apaixonados – muito pelo contrário -, mas era o que devia parecer. Ele estava sorrindo de um jeito tão divertido, e eu devia estar com um sorriso tão lindo... quero dizer, ele não sorriria assim por nada, não é? Quero dizer, talvez ele queira mesmo que a gente pareça um casal apaixonado ou um casal de filme de princesa. Sasuke continua com aquele sorriso, e o meu se alarga ainda mais.

Nós íamos ficar tão perfeitos! Flutuando graciosamente de um lado para o outro ao som de Danubio Azul e...

**Should I? Could I?  
**_(Eu deveria? Eu poderia?)_**  
Have said the wrong things right a thousand times  
**_(__Ter dito certo as coisas erradas umas mil vezes__)_**  
If I could just rewind, I see it in my mind  
**_(Se eu pudesse apenas rebobinar, eu veria em minha mente)_**  
If I could turn back time, you'd still be mine  
**_(__Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, você ainda seria minha__)_

_O QUÊ? _

Ah, não! Não, não, não, não, não! E o Danubio azul? Não tinha que tocar Danubio azul? O QUE HOUVE COM DANUBIO AZUL?

**You cried, I died  
**_(Você chorou, eu morri)_**  
I should've shut my mouth, things headed south  
**_(__Eu deveria ter calado minha boca, as coisas pioraram__)_**  
As the words slipped off my tongue, they sounded dumb  
**_(__Como se as palavras escorregassem da minha boca, elas soaram estúpidas__)_**  
If this old heart could talk, it'd say you're the one  
**_(__Se esse velho coração pudesse falar, diria que você é a única__)_

Eu olhava para todos os lados, completamente boquiaberta. E eu não era a única, todos os convidados estavam chocados, e olhavam para a gente com a cara mais estranha do mundo. Vi Kakashi e Tsunade quicarem na cadeira e se colocarem de pé em um segundo, sem saber exatamente o que fazer; Shikamaru olhou desconfiado na nossa direção e Kurenai escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Meu Deus, roubaram a nossa valsa! Seqüestraram o DJ, prenderam ele num container, e trocaram os CD's! Porque os seguranças estavam tão calmos? Tinha um homem preso num container! E um bando de ladrões fugindo ardilosamente com o _meu_ Danubio Azul!

Ai, minha nossa. Altas emoções.

Eu mal respirava, e só percebi que estava dançando quando meu suposto marido me rodou com um braço. E, olhando para o rosto dele eu percebi: ele estava com um sorriso mais sacana do que o normal.

Dois segundos inteiros para processar a informação.

Ah, não. Mas não _mesmo_.

Então tinha sido ele! Aquele crápula!

Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada alta, enquanto ainda dançava comigo. Ele me rodava de todos os jeitos, e seus movimentos eram tão leves que deixariam qualquer uma encantada.

Mas eu não era qualquer uma.

Eu não acredito, ele roubou Danubio azul! Meu Deus, não se tira Danubio azul de uma noiva!

E o que eu vou fazer quando as pessoas me perguntarem sobre o meu casamento? Vou dar um sorriso amarelo e balançar a mão, dizendo o mais casualmente possível: "Ah, a valsa? Não, ela foi trocada. É, por uma música de rock, sabe? Mas não tem problema, a valsa é só a parte mais importante de uma festa de campo. Quase não fez diferença. Tsk."?

- Foi você, seu imbecil! – disse tão irritada que minha voz era praticamente um guincho furioso. – Não acredito que fez isso!

Só que o jumento só riu mais abertamente, me fazendo borbulhar.

- Você tinha que ver a sua cara! Juro que achei que você ia falar algo como: "Sasuke! Roubaram a nossa valsa!" – ele afinou a voz no final.

Ah, imbecil. Vou socá-lo. Até a morte.

**I'm wasting time when I think about it  
**_(__Estou desperdiçando tempo quando penso sobre isso__)_

- Porque você fez isso? A gente ia dançar _Danubio Azul!_ – disse, ainda incrédula.

- Olha a minha cara de quem sabe o que é Danubio Azul. – ele revirou os olhos. – Sakura, valsa é uma coisa chata. Pode tocar quinze diferentes que todo mundo vai achar que é uma só!

- Não é chato! E qualquer pessoa de cultura sabe diferenciar Danubio Azul! – retruquei, indignadíssima. – É uma valsa digna de contos de fada!

- Minha esposa nem tão amada assim, é aí que está o ponto: contos de fada não existem. São apenas histórias idealizadas por menininhas sem imaginação. Não sei se você percebeu, mas a maioria só muda o nome dos personagens. É sempre a mesma coisa. Mesma história. Final feliz. Sempre.

Fechei ainda mais a cara. Menininha era a bunda dele.

- E, senhora Uchiha, se ainda não notou, nós somos o casal mais incomum do universo inteiro.

- Mas a gente podia estar dançando Danubio Azul! – choraminguei.

- Não seja tão típica, Sakura. – ele sorriu maroto. – Não deseje um conto de fadas. Uma história é mais emocionante.

**I should've drove all night  
**_(Eu deveria ter dirigido a noite toda)  
_**I would've run all the lights  
**_(Eu teria ultrapassado todos os sinais)  
_**I was misunderstood  
**_(Eu fui incompreendido)  
_**I stumbled like my words  
**_(Eu tropecei como minhas palavras)  
_**Did the best I could  
**_(Fiz o melhor que pude)  
_**Damn!  
**_(Droga!)  
_**Misunderstood  
**_(Incompreendido)_

Ah, claro. Aposto que ele viu isso no Google! Cretino! Então ele acha o que, que pode simplesmente trocar minha valsa e fica por isso mesmo? Que é só falar uma frasesinha de efeito e acabou?

Sinto minha mão coçar e eu aperto minha longas unhas caprichosamente pintadas estilo francesinha no braço ele. Quero matá-lo. Estrangulá-lo, enforcá-lo, bater nele até seu cérebro sair pelo nariz! Enfiar a unha nos olhos dele e só parar quando eu conseguir puxar o coração por ali!

- Sasuke, você não tinha esse direito! Você vai pagar muito caro, sabia? Eu sempre sonhei com um casamento de princesa! E, em casamentos de princesa, os noivos dançam Danubio Azul! Eu não tenho culpa se você não tem cultura e não gosta dessas coisas, ia ser mágico! Mas não, você tem que ir lá e acabar com tudo. Ogro! Você faz alguma noção do quanto eu estou irritada? Não, você não faz. Eu quero _muito_ matar você, e é somente o pouco de juízo que me sobra que não permite que eu faça isso, mas olhar pra essa cara não tá ajudando! E ele está se esvaindo a cada segundo! O juízo, digo, não a vontade de te matar! Arght, eu vou estrangular você!_ Agora!_ – disse extravasando toda a minha frustração. Meu cenho estava franzido, e eu parei pra respirar um pouco. Quando olhei pra cara dele, vi que o Uchiha estava com as bochechas um pouquinho coradas, com um biquinho de quem ia chorar e o rosto todo retorcidinho, com os olhos cheios de água. Toda a minha raiva evaporou em um milésimo de segundo e eu me senti péssima por ter gritado tanto com ele. Minha nossa, ele vai chorar. Eu sou um monstro.

Quero dizer, talvez ele nem tenha lido aquilo no Google. Ah meu Deus.

- Sasuke, você tá bem? – perguntei preocupada, mas nós ainda dançávamos. Ele virou seus olhos completamente marejados pra mim, e minha culpa já grande só triplicou. Jesus, sou um ser humano cruel.

- Não. – ele disse num sussurro estrangulado, fungando levemente. Sakura, seu monstro! Olha o que você fez! Antes de eu abrir a boca pra soltar um monte de desculpas, ele foi mais rápido: - Você tá pisando com esse salto ponta de bambu em cima do meu pé!

Franzi o cenho olhando pra baixo, vendo que, realmente, meu salto agulha doze centímetros estava em cima do pé dele.

- Ah.

Certo, retiro o que eu disse. Ele com certeza viu aquilo no Google. E eu ainda sou a vítima que teve sua valsa roubada.

**Could I? Should I?  
**_(Eu poderia? Eu deveria?)  
_**Apologize for sleeping on the couch that night  
**_(Me desculpar por ter dormido no sofá aquela noite)  
_**Staying out too late with all my friends  
**_(Ficando fora até tarde com todos os meus amigos)  
_**You found me passed out in the yard again  
**_(Você me achou desmaiado no quintal de novo)  
_

**You cried, I tried  
**_(Você chorou, eu tentei)  
_**To stretch the truth, but didn't lie  
**_(Distorcer a verdade, mas não menti)  
_**It's not so bad when you think about it  
**_(Não é tão ruim quando você pensa nisso)_

Depois de soltar uma lufada de ar frustrada, eu corri meus olhos pelo lugar, procurando Kakashi ou Tsunade. Claro! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Os dois com certeza estariam furiosos, e Sasuke pagaria caro por ter tirado cruelmente Danubio Azul de mim. Então, Kakashi subiria no palco com um sorriso amarelo e diria que tudo não passou de um engano, e que a valsa dos noivos iria começar em instantes. Sorri, satisfeita com o futuro arquitetado pela minha mente brilhante. Perfeito!

Mas foi com certo choque que eu percebi que não estávamos mais sozinhos naquela pista. Nossos padrinhos e madrinhas dançavam alegremente, rodopiando e soltando gargalhadas altas. Os meninos pareciam ter se encarregado de puxar vários outros convidados, porque a pista de dança já estava razoavelmente lotada – todos com sorrisos enormes na cara, pulando, soltando os penteados antes caprichosamente presos, dançando acompanhados ou não. Pela visão periférica, vi Mikoto dançando com Naruto e Gaara, que também dividiam suas atenções com Ino e Hinata. Ou cinco gritavam a música, numa alegria envolvente.

Mas o que...?

Encarei a cena, boquiaberta. Desviei meu olhar para Sasuke, e este se encontrava rindo. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e enfiou o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, sorrindo maroto enquanto seus lábios escorregavam sobre minha pele. Soltei um muxoxo, sem saber bem se eu devia bater nele ou xingá-lo ou simplesmente enroscar meus dedos nos fios cor de ébano.

Não sei o que fazer. Realmente não sei.

Prendo minha respiração por um momento, enquanto sinto Sasuke dar leves mordidinhas pelo meu pescoço. Oh, nossa. Isso é bom _demais_. Entorto minha cabeça um pouquinho para o lado em que seu rosto está, fazendo um leve charminho, mas isso só parece estimulá-lo. Logo as leves mordidinhas passaram a ser beijos molhados e depois evoluíram para leves chupões. Fecho os olhos, sentindo a onda de prazer me dominar completamente.

Ah... bem, e daí que não esteja tocando uma valsa? Quero dizer, o objetivo era nós dois dançarmos no centro de todos, não é? E é exatamente isso que estamos fazendo. Só que de um jeito um pouquinho diferente.

_Como é?_

Pelo amor de Deus, o que eu estou _fazendo?_ Claro que não, está tudo errado! Não era pra eu estar dançando ao som de Bon Jovi, mas sim de Johann Strauss! Meu cérebro se retorce em revolta, e eu franzo o cenho num movimento meio molenga. Sasuke, seu ladrão desgraçado inescrupuloso!

Ele sobe com seus beijos até chegar na beirada da minha boca, onde irresistivelmente dá beijos lentos e molhados. Sem precisar olhá-lo, sinto que ele está com seu sorriso maroto e zombeteiro, e metade de mim pulsa em frustração. Não! Ele simplesmente vai achar que tem controle sobre mim ou algo parecido! Mas o problema é que a outra metade não está nem aí, dopada demais com os beijos para se importar com qualquer coisa.

Ah meu Deus. Não consigo reagir. Não consigo sequer pensar.

Tudo vai ficar bem, repito pra mim mesma pela trigésima segunda vez. Na verdade, vai ficar tudo ótimo.

E eu não vou ceder. Não vou. Eu só... eu só vou...

Certo. Talvez eu ceda. Sasuke acabou de morder meu lábio inferior.

**I should've drove all night  
**_(Eu deveria ter dirigido a noite toda)  
_**I would've run all the lights  
**_(Eu teria ultrapassado todos os sinais)  
_**I was misunderstood  
**_(Eu fui incompreendido)  
_**I stumbled like my words  
**_(Eu tropecei como minhas palavras)  
_**Did the best I could  
**_(Fiz o melhor que pude)  
_**Damn!  
**_(Droga!)  
_**Misunderstood  
**_(Incompreendido)  
_**Intentions good!  
**_(Boas intenções!)_

- Sabe, não devia se importar tanto. – a voz já naturalmente um pouco rouca de Sasuke atinge meus ouvidos.

Levanto a cabeça, completamente incrédula.

- Ninguém parece estar se importando muito. – ele dá um sorriso pequeno, e seus olhos estão divertidos. – Não vi ninguém reclamar.

- Claro! Você queria o que, que eles virassem para os próprios noivos e simplesmente soltassem um: "Olá! Desculpe, mas seu casamento está uma bosta!"

- Não acho que eles estejam fingindo. – Sasuke aponta para um casal ao nosso lado, onde o homem pulava gritando coisas desconexas e a mulher jogava seu cabelo de um lado para o outro, igualzinha às mulheres de um documentário que eu vi na TV esses dias. "A Loucura Pode Estar Ao Seu Lado", ou coisa parecida.

- Ah, eles... eles não contam! Ali, olha aquele casal ali! – aponto para uma menina de vestido azul Royal, que parecia bem controlada ao lado do namorado.

Sorrio triunfante, pronta para soltar uma bela resposta. Mas, quando eu abro a boca para mostrar a ele o quanto o bom senso é uma coisa linda, minha cara desmorona completamente.

Ah, não. Não. Ela não está...?

Tudo bem. Ela está. Está pulando que nem uma doida agora, com um sorriso de todo tamanho em seu rosto desproporcional. Puxa, ela parecia normal até dois segundos atrás! O olhar cético de Sasuke recai sobre mim, e eu coloco um cacho do penteado atrás da orelha, na minha melhor cara de pau.

- O que?

- Nada. – ele balança a cabeça, rindo sozinho.

**It's you and I, just think about it...  
**_(É você e eu, só pense sobre isso...)_

- Sakura, você... – ele começa hesitante, mas depois continua. – Mudou de idéia?

E, olhando toda aquela atmosfera divertida e leve, eu percebo: não fazia diferença. Diferença nenhuma. Na verdade, provavelmente eles até prefiram isso. Não importa se Kakashi ainda está berrando com um cara meio estranho ao lado do equipamento de som, ou se não tocou Danubio Azul. É só... melhor assim. Mais divertido. E, droga, Sasuke estar me rodopiando e me balançando de acordo com a batida da música está fazendo um sorriso brotar no meu rosto e uma risada querer escapar da minha boca.

Meu Deus, eu não me importo. Simplesmente não me importo.

Mas eu não vou dar esse gostinho a Sasuke. Nunca.

- Eu só… - aperto minha boca numa linha rígida, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele. - ...mato você depois.

- Ah... certo. – ele sorri de lado, com os olhos brilhando de diversão. – Você me mata depois.

- Mato mesmo! Não duvide de mim! – abro meu melhor sorriso ameaçador, tentando fazer minha cara mais mortífera.

Hum, como era mesmo a cara que o serial killer fazia quando olhava para Itachi? Sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, o canto da boca repuxado para baixo... bem, os piercings e a cara de "Oi, vim te matar!" dele ajudava, mas aposto que a minha também estava assustadora. Ou eu também podia dizer que já fiz kickboxing. Ou que já fiz teste para a marinha! Ou também...

Pensando melhor, esquece a história da marinha.

- Eu, duvidar de você? Nunca, você é, de longe, uma máquina de matar sanguinolenta e pungente. – pra variar, ele fez a cara mais sarcástica do mundo, balançando a cabeça.

- Sou sim, querido. Lembre disso quando vivermos sob o mesmo teto.

- Vou lembrar. – ele gargalhou, e logo nós dois começamos a rir que nem dois retardados. Começamos a pular assim como todo mundo à nossa volta, berrando a música em plenos pulmões.

**I should've drove all night  
**_(Eu deveria ter dirigido a noite toda)  
_**I would've run all the lights  
**_(Eu teria ultrapassado todos os sinais)  
_**I was misunderstood  
**_(Eu fui incompreendido)  
_**I stumbled like my words  
**_(Eu tropecei como minhas palavras)  
_**Did the best I could  
**_(Fiz o melhor que pude)  
_

**I'm hanging outside your door  
**_(Eu estou parado do lado de fora da sua porta)  
_**I've been here before, misunderstood  
**_(Eu já estive aqui antes, incompreendido)  
_**I stumbled like my words  
**_(Eu tropecei como minhas palavras)  
_**Did the best I could  
**_(Fiz o melhor que pude)  
_**Damn!  
**_(Droga!)  
_**Misunderstood  
**_(Incompreendido)  
_**Intentions good!  
**_(Boas intenções!)_

Assim que a música acabou, todos começaram a bater palmas, assoviar, gritar ou algo semelhante. Por algum motivo ainda não admitido por mim, eu estava dando leves pulinhos, enquanto ria e abraçava o ogro.

Maldição, isso realmente não estava nos planos.

E acabo de perceber que eu não tinha plano nenhum.

Ah, porra.

- Senhoras e senhores. – Kakashi subiu novamente no palco, passando os olhos pela multidão. Todos o encaravam e ele mudou o peso de perna, incomodado. Nos lançou um olhar avaliativo e pigarreou: – Bem, depois da _valsa_, digamos assim... – o Hatake massageou as têmporas e todos soltaram gritinhos ou risos, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Bem, devo informá-los que a próxima parte da festa será na praia, que fica a alguns poucos metros daqui. Naquele edifício um pouco afastado, vocês poderão trocar suas vestimentas. Espero que não estejam cansados, porque ainda falta muito pra esse casamento terminar.

Todos começaram a gritar e a bater palmas, e Kakashi sorriu, cortês.

- Então, é isso. Nos vemos depois, damas e cavalheiros. – ele disse num tom divertido, e todos riram, bateram palmas, ou fizeram barulho, de alguma maneira.

Eu não prestei atenção no fluxo de pessoas à minha volta, nos barulhos, nos comentários, ou a qualquer outra coisa que não tenha sido o sorriso sacana – quase maléfico - que Sasuke abriu nesse exato segundo.

Minha nossa.

E foi com um ar misterioso e meio gatuno que ele se aproximou, e, roçando levemente os lábios na minha orelha, sussurrou:

- Minha vez.

* * *

**N/A: **AMOOOOORES DA MINHA LIFE! *-*

Quanto tempo. –Q

Tudo bem, eu sei que eu sumi. Mas nem foi tanto, né?

Mentira, foi muito sim.

Mas, gente, tô atolada de provas, simulados, livros pra ler, tenho milhões de séries pra assistir, animes brotando do chão... sem contar que o Tumblr me seduz. E eu saio quase toda sexta e todo sábado agora, e domingo eu também passo fora. Então, yay, tempo reduzido.

_HOLLY SHIT._

Aliás, se alguém quiser ler/ver – **All Ways, Always and Forever**

E assim, _por acaso,_ se alguém quiser deixar uma ask, eu realmente não ligo nem um pouquinho .

Okay, okay, impressionante como eu desobedeço até minhas próprias regras. Eu ia postar Fake Boyfriend e depois Doctor's Dog, pra depois postar esse capítulo, mas como eu fiquei super atolada, não deu tempo de escrever nada, então eu achei melhor postar esse que já estava escrito do que fazer vocês esperarem mais não sei quantos dias até eu escrever, corrigir, fazer a N/A e responder os comentários. Vacilo. '-'

Gosh, vidinha difícil.

Agora é sério, minha prioridade agora é:

1 – Fake Boyfriend.

2 – Doctor's Dog.

3 – My Favorite Singer.

4 – Meu livro.

Ah é, acho que eu esqueci de contar: meu livro está bem arquitetado, então provavelmente eu vou começar a escrevê-lo! *O* Quando eu for começar eu aviso – o que provavelmente deve acarretar em mais alguns dias de atrasinho, mas nada com o que eu deva me preocupar. Agora, digo. n.n°

Outra coisa, eu vou fazer uma enquete: _**Vocês querem que eu coloque, no final – ou no começo - do capítulo, o nome da música e do cantor/banda a qual a diga cuja pertence?**_ Quero dizer, quando tiver música. Porque assim vocês procuram no Youtube e colocar pra carregar, vai por mim, faz TODA a diferença na hora de imaginar a cena. Então, quem quer que eu ponha dá um _UP!_ **õ/**

Gente, desculpa, mas hoje eu não tô muito legal. Não sei, deve ser porque eu estava doente, ou porque eu sei que preciso estudar, mas provavelmente não vou, ou, porque, sei lá, **I need a hug today** **):**

Mas e aí, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Haha, fiquei tão feliz que vocês gostaram do anterior! ;D Gente, ouçam "Misunderstood" do Bom Jovi quando estiver na parte da música, se não o capítulo perde toda a mágica! – aliás, eu aconselho a, sempre que tiver um capítulo com música, ouvir a música enquanto vocês lêem. Sério, fica mais... mágico. *-*

Answers:

**GiGi Haruno – **Own, muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou, espero que você goste desse tanto quando do outro! Beijos, linda! ;*

**HOLLYDAY – **Ah meu Deus, sério? POASOPAOPOSPOASOPAOSK', meu Deus, os Rubens estão tentando dominar o mundo. Eu sou do Espírito Santo, e você? *-* Owwwn, obrigada! APOSPOAPOSPOAPOSPOAPSK', né? Gente, o Sasuke é muito divo, fact. Tsk, todos temos os nossos momentos – eu que o diga. Vou continuar sim, don't worry! Ah, e quanto ao seu MSN, ele não apareceu, o FF engoliu ele! ): Por isso eu não te add, mas se você ainda quiser me adicionar o meu é paula _ polonini hotmail . com (sem os espaços). Oh, Gosh, EUZINHA te inspiro a escrever? Morri, dude. NOW. Claro que eu ajudo, gata, só add aí! ;) Beijos, linda! ;*

**Pisck – **AHHHHHHHHHH, QUE SAUDADES SUAS, GAROTA! *-* -Q, ok, primeiramente eu queria te pedir desculpas por Doctor's Dog ainda não ter sido postada, mas é que minha vida anda uma correria tão grande que eu tô quase ficando doida. POAKPSOAKSPOAKSPOASKPOK', o Sasuke tem a magia, fazer o que. Realmente, o pai da Sakura é uma merda. Haha, yeah, you can! o/ Pode socar, eu deixo! Nem me fale, ô familiazinha bonita. Eu pegava qualquer um, pai, irmão, o próprio Sasuke... sabe, não me importaria nadinha . PAOSPOAPOSOAPOSPOASPOAPSOK', EURI! Foi engraçada sim. Né? O bolo é complicado, mas se você conseguir imaginar é muito lindo! *-* Brotou da minha mente, por isso é uma coisa meio abstrata -'' Que isso, é o mínimo que eu podia fazer! Não se preocupe, DD ainda está a caminho, okay? Eu vou postá-la junto com o próximo de FB, e devo começar a escrever ele primeiro – porque a idéia básica eu já tenho, e talvez eu até poste dois capítulos seguidos, pra compensar o tempo. Beijos, gata! ;*

**miih-heredia – **Owwwn, que fofa! *-* PAOPSOPAOPSOPAOPSOAPOSK' era grande mesmo, né? Mil perdões por demorar tanto a postar, mas eu estou super atolada. Ai, obrigada, de coração! Você é uma fofa, fato. Nossa, me senti agora, cara! Fico muito feliz de você gostar da minha história! Haha, sim, ainda falta muito pra MFS acabar! Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda! Bem, mais uma vez, desculpa por ter demorado tanto a postar. Eu não consegui, de verdade. Tsk, que nada, magnífica é você! ;D PAOSPOAOSPOAPOSPOAPSOAOSK', fazer o que, Sasuke é divo com galo e tudo! E sim, Naoki é um nojo e Mikoto é divina! *-* Ai, fiquei feliz agora! E eu nunca vou abandonar esse fic, pode ter certeza! Desculpe mais uma vez, eu espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Dai-chan n.n – **Daaaaaai-chan! *-* PAOPSOPAOPSOPAOSK', nossa, obrigada, você achou mesmo? Fiquei feliz pra caramba agora! o/ Wow, eu fiz você rir? Cara, fiquei feliz agora! *O* Né? Tadinho dele, gente, tá quase tendo um ataque –Q Mikoto é diva, fazer o que, ela pode! xD Ele tá com a bolsa de gelo na testa por causa do galo que criou quando ele bateu a cabeça, okay? Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! xoxo, baby ;*

**Inoue Paah Uchiha – **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LINDA, LINDA, LINDA! *O* Que saudades suas, amoure! PAOSOAPOPSOPAOSOAPOSK', desculpa, eu demorei mais nesse do que no anterior, mas não é culpa minha, eu tô toda atolada! D': Owwn, passar aqui todo santo dia? Vou te colocar num potinho e guardar só pra mim, fato! Você é muito fofa! ;3 Yeah, vamos dominar o mundo junto com o Pinky! o/ Concordo, depois dela é ela de novo! Mikoto Power, baby! xD Haha, todos gostam de ver o Sasuke sofrendo, poor him! Sim, pra você ver o que o desespero não faz com uma pessoa U_U Hum, e aí, o que você achou da valsa? –Q Ai, obrigada! Que bom que você gostou, e eu quero um casamento daquele! E um noivo daquele também. ;9 Eu sei, o pai dela é mesmo chinelo u.u Own, que linda! Desculpe a demora mais uma vez, e, haha, pode deixar que eu mando sim! Obrigada, sorte pra você também! Beijão, gata! :*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **Heeeey! Nossa, você foi uma das poucas que conseguiu imaginar o bolo! \o/ Lindo, não? Eu quero um assim tambééém! :3 O casamento e o noivo, óbvio. –Q Sasuke, seu perfeito! 3 Né? O pai dela é muito enjoado, quem aí vota pro Sasuke bater nele? Tem um motivo, mas só vai ser revelado mais pra frente! xD I'm bad, baby. Hum, Mikoto di-vi-na! Haha, pode sim, a Mikoto deixa! ;) Desculpe a demora, espero que goste desse também! Beijos! ;*

**Nana – **Sim, e me desculpe pela demora pra postar esse! PAOSPOAOPSOPAOSPAOSK', Neji e suas idéias ótimas! Tadinho do Sasuke, passou por cada uma! E essa festa ainda não acabou, será que ele sobrevive? –Q Concordo plenamente, sempre fazem isso comigo! ¬¬ Ahhh, Mikoto é divona-mór, né? Bem, se isso significar que eu vou ter um Sasuke como marido, eu também quero uma sogra assim! xD É, o Naoki é realmente idiota, mas tem um motivo que só vai ser revelado lá pra frente. Eu sie, esse bolo é difícil de imaginar, mas pense numa coisa... grande. E colorida. E divertida. E, bem, linda, porque pelo menos na minha cabeça era. *-* Own, obrigado, você que é linda! Desculpe pela demora mais uma vez, ok? Beijinhos, gata! ;*

**Lune-chan – **AOPSOPAOPSOPAOPOSPAOSK', Lune-chan, sua diva! *-* Awwwn, obrigada, florzinha! Claro que eu levo, próximo show da The Crucks é nóis lá, menina! Nem me fale, demorou mais do que eu previa, até. Pff, olha, pra mim o ensino médio inteiro é uma bosta. Uma bosta puxada ainda, olha que gracinha. Yeah, anyway. Eu ia começar a fazer, mas aí eu ia ter aulas particulares, porque não tem gente o bastante pra fazer uma turma, aí eu tô esperando, tentando convencer um monte de gente. Mas eu não sei se eu vou fazer ainda ou não, mas eu sempre quis! Acho lindo quem sabe falar francês! *-* PAOSPOPAOPSOAOPSK', minha professora de inglês, Telma, mas nem liga, eu já tô super acostumada com esses textos terríveis :x Lune-chan, sue professor de inglês é gay? –Q, gente, eu ia rir horrores! Haha, Naoki, o odiado por todos. E, cara, Mikoto é muito diva, né? Tsk, menina, com um Sasuke nem smokin lindo de morrer, quem é que repara num saquinho de gelo? U.ú #FACT. Ai, eu também queroooo! Depois eu te dou o endereço, certo? ;D Falou nada, amo suas reviews, fatão. *-* Obrigada por todos os elogios lindos, desculpe pela demora mais uma vez! Beijos, chinchila linda do meu coração! :*

**LahRye – **POAKSPOAKSPAOSPOAPSOK', SOBRIIIIIINHA! *-* Poor Sasuke, eu fiz ele sofrer! I'm, bad, uh. U_U Ah, claro, neeeeeem deve ser ruim! (Y) Ahham, Cláudia, senta lá. Né? Gaara tem o dom –Q PAOSPOAPOSPOAOSPOAOSK', só o seu primo mesmo! Euri imaginando a cena! :D Os noivos são bem a cara deles, fato. Eucheireitodas é ótima! PAOSPOAPOPSOAOPSOPOAPOSOAPSOK', Hum, o que você achou de Misunderstood como valsa, hun? Haha, todas queremos ser uma Mikoto da vida! Eu acho ela muito diva, #prontofalei. Bem feito pro Naoki, e... chupa tiozão? EURI, SENHOR. Com certeza, é super normal, afinal, o que é um saquinho de gelo comparado com um Sasuke de smoking? QUEM vai reparar no saco de gelo? /babandolitros'. Sim, férias foram ótima,s tanto que quero elas de novo! *-* -QQQ, qualquer coisa, pelo amor de Deus, menos escola! Ç.ç POAPSOPAOOSAOPSOK', sempre acontece isso, fact. Uhul, segundo ano então, sobrinha gatinha? Nóis o/ Haha, saudades suas também! Beijos, linda! ;*

**NSS5-chan – **Meu Deus, já começou com eu querendo te roubar, ter trazer pra casa e te colocar num potinho! ;3 Ahhhh, muito obrigada! POAPSOPAOSOPAOSK', nossa que palavra difícil! Mas eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado, não se preocupe, nossos casamentos vão ser lá também! (e, de preferência, com um noivo daqueles). Ai, nossa, obrigada! Você que é uma linda, fato. *-* Nossa, desculpe pela demora, mas eu tentei postar o mais rápido que eu pude ;-; Mas é que eu estou realmente soterrada. Sorry, again. Né? Imagina Sasukinho de smoking te esperando no altar? Goooosh, eu quero i.i Desculpe a demora mais uma vez, mas eu espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Susan 01 – **Continuei, continuei, continuei! *-* PAOSPOAPOSPOAPOSK', desculpe a demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beijos, linda! :*

**Nanda Kuwanomi – **POAPSOPAOSOAPOSK', owwn, obrigada Nanda! Desculpe a demora para postar esse capítulo – e receio que você queira me matar – mas eu estava realmente atolada! X.x Nossa, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Desculpa eu não ter atendido ao seu pedido, mas eu estava realmente atolada x.x Sorry, again. Siim, ele estava! Imagina a cena –Q Ele é chato, né? Mas ainda bem que a Mikoto-diva tava lá e resolveu tudo! ;D Own, o Naruto é um lindo, né? Ah, obrigada por tudo, linda é você! Beijos! ;*

**JackieMooneyLestrange – **OWWWWN, OBRIGAAADA! *-* Sério, fiquei muito feliz por você ter deixado review! Nem me fale, esse força maior é dominante! xD Sim, são importantes, mas eu fico feliz que você tenha deixado dessa vez! Ahh, muito obrigada, eu vou ficar muito feliz em receber reviews suas! *-* PAOPSOPAOPSOAPOSK', que bom que você gostou! Sinto muito pela demora, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gatinha! :*

**taty – **Hey Taty-chan! *-* Haha, saudades também! Own, muito obrigada! Né? PAOSKPAOKSPAOSPOASK', o título é bem a cara deles. Tadiiinho do Sasuke, como ele sofre –Q Hum, o que achou da música que ele colocou, hein? Misunderstood no lugar da valsa, #Sasukethings. Eu também sou ótima pra fazer essas coisas, ainda mais quando tem supercola no meio. Sim, ele é um idiota, mas a hgistória dos Haruno vai ser revelada mais pra frente. It's a secret, baby! ;x Nossa, eu te deixei curiosa? Me senti agora, fato! *-* Hum, Mikoto é realmente diva! Ah, muito obrigada, de coração! Desculpe a demora mais uma vez, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! xoxo ;*

**Aniinha Uchiha – **POASPOAPOSPOAPSOK', obrigada! Mas, bem, se esse noivo fosse Sasuke Uchiha a coisa mudava de figura! *O* O problema dele é desespero agudo, isso sim –Q Haha, o que você achou da "valsa"? Desculpe demorar a postar, mas eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**luciaalmeida – **APOSPOAPOSOAOSPOAKS', pois é, menina, minha vida tá uma loucura. Yeah, ela mijou, mas tudo beeeem, tudo beeeem, eu amo ela! 3 Haha, obrigada, e seu professor era hippie? Cara, que legal! É, eu me mudei, essa casa nova é bem melhor! Ih, menina, nem vi, sou leonina e ponto final! U.Ú Amiga, desculpe não ter entrado mais do MSN, mas é que eu toh SUPER enrolada aqui. Bom, amiga, qualquer coisa manda uma mensagem pra minha Inbox aqui no FF mesmo ou no Tumblr, eu praticamente não olho meus e-mails mais. Beijos, amiga! :*

**Sayara – **Ai, muito obrigada! Bom, a idéia do bolo eu tive observando vááários outros bolos e com um pouco de ajuda da minha imaginação maluca! :D Own, nem fala né? Quero um casamento assim! Qualquer coisa me fala que eu organizo o seu, okay? –Q Entrou, tadiiinho! Depois de um pancada daquelas numa caixa de som, até eu apagava! Haha, espero que goste desse também, linda! XXOO ;*

**Didinha – **PAOSPOPAOPSOPAOPOSPAOSK, Mikoto é divina, né? Nossa, cara, isso tudo? Okay, amiga, don't worry, um dia a gente fala isso pra alguém! Mereceu mesmo, Naoki is a _bitch!_ POAPSOPOAOSPOASK', esse eu nunca tinha ouvido! (: Haha, poor Sasuke! Eu sei, ele sofre nas minhas mãos! Ah, eu adorei o bolo, particularmente! A cara deles, mesmo! xD Sim, o DJ consegue ser mais tapado ainda! Haha, pode deixar, eu encomendo! Neeem me fala, Uchiha-baby num smoking? Fulminante na hora, baby! Hum, espero que você goste desse capítulo também, gata! Beijos! :*

**Anne vi Uchiha – **PAOPSOPAOPSOPAOSK', pois é, eu fiz, sou má! D: Nossa, eu consigo fazer isso tudo? Me achei agora, dude! Mas não chore, aqui está mais um capítulo (_super_) atrasado! Desculpe a demora, mesmo, espero que você me perdoe. Haha, espero que você mate pelo menos um pouquinho dessa "necessidade"! ;) Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também, okay? Beijos, gatinha, e desculpe pela demora mais uma vez! :*

**Lh-chan – **GAAAAAAATA! *O* PAOSOAOSOPAOPSOPAOSK', nossa, obrigada! Nossa, imagino, sempre acontece isso comigo! Tsk, mães são assim mesmo, acho que eu tenho medo da minha até dormindo –Q Eu tenho futuro? Ai, amiga, Deus te ouça. Rica? ' Eu queeeero! Own, muito obrigada, você que é uma fofa! O. B. R. I. G. A. D. A. S. U. A. L. I. N. D. A.! Nem me fale, se eu estivesse tão desesperado como ele eu _realmente _sairia correndo. Ou não, né, afinal, é Sasuke Uchiha! xD Ai, Mikoto é realmente divina. Eu quero ser que nem ela quando crescer! *-* OOOOOOWN, SÉRIO? Morri agora, dude. Tipo, tive um fulminante. PARA TUDO. MELHOR PERSONAGEM QUE VOCÊ JÁ LEU? _E É MINHA? _Gosh, gritei legal agora. Ai, garota, pára se não te tranco num potinho e te seqüestro! . Sua fofa! Não vou parar, don't worry! Ah, me desculpe pelos palavrões, sério. Mas os dois – principalmente o Sasuke – já falam palavrões e eu imaginei numa situação desesperadora – ou de pânico extremo, como diria o Sasuke – ele iam pensar e falar mais palavrões do que o de costume. Mas desculpa, mesmo. Ah, sério? Vou fazer a minha vida fazendo casamentos e escrevendo então! –Q Ai, gata, acho que eu vou ter que te dar uns 4485152585 bolos como recompensa, porque dessa vez eu realmente demorei, né? D': Sooooooorry! Haha, zuou o loirinho agora, ein? E não belisca a minha bundinha, okay? É propriedade Uchiha! xD "Vida digna de Odisséia"? Nossa, que chique, tô acostumada a ouvir "Vida de Isaura" mesmo! Ai, eu também amo a minha Avó, porque ele me lembra a Mikoto de algum jeito! Sério, tipo, ela é doida! E nem parece uma idosa! O.o Haha, você nem sabe o que eu tenho preparado pro Itachi! Ai, obrigada! Sim, vai sair do Hiatus, eu continuar MFS e FB e vou começar o meu livrooo! *-* Desculpe a demora mais uma vez, espero que você goste desse capítulo! Beijos na bunda, tchuchuca! :*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **Nee-chaan linda & diva & fodástica! *O* Eu? Phodástica? Puxei de você, baby! ;) Hum, agora eu tô de bem com o meu MSN, pode deixar ele quietinho! –Q Haha, muito obrigada! Cara, você gostou mesmo? #morreagora Não se preocupe, esse capítulo não teve Sasuke POV, mas no outro tem! E ele vai falar direitinho o que achou da Sakura, don't worry! PAOPSOPAOPSOPOAPOSPOASK', ri muito! Obrigada por todos os elogios, espero que você goste desse também! Beeijos! :*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **PAOSPOPAOPSOPOAPOSPAOSK', FAAAALA BROTINHO! KKKKKK', ai, Nee-chan, só somos muito chinelas! . Ai, tá bom então, sua estranha! Ruuuum! PAOSOAOPOSPOAPOSK', brincadeira, diva, você é original! –Q Ai, mon, amour, vai voltar sim, assim como a continuação de DD e de FB, e assim como o meu livro –Q Eu sei, mudanças podem ser bem FAIL quando querem! Hum, depois dessa bronca claro que o MSN voltou a funcionar, né? Até eu faria os deveres de química depois dessa! #rindolitros Hum, agora que vocês me perdoaram eu, fico mais tranqüila, menina! Ô SE NÃO, BROTHER!/manofeelings PAOSPOPAOPSOPOAPOSK', tadinha de você, nee-chan, acaba de ler um capítulo grande e tem que ler outra bíblia escrita por mim. Vou controlar meu dedos, gata, I promisse. O QUE? EU AINDA NÃO DEIXEI REVIEW EM GGLBB? Vou me dar um tiro, sério. Amiga, PERDOE ESSA IRMÃZINHA DE MERDA QUE VOCÊ TEM, POR FAVOR! Ç.Ç Desculpa, eu nem sei porque eu não mandei! Nossa, me odeio muito. Mas eu vou mandar, amiga, don't worry. PAOPSOPAOPOSPOAPOSPAOSK', SIIIM, TOP 3. Hum, pode se gabar, okay? Está competindo com Sophie Kinsella e Hayley Williams, que são, tipo, minhas MUSAS-DIVAS-PERFEITAS-OI-NÃO-VIVO-SEM-ELAS. Nem fale, nem sei o que aconteceria com meu pobre coraçãozinho se eu visse o Uchiha-baby só de toalha. Ai, amor, que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Haha, e, puta. que. pariu, que review linda foi essa? Me derreti legal agora! *-* Hum, sem problema, eu amo reviews grandes! Desculpa pela minha resposta, olha o tamanho disso! O.o'' Mas, bem, gatinha, espero que goste de capítulo! Beijos enormes pra você, gatinha manhosa/vozdeatendentedetelesexo :*

**kashiri chan – **É, CHEGOOOOOOOOU! APOSPOAPOSPOAPOSPOSK', E não acabou, diga-se de passagem! (: Ai, Kashiri-chan, obrigada! Você que é uma fofa linda! *-* Tadiiinho, Sasuke tava quase surtando! Também, a vidinha de solteiro dele já era, né? NEEEM ME FALA! SASUKE DE SMOKING MATA MUITA GENTE DO CORAÇÃO, REALLY! *cachoeiras de baba escorrendo* Nem me fala, o pai da Sakura é um idiota! Ò.Ó Ainda bem que a Mikoto-diva estava lá pra defender ela! ;D Ai, nossa, fiquei péssima agora! Desculpa, Kashiri-chan, mas o capítulo demorou! Ç.ç Perdão, mesmo, espero que você me desculpe algum dia. E espero que não tenha desistido da fic! Nah, que isso, sugoi é você! E super kawaii também! ;3 Obrigada, espero que você goste também, mas o casamento tecnicamente ainda não acabou, okay? Ah, muito obrigada, você é uma fofa! Obrigada por sempre deixar review, isso me deixa muito feliz e me incentiva e escrever! KKKKKKKKKKKKK', RI MUITO!, OKAY, GO, GO, SPEED RACER! A KASHIRI-CHAN TEM UM CARTAZ E ESTÁ TORCENDO POR MIM! o/ Haha, obrigada pelo apoio, mesmo! Beijos, sua linda! ;*

**LihUchiha – **Ai, muito obrigada sua linda! (: SÉRIO? AI, DUDE, AMO ELES TAMBÉM! *O* Boys Like Girls, aqueles lindos! 3 APOSPOPAOPSOPOAPOSPAOSK' Neeeeeen fala! Se bem que, com um noivo desses eu casava até debaixo da ponte! *o* Tsk, não é que ele vai casar? Man, ele é o único que fica gostoso com um saco de gelo na testa, FACT. Ai, nossa, sério? M-O-R-R-I. Tipo, mesmo. Sério. Cara, eu te inspiro? Nossa, você não tem noção do quanto eu tô feliz agora! Né? Nossa, mas é um filho duma quenga mesmo! Mas okay, okay, Mikoto-diva dá um jeito nele! U.ú APOPSOAOOSPOAPOSPOAOSK', que bom que você gostou, gatinha! Haha, hum, lua de mel, né? Uuui!'6) Mas enfim, desculpe pela demora, okay? E _the best _é você, FACT! Beijos, linda! :*

**Himitsu no Tsuki – **APOSPOPAOPSOOAPSOK', não, ele acordou! Com um galo, mas acordou! xD Ah, sério? Eu também amo Sasuke POV, e no próximo capítulo vai ter, okay? Desculpe a demora! Beijos, gata! :*

**Ally-chaan – **APOSPOAOSOAOPSOAOPSOPAOSOK', NÃO MORRE NÃO, SUA BESTA! *O* Own, você gostou isso tudo mesmo? #MORRI Diva, muito obrigada! Mesmo! Haha, gostou de Misunderstood como valsa do casamento? Tsk, nem fala, tadinho do Uchiha-baby! Viu a morte de perto – literalmente. Ahh, mas a Mikoto estar diva já é um costume, né? Ela e a Sakura – pfff, poder. Haha, muito obrigada. Tudo bem, agora essa é a parte me que eu MORRO de tanto te pedir desculpas. Ally-chan, eu sei que eu devia estar acompanhando sua fic de perto e levantar um cartaz pra você todos os dias pra mostrar o quanto você é diva, mas eu estou toda ferrada! Sério, acho que você percebeu pela demora de atualizar da fic o quanto eu estou enrolada. Desculpa mesmo, e se você sentir uma raiva perpétua pela minha pessoa eu juro que vou entender. Bom, linda, no mais é isso. Beijinhos! :*

**KHTaisho – **Yooo, Taisho-chan! ^^ Owwwwn, muito obrigada! Nossa, você que é uma linda/fofa/diva/maravilhosa que dá vontade de morder ou colocar num potinho e levar pra casa! ;3 PAOSPOPAOPSOAOPOSOAPOSOASK', todas se divertem às custas do Sasuke! Mas nossa Uchiha-baby é um bundão, mesmo! Mas, bem, ele pode, né? xD Meniiiina, nem me fala! Fiquei imaginando Sasuke-boy num smoking também, e, Gosh! Quase tive um ataque do miocárdio! . Haha, né? Convencidamente lindo e melancólico! 3 Ai que legal, ninguém nunca tinha falado que a minha fic era um sarro! *-* Me senti agora. POAPSOPOAPSOOAOSPOASOK', OWWWWWWWWWWWN, OBRIGADA! Você leu "_It's not true, is it?" _também? Sua LIN-DA. *-* Ai, obrigada, flor! Hum, não vou pular nada, porque eu amei todas as partes do seu review lindo! Nossa, dude, eu também, faço isso! Cara, tipo, eu me ponho no lugar da personagem e... BOOM, eu sinto tudo o que ela sente! Ai, eu queria ter eles como best's também! E um marido como o Sasuke! –Q NÉ? CARA, QUE PAI FILHO DA MÃE! Ò.Ó Meniiiina, nem me fale, mas tem um motivo pra ele ser assim! Haha, rebele-se, ele merece! Ahhh, a Mikoto é muito diva, né? POAPOSOAOSPOAPOSK', muito obrigada pelos elogios lindos! E desculpe sinceramente pela demora, espero poder compensar! Beijos, gatinha! :*

**QueenBzzz – **APOSOAPOSOAPOSPOPAOPSOSK', né? Quando eu vi que tinha dado isso tudo eu fiquei mais ou menos assim também! –Q Ai, já no ensino médio, gatinha? É estressante, né? Ai, nem me fale, acho que vou passar a minha vida decorando casamentos! –Q Gostou mesmo? Own, muito obrigada! NÉ? MIKOTO MUITO LIKE A BOSS, DUDE! *O* Chato da porra, e tem motivo (que é segredo, KUKUKUKUKUKUKU *-*) ; ealmente, Sakura estava divina E EU QUERO UM VESTIDO IGUAL AO DA MIKOTO! Tipo, agora, okay? Sou uma pessoa exigente! U-u Hum, haha, e aí, o que achou de Misunderstood como valsa? Sasuke e seus segrediinhos, hã? ;D Então somos vizinhas, porque eu também moro no fim do mundo! ;-; AHHHHHHHHHH, DUDE, VOCÊ FOI EM ALGUM SHOW DELES? EU NÃO PUDE IR, ACREDITA? Quase pulei da ponte! Mas eu tive que me contentar em ver tudo quanto é vídeo de shows, frases, entrevistas, ou QUALQUER COISA que falasse em McFly. E ficar cantando que nem uma maluca melancólica: "ALLLLLL BY MYYYYYYYYSELF, DON'T WANNA BEEEEE, ALLL BY MYYYYYYYYSEEEELF... *snif*... ANYMOOOOOOORE!" Neeem gata, não se preocupa, a analfabeta aqui sou eu! –Q E beijos, e desculpe pela demora, gatinha! ;*

**pricilla uchiha – **Ah, muito obrigada! *-* Eu fico realmente feliz que você tenha gostado! E eu gostaria de agradecer por ter dado a sua opinião, vou ver o que posso fazer pra deixar os capítulos mais "quentes", mesmo se não tiver hentai. Tudo bem, eu entendo, e sei como é TERRÍVEL ficar sem PC. Boa sorte, amiga, vai precisar! KKKKKKKKKKK', bom, espero que goste desse também! Beijinhos! :*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **AHHHHHHHHH MEEEEEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEEEEEUS DIGO EU! AHHHHH, MENIIINA, NEM ACREDITO! VOCÊ FOI NO SHOW DO ALL TIME LOW! AHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHH, _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _CARA, QUE. DIVO. TIPO, MASTER. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, EU IMAGINO, EU IMAGINO! *O* Cara, que mágico! EU QUASE ME IMAGINO LÁ! Owwwn, Zack, seu lindo! E O ALEX? E o Rian... ELE FAZ MESMO A PARADINHA COM O LÁBIO? Morro, noooow. JACK, SEU LIIIINDO FOGUETIIINHO! 3 AHHHHHHHH, JESUS, VOU SURTAR AQUI, FACT! Ai, amiga, você sofreu com depressão pós-show? Cara, todo mundo sofre! D: Mas vamos falar de coisas boas, okay? MISUNDERSTOOD, BABY, MISUNDERSTOOD! *-* Ai, nossa, que linda! 3 Sei como é, pode acreditar! ): Hum, o casamento ainda não acabou, lembre-se! ;D Menina, não é? Fiquei seduzida também, e olha que eu estava escrevendo! O.ó Sim, a fic vai ter outros casais, e sim, terá coisas sobre eles! xD Ah, mas o Sasuke pode porque ele é divo – e gostoso -, estão ele pode ir até vestido com uma folhinha de babaneira que ele fica lindérrimo. Nossa, depois dessa jogada de cabelo eu calei a boca aqui, ein? Só uma coisa a dizer: DI-VA. *-* PS: Conte comigo para o seu plano, sempre podemos construir um porão irrastreável camuflado! ;D E diz pro delegado que você é minha _friend_, ele já me conhece! xD

**AnjuHime – **APOSOAOPOSOAOSPOAPOSPOPAOSK', yeah, saco de gelo! xD Poor Uchiha baby! xD Desculpe a demora, espero que goste da continuação também! :*

**Ana Higurashi – **ANA-CHAN! *O* Ai, linda, nem liga, eu que devia implorar perdões pela demora do capítulo novo! Owwwwn, que bom que eu te diverti! Ganhei meu dia, já! xD Coitado, Sasuke-baby sempre se fode! –Q E... bem, coitado nada, ninguém manda ser gostoso daquele jeito. Naruto, a nova mãe Diná. RISOS. Hum, o que você achou de Misunderstood, ein? Eu particularmente AMO essa música. Ahá, eu dei um jeitinho, não foi? ;D Golpes de mestre, baby! –QQQQQ Hum, papai Uchiha ainda vai aprontar muito, dude! Reconciliação? Ainda tem MUUUUITA coisa pra rolar nesse fic, e é aí que eu me pergunto quantos capítulos essa joça vai ter '-' AOSPOPAOPSOPAOSOOAOSPAOSK', MIKOTO É LIKE A BOSS, MENINA! *O* Minha ídola pra sempre! 3 E eu quero usar essa frase também. Tsk, eu acho que devia ter mais de família Uchiha do baby-Sasuke no mangá, sou só eu que senti falta deles? . HÁ-HÁ, O QUE ACHOU DE ITACHI/KONAN? I'M BAD, BABY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, EU NEM SEI SE ELES JÁ VINHERAM, E SE NÃO VINHERAM EU QUERO IR! _MEET&GREET?_ EU DEFINITIVAMENTE PRECISO IR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! E dude, quanto a sua dúvida EU JÁ PENSEI NISSO! E A RESPOSTA É SEGREDO, KUKUKUKUKUKUKKU! *-* APOSOPAOPSOPOAOSPAOSK', beeijos, gata! Sorry pela demora! ;*

**Leitor – **Heey! Não se preocupe, eu vou continuar escrevendo, okay? Eu não vou desistir da fic. Owwwn, obrigada! Eu vou escrever até o fim, é uma promessa! Não desista da fic, okay? Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Eu não costumo atrasar assim, desculpe, mas eu realmente não tive tempo. Bom, é isso. Tomara que goste! :*

**Evangeline Uchiha – **Awwwwwn, linda é você! Espero que goste desse capítulo! E desculpe a demora, okay? Beijos, gatinha! ;*

**Saakura-chaan – **Owwwn, muito obrigada! *-* PAOPSOPAOPOSPOAOSPAOSK', ah, mas você é uma fofa animada! Obrigada pela review, de verdade! _Upei, okay? _APOSPOAPOSPOPAOPSOAOK', desculpe a demora! Beijinhos, linda! ;*

**Pricilla Uchiha – **Heeeey dude! *-* Ah, que isso é o mínimo que eu podia ter feito por você! Você foi super gentil – e corajosa, porque, covenhamos, nem todo mundo consegue deixar uma crítica pra um autor - deixando sua opinião. Eu fiquei bem feliz, okay? (: Não se preocupe, eu te digo, mas você ainda está bem dentro dos limites, gatinha! ;D Hum, eu liberto o lado Wildcat do Sasuke, menina! Minhas amigas me olham assim o tempo todo, então eu meio que já me acostumei! –Q Cara, que legal! Eu, vocÊ e Sasuke somos leoninos! Grrr! *sorriso sexy* Haha, beijos, gatinha! Espero que goste desse capítulo! :*

**Anônimo1 – **Haha, continuei, continuei! Ai, desculpa, mas você é uma linda/lindo por ler tudo de novo! Hum, então você é infinito, okay? Obrigada pelos elogios lindos, do fundo do coração! Haha, beijos, truta! õ/ :*

**Maah . Sakura Chinchila – **APOSPOAPOSOPAOPOSPOAPSOK', não é? Todos nós temos uns momentos Shikamaru's da vida. Ç.ç Dude, somos duas, meu volume sempre está no máximo. Sinto problemas auditivos chegando, mas, como diz um post do Tumblr, é computador estragando minha visão e minha postura, os fones estragando minha audição... gosto mesmo de viver perigosamente! KKKKKKKKK' Ah, mas o Sasuke é sempre lindo, Kishimoto teve um momento glorioso de inspiração quando fez o nosso muso! ;D Haha, não é? Amor entre irmãos, menina – é o que há, fact. Olha, dá até pra ser título de propaganda de alguma coisa –Q. APOSOAOPSOPOAPOSPOASK' o namorado chiquérrimo da Ino, pode falar! Nossa, ficar sem internet é FAIL, super te entendo. Mas bem, tem esse lado, né? (: Haha, obrigada! PAOSOAOPOSPOAPOSPOPAOSPOAPOSK', euri! Obrigada pelos elogios. Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, chinchilinha! :*

**Anônimo2 – **Own, muito obrigada! E eu amei o sei review! 3 Haha, espero que goste desse capítulo também! E desculpe a demora, ok? ;*

**Sakura Haruno M – **PAOSOPAOPSOPOAPOSPOAPOSK', ai, obrigada! *-* Haha, nem me pergunta de onde eu tirei aquilo! AEEEEEEEEE, LEITORA NOVA! \õ/ Hum, não se preocupe, continuei, continuei! Não corte os pulsos, okay? Se não, não vai saber o fim da história! xD PPAOPSOAOPOSPOAPOSOAPOSOPAOSK', ai, pobre das suas unhas! Owwwwwn, não existe palavras pra dizer o quão você é perfeitamente fofa isso sim! :3 Nossa, muito obrigada! Desse jeito eu vou ficar até me achando aqui! Bem, e eu te agradeceria e diria que você é uma linda até meus dedos virarem pó também! Desculpe a demora, mas aqui está a atualização! *-* Ah, você não tem conta? Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar e... PÁRA TUDO! AI. QUE. FOFA. Criar uma conta só pra recomendar uma fic _minha? _M-O-R-R-I. Tudo bem, mas continuando o que eu dizia antes do piti, se você quiser a minha ajuda eu te ajudo sem problemas okay? É só você deixar o e-mail e/ou MSN que eu te ajudo, okay? Muito obrigada pelos elogios, mesmo! (: Tomara que goste desse capítulo também, okay? XXOO :*

AIIIIIIII, AMORES, FICO TÃO FELIZ COM AS REVIEWS DE VOCÊS! :D

Eu sei que eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar, e peço perdão de joelhos. _Não sei quando sai a próxima atualização, mas vai ser o mais rápido possível._

**Eu não vou desistir da fic, okay? O capítulo pode até demorar um pouquinho, mas eu não vou desistir. Não se preocupem quanto a isso.**

Bom, no mais é isso. Obrigado a quem ainda lê My Favorite Singer, de coração! (:

Ah, eu mereço reviews, não é? Ç.ç

Sejam boazinhas, reviews me motivam a escrever! ;D

BeiJundas pra todo mundo, galaxy defender's! **XXOO ;***

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha.**


	13. Ferrados para sempre – Parte III

**.**

**My Favorite Highway – In My Heart**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Ferrados para sempre – Parte III**

**Sasuke POV**

Nunca mais vou casar na vida. Nunca mais mesmo.

- Sasuke, cara, onde você enfiou os sapatos? – Naruto pergunta desesperado, jogando tudo o que tinha no cubículo para cima. – Eu não acho!

- Você não vai precisar de sapatos, sua mula. É um luau. Você vai descalço. – Neji bateu na cabeça do Uzumaki, que praguejou baixinho. – Mas Sasuke, você precisa falar com o Kakashi. E acho que sua mãe também estava procurando você. – ele faz uma cara pensativa, como se não se lembrasse ao certo.

- Ah, Uchiha-baby, sem contar que Tsunade falou que você precisa procurar ela. E você vai depois, ela mandou a gente ir primeiro. Sem contar também que você ainda tem que buscar sua esposa, cara. – Gaara dá um risinho, passando a mão lentamente pela camisa que ele usava.

- Gente, calma! Espera só um segundo! – berro histérico, me jogando num pequeno sofazinho que tinha naquele lugar. – Tempo pra mim, okay?

- Ai, tadinho do meu bebê. – Naruto faz uma cara de sofrimento, apertando minha bochecha com uma mão. Meto um tapa estalado bem no meio daquela pata horrenda, dando o dedo do meio logo em seguida.

- Sasuke, cara, respira, a pior parte já passou. – Gaara ainda se olhava no espelho, entortando a cabeça como se estivesse arrumando a roupa em outro ângulo.

- Realmente, agora você está ca-sa-do. – o Hyuuga quase cantarolou as palavras, num tom tão debochado que eu quase levei como uma ofensa.

Tudo bem, eu sabia que estava total e completamente fudido, mas eles não precisavam ficar jogando isso na minha cara.

E nem ficar me lembrando que eu estou _casado_.

Ah meu Deus, vou chorar.

- Gente, acho que preciso ficar sozinho. – choramingo desolado, enfiando a cabeça numa almofada. – Vocês podem mandar todo mundo pra puta que pariu por mim? Eu... eu vou daqui a pouco! Sério, eu já tô indo! Por favor, mais dois minutos e eu vou explodir.

Sinto o olhar dos quatro queimar minha nuca, mas não levanto a cabeça. Provavelmente eles estavam considerando o meu pedido, uma vez que Kakashi provavelmente daria o chilique do século lá fora.

- Ah, pronto, agora ele vai cortar os pulsos. – Gaara suspira alto, e embora eu não pudesse ver o seu rosto, eu aposto que o ruivo estaria com uma careta de escárnio.

- Pode deixar, a gente despista o Kakashi. – ouço a voz do loiro e logo em seguida sinto uns tapinhas amigáveis no meu ombro. – Mas, sério, é como o palito de fósforos já disse. O pior já passou.

- Ou não. – Neji contrapôs e nós três encaramos ele com nosso melhor olhar de bosta.

Dois segundos de puro silêncio.

- Eu não sei o que vocês estão tentando fazer, mas não tá ajudando porra nenhuma. – resmungo, abraçando a grande almofada branca que estava ao meu lado no sofá – E o que diabos vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vocês não tinham que ir embora?

- Quanta ingratidão! – Naruto faz uma cara afetada, me encarando contrariado.

- Espera, ele está expulsando a gente da nossa própria sala?

- Certo, é melhor a gente ir. – o Sabaku praticamente agarrou o colarinho dos outros dois, jogando eles porta a fora. – Sasuke, sabia que trinta e cinco pessoas pulam de uma ponte por ano? E grande maioria é por desilusão. – ele comentou aleatoriamente, como se estivesse fazendo uma agradável observação sobre a paisagem.

Que lindo.

- Obrigado, Gaara, me lembrarei disso quando vir uma ponte. – olhei pra ele com a minha melhor cara de cú, e depois de soltar um "Certo" ele finalmente me deu as costas, saindo em seguida e fechando a porta com um baque.

Eu encaro o nada, com uma expressão vazia. Na verdade minha cabeça estava tão vazia que eu não sabia o que fazer. Pra falar a verdade eu não conseguia nem pensar.

Eu. Estava. Casado.

Encosto minha cabeça no travesseiro, e as imagens voltam a minha mente de novo. Um milhão de olhos me encarando, enquanto eu estava sozinho no altar; Minha mãe e Ino conversando animadamente apostando quanto filhos nós iríamos ter - ambas vão perder feio, principalmente minha mãe, que apostou que nós teríamos catorze; Os padrinhos e madrinhas entrando; Meu pai e minha mãe juntos; Itachi com a namorada do assassino em série; A menininha vestida de dama tropeçando e quase jogando a cesta de pétalas dez metros longe;

Afundo mais a cabeça no saco de plumas.

Sakura entrando vestida de noiva.

Solto a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo, baixando meus olhos para o travesseiro que estava em minhas mãos. Certo, eu repudiava casamentos e qualquer tipo de vínculo extremamente duradouro que um casal podia compartilhar, e, portanto, não é como se eu fosse um _expert_ em uniões matrimoniais.

Mas eu tinha que admitir: Sakura estava irritantemente linda.

E olha que ela tinha um cabelo rosa do caralho.

Espera... ah meu Deus, vou morrer! Quero dizer, não é quando uma pessoa está morrendo que a vida dela passa que nem um filme diante dos seus olhos?

A vida é uma droga.

Uma birra infantil e um sentimento estranho de resignação começa a crescer em mim, e eu levanto, ficando de frente para o enorme espelho em que Gaara estava se olhando antes. Faço uma careta para o reflexo, encarando a calça branca um pouco larga de tecido leve e fino e a blusa de tecido ainda mais fino, também branca, que eu estava vestindo. Ela tinha uma pequena abertura na região cervical – eu me recuso a dizer que eu estou com um _decote._ E não era um _decote_, só uma abertura. Tipo uma fendinha. E não um decote. Porra. -, que deixava uma parte do meu peitoral – super definido, claro – a mostra. Um meio sorriso rasga o meu rosto, ao imaginar a cara de brisa que Sakura vai fazer ao me olhar ou ao imaginar o quão excitada eu vou fazê-la ficar quando colar nossos corpos.

Acidentalmente. E de propósito, claro.

Sakura, Sakura e Sakura de novo.

Meu sorriso vira um bico injuriado, enquanto eu franzo o cenho e cruzo os braços. E é com uma carranca que eu percebo que eu tenho pensado demais na Sakura. E pensar demais na Sakura me leva a lembrar que eu assinei o atestado de óbito da minha lei que dizia que eu era uma propriedade pública feminina, portanto, eu me auto-impus uma regra que dizia que eu não devia pensar na Sakura. Em hora nenhuma. Merda, e eu já quebrei essa regra umas sete vezes.

E, nossa, e eu fico puto da vida quando isso acontece.

- Eu não me importo que você tenha ficado bonita! – como um louco num hospício, eu aponto o indicador para o meu próprio reflexo, como se na minha frente estivesse a minha esposa nem tão amada, e não o meu reflexo majestoso. – E daí que você tava linda, e... e bonita e estonteante? Você ainda tem cabelo rosa! – resmungo, meu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente por conta de eu estar falando rápido. – Sem contar que você era a noiva, e noivas tem que ficar bonitas no próprio casamento. – explico para o meu reflexo, botando ambas as mãos na cintura. – Ah, porra, eu tô falando sozinho que nem um maluco! Mas eu li em algum lugar que a gente tem que descontar as frustrações em algum lugar, e como Naruto está inacessível no momento, falar sozinho pode ser uma opção considerável. Quero dizer, não é como se eu estivesse doido, eu só estou... hmm... pensando alto! Isso! E não é como se alguém estivesse aqui para julgar...

- Sasuke?

- Ahhhh! Macumba! – grito desesperado me colocando numa posição de kung fu completamente inventada, tão duro e imóvel como um cabo de vassoura. Meus olhos estavam esbugalhados e eu encarava uma Sakura que estava no batente da porta, olhando pra mim como se eu tivesse um terceiro olho.

Hm, isso não estava no script.

- Tudo bem, vou até perguntar uma vez porque eu sou uma pessoa realmente muito legal. O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Sakura estalou a língua, colocando a mão direita na cintura e me encarando com os olhos verde folha semicerrados.

Eu mudo o peso de perna, meu orgulho sendo perfurado. Ah meu Deus, não sei o que responder.

- Eu estava... – comprimo os lábios, sem deixar de encará-la. – Estava... – oh, droga, eu tenho que parar de gaguejar. O que uma pessoa pode estar fazendo? – Eu tava... analisando... é. – digo sorrindo o mais convincente possível, e ela só arqueia uma sobrancelha. - Eu tava analisando as... ressonâncias.

_Quero me dar um soco._

- Claro. As ressonâncias. – ela morde o lábio inferior, com um leve balançar de cabeça. Ah, cachorra, ela quer rir. Ela quer rir de mim!

- É. E elas ressoaram perfeitamente pra sua informação. – mexo o maxilar, soltando um sorriso meio amarelo e meio debochado.

- Fico muito feliz, mudou minha vida completamente. – ela rebate cínica e eu arqueio uma sobrancelha.

Sakura, sua mula irritante.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo! – ela repete o que eu disse, e eu acabo de perceber que isso parece uma discussão de terceira série. Muito maduro, Sasuke. – Bem, Tsunade falou que já está na hora de nós irmos, todos os convidados já estão na praia.

- Tudo bem.

Ela estava dois passos a minha frente, e eu pude perceber que a Barbie tinha trocado de roupa. Agora ela estava com um vestido também todo branco, que amarrava no pescoço e era colado até a altura do quadril, sendo meio rodado até a metade da coxa. O vestido dela era todo brilhoso cheio de rendas, bordados ou seja lá o que tenha naquela coisa, o que destacava a pele leitosa – que parecia ter purpurina, já que também estava com reflexos meio rosados – e a maquiagem bem preta que delineava seus olhos. Ela também tinha mudado o cabelo – agora as madeixas rosa estavam quase todas soltas, sendo que somente duas da lateral do seu rosto de algum jeito foram presas para trás, formando um penteado bonito e uma cascata de cachos perfeitos e longos que iam até o meio de suas costas. Também haviam alguns fios soltos na parte da frente, dando um charme a mais e ressaltando a forma do rosto. Perto da franja, existiam duas flores pequenas e brancas, presas de um jeito que a deixavam..._ fofa._

Pronto, virei gay.

- O que você está olhando? – ela perguntou incomodada, parando ao meu lado e entrelaçando seu braço no meu. O porteiro nos indicou o caminho e nós seguíamos através de um longo corredor, e pelo cheiro de maresia a praia não estava muito longe. Parando para escutar, era possível ouvir uma música alta ao fundo.

- Nada. – respondo rapidamente, e, após dar mais uns oito passos nós chegamos a uma trilha que estava toda iluminada e decorada com flores.

Não muito longe, era possível ver um luau imenso, com várias tochas altas e tudo mais. Na extremidade direita, era possível ver o bar, bem ao estilo havaiano. Os funcionários estavam a caráter, ou seja, as garçonetes estavam com aquele biquíni em forma de coco e aquela saia feita de tirinhas. Eu podia ver os garçons fazendo malabarismos com fogo, jogando várias garrafas para cima ao mesmo tempo, preparando drinks de acordo com a batida da música. Na extremidade esquerda, o DJ estava com seu equipamento, e entre as duas extremidades era uma enorme pista de dança, que estava abarrotada. De algum lugar que eu não conseguia ver, saía vários tipos de luzes de todas as cores, e a presença do gelo seco junto com a escuridão da noite da praia fazia aquilo parecer uma boate. Todos os convidados também usavam branco, mas a diferença é que a roupa deles tinha detalhes de alguma cor bem viva, fazendo com que eu e Sakura nos destacássemos por sermos os únicos somente neutros.

- Nossa, que lindo, eu pareço uma baiana de carnaval. – ouvi Sakura reclamar olhando para a festa.

Bem, se as baianas tivessem vestidos tão curtos e pernas tão belas quanto as dela, eu compraria uma passagem só de ida para o Brasil.

- E daí? Eu pareço um pai de santo e não tô reclamando. – ri da sua careta, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Eu tinha um plano mestre que consistia em ir para o luau, dançar até meus pés caírem, comer igual a um condenado e enfiar a cara em todo e qualquer tipo de bebida, pra logo depois ir para o hotel e ter uma noite regada a sexo selvagem. E meu plano mestre teria dado super certo, mas no segundo seguinte Kakashi praticamente brotou na minha frente, com tanta raiva que só faltava babar.

- Você! – o empresário da The Crucks me encara com uma cara psicótica e aponta seu dedo em riste a centímetros do meu nariz. – Você, seu infeliz!

Com uma olhadela rápida, percebo que atrás dele estão o hippie maluco e um cara negro alto e forte, vestido com terno e gravata preta. Ambos me encaravam de um jeito inexpressivo, ao contrario do homem a minha frente.

Ah, maldição.

- O que foi? – com meu tom mais angelical, encaro os três.

- O que foi? _O que foi?_ Como assim "o que foi"? Eu vou arrebentar essa sua fuça, Sasuke! – Kakashi berra descontrolado, apertando as mãos em punho. Eu discretamente dou um passo para trás, ainda sem tirar os olhos dele.

Sabe como é, nunca se sabe quando uma pessoa pode estar armada.

- Colé, bicho, paz e amor na cabeça. – o hippie loiro filosofou, ainda com seu tom de peixe morto.

- Concordo com ele. – aperto os lábios num sorriso nervoso.

- Eu vou matar _tanto_ você! – o Hatake começa a estrangular o ar, e eu consigo perceber que seus dedos estão duros de raiva. – Não acredito que você sabotou a valsa, Uchiha!

- Tem como ele te matar pouco? – ouço Sakura murmurar baixinho, perguntando mais pra ela mesma, mas não dou muita atenção.

Porque, bem, eu tenho um assunto um pouco mais importante agora. Tipo, tentar salvar a minha vida. Além do quê, já passou, não é? E o que aconteceu com "não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado" ou "águas passadas não movem moinhos"?

Meu Deus, como essa gente é rancorosa.

- Calúnia e difamação! – grito no meu tom histérico mais indignado. Kakashi apenas me encara com seus olhos negros brilhando de um jeito assassino, e sua sobrancelha esquerda treme levemente. Ah, minha nossa. Vou morrer. – Que horror, meu Deus, onde esse mundo vai parar? O que te faz pensar que eu faria uma coisa dessas? – pergunto no meu tom mais inocente agradecendo aos céus por eu ser tão cara de pau, e, pela visão periférica, vejo o queixo de Sakura quase tocar o chão em pura descrença.

Em resposta eu só recebo o olhar cético do Hatake, enquanto os outros dois homens atrás dele apenas me analisavam com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Oh, porque será que eu desconfio de você? Justo de você! – o abusado de cabelos prateados sorri com escárnio, o rosto virando uma careta furiosa logo em seguida. – Talvez porque você magicamente sumiu enquanto disse que ia ao banheiro?

Uma onda de indignação me atinge e eu boto ambas as mãos na cintura. Quem ele pensa que é para falar que eu não estava onde eu disse que estava? Certo, tudo bem que eu realmente _não estava_ no banheiro, mas ele não sabia disso. Não tinha como ele saber. Quero dizer, eu podia perfeitamente ter ido para o maldito banheiro se eu quisesse, droga!

- Eu estava no banheiro sim! – rebato, agradecendo mentalmente por minha voz não tremer, eu não gaguejar, nem nada assim. – Você quer que eu o quê, tire uma foto da próxima vez?

- Mentiroso! – a voz aguda dele é tão alta que o cara de terno o lança um olhar aborrecido e o hippie faz uma careta colocando o indicador no ouvido. – Para de mentir!

Ah meu Deus. Vou morrer. Ele vai me matar. É isso, ele vai me matar! Eu não posso morrer, quero dizer, eu sou uma pessoa bonita e amada! E... e... eu não tive nem lua de mel, que tipo de pessoa casa e não tem lua de mel? E eu não posso morrer, eu ainda nem tenho um trilhão de seguidores no twitter!

- Não é mentira. – digo rapidamente. – O que é, tá dizendo que um noivo agora é proibido de usar um toalete? Não posso nem mais defecar em paz? Tá dizendo que pra eu ir ao banheiro agora eu vou precisar de escolta?

- Você...! – ele começa, mas eu o interrompo:

- É desse jeito, né, Kakashi? É assim que você vai levar a amizade? – dramatizo, com meu cenho franzido e minha cara mais indignada.

- A culpa é sua, seu energúmeno! – putíssimo, ele explode de novo, e eu engulo em seco.

Bem, todo mundo chega a um ponto em que o desespero humano toma conta e você simplesmente começa a falar qualquer merda que venha na sua cabeça sem controle nenhum. É como se sua boca tivesse um filtro natural, e em momentos de pânico o filtro se pulveriza completamente do nada, e você começa a vomitar as palavras, tendo elas nexo ou não.

E, cassete, eu estava mais ou menos assim.

- Já disse, a culpa não é minha! Todo mundo nasce igual em dignidade e direito, e porque eu não teria direito de ir ao banheiro? Pois eu te digo: eu tenho _sim_ direito de ir ao banheiro, tanto que eu fui! E você quer que eu passe por uma humilhação pública de ter que ter um vigia enquanto eu faço minhas necessidades básicas? E a minha dignidade, Kakashi? Você esta tirando a minha dignidade de mim! Eu estou com déficit agora! Onde está seu espírito fraterno...!

- De onde você tirou essa porra de _espírito fraterno?_ – o Hatake pergunta, sua voz incrédula.

- Da Declaração Universal dos Direitos Humanos. – uma voz baixa e hesitante começa, e todos os presentes encaram o segurança com expressões que variavam de curiosas a mortíferas. – Sabe como é, eu já fiz o teste pra marinha. E segundo a Organização das Nações Unidas, os homens devem agir uns para com os outros em espírito de fraternidade, dotados de razão e consciência...

- _O que?_ – o portador dos fios prateados praticamente guincha, chocado até o último fio de cabelo. O segurança apenas repuxa os lábios em sinal de desagrado por ter sido interrompido.

- Viu? – pergunto de forma acusatória, embora internamente estivesse tão ou mais surpreso que ele. Puxa, nem um fazia idéia de que era tão culto. Abro os braços teatralmente. Meu Deus, eu devia estar na Brodway. Ou, não sei, ganhar alguma estatueta importante. Devia mesmo. – Responda-me, Kakashi! Onde está sua razão? Onde está sua consciência? Onde está seu espírito de frat...?

- Ah, cale essa maldita boca. – Sakura resmunga, apertando as têmporas.

Vadia duma figa.

- Eu não ligo pra porcaria de espírito fraterno nenhum!

- Então você não liga pros direitos humanos? – pergunto, e todos olham pra Kakashi de um jeito estranho.

- Claro que eu ligo!

- Então tu vai reavaliar o caso com fraternidade, maluco? – o hippie pergunta colocando a mão no ombro de Kakashi, e como resposta apenas ganha um olhar vazio.

- Não, porque ele é culp...!

- Então você vai desrespeitar um código na ONU? – o segurança estreita os olhos, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, numa posição digna do Exterminador do Futuro.

- Não disse isso!

- Então você declara o Sasuke inocente? – Sakura muda o peso de perna, encarando os olhos negros do Hatake com o cenho franzido.

- Nunc...!

- Ah, então você prefere _mesmo_ violar os direitos humanos? – pergunto revoltado.

- Mas...!

- Ah meu Deus, você vai ser preso, sabia, Kakashi? Violar os direitos humanos dá cadeia! E se você for preso, a The Crucks fica como, hein? Você não pensa nos seus atos? – como um jato, disparo as perguntas e logo depois faço uma cara de quem se lamenta. Vejo Kakashi empalidecer de horror, olhando de uma pessoa para outra perdidamente, com seus olhos do tamanho de pratos.

- Não vou violar nada! Eu não disse isso!

- Ótimo! – como se fosse o mocinho da história de terror, faço uma pose altiva, o olhando com o queixo repuxado como quem diz "Não me conteste, sou sempre o dono da verdade." – Certo, já que estamos todos felizes, contentes e satisfeitos, eu vou pra minha festa! – exclamo com uma animação que mal consigo conter no rosto, enlaçando a cintura de Sakura com o maior sorriso maroto que eu já dei na minha vida. Meu Deus, sou um gênio! Um gênio lindo, brilhante e um guitarrista gostoso da porra!

E eu consigo afundar meus pés na areia branquinha, dando dois passos felizes até que eu sinto uma mão puxando a parte de trás da gola da minha camisa, me dando um solavanco e me obrigando a voltar a encará-los.

_HOLY SHIT!_

- Ei, ei, ei, ei! Aonde você pensa que vai? – a voz do Hatake praticamente chia, e eu franzo o cenho. – Sasuke, _querido_, eu não esqueci o motivo pelo qual estou aqui. – ele sorri falsamente e eu mordo a parte interna da minha bochecha. Pelo amor do Senhor, que tipo de pessoa é ameaçada de ir pra cadeia e não esquece da merda de uma música que foi trocada? – E a menos que você esclareça o suposto mal entendido de um modo plausível, eu vou arrebentar fraternalmente essa sua cara.

Tudo bem. É. Tudo ótimo.

Ai minha nossa, será que eu acidentalmente conheço mais algum argumento, tipo, do Protocolo de Kyoto?

- Já falei pra você parar de ser assim, homem de Deus! – respiro fundo, ajeitando minha blusa que estava levemente levantada. Todos me encaram, esperando uma resposta.

E eu não sei o que fazer. Não consigo pensar. Não penso em nada. Nada. Absoltamente nada. Ah meu Deus. Eu só... bem, certo, calma. _Calma_. Eu só preciso pensar. Pense, Sasuke, _pense...!_

Já sei! É isso!

- Olha, eu não queria contar. Porque você sabe, eu não sou fofoqueiro. – digo num tom categórico, e por algum motivo estranho todos os olhares automaticamente recaem sobre minha pessoa como se eles tivessem combinado. O que é, uma pessoa não pode mais ser informada? – Mas não tem aquele garoto que está passando agora? – escolho mentalmente algum convidado aleatório, e minha vítima é um rapaz de aproximadamente dezoito anos, que passava tendo como única preocupação olhar para o próprio copo. Todo mundo olhou na direção em que ele passava, e eu aproveitei para emendar: - Então, eu vi ele mexendo no aparelho de som quando estava voltando do banheiro.

As reações que se seguiram foram diversas: o segurança voltou a olhar para o garoto, sério; Kakashi demorou seu olhar desconfiado em mim, mas desviou para o garoto também; Sakura me encarava bestificada e com uma pontada de indignação.

E, bem, o hippie continuou com a mesma cara de morte de sempre.

- Temos que saber quem trocou as valsas. – o segurança suspira, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Foi o garoto, falo mesmo. – balanço a cabeça levemente, enquanto encaro concentrado o nada a minha frente. – Hm... fico muito feliz em ter ajudado no cumprimento da lei e da justiça, agora, se me permite, eu e minha esposa podemos aproveitar nossa própria festa de casamento? Obrigado! – com um tom feliz demais (que na verdade escondia minha histeria) eu me despedi, pegando a mão de Sakura e praticamente correndo até ficar suficientemente longe deles.

Vida bandida essa minha, vou te contar.

- Eu não acredito! – Sakura ralha ao meu lado, soltando o ar com força pelo nariz. – Você não fica com a consciência pesada em acusar uma pessoa inocente e fazer ela levar a culpa por uma coisa que você fez?

Paro pra pensar:

_Sentimento de culpa – nenhum._

_Remorso – zero._

_Vontade de voltar lá atrás, esclarecer as coisas e me ferrar no lugar do garoto – inexistente._

É, eu tava bem de boa.

- Não, nem um pouquinho. – rio, roubando um selinho rápido da careta incrédula dela. Ela balança a cabeça de um jeito vago, coçando a bochecha logo depois.

- Você é um cretino.

Apenas dou um meio sorriso, abraçando-a de lado e seguindo direto para o luau, que estava apenas a alguns metros de nós. Algumas poucas pessoas nos cumprimentavam, muitas só acenavam alegremente ou sorriam que nem uns idiotas. Nós abrimos caminhos no meio da multidão que dançava animada alguma música no estilo havaiano, chegando até o bar.

O bar, como eu já havia reparado antes, era enorme, mas de perto ele quase triplicou de tamanho. Os garçons faziam malabarismos e umas dancinhas esquisitas, ora cuspindo fogo ora fazendo algum truque com as próprias bebidas, entretendo algumas poucas pessoas que estavam sentadas perto dali. Puffs coloridos estavam abarrotados de gente, formando círculos de amigos que conversavam animados. Tinha algumas mesas aleatórias, mas muito pouco povoadas – os convidados pareciam mais tentados a dançar do que ficar realmente parados. Foram distribuídos chapéus extravagantes, óculos de plástico enormes e coloridos, perucas de todas as cores, tiaras, enfeites luminosos (de todos os tipos), pom pom, arcos com antenas infantis, marabus de todas as espessuras possíveis e todas as cores imagináveis, e por aí vai. Todos estavam felizes e contentes.

Bem, tirando a menina do meu lado que acabou de gritar que o namorado era um vagabundo.

Passo meus olhos rapidamente pelo local, e reconheço de longe dois tufos de cabelos, um loiro e um ruivo, ambos sentado numa roda com várias pessoas. Forçando a vista percebo que são nossos amigos, e depois de murmurar para Sakura me seguir, vou na frente enquanto sinto a Barbie segurar a barra da minha blusa, enquanto tento abrir caminho pela multidão.

Pelo amor de Deus, as pessoas não podem simplesmente _sentar?_ Porque todo mundo resolve ficar de pé ao mesmo tempo?

Acabo de empurrar levemente uma pessoa morena, e quando estou prestes a chegar a um local mais aberto uma mulher com seus quarenta e cinco anos vem cambaleando em minha direção, abrindo o maior sorriso do mundo ao me ver.

- Jeremy! – ela grita e abre os braços, envolvendo meu corpo num abraço desconjuntado. Ouvi Sakura resmungar atrás de mim após trombar levemente com as minhas costas, e apenas encaro a mulher loira que acabara de grudar em mim.

Oh... tudo bem, certo. Ela estava completa e totalmente alcoolizada, e eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de vinho a, pelo menos, oito milhas.

- Oi! – digo perdido, olhando pra ela de um jeito estranho. – Desculpa, olha, eu acho que você está me confundindo com uma outra pessoa...

- Own, Jimmy, você não lembra de mim? – a loira quarentona parecia decepcionada, enquanto balançava seu braço cheio de sardas de um jeito descontraído. – Lembra, Savannah Okens! Eu e Todd encontramos você no Gasthof Schwarzer esses dias, menino! Né, amor? – ela gritou para um homem mais ao longe, igual ou pior que ela. Ela direciona seus olhos castanhos pra mim, me olhando animada. – Não acredito! O que faz aqui? Onde está Chloe?

Ah meu Deus.

_Ah meu Deus._

A mulher é completamente maluca! Certo, digo a mim mesmo. Pense. Demonstre inteligência, maturidade e controle nessa situação delicada.

- Quem diabos é Chloe? – pergunto tentando ficar o mais calmo possível, e minha voz sai aguda e fina demais pro meu gosto. A loira me encara confusa, passando os olhos de mim para Sakura, que tinha acabado de se postar ao meu lado. – É sério, eu realmente não sou o tal do Jeremy!

Como se tivesse ascendido uma lâmpada em cima da sua cabeça, ela parece ter uma compreensão súbita, lodo depois abrindo um sorriso sapeca.

- Ah, sim! – ela cantarola alto, praticamente enrolando as palavras. - Claro que não é! Pff, você, Jeremy? Nem combina! – a loira diz alto num tom falso perceptível, como se estivesse dizendo o maior absurdo do mundo. Ela dá uma piscadela, sorrindo travessa pra mim logo depois. A tal Savannah de inclina para frente, como se fosse me contar um segredo, e sussurra: - Não se preocupe, Jimmy, pode trair a Chloe! Eu não conto pra ela! Seja feliz com a Mitchie!

Senhor, nada mais no mundo faz sentido.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa? – Sakura pergunta me olhando sugestivamente, mas eu consigo ver um brilho de diversão em seus olhos.

- Tsk, Mitchie, sabe como é, lances da vida. – como se fosse um Aristóteles contemporâneo, ela põe uma mão solidária no ombro de Sakura, que apenas a encara com o cenho franzido.

- Olha, senh... Savannah! – Sakura se corrige após receber uma careta da loira. – Savannah, eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas você está vivendo uma mentira. – como se lamentasse, Sakura põe uma mão sobre o coração.

- Vocês não vão fugir para o Tibet semana que vem? – Savannah pergunta chocada, botando a mão na boca. – Oh, Jimmy, mas vocês combinam tanto! Já falei, largue a Chloe! Não importa se são anos de casamento, lute pelo seu verdadeiro amor! Lute pela Mitchie!

Responda-me, Cristo, que tipo de pessoa foge pro _Tibet?_ E eu sofridamente já me casei uma vez, porque minha outra personalidade também já tem que ser casada?

- Não é bem isso. – explico, sem saber o que fazer. – O negócio é meio que o seguinte: nós _não somos_ Jeremy nem Mitchie! Somos Sakura e Sasuke Uchiha, os noivos desse casamento!

Faz-se um segundo de silêncio, enquanto a mulher apenas pisca repetidas vezes, confusa. Ela nos encara com o rosto vazio, e seus olhos inexpressivos nos avaliam rapidamente.

- Sério? Não são mesmo Jeremy e Mitchie? – ela pergunta mexendo a mandíbula de um jeito desconfortável. – Não estamos no coquetel de inauguração do novo hotel de Andrews, no palácio de Buckingham?

Ah, pronto, agora a mulher acha que tá na casa da rainha.

- Não. – Sakura lamenta, olhando pra mulher com um sorrisinho.

- Oh! – Savannah parece genuinamente surpresa por estar a quase um oceano de distância de onde achava que estava. Depois de um momento de reflexão ela gira nos calcanhares, berrando e trotando na direção do outro homem: – Todd, amor, pega minha bolsa, estamos na festa errada! Eu disse que era pra você virar na direita! Porque homens não são adeptos ao GPS?

Eu e Sakura apenas ficamos com cara de taxo, olhando a mulher desaparecer entre as outras pessoas. Nos entreolhamos e começamos a gargalhar alto, recebendo alguns olhares tortos de algumas pessoas que estavam perto.

Gosto que só tem gente chique no meu casamento.

- Olha, eles estão ali! – minha agora esposa pegou a minha mão, tentando ir até nosso destino inicial.

Como ela é menor que eu – Sakura media uns um e sessenta e oito, comparados aos meus um e oitenta e dois – conseguiu abrir caminho mais fácil, mas nós praticamente tínhamos que nos espremer.

- Olha os pombinhos! – a voz estridente de Naruto berrou, e todos gritaram quando nós _(finalmente!)_ chegamos até onde eles estavam.

Gaara estava esparramado num puff amarelo ovo, enquanto Naruto estava sentado no chão de areia mesmo, com uma de suas pernas flexionada; Ino e Hinata estavam sentadas em puffs também, e conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa. Neji estava sentado numa cadeira perto das mulheres, com Tenten em seu colo rindo de alguma coisa que Shikamaru resmungava; ao lado dele uma loira estava sentada, resmungando alguma coisa ameaçadoramente para o meu agente pessoal.

Espera eu conheço ela de algum lugar.

- Faz tempo, Sasuke! – a loira estranha disse, sorrindo enigmática.

Analisando o rosto dela minuciosamente, uma idéia passa pela minha cabeça, e eu a encaro rindo. Não, não pode ser.

- Temari? – pergunto, num misto de diversão e incredulidade. – O que aconteceu, você quase nunca sai daquele buraco de cobra de onde você mora!

- Bingo, cabeça de galinha! – ela ri, levantando e me abraçando logo em seguida. Dou um tapa de leve na sua nuca, revirando os olhos. – Quer morrer, menino?

- Liga não, eu to aqui há quase uma hora e só sofri dezoito ameaças de morte! Temari está de bom humor hoje! – Naruto ri, apertando as bochechas da loira mais velha.

- Sempre estou. – Temari sorri. – Mas, bem, quando eu ouvi que _Sasuke Uchiha_, o solteirão mais invicto da Inglaterra ia se casar eu tive que vir. Sabe como é, não são todos que podem presenciar um milagre.

- Amém! – concordo rindo, a abraçando de novo. – Temari, esse é meu tormento amado, conhecida agora como Sakura Uchiha! – sorri irônico, mas faço uma careta de dor ao sentir algo pisar forte no meu pé, e ao olhar pra baixo percebo que minha esposa delicadamente me pisoteou.

Pezinho estilo casco de cavalo que ela tem, puta merda.

- Prazer! – a rosada exclama, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

- Prazer, Temari Sabaku! – Temari luta pra não rir, apertando os lábios. – Irmã do ruivinho ali.

- Ah. – Sakura murmura em compreensão, enlaçando meu braço.

Abro a boca para fazer uma piadinha infame sobre Gaara, mas paro ao sentir dois braços finos circundarem a minha cintura (e, fala sério, eu vou começar a cobrar. Ou, não sei, andar por aí com uma blusa com uma careta da Sakura estampada dizendo "Cuidado, esposa assassina").

- Filhote! – ouço a voz da minha mãe dar uma risadinha, e por causa da voz enrolada ficou mais um "filhoooooooooooooote!". Percebo que na mão dela tem um copo longo e transparente com uma bebida laranja neon, com direito a guarda-chuvinha colorido e tudo. – Que saudade de você!

Sem me conter, gargalhei da cara dela, fazendo-a rir comigo sem motivo algum.

- Eu sei, mãezinha, a gente se viu há o que? Incontáveis dois minutos? – dou um beijo estalado na sua bochecha, abraçando-a de lado. Ela me lança um sorriso débil, e eu acabo de perceber que ela estava completamente ébria.

Jesus, toma conta desse ser.

- Bebê, você já tomou isso aqui? Tá muito bom! – ela sorriu emocionada para o copo, como se ele fosse um cachorrinho peludo com câncer ou algo de tipo. – Quer um pouquinho?

- Não. – solto uma risada, olhando pra cara dela divertido. Meu Deus, eu devia trazer uma máquina pra tirar uma foto.

- Por favor! – ela me implora com um biquinho, e eu só reviro os olhos.

Analisei a situação, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Bem, eu não queria – e _não ia_ – beber tudo que visse pela frente, porque eu não sabia até onde Sakura tinha de fato aceitado a troca da droga da valsa, e do jeito que a Barbie é vingativa é muito capaz de eu acordar sem o Sasuke-júnior ou na cama com um travesti.

Portanto, eu não vou beber. Não vou.

- Junte-se aos bons, querido! – minha progenitora grita feliz, e todos em volta gritam também, animados.

- Não quero beber, mãezinha. – aperto a bochecha dela com um meio sorriso, e ela franze o cenho com a minha atitude não convencional.

Mas eu estou decidido. Bebida zero. Essa é a minha meta.

Ela chega o tronco para frente na ponta dos pés, a ponto de conseguir sussurrar no meu ouvido:

- Ei, vou te contar um segredo! Sabia que isso é um Bloody Mary e Bloody Mary's são feitos com suco de tomate?

Puxa, não tem problema eu tomar um drink só, não é?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Sasuke POV**

Certo, tem problema sim. Tem muitos problemas. Tem todos os problemas do mundo. Porque, veja bem, depois alguns – cinco – Bloody Mary's, eu parti para os Fresh Mary, Sex On The Beach, Blue Hawaiian, Blue Lagoon, Champagne, Brasilian Cosmopolitan, Sagatini, Sagapepper, Sagacitrus, Tequila Sunrise, Grasshoper, vários tipos de caipirinha e outras várias bebidas que eu não me dei ao trabalho de saber o nome - depois de um tempo e da quantidade de álcool consumido, eu passava a escolher os drinks pela cor. E depois de mais algum um tempo eu pegava o primeiro que vinha pela frente, sem critério de seleção nenhum -, de modo que agora eu estou num estado que pode ser classificado como "bêbado". Ou "de porre", também serve.

Meu cérebro insiste em dizer que bêbado é uma palavra muito forte, então eu prefiro dizer que eu estou só _um pouco tonto_.

No entanto, em minha legítima defesa, gosto de ressaltar o fato de que ninguém mais nesse lugar está sóbrio (um exemplo disso é minha querida mãe, que está abraçada a um côco; ou Ino, que está chorando e rindo compulsivamente - ao mesmo tempo). Mas realmente não importa, porque nós todos estamos contando fatos engraçados e ridículos que aconteceram na nossa vida – coisas que nunca contaríamos caso estivéssemos no nosso juízo perfeito -, e estamos nos divertindo um bocado.

- ...e aí eu menstruei no meio do cursinho inteiro! – Tenten conta, e todos estão rindo animadamente. Noventa e nove por cento por causa da bebida, claro. – E como aquela professora era uma bruxa eu joguei meu suco na plantinha querida dela, aposto que fiz um estrago!

- Tenten, a sanguinária! – Shikamaru gritou, e todos começam a rir de novo. Nossa, a bebida é realmente um elixir para a alegria. Que lindo.

- Gente! Gente! Olha! Novidade do momento! – Naruto e Gaara, que tinham sumido há uns minutos atrás chegam correndo, com um pano prateado em mãos. – Estamos vendendo a gravata no noivo! – o ruivo pega uma tesoura, cortando um pequeno pedaço do pano e em seguida o estendendo pra mim, com um sorriso animado. – Quer comprar?

Filho duma égua, aquilo custou trezentas e quarenta e sete libras!

- Eu sou o noivo, porque eu compraria minha própria gravata? – pergunto histérico, e eles me olham confusos.

- Ah! – Naruto entorta a cabeça, com uma voz espantada. – Ah... sério?

Neji começa a rir, fazendo todos acompanhá-lo. Depois de alguns segundos eu me pego rindo também, e Sakura – que estava sentada no meu colo -, abraçou meu pescoço para não cair.

- Tudo bem então. – Gaara faz um bico, pra logo depois recuperar seu tom alegre infantil. – Sakura, quer comprar um pedaço de gravata?

- Eu sou a noiva! – ela rebate, mais divertida que indignada.

- Mikoto? – Naruto pergunta esperançoso.

- Eu sou mãe do noivo! – minha mãe tenta seguir a lógica do pensamento, embora não faça nenhum sentido. – E o que diabos eu faria com um pedaço de gravata?

- Nossa, larga de miséria, gente! – o Sabaku resmunga, revoltado. – Naruto, vamos procurar outras áreas de comércio porque aqui o negócio tá difícil!

- Eu vou também! – Neji levantou, dando um beijo na testa de Tenten e saindo correndo atrás dos dois que já tinham sumido da minha vista.

De repente minha mente dá um estalo, e eu lembro de uma coisa que eu não podia ter esquecido. Ah meu Deus, eu juro que se eu esquecesse isso eu me matava pra sempre!

- Sakura, vamos dançar? – pergunto retirando minha cabeça da curvatura do pescoço dela, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela gira suas íris verde folha pra mim manhosamente, sorrindo que nem uma criança.

- Vamos! – minha esposa ri, encostando nossos narizes. – Mas eu to cansada. É.

- Vem, sua preguiçosa! – levanto, praticamente tendo que pegá-la no colo. Sakura ri enquanto enlaça meu pescoço, balançando as pernas para cima e para baixo como se tivesse cinco anos de idade. – Ai, agora eu tenho que te colocar no chão porque meu braço vai ficar dormente. Carregar gente gorda é um problema.

A rosada resmunga quando eu a coloco no chão, me dando um tapa estalado no braço. Eu apenas venço a distância entre nós, colando meus lábios no dela. Sakura passa seus braços pelo meu pescoço, praticamente pulando em cima de mim. Sorrio entre o selinho, o gosto doce da boca dela ficava ainda mais tentador por causa do gosto de Cosmopolitan. Comecei a dar beijos dengosos seguindo a linha da mandíbula dela, e ouvi ela soltar um muxoxo quando eu me afastei.

- Awn, não, Sasuke! – ela reclama com uma voz mole, o que só me faz sorrir mais.

- Vem, temos que achar o Kakashi. – pego a mão dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e começo a abrir caminho pela multidão.

Seis empurrões, quatro xingamentos, cinco tropeçadas e duas cotoveladas depois, nós finalmente achamos o portador dos cabelos prateados, que estava conversando animadamente e muito perto de Rin. Puxo seu braço, e o escuto soltar um palavrão baixo em surpresa.

- O que...? Sasuke, o que você está fazendo? – ele pergunta surpreso, com as sobrancelhas unidas em curiosidade.

- Hmmm... – lanço uma olhadela incerta para Sakura, que tinha um bico insatisfeito adorável nos lábios vermelhos. – Lembra aquela parada?

- Parada? – o Hatake pergunta, mais confuso.

- É, Kakashi, aquela parada! – exclamo nervoso, embora estivesse sussurrando. – Aquela que a gente combinou na gravadora...?

- Mas de que...? – ele olha pra mim profundamente, e logo em seguida compreensão atravessa o seu rosto. – Ah sim! Entendi! – Kakashi diz de um jeito meio desesperado, olhando pra mim como se eu tivesse fazendo uma coisa absurda. – Você quer a parada _agora?_

- Quero! – digo animado, me voltando novamente pra Sakura que encarava a discussão com o cenho franzido. – Vem, bicuda, vamos dançar!

Mais uma vez, corajosamente abro caminho entre os convidados que parecem coelhos que parem uma dúzia a cada dois minutos. Quando chegamos exatamente no meio da pista, eu paro, e a rosada me encara mais perdida do que nunca.

- Fica aqui, okay? Não se mexe! – digo pausadamente, como se estivesse falando com o Naruto. – Não sai daí! – digo e dou as costas, abrindo caminho até o local onde o DJ estava, ainda ouvindo Sakura berrar um "Espera aí! Onde você vai?".

O DJ ficava num lugar meio metro mais alto do que a pista de dança, onde a visualização provavelmente seria melhor. Era meio que um "palco", onde tinha alguns microfones, alguns instrumentos aleatórios, aparelho de luz e fumaça, um milhão de cabos e fios pelo chão e mais o enorme equipamento do DJ.

Subi em cima do pequeno palco, batendo algumas vezes no microfone chamando a atenção das pessoas. Pela visão periférica vejo Kakashi conversar com o cara de óculos que provavelmente substituiu o hippie, mas volto minha atenção para a multidão que se acalmava aos poucos e me encarava. As pessoas que estavam perto do bar e mais lá atrás se acumulavam na pista, e meus olhos procuraram Sakura no meio de todos. Dei um meio sorriso ao notar ela ralhando com uma menina ao lado dela, no mesmo lugar onde eu a deixei.

Pigarreio.

- Olá, senhoras e senhores. – sorrio maroto, e todos gritam, ou assobiam, ou batem palmas. – Bem, primeiro eu queria agradecer a presença de todos vocês na nossa festa de casamento, eu e minha esposa estamos muito felizes em recebê-los. – digo formalmente, e todos batem palmas novamente. – Certo, eu não vou ficar aqui falando aquelas coisas de sempre ou dando instruções, porque isso é coisa de gente chata, e, portanto, Kakashi já o fez. – sorrio sacana, e vejo o Hatake me dar o dedo do meio. Todos soltam gargalhadas, e eu volto ao meu discurso: - Mas, bem, eu gostaria de dedicar a música seguinte à, agora, Sakura Uchiha. – digo sorrindo maroto, e após um feixe de luz iluminá-la percebo que Sakura está com a boca aberta, a mandíbula quase tocando o chão. Prendo o riso, fingindo meu tom mais apaixonado. – Eu mesmo compus e gravei essa música, amor, espero que goste. – termino dando um dos meus clássicos meio sorrisos, e logo em seguida a salva de palmas está presente novamente, seguido de inúmeros suspiros apaixonados, sons femininos como "Own!" e assobios.

Desço do mini palco, abrindo caminho – de um jeito mais fácil, porque uma multidão tende a ser mais solidária com pessoas supostamente apaixonadas. Otários. – até Sakura, que me encarava como se eu tivesse feito a coisa mais impossível do mundo.

- Não acredito! – ela diz completamente boquiaberta, sorrindo logo depois.

- Pode acreditar, senhora Uchiha. – enlaço a cintura dela, ouvindo as primeiras batidas da música começar.

**This life is so crazy  
**_(__Esta vida é tão louca__)  
_**So could you, please, remind me?  
**_(__Então você poderia, por favor, me relembrar?__)  
_**It's simple, it's easy  
**_(__É simples, é fácil__)  
_**With you right here beside me  
**_(__Com você bem aqui ao meu lado__)  
_

**'Cause I don't even wanna try to get by without you  
**_(__Porque eu não quero nem tentar começar de novo sem você)  
_**That's the reason why I'm writing this song  
**_(__Está é a razão pela qual estou escrevendo esta música__)  
_**About the way you make me feel  
**_(__Sobre o jeito que você me faz sentir__)  
_**It's never felt so real, no, no  
**_(__Isso nunca foi tão real, não, não__)_

Ouço minha própria voz cantar, e internamente estou exultante. Porra, sou o melhor do mundo! Sério! Percebo que todos os convidados estão dançando, agora acompanhados, num ritmo que era animadamente apaixonado. As mulheres estavam agarradas aos homens, e eles se balançavam de um lado para o outro, pulando de acordo com a batida da música.

Volto meu olhar para a mulher a minha frente, e arregalo levemente os olhos ao perceber o quão perto estamos. Sakura em algum momento tinha abraçado meu pescoço, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse perigosamente perto do meu.

- Ain, Sasuke, isso foi tão fofo da sua parte! – ela embolou as palavras, me olhando do jeito mais embriagado possível.

- Você está bêbada. – solto um risinho, enlaçando com força a cintura dela e fazendo com que nossos corpos colassem ainda mais.

- Você também! – ela rebate com um sorriso cínico, mexendo a cabeça alegremente de um lado pro outro de acordo com os acordes da música.

**I have you in my heart  
**_(__Eu tenho você no meu coração)  
_**No distance could keep me apart, love  
**_(Nenhuma distância poderia me manter longe, amor)  
_**You are the only thing  
**_(Você é a única coisa)  
_**That's keeping my heart still beating  
**_(Que ainda mantém meu coração batendo)  
_**'Cause I just can't let you go  
**_(Porque não posso simplesmente deixá-la ir)  
_**Even if you wanted to, you know  
**_(Mesmo se você quisesse, você sabe)  
_**That you'll always have my heart  
**_(Que você sempre terá meu coração)  
_**And I'm not letting you go  
**_(E eu não estou deixando você ir)  
_**And I'm not letting you go  
**_(E eu não estou deixando você ir)_

E eu me pego sorrindo para a criatura a minha frente, que balançava os cabelos que nem uma criança de três anos. Ela ri alto, enquanto eu balançava e rodava ela de acordo com o ritmo da musica, a abraçando por trás.

- Sasuke? – ela me pergunta com a voz manhosa, me olhando de um jeito esquisito. Será por causa da bebida? – Sabe, a gente devia casar mais vezes!

Tudo bem, definitivamente é por causa da bebida.

- Claro que devíamos! – exclamo animado, como se essa idéia fosse excelente. Dou um beijo estalado na bochecha fofa dela, dando um mordida logo depois e a rodando, até ela estar de frente pra mim novamente.

- Um casamento terça, um sexta feira, um sábado e um domingo! – Sakura exclama maravilhada, como se tivesse acabado de ditar a fórmula da Coca-Cola. Seus lábios estão semi-abertos, e o cheio de vodca escapa deliciosamente por eles.

Nossa, quando eu contar pra Sakura que ela um dia disse isso ela vai querer bater a cabeça numa parede até morrer. E quando eu lembrar que eu estou concordando _e_ dando corda pra isso eu vou bater a _minha_ cabeça na parede até morrer!

_Que merda eu estou fazendo?_

- Melhor, um casamento todos os dias! – sorrio para ela, achando graça da sua cara extremamente alegre. Um sorriso está rasgado no meu rosto, vendo a alegria quase contagiante dela.

- É! – os olhos verdes brilham com a expectativa. – Promete que vai me pedir em casamento todos os dias?

- Prometo! – agarro sua cintura, tirando seus pés do chão e a rodando. A rosada solta uma gargalhada alta enquanto agarra ainda mais o meu pescoço, escondendo seu rosto na curvatura do mesmo.

**If you wake up and your bad day  
**_(__Se você acordar e seu dia ruim__)  
_**Feels more like a cliché  
**_(__Parecer mais como um clichê__)  
_**With each kiss I'll replace  
**_(__Com cada beijo vou substituir__)  
_**The sad look on your face  
**_(__O triste olhar no seu rosto__)_

**'Cause I don't even wanna try to get by without you  
**_(__Porque eu não quero nem tentar começar de novo sem você)  
_**That's the reason why I'm writing this song  
**_(__Está é a razão pelo qual estou escrevendo essa música__)  
_**About the way you make me feel  
**_(__Sobre o jeito que você me faz sentir__)  
_**It's never felt so real, no, no  
**_(__Isso nunca foi tão real, não, não__)_

Kakashi tinha me chamado um dia na gravadora para conversar sobre o casamento, dizendo que no meio da cerimônia Tsunade tinha sugerido que eu fizesse um brinde, ou fizesse qualquer coisa semelhante; alguma coisa que uma estúpida pessoa apaixonada faria. Eu deveria falar o quanto Sakura era especial pra mim, e como minha vida ficou perfeita depois de conhecê-la num suposto show e blá, blá, blá.

Eu neguei até a morte, óbvio – além de cafona, aquela era a coisa mais absurda que eu já tinha ouvido.

E quando eu estava sozinho na sala de gravação Shikamaru veio conversar comigo sobre isso. E depois dele muito falar – e eu fingia que estava compenetrado prestando atenção em tudo, mas internamente eu tentava lembrar onde eu tinha colocado meu novo jogo de God of War -, eu percebi que na verdade eles tinham razão. Não sobre declarar meu amor aos quatro ventos, mas eu percebi que, embora fosse de mentira, Sakura provavelmente iria querer um casamento romântico e meloso como qualquer mulher gostaria - além do mais, qual o problema de dar um presente de casamento a si mesmo?

Então, nas horas seguintes, eu me peguei escrevendo essa música, imaginando a cara abobada e idiota que ela faria ao ver que eu escrevi uma música pra ela. Ela ia falar alguma coisa feminina que eu provavelmente não iria entender, então ela iria ficar chiando palavrões durante meia hora e me chamando de burro. Eu iria implicar com ela chamando-a de irritante e depois ela iria me bater, provavelmente me dando um belo chute na canela.

Meu sorriso se alarga.

Porque é assim que tem que ser.

**I have you in my heart  
**_(__Eu tenho você no meu coração__)  
_**No distance could keep me apart, love  
**_(__Nenhuma distancia poderia me manter longe, amor__)  
_**You are the only thing  
**_(Você é a única coisa)  
_**That's keeping my heart still beating  
**_(Que ainda mantém meu coração batendo)  
_**'Cause I just can't let you go  
**_(Porque não posso simplesmente deixá-la ir)  
_**Even if you wanted to, you know  
**_(__Mesmo se você quisesse, você sabe__)  
_**That you'll always have my heart  
**_(__Que você sempre terá meu coração__)  
_**And I'm not letting you go  
**_(E eu não estou deixando você ir)_

Pego a mão dela, rodopiando-a para todos os lados e fazendo os cachos cor de rosa balançarem para todos os lados. Sakura me abraça pela cintura apertado, e ao mexer o meu corpo de um lado pra outro eu acabo mexendo o dela também. Solto uma risada quando ela morde meu queixo, avançando para o pescoço dela. Passo meu nariz de leve pela pele leitosa, sentindo o cheio gostoso que Sakura exala.

A rosada gargalha por causa das cócegas, mas se engasga num suspiro quando dou um leve chupão na lateral de seu pescoço.

Me afasto, nós dois balançando a cabeça e pulando de acordo com a música:

**whoa, oh, oh, no  
**_(__whoa, oh, oh, não__)  
_**whoa, oh, oh  
**_(whoa, oh, oh)  
_**whoa, oh, oh, no  
**_(whoa, oh, oh, não)  
_**whoa, oh, oh  
**_(whoa, oh, oh)  
_**whoa, oh, oh, no  
**_(whoa, oh, oh, não)  
_**I can't escape your love  
**_(Não posso deixar seu amor escapar)_

**whoa, oh, oh, no  
**_(whoa, oh, oh, não)  
_**whoa, oh, oh  
**_(whoa, oh, oh)  
_**whoa, oh, oh, no  
**_(whoa, oh, oh, não)  
_**whoa, oh, oh  
**_(whoa, oh, oh)  
_**whoa, oh, oh, no  
**_(whoa, oh, oh, não)  
_**I can't escape your love  
**_(Não posso deixar seu amor escapar)_

No meio de um giro, percebo Neji e Tenten mais afastados, ambos pulando que nem dois malucos. A morena ria, enquanto Neji fazia um movimento estranho com sua cintura. Um pouco mais para esquerda, estava Naruto e Hinata, que dançavam mais... agarrados? Arregalo os olhos em surpresa.

Bem... é, tudo bem. Nota mental: Procurar um novo baixista para a The Crucks assim que Neji der cabo na vida do loiro.

Quando dou outra girada, percebo Ino e Gaara dançando animadamente, e perto deles Kakashi e Rin trocam sorrisos cúmplices. Faço uma careta ao ver minha mãe e Itachi rodopiando também, mas eu apenas me conformo. Eu não era tão egoísta pra pedir que minha mãe ficasse parada, até porque Itachi também era filho dela.

Mas, droga, eu tinha um ciúme da porra.

**I have you in my heart  
**_(__Eu tenho você no meu coração__)  
_**No distance could keep me apart, love  
**_(__Nenhuma distancia poderia me manter longe, amor__)  
_**You are the only thing  
**_(__Você é a única coisa__)  
_**That's keeping my heart still beating  
**_(Que ainda mantém meu coração batendo)  
_**'Cause I just can't let you go  
**_(__Porque eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la ir__**)  
**_**Even if you wanted to, you know  
**_(Mesmo se você quisesse, você sabe)  
_**That you'll always have my heart  
**_(Que você sempre terá meu coração)_

- Sasuke! – Sakura praticamente cantarolou o meu nome, e eu me perguntei o quanto ela tinha bebido. – Não acha que vinte anos é uma idade linda para casamentos?

- Claro que é, amor, mas nós temos vinte e três. – corrigi sorrindo, enquanto ela abria um bico surpreso. E minha cara fica tão surpresa quanto à dela quando eu percebo o que eu disse.

Espera, eu chamei ela _de que?_

Além do mais, percebo agora, eu fiquei esse tempo todo me referindo a Sakura como "minha esposa" ou "senhora Uchiha", sem sentir desconforto nenhum. Quero dizer, eu devia levar pelo menos algum tempo até chamá-la dessas coisas, certo? Não é como se eu tivesse acostumado a ter uma esposa!

Tudo bem. Calma, repito como um mantra pra mim mesmo. Isso é só... é só porque... bem, pra mim casamento era só uma coisa idiota, e, nesse caso, uma união de fachada. Não é como se a palavra _esposa_ tivesse alguma consideração pra mim, era só um mero rótulo – e a quantidade de álcool ingerida só facilitava as coisas.

É. É isso aí.

Ah meu Deus. Ela vai jogar na minha cara pra sempre. Não importa se eu estou bêbado. Não importa! Porque diabos...? Ai minha nossa, ela está brindo a boca em pura incredulidade. Até eu estou incrédulo! Quero dizer, a que ponto eu cheguei? Pelo amor de Jesus, ela ficou tão chocada quando...!

- Nós já temos vinte e três?

_Hã?_

- Hum? Ah, é, bem, sim! – respondo perdido, e ela só entorta a cabeça, sorrindo logo depois.

- Então vinte e três é a idade do sucesso! – Sakura pisca os longos cílios negros infantilmente. Nossa, estou perdido. Quero dizer, a conversa não era sobre casamentos? De onde surgiu o sucesso nessa história?

Umas luzes coloridas se fazem presentes, e quando olhamos para cima vários fogos de artifício de todas as formas, tamanhos e cores estão estourando no céu. Alguns batem palma, outros gritam, e outros só ficam abraçados ao seu parceiro, aproveitando o momento.

Apenas encaro os olhos verdes divertidos a minha frente, e, agindo completamente por impulso, colo meus lábios nos lábios dela, dessa vez num beijo de verdade. Peço permissão para aprofundá-lo, que foi concebida rapidamente. Nossas línguas se tocam, explorando, descobrindo, e eu sinto ambos os corpos estremecerem. Sinto a mão pequena de Sakura se entrelaçar no meu cabelo, enquanto a outra arranhava levemente a minha nuca, me fazendo prender um suspiro. Seguro sua cintura fortemente, colando o máximo possível nossos corpos – e sorrio internamente ao sentir a rosada soltar um leve gemido prazeroso.

Bem, é isso. Com um suspiro, eu admito que no momento não me importa mais nada – e, sério, quase posso sentir meu orgulho chorar lágrimas de sangue.

_Porque é assim que tem que ser._

**I have you in my heart  
**_(Eu tenho você no meu coração)  
_**No distance could keep me apart, love  
**_(__Nenhuma distancia poderia me manter longe, amor__)  
_**You are the only thing  
**_(Você é a única coisa)  
_**That's keeping my heart still beating  
**_(Que ainda mantém meu coração batendo)  
_**'Cause I just can't let you go  
**_(Porque eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la ir)  
_**Even if you wanted to, you know  
**_(Mesmo se você quisesse, você sabe)  
_**That you'll always have my heart  
**_(Que você sempre terá meu coração)  
_**That you'll always have my heart  
**_(Que você sempre terá meu coração)  
_**And I'm not letting you go  
**_(E eu não estou deixando você ir)_

* * *

**N/A:** QUEM AÍ QUER FAZER UMA VAQUINHA JUNTO COMIGO PRA COMPRAR A PASSAGEM DO SASUKE, HAN? .

Haha, hey beibes, como estão? *-*

É, eu sei, faz um tempicho que eu não atualizo My Favorite Singer. Mas, tipo, eu tenho umas justificativas:

1 – Eu reescrevi **Doctor's Dog** (Que voltou, yeah! E quem quiser dar uma olhada, só ir no meu perfil o/), ou seja, tive que fazer dois capítulos. Sem contar que antes eu atualizei Fake Boyfriend também, portanto, eu escrevi três capítulos nesse meio tempo.

2 – Acabei de sair de um puta temporada de provas trimestrais, que valem praticamente 50% da minha nota. Ou seja, se ferre em alguma e olá recuperação. Me matei de estudar, mas eu passei em tudo, graças a Deus! (sério, tinha algumas provas que eram vindas completamente de inferno. A de Matemática B por exemplo, não era de Deus, sério. U.Ú)

3 – Eu sei que não interessa a vocês, mas eu estou tendo um sarau na minha escola, portanto, ela está ocupando um tempinho extra no meu já escasso tempo disponível.

4 – Quando eu estava escrevendo (não no notebook, mas no computador normal), eu já tinha oito páginas prontas quando a tela ficou azul, o computador desligou e eu simplesmente perdi tudo. Chorei horrores (TPM, olá), fiquei triste por uns dois dias e só depois peguei pra escrever de novo (no notebook dessa vez, claro. E NÃO IMPORTA se não é brasileiro e o teclado é cheio de códigos, nunca mais escrevo no outro. Tipo, nunca mesmo.).

5 – Dia 17 de agosto foi meio aniversário, foi uma semana meio ocupada pra mim. #desculpaesfarrapada

Bem, essas são só alguns dos motivos.

Mas enfim, deixando coisas chatas de lado, eu acho que mereço perdão, não é? **24 páginas** só contando com o capítulo em si, hã? Recorde em My Favorite Singer, acho.

Tell me, sweethearts, o que acharam de um Sasuke bêbado e ogramente romântico? EU QUERO, ENCOMENDAS ABERTAS E PROMOÇÃO DURÁVEL ATÉ ACABAR OS ESTOQUES. *o*

_Mereço reviews, não mereço?_ Eu tenho lido outras autoras falarem que o número de reviews tem diminuído, mas eu nunca parei pra contar – minha reação basicamente se resume em ver que eu recebi um review novo e gritar como se não houvesse amanhã. Então eu gostaria de pedir a vocês para **não pararem de mandar review**, porque, sério, eu amo cada um que eu recebo.

_**Reviews movem capítulos**_, fuck yeah! ;)

Certo, respondendo:

**Anônimo1 – **Eeeeeei Anôny! –n PAOPSOAOSOOAPOSPOAPOSK'. Olha, até arrumei um apelido (tosco, me bata) pra você! Claro que pode mandar reviews grande, I love it! *O* Sim, o cap 12 ficou grandinho, mas, bem, esse ficou imenso! Own, muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou, tomara que goste desse aqui também! Eu coloquei o nome da banda e o nome da música lá em cima, aí todo mundo pode colocar pra tocar enquanto lê (e a magia surge –N). AI. QUE. LINDO, VOCÊ LÊ MINHAS N/A TOSCAS MESMO? Nhac, vou te guardar num potinho e levar pra casa. :3 Haha, gostou do "Minha vez" enigmático do Sasuke, né? Uchiha-baby nem apronta, pff, é um anjo! U.Ú Ai, para de ser amável, pessoa! *-* Obrigada por tudo, por gostar da fic, pelos elogios, por deixar uma review, obrigada mesmo! Você também é show, e perdão pela demora. Espero que me perdoe. Beijos! :*

**Hoshi Aoi Uchiha – **Heey dude! *-* Ah, obrigada, e realmente ler com a música te permite ficar pulando e gritando lindamente feito uma maluca. Haha, eu sei, Sasuke é tão apaixonante! Eu sou uma Sasukete assumida, completamente apaixonada por ele desde o primeiro episódio. Yeeep, Misunderstood dá de... hn, infinito(?) em Danubio Azul, porque, bem, é Bon Jovi! *-* Sim, Sasuke e Fugaku tem uma relação difícil, mas isso tudo ainda vai aparecer na fic. Own, sério? Muito obrigada! *-* Bem, é difícil pra uma autora escolher uma que ela gosta mais, mas My Favorite Singer também é um dos meus xodós. Desculpe pela demora, sinto muito mesmo, mas como eu disse acima, eu tive alguns problemas. Espero que me perdoe. Tomara que você tenha matado sua ansiedade, e espero que goste! Beijo, Hoshi! :*

**Biahcerejeira – **APOSKAPOSKAPOSKAPSOAPOSK', né? Bando de malandros. xD Hum, será? ;D Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, baby, muita coisa. E aí, o que achou do luau do Sasuke? Desculpe pela demora, mas eu tive uns probleminhas. PAOPSOAOSPAOSK`, não é questão de eu conseguir, eu simplesmente tenho que dar conta. E é extremamente cansativo, é. X.x Vou tentar seguir o seu conselho, okay? Ah, idéias loucas são as melhores! Obrigada, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beeijos! :*

**sakura haruno m – **Haha, não morre não, gatinha! *-* Claro que eu te ajudo, vai ser um prazer! Porque seu e-mail não apareceu na review, porque o Fanfiction proíbe qualquer endereço URL ou e-mail aqui no site. :/ Mas, se você ainda quiser me adicionar ou precisa de ajuda, o meu e-mail é paula _ polonini hotmail . com (sem os espaços, okay?) PAOPOSOAPOSPAPOPSOOAPSK', né? Sasuke Safadghênho, colocou Bon Jovi no lugar da valsa! ;9 Sasuke e Itachi, os irmãos sou-foda e Sakura, diva linda! *-* PAOPSOOAOSAPOSK', owwwwwn, muito obrigada! Já disse que você é uma fofa e uma linda e quem merece um milhão de elogios é você? Porque, bem, então eu tenho que dizer de novo. Você é uma linda. E uma diva, porque só divas faltam aula pra ficar debaixo do cobertor lendo fanfic! ;D Eu também gosto de ler devagar, porque aí dá pra imaginar todos os detalhes de uma fic! Espera, você escreve? Você posta aqui no FF? Porque se você postar eu quero ler, e depois salvar nos favoritos! *-*(sim, você já está salva como minha autora favorita). PAOPSOAOSOAPOSK', haha, obrigada por entender a demora! Espero que goste desse capítulo também e que ele mate a sua curiosidade! Obrigada de novo e sua review grandinha foi a coisa mais amável que eu já vi! ;3 Tsk, que isso, te achar fofa é apenas uma observação verdadeira! xD Obrigada mais uma vez, espero que goste! Beijos! :*

**HOLLYDAY – **AHHHHHHH, MENTIRA QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM ACHA? *O* Misunderstood é dos deuses, falo mesmo! POAPOSOAOSOAOSOPK', own, obrigada! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Sakura e seu Danubio Azul, acho que ela era a única que preferia a valsa ao invés de Bon Jovi. –q Realmente, Sasuke um puto dum Bon Jovi, sexy da porra e completamente seduzente! . Haha. É, eu sei, e acho que eu sumi ainda mais dessa vez, não é? Mas perdão, eu me atolei legal aqui. Ah, jura que eu vou poder ler pedaços do seu livro? MORRI. Vou conhecer uma obra prima antes de ser famosa, aeae! ;D You're amazing, baby! 8) Sorry pela demora mais uma vez, tomara que você goste desse capítulo! Beijo Beijo :*

**Saakura-chaan – **Owwwwn, muito obrigada! Sério, linda é você! Eu coloquei a música no começo, você gostou? Espero que sim. Não dá mais emoção? A gente enlouquece muito mais lendo, é. *-* Muito obrigado, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Obrigada, e maravilhosa é você! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, baby! :*

**NSS5-chan – **Sério? APOSKAPOSKAPSOKAPSOK', fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Obrigado pelos elogios lindos, sinto muito pela demora! Sakura e Sasuke, puro amor –nnn. Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! :*

**Lune-chan – **LUUUUUUUUUUUNE-CHAN *-* Own, sério sua linda? Nhac, suadades das suas reviews fofas também! Ai, obrigada por me entender! O ensino m;edio é realmente foda, quando você vai ver está enrolado até o pescoço e as provas simplesmente se multiplicam. PAOSPOAOSOOASOPOASK', Sakura, ai, adoro ela também! Diva, yeah. O/ Haha, huuum, será? Olha que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, hein! xD E essas ceninhas SasuSaku bêbadas, hn, não são um amor? *-* PAOPSOOAOSOAOSPOS', Haha, sério? Cara, eu tenho grande planos para pro Itachi, você ainda não viu nada. –q Itachi ainda te garantirá altas emoções, garanto. Haha, professores gays ou engraçados são divinos, né? Cara, meus professores são daquele jeito bonito. –N Enfim. Ah, obrigada, perfeita é você! Continuei, continuei, continuei, sorry pela demora e espero que goste! :*

**JackieMooneyLestrange – **Awn, sério? Haha, obrigada! *-* Linda é você, e desculpe pela demora, okay? Espero que goste desse também! Beijos! :*

**Jessica – **Heeey! Eu não tinha certeza do seu nome porque você não comentou logada ou esqueceu de colocar o nome lá em cima, mas eu acho que é Jessica porque você botou isso no final, né? (: Own, sério? Você gostou mesmo? *O* Obrigada por deixar uma review! *-* APOPSOPOAPOSOAPOSPOASK', euri imaginando você gritando pra sua mãe, é/morre. Liga não, minha mãe me chama de doida e de retardada, tipo, sempre. –q APOSAPOSOAOSOOPSK MENTIRA! Sério? Ai, Jesus, Danubio Azul é divino! X) Sorry pela demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! ;*

**Bruna – **Heeey gatinha! APOSPOAOPSOAOSPOASK', Sasuke divino, não é? Bon Jovi, amo ele também! *-* E, vamos combinar, Misunderstood é perfeita. Haha, sua irmã tem que dividir ele com um bocado de gente, hn? Awwwn, muito obrigada! Sério que você gostou? Yeep, Uchiha-baby sempre com uma observação pertinente e _nada_ fora de hora. –N Nossa, nem me lembre. Tem alguns casamentos chatos que são eternos, puta que pariu. Eu fui dama de honra oito vezes quando eu era criança, então eu já sabia as partes quase de cor. –q APOSKAPOSPAOOSAOOSPASK', owwwn, que daminha linda vc deve ter sido! :3 (e não se preocupe, pff, que casamento precisa de alianças? -q) Eu não tenho conta no Nyah! Não, mas já me falaram pra fazer, mas eu fico em dúvida. Ai, que linda, você olha essa fic todos os dias? NHAC ;3 Haha, obrigada por tudo, e sinto muito mesmo pela demora, tudo bem? Espero que goste também desse capítulo! Beeeijos! :*

**Ally-chaan – **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIVA LINDA. *O* POAPOSOAPOSPASOK', eu também entro no seu perfil todos os dias, mas PARA TUDO, você também entra no meu? _MOR-RI._ Haha, ai, linda, és a melhor, of course! :D APOSPOAOSOAPOSK', pobre Sakura! Sakura ainda vai aprontar com ela, é! –q Mas, fala sério, quem em são consciência não prefere Misunderstood à Danubio Azul? Ahhh, sério que você gostou? KKKKKKKKKK', a reação do Kakashi foi nesse capítulo, poor Sasuke! –N PAOSPOAOSOPOASPOASK', NÉ? SASUKE MULEKE PIRIGO, MERMÃO! #domorro Own, Mikoto linda do meu coração s2 Ah, obrigada por tudo, Ally-chan! Por ser uma linda, pro existir, por ser uma diva completa, enfim, por tudo. *-* Haha, pare de se ruma fofa ou eu vou morder você, ouviu né? E aquela fic PERFEITA dedicada a minha existência raquítica? MORRI. Nhac! :3 Beijos, amor, espero que goste desse capítulo também! :*

**kashiri chan – **PAOPSOAOPSOAOSAPOSK', SIM KASHIRI-CHAN, ELES CASARAM! \o/ Morri, tenso ainda é uma palavra bem light, digamos assim! –q Ah, se ele engoliu eu não sei, mas, bem, deixa o Sasuke ser feliz gemendo de felicidade lá #ohGosh. Haha, Sakura divamente do mal! Bem, eu adoro (LOUCAMENTE, É) um salto, mas também amo um tênis. É uma coisa louca, menina. –q Haha, sim, eles tem uma relação difícil com os pais, mas isso tudo tem uma história (que eu não posso contar, vai ser explicada na fic). Yeah, pais são os únicos que nos fazem perder a cabeça – literalmente, porque dependendo do grau de irritação (ou das suas notas) eles a arrancam –q PAOPSOAOSAOSOPAOSOPAKS', não é? Cara, Misunderstood é divina! Sasuke, my hero forever! –q Sim, eu já postei, tá na hora de postar outro, é. Own, muito obrigada por me entender! Sério, é difícil arrumar tempo. Ai, muito obrigada por tudo, você é uma linda! Espero que goste desse também! Beeeijos! :*

**LahRye – **NÓIS QUE VOA! \o/ PAOPSOAOSOAOSPOAPOSAKS', #MORRI. SOBRINHA LAH-CHAN LINDA GATA PERFEITA, TUDO BOOOOM? *-* Haha, own, obrigada! Que bom que você gostou, gatinha. *-* AHHHHH, SOMOS DUAS ENTÃO, PORQUE EU AMO AQUELA COISA EMBURRADA ANTI-SOCIAL DESDE O PRIMEIRO EPISÓDIO! *O* #Sasuketeprasempre Owwn, o que vc achou do finalzinho desse capítulo então? Love! Bêbado, mas Love –q Haha, Itachi não mostrou nem metade do eu escondido dele, acredite, você ainda vai rir muito com aquele ser! KKKKKKKK', REALMENTE, SASUKE, WHERE'S THE DANUBIO AZUL? Haha, hum, espero que goste dessa parte! Luau, lindo! *-* Own, muito obrigada por nunca abandonar essa fic, eu MORRI quando li essa parte do seu review! *-* Beijos, gata! :*

**Tete – **Haha, awn, muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou! *-* Perdão pela demora – mais uma vez -, mas obrigada por não se chatear! Eu tive uns probleminhas, como eu já disse, e demorou um pouquinho! X.x APOSPOAOSPOPAOSPOAK', né? União tradicionais são muito tradicionais pra um casal como SasuSaku! ;D Wow, e aí, gostou da "surpresa"? Parte dois da festa, hn? ;D Ah, muito obrigada! Eu me die bem sim. Ah, e quanto a séries eu vejo muitas, como Glee, The Vampire Diaries, Merlin, Game of Thrones, Big Band Theory, revejo Friends um milhão de vezes, mas o que eu mais vejo na verdade são animes! Tenho vários pra te indicar, sério, qualquer coisa só me pedir. Obrigada mais uma vez por todos os elogios lindos, você que é maravilhosa! Beeeijos, gatinha! ;*

**Alice C. Uchiha – **Owwn, gostou mesmo? *-* Haha, muito obrigada, você que é L-I-N-D-A! ;D Não é, alguém mais aí acha que o Sasuke devia ser DJ de casamentos? o/ Own, SasuSaku kisses ruleiam! Ah, os irmão Uchiha tem esses poderem sobre as mulheres, é! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK', menina, se o Sasuke beijasse o meu pescoço daquele jeito eu, não sei, morria e depois ressuscitava só pra aproveitar. Haha, obrigada por tudo, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijocas! :*

**Gina Haruno – **APOSPOAPOSPOAPOSPAOSK, eu fiquei surtando, pulando e gritando feito uma maluca quando eu vi o seu review! Own, muito obrigada! Gostou mesmo? Ah, m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-a é você, fato! Desculpe pela demora, espero que eu sacie sua curiosidade com esse cap! Haha, muito obrigado pelos elogios lindos! Eu também quero casar com o Sasuke, yay! ;D Espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos! :*

**Anylita – **Any-chan! *-* Awn, que linda você, obrigada! KKKKKKKKKK', fazer o que, SasuSaku causa crises em mim, sempre! –q Sasuke e Itachi, amor de irmãos, sempre. –N, Não é? Sasuke seduzente! Menina, se fosse eu recebendo aqueles beijos... . PAOPSPAOSOAOPSAPOSK', AHHH, SÉRIO? Que lindo, tenho uma leitora pro meu livro! *-* PAOPSOAOSOOASOPASK, sorry pela demora, mas eu tive probleminhas aqui! D: Espero que me perdoe. Tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beeijitos! ;*

**Kenia Haruno – **AHHHHH, QUE LINDO, LEITORA NOVA! *-* Bem vinda, princess! Haha, own, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando! KKKKKKKKKKKKKK', Sasuke, bandido! ;D Awn, sério? Obrigada, me fala qual é o seu que seu ou se identifica por uma Ask que eu te sigo de volta! Desculpe pela demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beeijos! :*

**Bela21 – **Own, sério? Muito obrigada! *O* Você gostou mesmo? Mesmo, mesmo? Ai, sério, você é uma fofa! Que bom que você esteja gostando do casamento! *-* É, convencional não seria uma palavra que definiria os dois, definitivamente! –q Haha, ainda vai acontecer muita coisa com o Casal Maravilha, belive me! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK', Sasuke, como ele é bandido! 8) Né? Imagina que lindo, um serial killer no casamento. Own, muito obrigada! *-* Seus elogios são lindos, e seu review é simplesmente lindo! Espero que goste desse capítulo, sorry pela demora! Beeeeijos! :*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **ONEEEEEEEEE-CHAN! *O* APOSPOAOPSOPAOSOAOPSK, e eu quiquei na cadeira de animação quando eu vi o seu review, é! *-* AHHHHH, REALLY? *-* Cara, que divo! Sério? Pff, és a diva, amor, of course! *O* Haha, gazelas loucas ruleiam, é! ;D AH, MENTIRA! SÉRIO? SEU NIVER PASSOU JÁ? AHHHH, AMOR, PARABENS – MUITO – ATRASADO! Sério, linda, tudo de bom, sempre! Me odeio por não ter te dado parabéns antes, é. Haha, own, você e a Kaah que são o orgulho dessa família, yep! ;D Espero que goste desse também, linda! *-* Bjbj ;*

**Dai-chan n.n – **DAAAAAAAAAAAI-CHAN! *-* PAOSPOPAOPSOPAOOSPAOSPOAPOSK', own, que gracinha! Obrigada, e pare de ser tão amável ou eu te mordo (Nhac! ;3) ou te ponho num potinho e te trago pra casa! AOSPOPAOPSOPAOSPOAPOSPOASK', awwwwwwwn, obrigada sua liiiiiiiinda! Ah, sério que você gostou? Muito obrigada pelos elogios lindos, você é maravilhosa! KKKKKKKKK', Sasuke bandido, atrapalhou o casamento só por causa das necessidades! Que bom que você gostou do título, eu achei bem... a cara deles! Realmente, apertar a bunda da garçonete é bem a cara do Jiraya! –q E, own, Misunderstood é diviiiina, amo muito essa música! Eu botei o nome da música no inicio, pra vocês poderem acompanhar. Hum, sorrisinho do Sasuke diz tudo! –q E aí, o que achou da aprontada do Sasuke? ;9 Haha, beijos, linda! :*

**Nanna Cullen Uchiha – **PAOPSOPAOSOAOSPOAPOSK', ah, sério? Own que bom que você gostou! Haha, Sasuke Uchiha é um amor e super discreto, não é? KKKKKKKKKKKK', o melhor? Wow, I like it! ;D Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Desculpe pela demora, mas eu tive alguns contratempos. Ah, que linda! Obrigada por tudo, você é uma fofa! Beeeijos! :*

**Pisck – **Heeeey Pisck! *-* APOSKAPOSKAPOSKAPSOAKS', ah, mas eu já postei Doctor's Dog, estão estou perdoadíssima, né? –n :B Haha, que bom que você gostou! *-* Sakura e seus piti's, claro! –q Sasuke é muito malvado, mas ele se redimiu um pouquinho nesse capítulo, né? Ah, sou do ES também, E, AH QUE LINDO, VOCÊ TAMBÉM? Eu sou de Cachoeiro de Itapemirim, e você? *-* KKKKKKKKK', sou muito maldosa com o Uchiha-baby, mas ele é um puto muito seduzente. ;9, #NUNRISISTO. –q Haha, burlar trabalhos pra ler fic é divino, máfia mode on! =P Noa se preocupe, DD vai ser a próxima a atualizar! Beeijos, espero que você goste desse também! :*

**LihUchiha – **APOSPAOPSOOAPSOPAOSPOAKS', aiiin, eu também! *-* Ai, eu sei bem como é passar o dia dos namorados solteira! Passei o meu, falando nisso –q Owwwn, que bonitinho você e o seu loiro! (bom, não sei se vocês continuam juntos, mas eu achei bem fofinho o modo que você fala dele!) E "relacionamentos não oficiais" é o que eu mais vejo por aqui, belive it! Uuuui, nem me fala, também quero um Sasuke no meu cangote! –q Haha, o que achou do suposto estrago do Sasuke? Own, eu achei um amor ele cantando a música pra Sakura! *O* AI. PARA. TUDO. SUA. LINDA. Eu te inspiro? MORRI. _MORRI PRA SEMPRE_. A Mikoto eu até entenderia (pff, diva máster), mas eu? ME? EUZINHA? Ai, cara, ganhei meu dia agora! Bem, Lih, peço perdão pela demora, eu sei como é chato esperar, mas eu tive realmente probleminhas difíceis de ser superados. Não acho os pedidos chatos, muito pelo contrario, acho super fofo e fico feliz que as pessoas gostem do que eu escrevo, mas as vezes eu tenho alguns contratempos. Espero que entenda e me perdoe. Ai, linda, sinto muito mesmo, tomara que você esteja bem, sei bem como é perder um ente querido. Bem, eu sei que faz tempo, mas tomara que esse capítulo faça tão bem pra você quanto fez o outro! Que nada, responder vocês é importante pra mim, coitadas de vocês que tem que me agüentar, é. U.U KKKKKKKKKKKK', mas eu agradeço por tudo, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijitos! :*

**Ana Luisa – **Sinto muito pela demora, mesmo. Mas como eu expliquei antes, eu tive alguns problemas. Espero que não tenha desistido da fic. Bom, tomara que goste desse capítulo também! Beeijo :*

**Sakureja – **VOCÊ QUE É FANTÁSTICA, SUA LINDA. :3 Ai, sério? Mentira! Ai, ai, ai, ai, morri, morri, morri, morri! *-* Nossa, muito obrigada! De verdade, você é uma fofa linda, porque, nossa, eu fiquei até chocada (num sentido bom, claro) com tantos elogios! Quem os merece é você, fato. Awwwwn, pááára! . Ah, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! E aí, o que você achou desse capítulo então? Sasuke não está amável e completamente mordível? Nhac! ;3 Eu também sou completamente apaixonada com SasuSaku, eles são simplesmente os melhores, é. *-* Desculpe pela demora, mas eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeeijos, gata! :*

**Maah . Sakura Chinchila – **APOPSOPAOPOSPOAPOSPAOSK, SasuSaku é amooor! 3 Haha, roubando internet do shopping, né, sua bandida? ;P Owwwwwn, que linda! Obrigada por deixar mais uma das suas reviews perfeitas, sério, quiquei quando vi! AVASSALADORA! –NNNNN INTERNET É LINDA, QUEM CRIOU DEVERIA GANHAR UM BEIJO, YEAH. o/ Ah, vc é de Manaus? Minha prima mora aí! #avulso Haha, eu sempre quis ir no Rio! Enfim. Ahhh, que bom que você gostou! Siiim, Kishimoto tinha que estar no estilo "LIKE A BOSS" da vida ao criar a perfeição chamada Sasuke Uchiha, é! *-* Né? Mas como é com Misunderstood, bem, é altamente perdoável –q Sim, Uchiha brothers, aura de amor perceptível de longe. q Sorry pela demora, espero que goste desse também! Beeeijos! :*

**Feer Prongs – **Ahhhhh, amei o novo nome da sua conta! *O* APOSKAPOSKPAOSPOAPSK', UUUUUI, DELICIA, ASSIM VOCÊ ME MATA! Boquinha da garrafa, hn? ;9 Ah, você gostou, sério? Obrigada, obrigada! *-* Você que é hiper mega ultra linda e maravilhosa, FATO. Sim, Sasuke gemendo de felicidade é puro amor! s2 –N. Sakura e seu Danubio Azul! KKKKKKKKKK', mas, convenhamos, o Misunderstood do Sasuke foi realmente divino! AI. QUE. LINDA. SUA. IRMÃZINHA. *O* Quantos anos ela tem? Ah, diz pra ela que eu mandei um monte de beijinhos pra ela e fala que ela é um fofa, okay? *-* Siiiiim, eles se casaram! E aí, o que achou da terceira parte do casamento? Sim, músicas são mágicas – as de Bon Jovi nem se fala, né? Eu coloquei a música no início, o que você achou da homenagem pra Sakura? Ah, sim, meu BeiJONES vem justamente do Danny! Bem, não fui eu que inventei, mas, sim, você tem toda a permissão para usá-lo, fique a vontade! (: AHHHH, MENTIRA QUE VOCÊ AMA MCFLY E É JONES? EU TAMBÉM, EU TAMBÉM, EU TAMBÉM! \o/ Cara, o Danny é simplesmente Jonesco, puta merda! *-* Não se preocupe, "BeiJones" e "BeiJudd's" podem ser usados a vontade por sua pessoa! ;D Sorry não ter mandado a PM, mas como eu estava atolado, resolvi te responder por aqui mesmo. Tomara que não fique chateada. Siiim, precisa-se muito desse na minha casa também, mas, don't worry, ainda tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer! xD Enfim, desculpe pela demora, eu espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeeijos, gatinha! :*

**TokitaHooot – **YOU'RE fabulous, baby! ;D Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! *-* Desculpe pela demora, sério! Eu tive probleminhas, tomara que entenda. E pode sugerir sim, eu adoro quando isso acontece! Eu gostei da música, tenho que ver se encaixa em algum capítulo, mas provavelmente vai dar pra encaixar sim, só que lá pra frente. Sim, combina mesmo! *-* Desculpa MESMO pela demora, sie quando é chato – e angustiante – esperar por caps novos. :/ Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, linda! Kisses! :*

**AnjuHime – **Own, obrigada! ;D AOSPOPAOSPAOSOAPOSKAS, não morra, okay? Haha, fico feliz que minha fic tenha divertido você! Siiim, Sasuke gemendo de felicidade é uma gracinha! –QQQQQ, e, yeah, ele nunca mais vai querer ver um salto na frente dele. Ah, muito obrigada! Sorry pela demora, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Xx :*

**michelle martins – **Siiim, Miih, eu atualizei! ;D Haha, vou escrever sim, Deus sabe quando, mas vou! Desculpe pela demora, espero que goste! Beeijos! :*

**taty – **APOSPOPAOSOOAPOSPOAPOSPOASK', TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATY-CHAN! *-* Haha, nem se preocupe, isso acontece comigo direto e eu fico tipo "COMO EU NÃO VI? O:" Siiim, se casaram! Own, gostou mesmo? Sua fofa! Haha, safadghênha, só quer ver as núpcias, hum? ;9 Claro, aquele Uchiha baby lindo é tão perfa que trocou as valsas! –q E, convenhamos, Misunderstood é DI-VI-NA. Kakahi, tsk, oq eu vc achou dele nesse capítulo? –q Haha, awn, obrigada! Cara, sério que você ri? QUE. LINDO. ME. ACHEI. ;D Sim, também quero um Sasuke, se achar pra vender é só falar! Kkkkkkkkkkkk, claro, Sasuke seduzente, menina! Uuuuui! ;9 Owwwwwwn, você que é um fofa linda, já disse! *-* Haha, sorry pela demora, espero que goste dessa review também! Beeeijos, Taty-chan! :*

**Marina Lopes – **Eeeei! Ah, sério? Nossa, muito obrigada! Cara, fiquei muito felzi agora, você é uma linda! Fique lisonjeada com o comentário. Ah, sobre o seu pedido, eu não teria problema algum em autorizar você a fazer a adaptação (contanto que você desse os devidos créditos, claro), porque eu também amo Harry Potter. Mas eu vou citar nossa amada saga Potter nessa fic, aí vai dar pau, não? Bem, eu não sei, mas acho que aí não vai ter como adaptar. Bem, me mande uma review ou uma PM pra responder o que farás, gatinha, okay? Obrigada por tudo, desculpe pela demora (eu estava um pouco atolada, então achei melhor te responder por aqui mesmo, espero que não se chateie!), e espero que goste do capítulo! Beeeijos, linda! :*

**Anonimo2 – **Desculpe pela demora, sério! Espero que não tenha desistido da fic e que goste desse capítulo também! Beijo! :*

**InouePaah59 – **LITTLE PAAH-CHAN, LINDINHA DA MINHA VIDA. *-* APOSPOAPOSPOAPOSOPAOK', claro que eu lembro, gatinha! Inoue-chan, amor da minha life, sodádi também! :3 E seu MSN não apareceu de novo! Olha, o meu é paula _ polonini hotmail . com (sem os espaços, ok?) Ç.ç AI. QUE. LINDA., amei seu comentário enorme, um dia vou arrumar um Sasuke porque você merece! ;9 Haha, awwwwwn, vou te morder, sua fofa! NHAC ;3 Saudades também, mas eu fico feliz que te deixei curiosa, ruuum! . HAHA, OMG, OMG digo eu! Gostou mesmo? Yeah? *O* M A R A V I L H O S A é você, falo mermo! #domorro Ai, isso é porque você é um diva perfeita, isso sim! Para de elogiar, assim eu fico sem graça! Claro! Eu e vc dominando o mundo, fazendo ele um lugar melhor! ;9 Pois é, em sonhos Sasuke deve ter casado mais que o Fabio Junior. –q Mas, baby, se SASUKE UCHIHA estivesse DE NOIVO na minha frente a ultima coisa que eu ia lembrar seria o buque, pótercerteza! –q NOSSA, QUE LINDO, ESSA FIC TEM QUE SER ETERNA SE NÃO VOU SER PROCESSADA. APOSPOAOSPOAPSPPOASK', mas eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Wow, esse cap vai dar um prejuízo, 24 páginas –q Desculpe pela demora, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Beeeijos, gatchênha d aminha vida! :*

**Bell – **AHHHHHHHHHH, QUE LINDO, LEITORA NOVA! *O* Siiim, Sakura sortuda da porra, eu queria muito casar com um Sasuke todo seduzente desse, yeeep! . Né? Ainda mais casada com SASUKE UCHIHA, nunca qu eue ficava na seca por dois anos u_u HAHA, TODA HORA, SAFADEEEEEENHA! UI UI UI UI ;9 Obrigada Bell, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Desculpe pela demora, espero que me perdoe. Tomara que goste desse também! Beijos, gatinha! :*

TUDO BEM, _VOCÊS SÃO MUITO LINDAS_, FALO MESMO. *O*

Ai, gente, obrigada por tudo, e, por favor, mandem um reviewzinho, nem que for de uma palavra! Eu sei que a preguiça aperta, mas meu esforço todo é pra saber a opinião de vocês!

A próxima a ser atualizada é Doctor's Dog, provavelmente, okay? **(:**

Bem, é isso. Esperam que gostem da segunda parte da festa e de um Sasuke seduzentemente – e romanticamente – bêbado!

BeiJONES, tchuchucos e tchuchucas! **;***

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha**


	14. Um recadinho para uma pessoa especial!

**N/A: **Oh, olá amores do meu coração! Tudo bem com vocês?

Own, eu sei que eu apareci aqui bem recentemente postando o capítulo treze de My Favorite Singer, intitulado "Ferrados Para Sempre – Parte III". Mas ocorreu algo realmente interessante, e eu gostaria de compartilhar com todos.

Eu sempre achei que reviews ofensivas eram coisas de gente sem imaginação, incapazes e invejosas, que não conseguem aceitar a felicidade alheia. Se você não gosta da fanfic, simplesmente não a leia. E, bem, hoje, dia 14/09/2011, eu recebi um comentário desse tipo. Eu estou bem doente e na TPM, mas eu devo confessar que a sua análise, _Little Girl_, me deixou com os dedos coçando – afinal, observações tão _ilustres_ quanto as suas merecem uma resposta à altura – e, porra, eu sempre quis deixar toda a minha educação (que está no auge no momento, devido ao meu estado. Risos. Muitos risos.) de lado e responder uma crítica como esta.

Mas, bem, vamos por partes. Antes eu gostaria de mostrar a todo mundo a review exata, lindíssima e suuuuuper fofa que eu recebi da Little Girl:

_Little Girl:_

_Oi._

_Só pra constar, "CÚ" está escrito ERRADO._

_"CU" NÃO TEM ACENTO, PORQUE É MONOSSÍLABO TÔNICO TERMINADO EM "U"! DÃ!_

_Outra coisa: seu Sasuke é o tipo de cara NOJENTO que se acha o MAIOR FODÃO e diz isso toda hora. Nada OC, né. Só tá faltando dançar sou foda digdindigdin._

_O Sasuke ORIGINAL se acha foda e silêncio, ou da forma mais superior o possível. aprenda, sweet._

_você só pegou a gostosura do Sasuke, o nome dele e colocou um caráter mané._

_e, de novo, só pra constar..._

_são críticas construtivas, mas ditas da maneira mais incoveniente o possível!_

_Beijinho, Little Girl!_

.

.

.

.

Ah, gente, ela não é uma comediante? Porque, sério, ela me faz rir toda vez que eu leio essa review! Little Girl, _querida_, você é ótima. Sério.

E como eu já disse lá em cima, um comentário desses realmente merece uma resposta à altura! Então lá vai:

_Queridíssima_ Little Girl,

Olá para você também.

Venho por meio desta mensagem para lhe informar que sua review é realmente tão grotesca que não tenho noção de por onde começar! Mas, well, vamos por partes. Se seu cérebro devagar não acompanhar me diga que eu tento facilitar as coisas desenhando para você.

Primeiro: Você estuda Língua Portuguesa, Literatura e Produção de Texto? Oh, acho que sim, já que você é tão segura de si que está até corrigindo os outros. Pois então, a minha fanfic é escrita e ligada à linguagem COLOQUIAL. Você sabe o que é isso? Corresponde a linguagem FALADA, portanto, quando se escreve a linguagem FALADA, tanto faz a entonação no "U" ou não. _DÃ!_

Segundo: Embora eu ache que a única pessoa "NOJENTA" que se acha a "MAIOR FODONA" aqui é você, pouco me interessa a sua opinião, de qualquer jeito. Você sequer sabe ler? E além do mais, _queridinha_, você sabe o que é uma fic UA? (Ou você tem algum problema com acrônimos? Pro caso do seu cérebro espertíssimo não saber palavras difíceis, acrônimo é COLOQUIALMENTE conhecido como sigla ou abreviação. Ops, esqueci, você tem um probleminha quando se trata de coloquialidade, certo? Oh, falha minha, _querida_). Pois então eu vou te explicar: fic's UA são fics escritas em um Universo Alternativo, onde cabe ao autor mudar a história e/ou a personalidade das personagens. Logo, se o Sasuke de My Favorite Singer é OC, o problema é de quem? Hn? Ah, diz pra mim, vou adorar ouvir.

Outro ponto bem interessante que pode ser debatido aqui, você sabe o que é fanfic? Vem do inglês, _fanfiction, _e não se precisa ser um bom dominante desta língua estrangeira, basta pedir socorro ao tão útil site de pesquisas _Google._ _Fanfiction_ significa ficção criada por fãs e até onde eu sei, ficção é antônimo de realidade, não?

E, _coração_, como uma pessoa profundamente conhecedora da gramática como você pode cometer erros tão esdrúxulos como os que você cometeu? Se escreve "_EM_ silêncio", e não "_E_ silêncio". Até onde todos nós sabemos, silêncio não é adjetivo sem uma partícula que o ligue diretamente ao sujeito. Outro conselhinho básico, quando você for colocar uma citação de nome de música, USE AS ASPAS. Não sei se você sabe, mas isso é algo que vem da linguagem culta que você diz ser dominante. Então ficaria: Só falta dançar o "Sou foda" (Se você quiser se referir à música) ou "Só falta dançar o "Sou foda, digdindigdindigdin" (Se você quiser se referir ao trecho). E sim, a VÍRGULA ESTÁ PRESENTE, porque como você adora a linguagem culta - mesmo sendo uma música do gênero funk - devemos respeitar as regras, certo? Então como você já deveria saber, a vírgula está ali para demonstrar a pausa que o cantor dá antes da onomatopéia começar. Tsk, também vou ter que te ensinar a escrever? _Aprenda, sweet_.

Oh, realmente, Sasuke Uchiha é um gostoso. Pelo menos você não é cega, não é, lindinha? Awn, é porque você entende de caráter "manés" – comparou com o seu, claro. E você escolheu um título bem propício – você é um ser humano _pequeno, _real e essencialmente. Não passa de uma garotinha buscando atenção.

Vindo diretamente da minha paciência doente, estressada por causa das provas e de TPM (ápice do meu período hormonal), eu te digo: Preste condolência no seu orifício anal! (Ah, _gracinha_, viu? Do jeito culto como você gosta! E até tirei a palavrinha feia e conflituosa, não sou um amor? ;D)

E, também, só para constar: são críticas construtivas para a sua pessoa!

_Mas ditas da maneira mais inconveniente possível._

Beijinho pra você também, querida!

Keiko Haruno Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Bom, sweethearts, eu realmente precisava postar isso. Não é que eu seja mal educada – grande parte dos meus leitores sabe que eu não sou assim -, mas eu realmente me esforcei muito para postar o capítulo 13. E eu acho que comentários como o dela são baixos e realmente dignos de pena, porque as pessoas assim são escória.

Mas obrigada até agora por toda a ajuda e o apoio que eu recebi até agora, meus leitores são uns fofos e eu fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado. Vou seguir meu cronograma inicial, primeiro postar Doctor's Dog, depois Fake Boyfriend e depois My Favorite Singer. Peço que continuem mandando reviews, a opinião de pessoas civilizadas e amáveis como vocês é importante pra mim.

Agradecendo de novo todos os elogios lindos que eu recebi, eu me despeço. Amo vocês, gatinhas e gatinhos! **;***

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha**


End file.
